Golden Heart
by WaterLily95
Summary: Two souls-bound by lifetimes-are whisked away in a duty that pushes their bond to the test. Antonio's drive is to fight by his childhood friend and bring peace, but it's love at first sight for him when Aami enters and changes his life as the new orange samurai. Throughout their journey of merciless war, destined sacrifice, and a past forgotten, will she accept his love? Antonio/OC
1. A Samurai's Heart

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai or Super Samurai.**_

**A Samurai's Heart**

The blistering sunlight poured into the dojo of the Shiba house. A cool, aromatic breeze danced through the glistening, summer atmosphere, bringing life to the humid sky. All was fairly peaceful within the depths of the late summer morning, adding to the symphony of synchronized nature. In the midst of the midsummer daylight were the samurai rangers, sparring with fire in their eyes. Mike sparred with Emily, unable to deny his distraction, as Kevin and Mia tore away with their katana blades. Antonio, on the other hand, spent most of his time with the light zord, operating its properties. As usual, everything was the way it should be.

The only ranger out of the picture was Jayden. His cerulean eyes were deeply lost in thought as he conversed with Mentor. Their conversation didn't stop at just a few words. It sounded utterly important and frantic, considering Mentor's strong clutch upon a new zord. Jayden's expression turned serious as Mentor continued.

"Are you sure about this, Ji?" Jayden's voice echoed as his unsure eyes pondered the thought.

Mentor's expression was of confident assurance. The young red samurai himself didn't seem to be expecting something so important as his own expression changed, unclear to decipher. A mixture of uncertainty and agreement, maybe? Mentor assured him with a confident look in his eye.

"Jayden, I am sure having another ranger on the team will be a major help for the team."

Jayden agreed. Mentor was right. Even with the help of the black box, they still needed the aid and support. Their encounter with Master Xandred is beginning to haunt them. Serrator's plans have been increasing by every second. Perhaps the new ranger can make a difference to that.

Mentor sighed. "Don't worry too much about this. We shall see what the team says." he finished.

The red samurai ranger nodded in agreement as he descended into the dojo for his own training. Surely, the team should have a say in this...

...

It was nightfall by the time all rangers anxiously waited in the living room for the upcoming meeting. Curiosity was painted across their faces.

"Why would Jayden suddenly arrange another meeting?" Antonio wondered.

Mike's reflection was of the same question. "It's probably something serious." he replied.

Anxiety crept quickly over them, captivating their thoughts. Within seconds, Jayden and Mentor entered the living room with similar expressions on their faces. In Jayden's arms lay the zord from earlier and something new...another samuraizer. Confusion spread across the faces of Mia, Kevin, Antonio, Mike, and Emily. However, their eyes were glued to the new zord.

Mike remarked, "Anything wrong, Jayden?"

Jayden glanced up at the other five rangers. He didn't speak as he traced an intricate symbol in the air..the symbol for 'nature'. Instantly, the zord transformed into the shape of a small, but agile peacock. Its sharp edges perfectly embroidered the "feathers" of the peacock zord. There was a slight gasp from the other rangers.

Antonio, however, was not surprised. He was the one who programmed it a few days before. He even worked on the samuraizer, although he didn't know the purpose of it. The thought of a new ranger briefly crossed his mind, but he dismissed the thought, considering what happened when the gold ranger became a part of their team.

Mentor explained, "This peacock zord was found in the middle of a forest. Frankly, I thought it was lost a very long time ago. Thanks to Antonio, it is renewed and reprogrammed with the symbol for nature."

Mentor took a deep breath before continuing.

"But now, I think the time has come to return it to its rightful owner."

Once again, the rangers were confused by his remark. Everyone thought that someone within the team would receive this intricate peacock, but Antonio's eyes glinted with realization. He knew what they truly meant by that.

Jayden replied as he observed their confused faces, "There is to be a new ranger on the team."

The Shiba house was suddenly filled with silence, considering the fact that it was a very surprising statement for the rangers to take in. The reactions were fairly neutral. Mike and Emily's faces signaled positive expressions, although they didn't really give into the fact easily. Kevin and Mia were still pondering the idea, neither fully supportive nor unapproved by it.

Antonio, however, felt very confident in the decision. He knew the feeling of being able to accept the responsibility, and frankly, he was even looking forward to meeting the new ranger. Besides, it _would_ be a major help to the team if another ranger came along.

"Another ranger?" Mike asked, making sure if he heard Jayden correctly. Jayden could only nod.

"But I haven't heard of another ranger in the archives." Kevin remarked.

Mentor nodded. "No one has, not even me. But the next ranger, the orange samurai, _does_ exist. The orange ranger's element is nature, the zord being the peacock." he replied.

Silence was still blanketing the entire living room. Various possibilities rushed through within the rangers' expressions. Mentor noticed this.

"A few years before, I received a message from Daisuke, the guardian of the Tengen gate. He informed me that he had a vision of a young maiden bending the forces of nature into an ancient symbol-the kanji character for nature. From that moment on, we both understood that she was the one. But we never knew when the time was right."

Mentor explained further. "We decided that we must find her, for she is as worthy as you rangers are for the burden before us. We are fortunate to know that she is in this city. I believe that she can do a lot as the orange ranger in helping our team face Master Xandred."

"Does the ranger even know about this?" Kevin pointed out.

Mentor and Jayden's faces were morose with a neutral expression.

"I know this sounds like something that's unprepared for." Jayden assured. "She doesn't know about us, but Mentor and I feel strongly about giving her a chance. If you all agree, Mentor will summon her to the Shiba house and arrange a meeting. All of us are going to talk to her about it. As the leader of the team, I am not going to force her to join our team, but I think she is qualified for the mission."

They both let the answer sink in through the pending silence.

Kevin sighed. "But is she willing to accept the risk like all of us? We can't just let someone join the team. It's too dangerous." he asked, unsure about the decision. "Even if she is accepted by us, what if she disagrees? We are trying to save the world, and anything may happen in the process. We can't take risks."

Mike also agreed. "She needs to do a lot to catch up with us. The art of the samurai is not easy. Plus, she needs to master her symbol power."

But Mentor appeared fairly confident about the decision.

"I am willing to help her get through mastering her symbol power. Frankly, I don't think she needs to. She is a natural orange samurai, so I believe it won't be complicated for her. She already has the necessary formal training. I believe she is the perfect addition to the team. She just needs to agree to this responsibility."

It took many moments for the rangers to accept this reality. Mia, however, softly spoke, "We all accept the risk of being a samurai because we've been training at a young age, knowing that we would have to save the world. As a fellow ranger, I can't help but worry about the her. She won't be able to have enough time to think over her decision like the rest of us, even if we don't force her."

Her words had a big impact on everyone's thoughts. As samurai power rangers, they were ready to handle whatever life may throw at them. They have come so far into their mission, but this new ranger has not even been given an equal oppurtunity as they did. The other rangers felt a pang of guilt tugging at them. Being a samurai ranger was a big responsibility. A person must be willing to take extreme risks in order to accept such a heavy burden.

Jayden must have read their thoughts.

"I know it doesn't seem fair for the new ranger or for us. She's a good fighter, and I think she has the potential to join the team like the rest of us. Just trust me on this." he assured them. "We won't force her, but our team really needs an extra ranger at this point. We need all the support we can get to face Master Xandred in the future."

The rangers knew he was right, so they gave into the fact. Antonio, however, remained silent.

Jayden glanced towards his childhood friend. "What about you, Antonio?" he asked. "You haven't stated your opinion. What do you say?"

Antonio glanced towards the others, who were eagerly waiting for his reply. The gold samurai ranger hesitated before speaking, "I honestly don't know what to say. We really need an extra ranger, but if it means she has to face this ultimate risk, then..." he trailed off.

Antonio really didn't know what to say. For some reason, he felt as if he already has a special connection to this new ranger for the situation she is in. She may be anywhere in the world and doesn't come from a samurai ranger family, but yet, she has already won the approval of Mentor. The more this new ranger was mentioned, the more Antonio admired her from afar. He closed his eyes, remembering what it was like for him when he first joined the team.

"I understand what situation she is in, but I have a feeling that we should give her a chance. I regret the fact that we're putting her at a great risk...we all do...but I don't think we should underestimate her. She could make a difference."

His reply seemed to have stunned the other rangers. Was this the cocky Antonio they have come to know? Nonetheless, he was right.

After a thoughtful moment, Kevin replied, "I think he's right. We should give her a chance. No pressure." he decided. The other rangers nodded in agreement.

Eventually, Mentor dismissed everyone except Antonio, who stared thoughtfully at the peacock zord. Mentor decisively gazed from the samuraizer to the gold ranger.

"Antonio, I need you to start programming this samuraizer. I am sure the orange samurai will need it when she agrees." he ordered.

Antonio immediately sprang up, clutching it in his palms and heading towards the living room. A wide grin was slowly working its way up his lips as he glanced at the samuraizer. Only time will tell the orange ranger's influence upon the samurai rangers in the future..._especially upon the golden samurai..._


	2. First Glance

**First Glance**

Antonio shot through the clutches of his surroundings as a jet stream. His vision was blurry among the approaching smokey trance, and the air was viciously humid against the clearing's landscape, adding the sense of worry and panic to the bleak, dreary atmosphere. The sunlight was barely able to peek through the blanket of bustling storm clouds, almost rebelling against the state of nature. The thickness of the vast, summer sky seemed peculiar as its golden glaze blinded the gold samurai ranger, but he trudged on through the blockade of lingering tree branches.

Winds swirled around Antonio as sweat raced down his face, battling him and striving to knock him over with their ferocity. Instantly, he gripped hold of his samurai morpher, doubt piercing through his pounding chest. When he reached the approaching valley before him, he halted in his tracks. His ever-alert, pitch-dark eyes darted from every corner, gleaming among the bare ounce of sunlight that peeked through the smoke-covered atmosphere.

Suddenly, as if the world was covered in a blanket of inky black, everything as far as Antonio could see slipped quietly into darkness. For a moment, he felt himself on the very edge of panic, but he could feel himself awaiting for the upcoming danger. The suspense cascaded him in its wrath as his eyes endlessly stared into the silence. For a sudden moment, Antonio felt an unusual warmth among the darkened world before him. In the distance before him, he saw a faint, gray radiance of light ascending into the blackness. Grey light? Instantly, his eyes widened in realization.

Within moments, he dodged through the darkness and landed a few feet away from the greyish glow. There was a blast of flammable energy as he squinted through the intensity of the grey light, avoiding a sudden blow of the hidden opponent only to encounter an ocean of flames quickly surrounding him. The gold ranger frantically jerked out his samurai morpher as he leaped up, his attention glued to the ring of unusual, blue flames of flickering light around him.

"Gold Power!" he yelled, tracing the kanji character symbol for "light" in the air as he morphed into his glistening, golden samurai suit.

"I dare you to come out, Nighlok!" Antonio shouted through the echoing silence as he searched through the light of the fire. "I'm not afraid to face you!"

His remark was only replied with a ferocious, ear-splitting cackle. Lurking within the dimming shadows in the darkest moment of the fire blazed atmosphere was the crimson face of a nighlok. Its beady eyes burned with sinister anger as it drew closer and closer towards the defiant gold ranger, swinging what seemed to be a spiked club.

"Finally, you decided to face me, Gold Ranger!" its voice boomed. "Looks like your friends were too cowardly to join you!"

Antonio felt anger overwhelming inside of him.

"We'll see who the real coward is once I'm done with you!" he retorted, his hands reaching for his katana blade.

The flames intensified at the approach of both the gold ranger and the nighlok, seeming to provide more light to the paused silence and to welcome the occuring battle.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Gold Ranger! Moogers! Attack!" the nighlok sneered as they appeared through the nearby tree bark.

"Barracuda Blade!" Antonio roared, lunging forward.

With a swipe, Antonio struck the moogers. The blade tore one by one, striking each with a burning blow. The nighlok's anger worsened as he swooped forward, sending a wave of blows at the gold ranger. Dodging the blows, Antonio easily glided through the flames, aiming for the nighlok. Within minutes, their swords clashed. The flames flickered through the burning atmosphere as Antonio fought the nighlok with all his might. The samurai ranger's energy was starting to decrease, but he continued to lunge forward, refusing to back down.

The flickering darkness penetrated upon the clashing opponents as both continued their vigorious battle. The nighlok's grunts broke the silence, building confidence in the samurai ranger. Still, the battle had scarcely begun. The consequences that lay ahead were yet to be revealed. Antonio glanced around in hopes to see his friends. _Where were the other rangers? _

Although Antonio managed to keep up with his battle, he has never fought a nighlok by himself. Surprisingly, he was winning, but where were his friends? They always rely on teamwork. Even Jayden encourages to fight as a team. Yet, not a single human being was to be seen besides Antonio himself. The moogers returned, increasing each time the blade slashed through them.

The battle grew more violent as Antonio continued his battle. Sweat trickled harder down his masked face. His suit started to become heavier with every flickering energy that drained from him. Still, he fought on. While slashing another mooger, Antonio felt a sharp pain in his ankle. Within seconds, he was morphed back into his normal self, gripping at his injury. His sword hit the ground, and with a thud, he collapsed to the floor. The nighlok sneered with his sinister cackles once again as Antonio struggled to get back up.

_'Don't you nighloks ever take a break_?' Antonio thought, losing himself in a world of agonizing pain.

The nighlok ambled forward to the injured samurai ranger, another blow forming in his fist-or what seemed to look like a fist.

"It's such a shame, pathetic ranger! If only your friends survived my wrath..." the nighlok taunted.

Antonio's eyes were hit with a sudden realization.

"Where are my friends?" he glared with clenched fists.

The nighlok only snickered as Antonio lay, his eyes moist. He fumed with anger, but he could only wince in pain from his injury. Although he managed to get back on his feet, he knew he needed another strategy to take his opponent down. He desperately clutched at his barracuda blade that lay on the floor in attempts to block the blow.

"Good riddance, Goldy!" the nighlok roared.

With anger captivating his senses, Antonio dodged through the blow and swung himself towards the nighlok. With a burst of energy, he jammed his barracuda blade into its foot. The nighlok howled in pain as cinders of blue flame ignited with more intensity. At that moment, there was a blinding ray of golden light. Antonio stumbled away from the ring of fire, jolting away from the blinding light. Within seconds, he found himself skidding across the jagged ground as the nighlok's piercing scream echoed, vanishing until no more.

**...**

Sighing desperately and thankfully closing his eyes, Antonio lay where he was, breathing heavily as the natural pandemonium died down. It was too much for him to take in at once.

Suddenly, he felt something...or some_one_...softly touch his scraped hand. The touch was so soft...softer than the world's smoothest flower petal. For a moment, he remained unnoticed as if it was too good to be true, but the touch was so smooth and graceful and...amazingly lovely.

Instantly, he flashed his dark eyes open. He felt a slight gasp escaping his lips. To his surprise, he found himself staring into a the beautiful, ebony eyes of a young woman. They were perfect hues of charcoal, amber black, glistening with concern and compassion while bordered with long eyelashes. Falling over her milky-tan face was a wavy, stubborn curl that seemed to cup her rosy cheeks. Her lips were a perfect shade of natural, petal-pink, and her hair...her extra long, wavy, pure-black hair...Oh, how silky it was!

Antonio was at a loss of words. He simply stared mutely at the beautiful young woman in front of him, who seemed to be about his age and glowing with an Indian look about her. He felt as if he was in heaven as he dreamily stared into those heart-warming eyes of hers. _What was this feeling? Why was he feeling this way?_

He heard a faint voice-almost like a whisper-flow musically through her lips, alluring the slight trace of an accent as it called out his name. "Antonio?" Antonio felt his heart stop. The voice sounded so low and calm and...lovely. _Too_ lovely in fact that it seemed to wash away his entire worries without even a slight effort. It was so familiar, as if he had known its owner for millions of lifetimes. There was an unknown wave of happiness enhancing through his heart. He felt as if he was flying away to cloud nine.

_Love at first sight..._

Out of the blue, he then noticed something. Engraved onto an orange pendant that hung around her neck was a kanji character..._the same symbol for nature. _Suddenly, he felt himself falling...falling...falling...

Until...

**...**

Boom! The roaring thunder jolted an exhausted Antonio out of his sleep. His dreamy smile vanished as he realized that he was not looking into those beautiful eyes of the girl in his dream. At once, he started to search. Where was she? His expression changed as he realized it was only a dream...

Disappointment flooded through him as he sat up hastily from his bed. _Could she have been the long-awaited orange ranger? Is she the one? _

The thought crossed his mind, but he was too enraptured in her beauty to think any further.

From that moment on, he knew she was the one-the orange samurai, but most importantly, his one and only love interest. It was obvious that for the first time, Antonio Garcia had fallen in love. The memory of her beautiful face was still floating before his eyes.

With a long, contented sigh and a love-struck grin, he lay hesitantly throughout the pattern of lulling raindrops, his musings drifting through the night...


	3. Dawning of Change

**Dawning of Change**

The gleam in Antonio's eyes shone radiantly through the intensity of the summer sun as he faced the determined glares, racing towards the defeaning stillness of the dojo. Silence took over the Shiba house as Jayden, Kevin, Mia, Emily, and Mike took their stances, focus blanketing upon Antonio. Mentor Ji watched on as he observed their expressions. They felt very prepared to begin the training session, but now was not the time..._not yet... _

Within moments of much-awaited anticipation, he signaled the starting of the training session. And so, the "battle" began.

"Huh!" Jayden grunted as he lunged forward with his katana blade. Antonio effortlessly dodged the blows, aiming forward and gliding across the dojo floor.

Mike and Emily leaped into the air in the form of multiple backflips, attempting to strike him, but Antonio swirled his katana and struck both. Kevin and Mia surrounded him, trying to seize the oppurtunity for a small mistake to attain victory, but he blocked each of their blows and avoided the close call, capturing both by striking them from behind unexepectedly.

Jayden plunged before Antonio, delivering blows unable to block. But the gold ranger continued to wage through the intensive battle with his skillful moves and swift motions. Time rushed by, and the sparring of the two rangers increased tenfold. Just as the red ranger struck one last strike, Antonio flipped through the air, twirling his blade ferociously.

The rangers held their breaths as they watched on, expecting the sudden move to be conquered by Jayden as usual. But instead, they were surprised. Antonio landed right back on his feet, managing to strike Jayden on the shoulder. The red ranger stumbled backwards, landing on the floor.

For a moment, the entire dojo was filled with a shocking silence. No one seemed to believe that Antonio beat their leader in such a complicated skill. Facing the entire team single-handedly was not an easy task, but the gold ranger had succeeded before anyone else. Even Jayden didn't seemed to master the skill completely. Antonio held out his hand, helping up his childhood friend.

After many moments of silence and an impressed approval of the defeated red ranger, the others stared surprisingly at the scenario, finally able to believe in such a rare accomplishment.

In no time, Antonio was almost run over by an overly excited Mike.

"Dude, that was awesome!" he exclaimed.

Kevin complimented him with an amused smirk.

"Nice move, Antonio."

But to Antonio, their voices were drowned out of his mind. Mike's whoops and yells were droned out, and he didn't notice Jayden and Kevin's amused smiles. He could only stare at the katana blade that tightly rested in his firm grip. Did he actually receive such a victory? Was this really him?

The next thing he knew, he found himself walking swiftly out of the Shiba house, heading towards the city pier as he dragged behind his fishing equipment in one hand and the light zord in the other. After such an intense training session, Mentor had decided to give them the rest of the day off. And of course, fishing was the answer for Antonio.

Surprisingly, it was his first time coming back to the pier to fish since a week. Usually, you would expect him to be there everyday, chilling along the pier railing while listening to music and catching loads of fish. What was this sudden twist?

With hurrying strides, he stepped onto the curving, gravel pathway that led to the city pier, crossing through a brief clearing within Spring Valley. On his tan face was a mischevious grin, widening with every step he took as he drew closer to his destination. He felt dazed as he felt the adrenaline rushing through him when he finally arrived.

Instantly, he threw his bait-filled fishing line into the rippling pools of water before him, the enthusiasm returning to his energetic eyes. But wait. Something is missing. Instead, the attention of those eyes drifted elsewhere...Back into thoughts and musings he plunges.

It had been a week since he awoke from that dream. Seven days, twelve hours, thirty minutes, and fifteen seconds since he first saw her beautiful face. Her glistening, ebony eyes, her silken hair, her calming voice...everything about her found its way into his mind. The last few days have been a time of much-awaited anxiety and oblivious musings for Antonio Garcia. His life was suddenly filled with unexpected turns as well as in his mission. He found himself changing gradually day by day. Even Jayden was starting to notice the change in his childhood friend.

Antonio Garcia wasn't into such things as romance. He was more of a technical samurai whose life ambition is to fight alongside Jayden and help prevent the Sanzu river from rising and flooding the earth. Since childhood, he continued to train himself through the encouragement of his strong determination. But for the first time...for the _very_ first time in his life...he found himself in a state unable to describe and explain. One thing was true...he was happier than he had ever been.

Antonio was still his cocky self, laughing and spreading laughter around the Shiba house as he always does. He was, in fact, almost unchanged as his goofiness increased little by little everyday. The occurence of his dream was also unknown to any soul in the Shiba house. But what_ was _the change? The change was his destiny-and his destiny consisted of her. Yes, that beautiful young woman from his dream that instantly stole his heart...

His reaction to that dream was surprising to himself, for he never expected something so thought-provoking to occur. And that, too, in the middle of his mission as the golden samurai. Ever since that night, Antonio looked forward to every occasion where he drifted off into daydream. He found himself inviting her into his dreams every single night. He dreamed of spending time with her, getting to know her, or simply staring into those beautiful eyes of hers. But whatever he was involved in doing, he never seems to let her go.

It's interesting how some say that you forget the entire world when you're in love, but to the gold ranger, that wasn't the case. In fact, he became physically and mentally stronger as the days dragged by. He found his focus constantly towards training and leading his mission, and his fishing days were soon forgotten.

He astonished himself as he beat Jayden several times in both sword play and hand to hand combat. He trained harder and harder each day to improve the rhythm of his speed and swiftness. Overall, the reflection of his former self was not the same.

Mike had often asked him how he suddenly came to be someone who determinedly laughs in the face of danger. And honestly, Antonio had never answered that question. But he knew the answer, and that was enough of the mystery for now.

It's very entertaining with how fate plays with the actions of some people, but it is especially amusing to see how the gold ranger's fate takes a surprising, but life-changing turn. The summer sky's glow started diminishing into the horizon, and the harmony of golden orange and pinkish blue had mingled together within the sky.

Twilight prepared for its approach as the silent sunset cascaded over the Earth, like a blanket of Mother Nature's greatest gift to the world. A crimson haze streaked through the air, and the clouds seemed to vanish from the magic that took over the colorful sky. Not a single person was to be seen among the pier, causing a lonely pressure upon the golden samurai.

A frustrated Antonio jerked his fishing line out of the water, unable to catch a single fish since his arrival. But even through such frustration, he felt as if he was the happiest person on the planet as he instantly thought of her again. Nightfall was befriending the atmosphere as the sunset's magic worked its way closer to its climax.

Just as Antonio packed his equipment and started heading for the Shiba house, he could hear faint humming ringing through the atmosphere. It was a very foreign, unfamiliar symphony that flowed through the pier, fading and steadily peering towards him in a gentle, melodious tune.

For a moment, he halted in his tracks, observing the way that voice worked its way through low and high notes. It was clear and graceful, showing no trace of hesitation or fear. It was simply calm and comforting to Antonio's roaming mind as he continued to listen throughout the silence for that voice.

For once, he felt himself sinking into true pleasure while listening to that song, as if it called out for his attention. It was so familiar and lovely and...Instantly, his heart stopped. Where had he heard this voice before? Antonio felt realization dawning over him. With a pounding heartbeat thumping wildly in his chest, he raced across the harbor. Sweat trickled down his tan face as he dashed through the winding pathway.

Among the maze of the vast city, his feet hit the floor hard while turning this way and that. He stumbled over the pavements and sidewalks, winding his way through nearby clearings and rivers. The voice urged him to go on, rising and falling according to the direction chosen. Antonio's heartbeat raced faster and faster. But he was _not _going to stop...this was his _only_ chance.

Finally, he stopped, staring out towards the panorama before him. His hoarse, weary eyes suddenly softened. Standing before him was her.._her meaning the girl of his dreams..._


	4. Golden Moments

**Golden Moments**

Before Antonio lay a beautiful panorama. The small clearing, as it seemed, was mounted atop a mountainous region of rising boulders. Ahead was a large cliff, overlooking the entire city that lay, miles ahead.

Below was a colorful, gushing waterfall enhanced in a harmony of beautiful colors, reflecting from the crimson-embroidered sky. A rosy streak of pink mingled with tangy sherbert, racing across the blanketed sky above. A deep, golden yellow haze mixed with a glowing orange cascaded around the setting sun, adding the radiance of a thousand rainbows towards the atmosphere with its slight simplicity.

The grandeur of the sunset's light seemed to make the gold ranger feel as if he was in his element. For a sudden moment, everything seemed to be glistening in a daze as the twilight sky emanated a veil of warmth upon his tan face. Flora and fauna seemed to bloom everywhere, adding a decorative aspect to this isolated, secret world of nature.

The lullaby of waterfalls, the rhythm of cool, summer breezes, and the symphony of nature combined perfectly with the circumstances the gold samurai was under. Such beauty seemed to be found only in the heavens above, but to him, Heaven was right here...hiding in this beautiful realm he first stepped into.

The view was a spectacular sight for anyone. For Antonio, however, the true beauty of this place was not the natural setting around him, but the one who brightened it with her mere prescence...the nature-loving angel who didn't yet bless the Mexican with her name.

The gold samurai's heart seemed to suddenly skip a thousand beats. For the first time, he truly realized what being speechless meant, for even his breathing came to a cease. He resented from even blinking his eyes, not wanting to ruin the beautiful moment unfolding before him. Instead, he merely watched her from a far, admiring her voice and trying to control his curiosity. All he could do was randomely whisper in Spanish.

"_La belleza...!_

She was standing before the exquisite view under an arching group of fully bloomed magnolia trees, her shadows dancing about from the golden sunset as she glowed from the colorful radiance falling softly upon her.

And at this point, Antonio couldn't take it...he simply _had _to get a closer look. Without a moment's thought, he started climbing atop a nearby boulder, slowly working his way upwards and leaning onto a nearby magnolia tree branch.

_How could she seem so familiar to him, as if he had known her lifetimes ago?_

She was adorned with glimmering earrings the color of the golden sunset, hiding beneath her black, silky hair woven intricately in the form of a single, loose braid. Oh, her hair...how Antonio marvels the way it falls perfectly behind her. Never in his life had he seen anyone's hair so long. A stubborn curl escaped from her braid and slightly fell over her face, just as it does every night during his dreams.

Somehow, he knew that she was the one..._that she was his orange ranger._

At that moment, something strange seemed to tug at Antonio's heartbeat. All of a sudden, he felt different...changed actually. Something deep inside-like a sudden realization-ached and struck him at once. He felt as something was missing...something far valuable than any other desire in the universe. Only one wish formed inside of him, and little did he know, it was a wish that would return to him everyday for his entire life...maybe even for infinite lifetimes, He wanted to see her smile. How Antonio would love to see those rosy lips of hers smile and light up her milky-tan face.

It seems very strange to hear of such sincere love that took over this gold samurai ranger. Antonio was never into romance. His whole world consisted of fishing, protecting the world as a samurai ranger, and being a tech wiz with a unique talent for singing and a passion for the color gold. Love was one of those greater aspects that he wasn't familiar with. Was he really the Antonio Garcia he had always been? Could this upbeat ranger really be feeling this way?

How his only wish in the world suddenly formed and found its way into his heart was an entirely unusual mystery. But one thing was for sure-he was not going to stop until his wish was fullfilled.

Without another thought, he slid cautiously downwards from the sloping boulder, hiding behind the tree closest to her. With an enthusiastic grin, he reached into his pocket and hastily pulled out his samurai morpher. Just as a billowing breeze wafted by, he traced an ancient kanji symbol in the air. Instantly, the magnolia trees began to sway at once. The golden light of the sunset suddenly intensified, leaving the world bathing in a haze of irridescence.

The girl's expression changed as she suddenly ceased her humming. Silence blanketed the atmosphere once more. As she witnessed the miracle planned and woven within each moment by the hidden gold ranger, she was enraptured with amusement. Just as the scenery took its climatic turn, she was showered with a blanket of falling magnolia blossom petals. Instantly, her face was masked with surprise. Her eyes glanced towards the balleting fragrance of the magnolia blossoms. Within moments, a heart-felt smile played on her lips.

Not far from the spectacle, Antonio stared happily at the golden moment he created. A part of him felt relaxed, but a part of him still hoped to meet her face to face.

And now comes the unfortunate part. It seems there was an extended tree root resting below his foot, and the gold ranger unknowingly stepped right next to one of its strong clutches. As he placed his foot onto the tickling grass of the clearing and attempted to step out of the trees, a sudden yelp escaped his lips. Suddenly, he came tumbling down towards the shrubs below, landing backwards and rubbing his head nervously and regretfully.

With a gasp, the Indian girl turned towards him, surprised by the sudden gesture. Antonio immediately glanced towards her, his cheeks crimsoning by the second and fidgeting nervously while overcome with a rush of words.

"I-I am s-so sorry!" he stammered. "I-I can explain! Y-you see, I..and then you..and your voice...so I..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

For the first time in his life, he was caught in a situation as awkward as this one.

_"What is wrong with me? Why am I stammering? Stay cool, Garcia...stay cool" _he thought, silently scolding himself for his little "performance."

But instead, the girl in front of him showed no trace of fear or anger. Her eyes were overcome with concern and embarrassment as she rushed forward to help a flailing Antonio.

"Are you alright?" she asked, offering him her hand to help him up.

Antonio became still all at once. He could only stare at her beautiful palm outstretched to help him.

"I..." he paused, nodding and placing his hand on hers.

His joy knew no bounds as he slowly lifted himself up.

"Thank you." he whispered. "Once again, I am so, so sorry for what happened. I never expected it to happen this way."

The girl merely smiled knowingly.

"No need to apologize. I can understand." she replied.

Both became completely still, noticing the way he didn't let go of her hand yet. Antonio quickly, but hesitantly let go, his cheeks crimsoning ever than before.

With a bolder attempt, he remarked, "That was so GOLDEN, beautiful lady!" Antonio exclaimed.

For a moment, the girl glanced questioningly at him, but was overcome with realization as she blushed for the sudden compliment. A shy gaze returned to her face as she looked away.

"Thank you, but you're giving me lots of credit." she replied. "I'm not really _that_ good."

But Antonio just grinned.

"Well, that was one of the most beautiful voices I have ever heard." he complimented, receiving a deeper blush in return.

"You're too sweet." she said, smiling.

The sunset vanished from sight eventually, and nightfall moved through the chilled atmosphere. A disappointed Antonio was silenced with the reality, wishing desperately to stay where he was. For a moment, he suddenly forgot about his mission. These few golden moments were simply satisfying, although they weren't enough.

"I'm afraid I must leave." the girl whispered.

Antonio sighed sadly, but grinned as he handed her a freshly bloomed magnolia blossom.

"Please accept this small gift as a way of remembering this golden, number one fan of yours."

She giggled, clearly amused by his remark.

"My pleasure." she answered.

With a small smile, she started heading back towards the city landscape, glancing back at him every now and then while running her smooth fingers over the little flower. Within moments, she vanished from his sight.

'_Bella dama, le han robado mi corazón' _Antonio thought, grinning and blushing goofily as he started to head back as well. "We shall meet again _very_ soon."

Little did he know that there were many more golden moments to come in the future.

**...**

Back at the Shiba house, Antonio was welcomed with Mike's curious expression. "Dude, here were you all this time?" he asked. "Usually you're never so late."

But the gold ranger just sighed contently, plunging back into his cockiness. "_Yo tengo mis momentos oro, _my friend."

Suddenly, he frowned disappointedly again. "If only I had known her name!" he exclaimed.

_And among the darkest moment of the night, the beady eyes of a certain nighlok was watching on..._

* * *

**Translations:**

_La belleza-_beautiful

_Bella dama, le han robado mi corazón' _**-**beautiful lady, you have stolen my heart

_Yo tengo mis momentos oro_**-**I have my golden moments

**Read and Review please!**


	5. The Impending Arrival

**The Impending Arrival**

A week had dragged by since Antonio first saw her...in reality. A part of him thinks it was a dream, and another part of him knows it's a beautiful reality. The way she gazed at him, the way her eyes sparkled in amusement at his playful innocence...everything about her was engraved on his heart. Something about her really made him soar into the sky and made her unique from the rest of the world. Her gaze made his heart stumble upon every beat. Her innocent, yet silent nature attracted him. Even the way she strides gracefully by makes him want to fall into cloud nine.

Everyday after training, the gold samurai would venture out towards that clearing(not to mention that he even found out her residence). And everyday, she's there. Sometimes she would thoughtfully gaze into the sky, and sometimes she would leave as quickly as she came. Some days, she would just enjoy the summer atmosphere and live through the cool breezes. But everyday, no matter where she was, she was never alone...for the gold ranger was always there, leaving her a small gift. Whether they were roses or jewelry, she was always expected to receive something at the end of each day. The fact that she enjoyed them was merely enough for Antonio, though he never revealed himself in front of her. All he ever wanted more than ever was to see her smile.

"_Nada se compara a mi bella dama de la sonrisa..." _he would say. They were the best part of the day, and they were enough to brighten his world.

The day of the new ranger's arrival drew closer and closer. Surprisingly enough, Antonio became more alert than ever when it came to his duty as a samurai. But his anxious heart never ceased to skip several beats at the mention of the new ranger. Despite the way he remained focused on training, his eyes would sparkle at the mention of her, and the light of amusement would return to him. He knew that it _had_ to be her, judging by the visions of his dreams every night and his unknown, yet bold confidence urging him forward. But there was always a "what if." What if she really_ wasn't _the one? He would quickly dismiss the thought as soon as it attempted to cross his mind. He knew deep in his heart that he shall see her again..and _very_ soon, that is.

Antonio often found himself musing throughout all day, but never losing his concentration upon that young woman. Oh, if only he had known her name! Even to this day, the mystery of how this cocky, Mexican tech-wizard fell for a gentle, quiet, nature-loving Indian beauty remains unsolved. At times, Mike would stare awkwardly at his thoughtful comrade and became the interruption for his musings. It is ironic how Antonio used to tease Mike around when the green ranger was caught distracted by Emily. He would steal a moment to smirk when he saw a lovestruck Kevin helping Mia out in the kitchen(as a way of impressing her). But now, he himself became the transformation. He now understood what love feels like...and not to mention, he became a mystery to himself and to the others. The rangers would steal curious glances towards him, often pondering if this was the Antonio Garcia they had known. As playful and cocky as Antonio can be in front of his friends, they saw the change in him. And they, too, were fully aware of his feelings towards the new ranger. Looks like Antonio here is in the most advanced stage of love...

The enjoyments of the gold had come to an end one fateful day-the day he no longer saw her anymore. As usual, Antonio would mask himself with determination and walk silently up towards her doorstep, expecting her usual, knowing smile as she glanced upon his new "surprise of the day" and wandered her eyes as she searched for him. But this time, to his dismay, he found the residence empty. And by the looks of it..._it would be empty forever._

The gold ranger never expected to lose her out of his sight. Going through a day knowing she wasn't before his eyes seemed simply impossible for him. Looks like the golden samurai has Where could she have been? Antonio raced through the entire city, expecting to see those same, familiar eyes of glimmering hues from a far. But in vain.

_'__Dónde está mi bella dama?' _he thought day by day, thriving to see her calming face once more. Only time will provide the answer for this newfound mystery. _And until then...he would be waiting..._

**...**

The anticipation of the rangers was increasing day by day. Kevin and Mike kept giving Mentor and Jayden unsure looks, but they, too, grew confident. Considering by what Mentor said about the new ranger, they were equally supportive of the idea. Mia and Emily could easily be seen with glowing smiles on their faces at the mention of the new ranger, expecting her to be another sister figure to them. Antonio had finished reprogramming the orange ranger's samuraizer, enthusiastically impatient for her arrival. He could only hope that the orange ranger was who he expected.

The fateful day came when they were summoned to another meeting. Mentor had contacted the orange ranger about her decision, which was to be discussed among the rangers. They had all known and anticipated this particular meeting. They didn't even need words to express how they felt or what was to be in store for them. The look in Mentor's eyes was enough. The rangers remained silent as usual, expecting what was to be next. The news, though important, was not surprising in the least. They were given enough time to get used to the fact, and now, they were ready. Mentor's expression was of cautiousness and curiosity. He, himself, seemed unusually surprised, as if contemplating something very important.

"Any news about the new ranger?" Kevin asked.

Mentor simply nodded. "Yes." he replied, pausing.

There was a slight hesitation in urging Mentor to go on, but only the beatings of several racing heartbeats told the story of such impatient pending. All rangers were eagerly awaiting the answer, especially the gold ranger.

"And...?" Mike asked, pushing the conversation further. "What did she say?"

Antonio felt his eyes quivering from the suspense. He simply_ had _to know.

A look of concern, but also pride, crossed Mentor's face.

"I warned her and acknowledged her of the dangers she would have to face, but..." he stopped for a moment, hesitating to go on further. Yet, he added, "...she immediately agreed. She said that it was an honor for her to join us, and that she would do whatever it takes to help us succeed in our mission."

There was a smile on every face, completely satisfied with the answer. But only Antonio could understand why Mentor wasn't so cheerful about it all at once. Though he was happier than ever, he, too, felt apprehensive about her risky decision.

Antonio Garcia had been training all his life for his 'golden oppurtunity' to join the samurai rangers. He accepted the risk at a very young age, struggling to get back up on his own. When he became a part of the rangers, he was accepted because of his choice to be a part of their team, with the acceptance of his childhood friend, Jayden. Now, he was the first of the generation of gold rangers. Here was a woman who was the only one recommended greatly to join the team. She didn't have a choice, and her decision wasn't given enough time to contemplate on. Without thinking of her own consequences, she admired the fact that this was a mission to save the world and accepted without hesitation. Her dedication to saving the world was what made her "golden." And because of that, Antonio became completely crazy about her. She was the perfect addition to the team...as well as to his life.

In fact, Antonio was the first to comment.

"She took a very risky decision, but she is willing to be a part of us. I know that she will help us achieve our goal. By the way she said those few words, she will quickly become one of us."

Emily joined in. "Yeah! She seems really nice, judging from those very few words she said. It would be great to have her along with us!" Mike nodded in approval.

Mia also agreed. "Emily's right. She seems very mature and understanding. I really think she should join us."

"She has the true spirit of a samurai. I think we should give her a chance." Kevin remarked.

Jayden and Mentor smiled, satisfied with the results.

"I have arranged an interview with her tomorrow." Mentor replied. "She will be coming to the Shiba house tomorrow."

Smiles lit up the faces of the rangers, especially Antonio. He imagined himself impressing her on her first day with his playful nature. The next minute, however, he found himself being nudged on the shoulder by a curious Mike. "I know you're acting a little out of character right now." Mike started. "But don't be all lovey-dovey now when you see her, dude." he whispered, smirking.

However, Antonio smiled evilly" at him, sparing him only because he didn't shout it out to the whole world...

The rangers' short "celebration" was over in a matter of minutes, for they were interrupted by the booming of the gap sensor. Mentor searched through the Panorama map. "There's a nighlok at Village Circle. You must hurry!" he warned. Jayden leaped up, a determined expression crossing his face. "Let's go." he commanded, followed by his comrades.

_Little did they know that the arrival of the orange ranger was what lay before them...sooner than expected..._

**...**

The screams of the fleeing residents echoed throughout Village Circle. The wrath of moogers and the snarling of a one-eyed nighlok tore through the entire city. Exhaustion blanketed over the fleeing residents as they collapsed onto the streets. Towers and buildings crashed onto the ground as a result of the nighlok's thunderous blows, followed by its roaring cackles.

"Looks like my work here is almost done! All I need are the rangers. Master Xandred will certainly be pleased with my accomplishment." he bellowed in his vicious voice.

"Not without getting through us first!" Jayden voice rang through the urban atmosphere, startling the nighlok.

"Well well. If it isn't for crimson boy and his little comrades! Just in time to see me toy with you!" the nighlok sneered.

"We'll see who toys with who after we're done with you!" Mike retorted as the rangers took their stances.

"Enough of the talking. Let's get down to business.." Antonio remarked, ready as ever to begin the battle before them.

Within moments, the rangers jerked out their samuraizers.

"Samuraizer! Go-go Samurai!" they commanded, tracing their symbols in the air and morphing into their samurai suits.

With a grunt, the nighlok ordered, "Moogers! Attack!"

The moogers came swarming towards them, clubs swaying across in attempts to attack.

"Huh!" Jayden yelled as he lunged forward, striking one mooger down.

The others followed, tearing through the mob of swinging clubs and flying spears. Within minutes, the moogers lay, defeated and collapsed. The nighlok groaned, frustrated.

"I guess I'll take you all out by myself!" he screamed, grabbing his own spear.

Just as Emily and Mia plunged towards the nighlok, he struck them down with a powerful blow, causing them to demorph and fall, facedown, onto the concrete floor.

"Mia! Emily!" Kevin yelled as he and Mike attempted to strike the nighlok from behind.

The two resulted in getting struck as the nighlok dodged them, causing them to land harshly next to the girls. Jayden twisted through the blows, aiming for the nighlok. Unfortunately, his battle didn't seem to last long, either. By then, his spin sword was knocked over and he was struck, barely missing, with the spear. The strike resulted in an awkward clash, but took over the worn out ranger as quickly as it hit him. Antonio was the only one left standing as he finished jolting through the last of the remaining moogers. "Guys!" he called out. "Don't worry. I'll handle this nighlok!"

"Looks like it's just you and me, Goldy! Can't wait to see your fighting skills, or should I say, dance steps!"

The gold ranger glared, angrily lunging forward while swinging his barracuda blade with sudden force. Still, the nighlok didn't back down. He aimed for Antonio as he attempted to strike his katana blade away, but Antonio didn't hesitate. The battle between the nighlok and the gold ranger went on, victory slipping from the nighlok. Both struck the other with harsh breaths, clashing and struggling to find the other's mistake and to seize the oppurtunity. The rangers watched on, hearts and minds racing in worry for their only savior as he fought on. Suddenly, Antonio's blade was knocked from his hands. The nighlok made its move, and the gold ranger was caught in a position in which there was no possible way to escape from.

Refusing his defeat, Antonio headed for his katana blade, but the nighlok was already attempting to deliver a blow.

"Say good-bye, Goldy!" it cackled.

Just as Antonio imagined the worst, he saw a flash of brilliant light. He dodged through the blow just before it struck past him. Jayden and the others were overcome with surprise as they gazed onto the battlefield with interest. Someone else had avoided, or redirected, the blow. All were watching in awe as they saw the nighlok retreating backwards, stumbling onto the ground.

Through the haze of neon light and the commotions of the explosion from the blow, Antonio saw a figure in the distance. Through the bare, humid air filled with the rising of smoke, he could see a familiar gleam in the figure's eyes. Instantly, realization dawned upon Antonio as he recognized the same, ebony hues and the long, silken hair flowing within the rippling winds of the summer sky. He grinned knowingly as he saw her, standing defiantly as she gripped onto Antonio's fallen blade. With utmost courage, the gold ranger leaped up, never leaving his gaze upon the figure.

"_Mi senorita!_" Antonio whispered at last in awe as he saw her in the distance. There she was-the much awaited angel of his dreams..._the orange ranger..._

* * *

**Translations:**

_'__Dónde está mi bella dama-_Where is my beautiful lady?

_Nada se compara a mi bella dama de la sonrisa-_Nothing compares to my beautiful lady's smile.

_Mi senorita-_My lady


	6. Silent Confidence

**Silent Confidence**

The orange ranger stared defiantly towards the stumbling nighlok, yet showing no sign of triumph in her redirection of a powerful blow. Her stubborn curls swayed, breaking free and cupping her face as she stood completely still, grasping Antonio's fallen katana blade in her hands. In her expression, there was a certain humbleness in the aspect of battle. Her eyes were in a state Antonio has never seen in anyone before. Besides the usual glinting of happiness, they were now glaring expressionlessly, ever alert and steady.

There was no trace of fear. Anguish never shone in her gaze. It wasn't an overconfident or "sense of duty" gaze...it was simply protective of the rangers. There was only a deep concentration-a confidence that narrated her calming attitude in warfare. Strangely, there was something else that shone in her eyes...something complicated to decipher. As if masking her true nature with courage, she hid the melancholy essence of depression glinting among her wavering orbs. Her stance was firmly rooted onto the concrete floor, as if gripping onto the earth.

For what seemed like an eternity, Antonio lost himself in that gaze...deep into her beautiful eyes. So many emotions were bottled up in them, but yet, she had veiled them with that firm confidence. For once, the golden samurai was thankful for his samurai suit that hid his crimsoning cheeks. His eyes were burning with unknown passion as he adored that gaze. Something about it made him feel invincible, but also...protective of her. In just one moment, she became his inspiration to do so much more than he was intended to do.

The innocence that hid among her expression greatly appealed to him, causing his heartbeat to uplift with sudden determination. A realization dawned upon him, arousing his headstrong nature in warfare. All at once, he could feel himself becoming stronger and more powerful than he really was. His mind exceeded far beyond his own expectations, and he could feel himself more focused on her eyes and the upcoming clash unfolding before him, blinded by the rest of the world.

Infatuation for the orange ranger and dedication for his team encouraged him to go for the golden oppurtunity wavering in front of him. But there was something else that aroused inside of him...courage. Yes, that was it. Courage raged from the deepest depths of his heart. This was it..he was ready. He felt like a completely different person. No, he felt like a soldier-a warrior born for being a samurai. All he could think about was his mission and the orange ranger in front of him. His pitch-dark eyes began to concentrate harder than ever. His mission was his only concern, the other being the uncontrollable desire to fight alongside his beloved inspiration standing before him.

The orange ranger glanced hopefully towards Antonio, making his heartbeat stumble for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. This time, there was a wish, waiting for his acceptance.

Instantly, he understood, awaiting the moment to jolt forward. No words were needed to realize what she meant..._they both have to team up to face this nighlok._

Somewhere beneath his glimmering samurai suit, he could feel the ecstasy building up inside of him, adrenaline racing faster than before. Answering her with his hidden smile, he simply nodded. The mischeviousness returned to him as he managed to tear his glance away from her averting eyes, following their lead and guiding his best fighting stance.

The others, bruised and laying helplessly onto the concrete ground, stared and gasped at the sight-all except Jayden. His eyes only widened at the sudden incident, but nevertheless, remained calm. His friends were nearly caught by surprise at his knowing glance, unable to take their eyes off of the spectacle.

"Who is she?" Emily wondered, amazed at the Indian beauty's fearless stance.

"Whoever she is, she seems pretty brave about battling someone as strong as that nighlok is." Mike remarked.

All of a sudden, the answer struck the rangers.

Kevin was the first to speak after a moment of silence. "Jayden, she couldn't possibly be...?"

"Yes." Jayden answered. "She is the orange samurai."

The certainty left the rangers silent. Instead, they watched on enthusiastically at the awaiting battle.

The nighlok grunted heavily as he regained his balance, stumbling upon his own blow. He hastily grabbed his club, eyeing the orange ranger suspiciously.

"What a pleasant surprise! Who is this? Your _girlfriend_, Goldy?"

Honestly, Antonio couldn't hide his smile at the "girlfriend" part, but remained focused on his goal.

"We will defeat you once and for all!" Antonio remarked confidently. "Now, let's get down to business."

The nighlok sneered in his sinister voice.

"Looks like you didn't get enough of me." he taunted. "Too bad that both of you will be going down for the price of one! I was so close to defeating you, Gold Ranger! One pathetic human is not enough to help defeat me!"

Antonio glared at him. "Enough of the talking, Nighlok!" he roared back, clutching onto his barracuda blade.

The gold and orange rangers clutched onto their weapons, ready for their first battle as comrades. With another grunt of frustration, the nighlok raged forward.

The orange ranger charged before the nighlok, slashing through every clash of his club while dodging his flaming aims. Antonio followed closely by her, tearing his blade onto the nighlok's arm. But the battle had barely begun...now, the_ real _battle began.

The others watched on, gasping at the sight before him. Even Mike couldn't hide his whoops and yells, much to the rangers' entertainment. They all knew that the orange ranger was just as powerful as they were. They were sure to gain the victory.

The nighlok trippled in size, raging from fueling anger but remaining in his taunting state.

"Well well, I have to say that was impressive. I guess I underestimated your dance steps! Your silent comrade has given me enough of the headache. Now it's time for me to show both of you my true power!"

Antonio simply laughed, gesturing towards himself and the orange ranger.

"I think we can take on you. You're no match for a team like us."

He leaned towards her, his playful eyes boldly glancing at hers. Even under the protection of his helmet, he could feel himself fluttering at her gaze.

"What do you say, _senorita_?"

She responded with a kind smile, and that was all he needed to shine in front of her golden heart.

"I've got your back." she replied in that low, calming voice of hers. Words were not needed. She was ready...and he was ready...

The nighlok stomped forward, his eye bloodshot with fury. And together, they charged, headstrong with their goal glimpsing before them. With a furious battle cry, the gold ranger swooped forward, clashing against the nighlok. The intensity in Antonio took over him, leading him to the path of winning. But the orange ranger was the exact opposite. She effortlessly dodged through the heated battle, her fearless strikes thriving and weakening the nighlok's efforts.

Both kept their balance as more moogers charged at them. As if by instinct, Antonio trudged through their wrath, striding past the nighlok's blow of the club. He raged on with unknown strength that won the victory of the battle even before it began. With a ragged breath, he sliced his blade through their crimson bodies. Just as another mooger attempted to attack behind Antonio, the orange ranger leaped into the air and dashed between them, clashing with the opponent and distracting his goal. The grateful gold ranger retreated his intensity, obliterating her overcoming danger as he blocked the aim. With a simultaneous backflip, the rangers raced through the air, slicing the last of them and returning to their main opponent. The site was engulfed in flying cinders and sparks, lighting an explosion of defeated moogers.

"I've had enough of you both!" the nighlok roared, backing away. With a sudden jolt of outburst, he prepared to unleash his blow.

Before he knew it, however, the nighlok was pinned down by Antonio and the orange ranger. For the first time, he glanced fearfully towards them. With a triumphant glare, the gold ranger was about to take the next step when the nighlok felt himself hardening and freezing in place.

"Ugh! Looks like I'm drying up." he roared, escaping from their grasp. "This is not over yet, Gold Ranger! The next time we meet, you shall be begging for mercy!"

He glared viciously at the orange ranger. "And _you _shall meet your end." he finished before disappearing between the crack in the trees.

"Yeah, right! Not even in your dreams!" Antonio retorted.

There was an awkward silence. It was hard to tell whether it was from the surprised glances of the other rangers or the unspoken moment of victory between the orange and gold rangers. For a brief moment, the gold ranger still remained morphed. All he could think of was her reaction when she realized he was the embarrassment of the day a few days before. He could feel the heat rushing up to his cheeks as the reminiscence of his "stumble performance" replayed in his mind.

Nevertheless, he demorphed as he found himself staring-again-straight into her eyes of sparkling recognition...

And he couldn't help it..he was unable to hide his wide grin.

The golden samurai snapped out of his trance as the orange ranger gracefully placed the katana blade in his hands.

"I believe this is yours." she replied.

Antonio never enjoyed gripping onto his katana more. Now that it was touched by her smooth palms, he knew he would always receive victory in every battle from now onwards.

"O-oh..um..y-yes, _bonita_." he replied, stuttering as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Again there was silence, but this time, it was the gold ranger's turn to break it. He cleared his throat.

"Thank you for your support_._ If it really wasn't for you, I don't know how I would have protected my team." he said, a sincere smile lighting up his face. "I'm truly in debt to you."

Her eyes sparkled, but remained humble, nevertheless of her impact upon the situation. She simply smiled sweetly.

"I appreciate your credit for me, but it was nothing. I should be thanking you for your help. It was actually your impressive fighting skills that received the triumph. I am merely a small player."

And there it was..that feeling of attraction and admiration...Never has Antonio met anyone like her. She seems quiet and innocent at heart, but drew much attention from him. She was so mature and sensitive, but reliable and trustworthy to an extent that could not be explained. He sighed contently.

"Well, it was_ everything _for me. _Gracias_ once again, _bonita_." he whispered to himself as he admired her voice yet again. "_Esa hermosa voz! _English has never sounded better..."

There was a look of concern that crossed her expression as she hurried to help the rangers. Antonio followed suit as she stood before them, who stared back, astonished by what happened.

"Are you alright?" she asked them as they struggled to get up. But there was no response...except for an enthusiastic Emily.

"Wow! You are an amazing fighter!" she exclaimed, rushing to her side and followed by an impressed Mia.

"Yeah! You are really good!" she agreed.

Even Jayden was filled with pride. "That was a great victory, especially against a nighlok like him." he remarked.

And then, the next step awaited the rangers as they guided her to the Shiba house(well, let's just say that Antonio practically led the way and escorted her inside.) But it was not official yet...

_The interview still awaits..._

* * *

**Translations:**

_Esa hermosa voz!-_Such a beautiful voice!

_Senorita-_Miss

_Gracias-_Thank you

_Bonita-_Pretty lady


	7. Amruta

**Amruta**

"Amazing!"

"Very impressive!"

"You have some mad skills! Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"You have _got _to show me that technique!"

The orange ranger found herself in the midst of questions and compliments, followed by a fascinated Antonio. One of her hands was wrapped around an injured Emily, using herself as support. Her other hand was guiding Mia, who limped her way through the group. One by one, each ranger spilled out his or her excitement in what just happened, unable to control so many feelings despite the situation they were in.

The attention she was receiving for her first battle increased by the second. Emily and Mia were immediately won over, their incomparable bond with the orange ranger already blossoming. Mike and Kevin were impressed with the determination she held in her heart, grinning and making infinite remarks as they welcomed her into the team as well. Even Jayden joined in the outbursts.

A silent gold ranger, however, remained silent as he stepped in rhythm with her stride, walking right behind her. He was overcome with the inability to speak. In fact, whatever he may say would not be enough for the love he held in his heart. There was not a language he could speak to explain how impressed he was, for she had, obviously, already won his heart. He could only stare at her as he followed in her footsteps, stealing a glance every second and admiring her every . Her humble eyes, however, didn't strive for the attention. They were only concerned for them and intended to help them recover.

Before they knew it, the rangers were in bed, still contemplating the achievement. Jayden had explained everything that took place to a surprised Mentor. The orange ranger herself, as it turned out, was willing to care for them and heal their bruises. And as you would expect, Antonio had happily agreed to help.

Unlike the other times when Mentor was there to aid them during times of hurt, the team's newest addition, the orange ranger, was now the healer. With a heavy heart and a caring smile, she raced from every bed and provided comforting words to them, despite the nervousness she held.

Compared to Mia and Emily, she was really similar, but also very different. She was innocent, yet mature. Comforting, yet spirit-lifting. She was concerned, caring and encouraging for them. But she was different because of one quality...she never lost the smile on her face. And that was what he loved most of all.

Much to the rangers' surprise, on the other hand, Antonio had dealt with a great change in himself. Usually, he would be nervously pacing about and constantly aside Mentor, pondering on newer strategies. This time, however, he was too busy to even pay attention to his own share in the victory. Though he was still concerned, he couldn't help but admire her helping nature and stand in awe at her innocent nature. And for the first time in her eyes, he had noticed the motherly side of her personality as well. Needless to say that he loved it.

**...**

After the hospitality given to the injured rangers, the interview of the orange ranger prepared to begin. She was the center of attention, much to her apprehensiveness, as she and the others were summoned to the living room. Her gaze shifted nervously about, her heartbeat pounding as she awaited the questionaires that she would face.

Not far away was Antonio, observing her every movement. Since she had first arrived, the golden samurai had never taken his eyes off of her, much to the annoyance and entertainment of the red, green, and blue rangers. Jayden shot a glance towards Mike, who glimpsed at an alert Kevin, whose stares went back to the red ranger. The cycle of grins continued as they couldn't hide their smirks, siezing a moment to examine a lovestruck Antonio and knowingly at eachother. They could all remember the way Mike had been with Emily when Scott, Ranger Red, had arrived. Similarly, here was the Mexican ranger, staring at the newest addition to their team. Only this time, it was of content.

Mia and Emily, however, were marveling her long, silken hair, woven into a single braid. Their fingers ran through her dark, smooth locks, showering her with compliments and contemplating the secret to her long hair's beauty. They had come to like the orange ranger to an extent as if she was their sister. They were, besides Antonio of course, the first ones to welcome her into the team. The awkwardness vanished as Mentor strode into the living room, granting the permission to begin.

The earth samurai was the first to speak. "I'm Emily, the yellow ranger!" she said cheerfully. "And you are...?"

The orange ranger smiled. "My name is Amruta." she introduced. "But I go by Aami for short."

The name _Aami_ played on Antonio's lips for what seemed like eternity. Even her name seemed too beautiful to be true. It possessed a quality of simplicity and thoughtfulness. Never in his life would he ever forget such a name.

"I'm Kevin, the blue ranger." Kevin replied.

"My name is Mia, and I'm the pink ranger." Mia introduced, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Aami."

"Mike, the mighty green." the forest samurai boasted.

"Jayden." the fire samurai said as he shook her hand. "Red ranger and leader."

"And_ I.." _rang Antonio's voice as he leaped up and attempted a stylish approach. He knelt before her, gesturing to himself with pride. "..am the one and only..." he paused dramatically, posing and adding the finishing touch. "Antonio Garcia!" he finished, alluring his Spanish accent. In a second, he was on the other side of the room, demonstrating his best fighting stance. "The_ gold _ranger." headded with emphasis, flashing one of his most happiest and dignified grins at Aami.

The rangers tried to stiffle back their laughs, failing miserably, as they sympathized Antonio's effortless, yet unsuccessful impression of himself before her. Aami just cast him a small, calm smile as she, too, questioningly looked at him. The Mexican, however, was nowhere between coming to an end with his little "performance."

"May I just say, _senorita_, that it is an honor welcoming you to our fight against the nighlok. In fact, I..."

Suddenly, he yelped as he found himself tripping on his shoelace, landing upon the Shiba house floor but catching himself barely. It didn't even take another moment for the entire living room to rise up in bellowing uproar of laughter. It was obvious that the rangers have never laughed so hard in their lives as the uproar intensified by the second. Mike was apparently clutching his stomach and fell to his knees, unable to control himself. Jayden's face was as crimson as his ranger color, and Kevin practically had "tears" in his eyes from such laughter.

The gold ranger immediately shot up, rubbing the back of his head with chagrin as he, too, laughed nervously. Aami simply looked at him, unable to hide her giggles as concern returned to her eyes. Antonio straightened his scarf, chuckling.

"Hehe...I'm okay..no worries. It happens all the time...unfortunately..." he finished, stammering and ending his overconfidence. "Really, it was on purpose..."

_'Why do I trip everytime I see her?' _he scolded himself. _'I literally "fell" in love, didn't I? Get it together, Garcia. You got this.'_

The incident during his interview and his first glimpse of Aami came to mind. How embarrassed he was at the time! Now, he couldn't help but feel thankful that Aami wasn't thinking of him any differently. In fact, he was actually quite happy, for he has received the oppurtunity to hear her musical laughter once again. Embarrassment vanished, and after quite a long time, the rangers managed to settle down. Aami became the center of attention once more.

"Where are you from?" Mike asked.

"India." Aami replied.

"As in the other side of the world?" Antonio asked, amazed at the Indian beauty's origin.

She nodded, the sense of enthusiastic, patriotic pride sprinkled among her voice. "Yes."

"So, when did you come here?" Kevin asked.

"I came to America a few months ago." Aami replied. "I wanted to support and volunteer to help a nearby organization for the orphanage. I've been here for almost a year, and I wanted to return to my homeland. I was about to return to India just before I was consulted by Mentor to join your samurai team."

She glanced up at Mentor Ji, who nodded in agreement.

"We really need her help at this point, so I immediately told her about us." Mentor explained. "Aami had cancelled her trip after I told her everything. She decided to be a part of us and postponed the trip to her homeland. Thanks to her, we avoided the situation of being defeated by that nighlok."

The rangers were quite surprised, but they knew that they had made the right choice in welcoming her into their samurai family.

Wow, you must have a deep passion to help those in need." Emily remarked.

"I just want them to know that they can always count on me." Aami replied. "I want to be there for them no matter what. That's another reason why being a samurai ranger appealed to me. Only this time, I receive the pleasure of doing my part to end this fight."

And of course, Antonio couldn't stop himself from gushing at her pure helping nature.

"What about your family?" Mia asked.

Instantly, her eyes turned away. The happiness Antonio had always hoped to see in her suddenly vanished. Aami smiled sadly, but remained being herself. She tried to mask the glistening tears in her eyes as she was reminded of her past. Still, she continued onwards.

"They...are at a place...far away from us..." she answered in her low voice.

The others didn't seem to notice, but Antonio could tell the discomfort she held. He could see the pain in her eyes as her family was mentioned.

"Why? Do they travel a lot or something?" Mike asked.

Aami's melancholy smile widened. "In a way, they do." she replied.

Then and there, the subject of her family was forgotten. And Antonio was determined to find out her past.

The interview had gone by pretty smoothly, and Antonio had never been more enthusiastic to learn about someone like Aami. Everyone else had been equally interested. As the interview came to an end, Antonio himself handed her the samuraizer and peacock zord she possessed as the orange ranger.

"Aami, you are now the seventh ranger, the orange samurai of nature." Mentor announced.

Hence, she was initiated as a part of the samurai family and was welcomed by all. No one could have ever been as excited as the gold ranger.

"_Ella es la mía..."_ he whispered to himself, smiling.

Though all was fairly well, the green ranger couldn't resist as he nudged Antonio in the shoulder. "Looks like your golden age just began." he teased.

It didn't take long for the gold ranger to look straight in his eye as he whispered, "Run, Michael."

The last thing the rangers expected was to see Mike running away from Antonio's crimson face. _Ah, the wonders of love and joy..._

* * *

**Translations:**

_Ella es la mía_-She's mine.


	8. Visions of the Inner Warrior

**Visions of the Inner Warrior**

Antonio glanced out into the summer-scented landscape at the Shiba house doorway. The twilight was slowly diminishing by the second, adding to the humid atmosphere. Usually, the gold ranger would expect himself to be reeling in that fishing line by the harbor as he always does on his day off. But today was an exception. He had far too much on his mind. And the strange part was that he was never much of a thoughtful person.

A sudden, eerie silence had crept upon him as he lost himself into his musings. The name _Aami _must have crossed his mind for the millionth time that day. And of course, he couldn't help it...he was absolutely crazy about her. Normally, he would have rushed towards Aami and lost himself in her prescence once more, maybe even attempting some of his cocky "golden moves" towards impressing her. But the oppurtunity had never been given, for Mentor decided to converse with her alone, regarding the samurai duties she would face in the upcoming future and the mastery of her symbol power.

Since her first day at the Shiba house, she had been completely out of sight, encased in the dojo and trying to catch up to the others. Whether it was practicing symbol power or expanding her knowledge in the art of the samurai, she was always under Mentor's supervision. Antonio had offered to help many times, but her determination kindly assured him otherwise. Thus, he could only stare at her everyday, encouraging her on silently. Her fighting skills are admirable and incomparable, but they seemed to be regarded as not enough, for Aami has been training harder than possible. Concentration became her only companion, and there had not been a day when she took a break.

The results were worth it a week later, however, when she finally mastered everything she needed to be on the same level as the others. Needless to say that the rangers were surprised at her rapid achievement.

To Antonio, it was pretty strange on how this particular woman in front of him possessed the qualities that may seem the opposite of him, but instantly won him over. Was it possible that he had fallen for her? He, himself, was not as gentle and patient. He was playful and fun-loving. Besides the struggles he faced in his life as a "samurai in training," he had never known anything but having fun and spreading that fun to others (which could, perhaps, explain the "cocky personality" part.) He should, in fact, be considered an enthusiastic ranger ready to take on the world for its own safety.

He was a tech-wiz, and not much of a philosophical person in the least. He had everything he could ever ask for...being a fisherman, a samurai, and a best friend and addition to the team. Hence, he was never accustomed to the infinite possibilities the world contained. Not that he doesn't believe in them, for he had been spending every moment in his life preparing for this mission. He knew his purpose...to prevent the Sanzu river from rising and flooding the Earth. He was doing this to save the world, but now it was more than that...

_It was for her..._

Besides the golden moments he had enjoyed, the last few days have been very unusual-not only for Antonio, but also for the others. There was always an awkward pause at the mention of training. Though Antonio always felt happy with training alongside his friends, it just felt...incomplete lately. Since the great victory of Antonio and Aami the week before, there was not a sign of Netherworld prescence anywhere, much less a nighlok or a mooger. The rangers seemed very suspicious at the sudden absence of nighlok crime. The city was entirely peaceful, and it could be considered a good thing. But a nighlok never backs down easily. It either fights head on or creates the suspense of planning something very intense. To the rangers, the mission is never too easy.

As he lost himself in musings again, he felt something...something too unusual to exist. It was like a feeling of being watched, but strangely something else..._Something that didn't seem to be from this realm_. This was definitely not right.

The feeling continued to haunt him. It menaced at him, clawing upon his ever-alert senses. Antonio clutched onto his samurai morpher, ready to strike.

_'Could it be a nighlok?' _he thought suspiciously.

"Barracuda blade!" he whispered as he swung his katana, remaining unmorphed. His gaze switched in all directions, but the viciousness in the night pointed towards one direction in particular-the corner of the garden. Suddenly, he heard a voice, more like a ghostly whisper. He knew it _had_ to be a nighlok. He could just feel it.

The next thing he knew, the nighlok's essence had suddenly disappeared. And the eerie silence of the night seeped in as usual.

_'That's strange,' _Antonio thought. _'The Shiba house is protected by power symbols. How can a nighlok...?'_

He was interrupted in mid-thought as he saw something glimmering in the distance. Doubt and curiosity overcame him as he stepped through the grass, making his way over to the corner where the glimmer was coming from. When he reached his destination, he saw that it was an old, broken mirror encased in a dull, crimson frame. It seemed very antique and worn out, but the one thing that caught his eyes was the black smoke. He bent down cautiously, taking the mirror into his hands and peering into it. Just as he glanced over the mirror, he felt his jaw drop in shock. He felt a rush of emotions charging towards him. Reflecting in the mirror was not the gold ranger's reflection, but the reflection of himself as a prince-like warrior.

A jolt of memories came rushing forward in his mind, clouding his vision. The reflection felt so familiar at first, increasing by the second...he just couldn't figure out how...

The warrior was the exact reflection of the gold ranger's personality, as if he was really Antonio himself. He gazed out at the shocked ranger, remaining still as if he was a mere portrait. The warrior Antonio was glistening in protective armor, a royal gaze glinting in his eyes. He depicted an admirable fearlessness and determination.

_Just like the real Antonio..._

For a moment, Antonio started to panic. His heartbeat started speading up. He pinched himself, his conscience telling him it was a mere dream. But it wasn't. It felt so real...it _was_ real. It was only too good to believe. Hesitantly, he moved his arms and legs and found to his surprise that the reflection was doing the same...just like a normal mirror...only the warrior was still there. One would definitely mistake it for the gold ranger. But the warrior wasn't him...or _was_ it?

Then and there, a wave of courage washed over him. He immediately recognized himself. A victorious smile crossed his face. He felt the inner warrior inside of him finding his way into the light.

As he moved away from the mirror, the warrior Antonio vanished, restoring the normal view of the mirror. All was restored, and the rush of emotions gradually vanished. The gold samurai knew that the nighlok had to be spying on him. But why? What were those visions? Why did he suddenly appear to himself as a mighty warrior? And why would this have anything to do with their mission? The questions whirled in his head, unable to cease. He knew he had to speak to Mentor about this. Until he received the answers to his questions, he kept this little secret to himself. As he looked back into the mirror, he saw the warrior Antonio return. This time, he wasn't surprised. He was only cautious as he stuffed the little mirror into his pocket.

_'Okay. Calm down, Goldy. Don't panic.' _he told himself. Although he felt really awkward in the fact that he appeared to himself like a sixteenth century warrior prince, he couldn't help but admire how fearless he had looked.

**...**

His thoughts came to an end as he heard gentle footsteps approaching him. Instantly, he felt his worries washing away and his eyes softening as he smiled to himself, recognizing the voice that spoke calmly to him. "Antonio?" He jolted around, facing Aami with a wide grin.

"_Hola_, Aami!" he greeted.

She cast him one of her beautiful smiles, the amusement returning to her eyes as they always do when they see him.

"Hey." she greeted. "May I join you?"

Before she was given a chance to even finish her question, Antonio replied, "Of course!"

His heart pounded harder than ever as she made her way towards him. For another awkward moment, the silence crept over them again. Thoughts raced through Antonio, ranging from the present situation to the future possibilities. But Aami just gazed lovingly at the landscape before her. There was a mix of uncertainty and peace that tugged at her heart. For once, she seemed relaxed as she gazed into the darkening world before her. She had come this far, and the fact was unbelievable to her. Just the other day, she was lost in her usual, everyday life, tormented with her past. Now, here she was, standing next to one of the most powerful rangers of the team, the golden samurai.

Aami was the one greatly in debt to him for his support towards her first battle. There was a devotion and dedication she held for him and the other rangers, and she was determined to become a part of them. Not to mention that he was the only one she had met before.

Antonio couldn't handle it anymore. He broke the silence.

"I feel truly grateful for you. You really were a great support to me out there."

Aami seemed surprise by his remark, sighing.

"Thank you, but it's actually my responsibility. As a part of this team, I have the honor and pleasure of being there for my team when it needs me most. It was nothing, compared to your support."

There was another silent moment that dawned on them as they contemplated what just happened. However, it was short-lived.

Suddenly, Antonio felt something painful on his arm. He was surprised to see that it was a deep gash-like injury from the battle earlier. The scar released an exploding pain from his arm as he stopped himself from complaining and crying out. Blood seeped through, running down his arm and dripping onto the ground. How could he have not noticed such an intense wound?

He heard a slight gasp from Aami as he winced slightly.

"You're hurt! Please, let me help you." she offered, concern embroidering her accented voice.

"It's okay, Aami! Don't worry about me. I'm fine." he reassured her, but she did not seem convinced. He sighed for a moment, but happily agreed. Antonio simply placed his hand in hers and let her grasp his palm as she led him inside, remaining silent while he marveled her touch.

Instantly, he felt the strangest sensation. In his mind, various visions roamed through. Visions and voices of so long ago that involved him but were never experienced in his life...so many circling his head. For a second, he felt as if he was a different person. In front of him emerged the same reflection as before...the warrior prince. He felt himself changing...morphing into someone he never knew, but someone he had known since the beginning of time. Confusion cascaded his mind as he immediately recognized Aami. The memories came crashing down on him. He suddenly felt the need to take her into his arms. But then, the feeling suddenly vanished. He became himself again.

"Are you alright?" Aami asked.

The gold ranger snapped out of his dazed trance. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. No worries, _bonita_." he assured her.

As Aami led him inside and took out the first aid kit, he pondered the sudden feeling that overcame him. He realized that he definitely knew her, but at the same time, who was she? He had never met her, yet he felt as if he'd known her since existance itself. What was this feeling? Nevertheless, he ignored his visions and remained smiling and waiting for her.

The orange ranger arrived and carefully examined his arm. That same concentration blanketed her face as she dabbed a wet cloth over his scraped skin, wiping away the blood that continued to seep through. Her fingers worked their way around the injury, balleting within every sense of movement and trying not to cause any sign of excrutiating pain. Though the injury bothered him, Antonio never spoke out otherwise. He didn't want to ruin the moment. Her touch seemed to heal him completely, and that was enough for him. He simply smiled, letting his guardian angel take care of the rest.

After a while, a small smile of relief and satisfaction formed on her lips, widening Antonio's smile as well.

"Don't worry." she consoled him, wrapping a bandage around his arm. "The bruise will heal completely very soon. Please let me know if it hurts."

He sighed in content, meekly nodding. '_Nada duele mientras estás aquí conmigo_.' he thought, smiling dreamily towards her. '_Gracias, my amore.'_

And strangely enough, she remained oblivious to this.

_Little did they know, they were still being watched._

Among the darkest moment of the pouring nightfall, the essence of the nighlok from before had returned. It was the same one as before-the single eyed beast that lay defeated by them just a week ago. His crimson eye glared angrily at the gold and orange rangers from the Shiba house window.

"Soon, I will catch you within my clutches and destroy you both!" he whispered, grumbling.

"How dare you both escape from the clutches of my ancestors! Sacrifice is merely not enough! You shall pay the ultimate price!"

Without another thought, he vanished into oblivion, his eye still after them.

_And now, the real game begins..._

* * *

**Translations:**

_Nada duele mientras estás aquí conmigo_." -Nothing hurts as long as you are here with me.

_Gracias, my amore_-Thank you, my love.

**Author's Note:** What is this new twist? Could there possibly be a connection between Antonio and Aami? How did Antonio come to be a warrior? And what are the true intentions of the one-eyed nighlok that's after them? Stay tuned to Golden Heart for the answers.

_**Read and Review please!**_


	9. Glimpse of the Past

**Glimpse of the Past**

Racing, pacing, heartbeat chasing...these were the only signs of life that greeted the gold ranger. Nothing stopped him as he stood forward amongst the swirling of winds and reality, clutching onto his barracuda blade and living through the endless mazes of overlapping realms. He stared cautiously through them all, ranging from infinite universes to elemental symphonies. Second by second, the confusions dawned on him all at once, silencing the pounding of his heart within his chest. There was an embracing warmth in this mystical world, but it seemed so utterly familiar. Suddenly, there was silence.

_'What's going on?' _Antonio wondered as he gripped his katana.

His fingers flew towards his samurai morpher, ready to take action upon the unexpected, pending situation. But this time, it wasn't a nighlok...it was the impact of his visions from earlier. Only europhia was there to keep him company as he found himself diving into one particular realm, emanating a sense of unforgotten, sleeping memories. And through the blinding light, he entered a world of familiarity.

Instantly, he was struck with a wave of humid sunlight as he stood beneath its intense light. The air was dry and lifeless, casting its brilliant radiance of draining energy upon him. Before him was an ocean of sand dunes. The signs of warfare struck him all at once, bringing back an ancient, inexplainable memory. Somehow, he was feeling strange, as if he felt truly alive. For a moment, he thought he became one with the element of light. When he looked down at his body, he found to his surprise that light was passing easily through it. It was transparent, fading and returning, but strangely, he still felt like himself. He could hear his conscience screaming mentally as he stared into his tanned hand.

"It feels like the work of a nighlok, but there's no sign of one anywhere." he murmured to himself as he loosened his grip on his samurai morpher.

He was right, however. It seemed too peaceful to show any prescence of a nighlok, much less a mooger. But a samurai can never be too sure. An awkwardness slowly crept over him as he took his best fighting stance. However, the sensation didn't bother him as much, compared to what he felt when he saw something in the distance. For a moment, the silence thrived on. But within the intensity of the atmosphere, it had suddenly vanished. A slow, summer breeze wafted across in the distance, intensifying effortlessly. Sand started encircling him, seeming to clutch to his legs and flying towards all directions.

"A sandstorm!" Antonio realized as he ducked down low to the ground and covered his head.

The whipping of the summer breezes turned into a much higher rate of ferocity. It seemed impossible for anyone to stay put in such commotion of the sand dunes' orchestra. But his curiosity wasn't over yet. For once, Antonio hoped for the aid of his friends, but there was no other human being to be seen.

Suddenly, Antonio could see two figures in the distance. They were both lying on the ground, as it seemed. One, who appeared to be a man, was breathing heavily as he lay hesitantly on the ground. The other, a woman, was lying across from him, hardly even breathing. And from the looks of it, both were severely injured. The gold ranger instantly battled against the fierce winds as he attempted to help them.

"Excuse me?" he called out. No response.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

But his voice was droned out from reality and was trampled underneath the roars of the desert's wrath. Refusing to give up, he inched closer towards them. But before he could go any further, his heartbeat came to a stop. He felt his jaw drop as he saw himself within the distance. Instantly, he felt his visions coming back. Lying before him was not just any man. It was the gold ranger himself..._the warrior Antonio_.

The gold ranger watched on, frozen in place as he saw himself. That same feeling of familiarity dawned over him as he felt himself fading away completely from the vision. The next thing he knew, he was lying amongst the sand dunes, merged as one with the warrior Antonio. He was dressed in strong, protective armor, accompanied with a sash-like belt winding its way around his pants..._just as he was when he saw himself in that nighlok's antique mirror..._

He was covered with bruises, ranging from slight ones to deep gashes. Sweat trickled faster than ever down his tanned face, mingling with the trickling blood from the injury on his head. He gripped painfully at his arm, noticing a deep strike from what seemed to be a wound from a blade. He desperately tried to stand up, but he was only greeted by weariness as he collapsed back into the sand.

In his firm grip lay a blood-bathed sword, glinting beneath the overflowing blanket of sand but still within his reach. As he felt the handle of the sword within his fingers, he felt as if he was the most powerful being on earth. But despite the strength that started to encase him, his arms were still gripping the sword, and his eyes were burning and struggling to remain open. The swirling of winds blew heavily upon him as he finally opened his bloodshot eyes. He breathed heavily, wincing as he pushed himself up.

As he stared through the intensity of the desert, he saw the woman, lying facedown, almost lifeless upon the infinite grains of sand. She was adorned in a colorful golden orange dress, bordering over a long skirt and draped entirely with a veil the natural shade of early morning sunrise. For a moment, the gold ranger halted in mid-thought. Something...no, _everything _seemed familiar about her. That long, silken hair, that same, milky tan complexion..._could it be...?_

"No!" Antonio told himself, refusing the thought to cross his mind. "It can't be...it _won't_..."

With a sudden gasp, he rushed towards her, unable to hide his restraint any longer. He held his jagged breath as he hesitantly touched her veil, lifting it to reveal her familiar, beautiful face. He felt his jaw drop as he glanced towards her face in shock. Antonio was already confused as it is, but this incident took the best of him completely while he glanced anxiously into those eyes of hers. Those same eyes...those same, beautiful eyes...how could he not notice them? There was no doubt...She was none other than Aami.

Antonio felt himself cringing with a melancholy mixture of emotions as he stared, devastated, at her broken form. Her usual, smiling face was now an expression of pain and pure agony. Her eyes were barely open, eyelashes quivering and expecting the worst even in unconsciousness. Her fingers were coated in crimson, blood flowing unceasingly from the severe sword wound at her side. Her soft, wavering breaths desperately longed to embrace the air, but no avail. The sight nearly took the life out of him, draining his every ounce of energy. He could only feel his heart breaking into two as he helplessly locked his gaze with the love of his life, now pleading for life.

"Aami?" Antonio questioned, falling to his knees and taking her into his arms. But she remained silent, not a sign of life showing among her. The Mexican's heart became heavier with building grief and anxiety. Frustration at himself overcame him.

_'Where are Jayden and the others?'_ he thought. He felt as if the world was coming to an end and crashing down upon him.

Anger...true anger...started to take over him. "It's all my fault!" he blamed himself. "Why couldn't I have protected her? He continued shaking her, hoping to see her smile and reassure him. All of his hopes were at stake. "I..I failed..." he finished helplessly.

"Aami! _Mi amore_!" he cried out hysterically, shaking her and trying to wake her. "Aami, _please_! _Please! _Look at me!"

With a silent cough and a gasp of returning to life, the orange ranger jerked awake from her trance. The gold ranger sighed in relief. "Aami! It's me, Antonio!" he said, aching for her recognition towards him.

Aami's gaze slowly fell upon him. A small, sad smile crossed her face, her eyes glistening with overflowing tears. Beneath them, he could see various emotions bottled up inside. They thrived to revive his broken spirit, but they themselves were in danger.

"Antonio?" she whispered, her voice wavering. Antonio never heard her voice in such an innocent manner. All at once, she changed from the strong, kind orange samurai into a normal, powerless woman. She sounded so hopeless, and he couldn't bear to see that. Never had he expected her to say his name this way.

The gold samurai wasted no time in scooping her up in his arms bridal style. "Don't worry, _amiga_. I will save you. Nothing will happen...I _promise_...I...!"

"Don't, Antonio! Please...just _go_!" she begged him, clutching dreadfully at her side.

"_No_! I'm _not_ going to leave you. Not _ever_!"

Aami felt too weak to protest. She sighed heavily, unable to bear the pain any longer.

"No, Antonio. Don't worry about me. You have to save yourself. I'm not going to make it... Antonio, I am begging you! _Please...just let me go..."_

The words tore through his heart. Couldn't she see that he would die for her? That she was his whole life? He would do anything he could to save her, even if it means sacrificing himself. And he will.

"Don't say that, Aami!" he assured her firmly. "Nothing will happen to you. I promised that, didn't I?"

But even as he dashed through the blazing desert, her pain intensified, making it harder for her to even speak. Tears raced down her cheeks as she stared into his eyes one last time. This was it...

He felt his heart stopping. An exploding strike of pain pierced through him. As he stared at her pale face, he knew that he could never lose that glow of happiness she held. And he never will. He would do whatever it takes.

And never would Antonio forget the look of gratitude and friendship Aami held in her eyes.

Before the worse overcame their silent misery, he felt his whole world spinning. Suddenly, a firm, commanding voice rang out.

"Antonio?"

The next thing he knew, he was falling...falling...falling...

And for the first time in his life, Antonio- _the_ Antonio Garcia- lost himself in a world of silent tears.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Does Aami play a role in the gold ranger's journey? If so, what? All of your questions will be soon answered. Stay tuned to Golden Heart.


	10. Nightmare's Lullaby

**Nightmare's Lullaby**

"No! Aami!"

Antonio jolted awake from the thunder's booms. He could hear the pattering of raindrops outside his window, synchronized in rhythm of lightning flashes. The rain was crashing onto the ground, bathing the world in torrents of moist blankets. The remains of what seemed to be a sun-bathed world were now drenched upon Mother Nature's wrath. It seemed to catch his attention as he wondered how the once-pleasant weather could suddenly take an intense turn. However, he was focused mostly on his fading dream. His heart stopped, and his breathing became heavier by the second. For a moment, the vision still flared before his eyes. He could still see Aami's beautiful eyes wavering with a melancholy pride as they seemed to glance deeply into his gaze, pleading for life. He could hear her soft, wavering voice whispering his name.

The gold ranger shook himself awake and rubbed his eyes, regretting the incident that appeared within his dreamworld as he relived the vision once more. And the more he replayed the scene in his mind, the more confused and anxious he became. Eventually, he started merging back into reality. He stared wearily at his bedside clock. 11:30 p.m.

With an exasperated sigh and an effort to fade back into sleep, he groaned, tossing and turning within his bed. But no luck...It was too much. The visions came back to him as the mere thought of the nightmare crossed his mind, making his panic returning to square one. It was no use. He simply couldn't sleep. And for the first time in his life, he was afraid to.

The Mexican slowly sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He tried to picture Aami's smiling face. It seemed as if it had been forever since he had last seen her, although it was only a few hours ago. Silently, he made his way towards the door, slipping effortlessly through while trying not to awake the others. His mind raced, and his head seemed heavy. The pounding of his heartbeat increased. Thoughts returned, and restlessness conquered his mood. And as quickly as it came, the feeling gradually faded away. He yawned, trudging through the Shiba house, his tired eyes remaining wide awake. As he passed by the doorway of the Shiba house, he was surprised to find it unlocked.

"That's strange." he murmured to himself, curiosity taking over.

With a slight hesitation, he walked over to the door, creaking it open slightly. Instantly, he was greeted by a warm welcome. The rain had reduced to a slight sprinkle, and the damp world of night before him was glimmering under the silver moonlight. The cool breezes soothed his weariness, and the blooming of the world's upcoming day emanated a sense of serenity. The gold ranger switched his gaze to all corners of the Shiba house, straightening his scarf. Suddenly, he stopped. Instantly, his eyes softened as they saw the unmistakable figure of the orange ranger sitting on the porch, gazing thoughtfully into the starry sky. The twinkling sky shone upon her face and lit up the innocence among her beautiful, ebony eyes. Her wavy braid was draped in front of her, and her smooth fingers delicately hugged her knees to her chest.

Antonio could only stare mutely at her content form. There was a certain happiness hidden among her eyes as they concentrated their gaze upon the endless sea of stars. Her curls cupped her face, swaying from the howling of summer breezes. She seemed entirely different from his nightmare, as if the art of peace and contentment originated from her calming complexion. A part of him just wanted to stand there and watch her, his cheeks heating up and a mischevious, playful spark lighting up his eyes. Yet, another part of him wanted to hold her close to him...

Never had he felt so protective of someone before...

As sleep completely faded away from him and loneliness silently crept over, he finally cleared his throat. Aami gasped slightly, turning to face him. Her expression of surprise turned into a warm smile.

"Hello, Antonio." she welcomed him in her low, accented voice.

"_Hola_, Aami!" he replied enthusiastically as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sorry, _amiga_, did I scare you?"

He could hear his conscience screaming at him again, advising him for a better approach.

"Oh, not at all." she assured him as he dropped down next to her.

And there it was again..that silence. The visions still flared before Antonio, but there was an unknown comfort in the orange ranger's company. She made him feel as if he was the best human being there ever was. He didn't want to ruin the golden moment unfolding before him, although noticing something else hiding beneath her dark pupils. But what? Was she hiding something from him and everyone else?

"Couldn't sleep?" he blurted out.

Aami simply nodded. "I have a lot on my mind."

Those few words left an uncomfortable pause between them. It was the way she said those words that actually caught his attention. The light in her eyes vanished again, just as they had before during the interview. There was that glint of pain and despair returning to her. But as soon as it came, it gradually ceased when she snapped out of her thoughts.

"You couldn't sleep, either?" she asked, trying to avoid the subject. The gold ranger noticed this, but tried not to show that he was perturbed.

"No..." he answered, sinking back into silence.

"Nightmare?" Aami asked.

Antonio's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

She turned to face him. "You seem really tensed." she replied, observing his weariness. But he only sighed in reply, turning his gaze away.

"Anything wrong?" Aami asked, concerned. She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's about your nightmare, isn't it?"

The Mexican caught her gaze. For the first time, he was given the oppurtunity to express himself in such a helpless state. Yes, his samurai team was a great source of help for him, but his problems were not always that easy to solve, much less to be expressed. Aami was different, though. She seemed innocent and sweet, embracing silence. But never he venture deep into realizing her inner beauty. Inwardly, she was compassionate, mature, and motherly. He felt himself opening up to her all at once. He closed his eyes, unable to imagine what it was like when he saw her in that broken form. Never would he forget such a nightmare.

"I suddenly feel...useless..." he admitted.

His words seem to catch Aami by surprise. Though she had only been at the Shiba house for about a week, even she could tell Antonio was a confident, cocky ranger. She didn't expect him to say these very words.

"That's not true!" Aami consoled him. "What makes you say that?"

He winced in pain at the visions. "I...I honestly never felt this way before..." he said. "...even when I was afraid of going into battle because of my greatest fear..."

He hesitated to go on. Something about him felt too pained to express his dream... especially with the fact that she was the victim in his dream (much to his regret).

Aami looked curiously at him, nodding in understanding.

"I'm not going to force you into telling me what your dream was about." she whispered gently. "But I _do_ want you to know that you can tell me anything."

And that was merely enough for him. Antonio looked surprised. He never knew Aami would be so concerned for him. All this time, he thought that no one understood his pain, but after hearing her reply, he felt thankful for some understanding. Unlike others, who constantly inquired him of what may have happened, she was entirely different...and amazingly unique.

"The whole world is counting on us to end this war." he said. "Everyone plays a part in ending it. Even me. But I don't think I can do it. I feel helpless and weak and...and...I feel like I can't protect you!"

Aami glanced surprisingly up at him. "Protect _me_?" she asked.

Antonio seemed shocked at his own words. His eyes widened. "N-no, I don't mean _just _you.. I mean everyone else... as in the team...you know?"

"You're worried about us, aren't you?" she asked him.

He glanced up at her. "I'm afraid I won't be there to protect you-_you guys... _It has been my goal since childhood to join my buddy, Jayden and fight alongside him in battle. I promised the team I won't let them down. I don't want to break that promise..._ever_."

She looked at him, realizing the true meaning in his words. Yet, she remained oblivious to the romantic feelings he held for her. She pondered his words, wondering how to approach the situation. As a fellow ranger, she could easily relate to him. But the unusual aspect in this was that he usually had confidence in himself. Yet, he seemed unaware of the strength he possessed.

A small smile played on her lips.

"Antonio, have you ever wondered why you are the ranger of light?" she asked him, alluring the small trace of her accent.

The question caught him off guard for a moment. In what way could this relate to him? Still, he remained patient.

"No, not really." he answered, curious.

Aami stared into the darkness before her, remaining silent for a few moments. She was lost in deep thought.

"Do you see this darkness? So merciless and unbearable?" she asked him. "It would leave the entire planet pitch dark if it wasn't for the sunlight during the day and the moonlight during the night, right?"

The gold ranger nodded, lost in deep thought as well.

"If moonlight helps the night atmosphere from getting too dark, what about the samurai team?"

Antonio glanced curiously at her. "I don't understand, _amiga_. What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, what about the troubles we face as a team?" she replied. "We bear a heavy burden with us. We have to save the world and constantly be alert for any sign of nighloks. Sometimes, we also become helpless."

Her smile widened as she continued.

"We also need a _golden _light for our darkness." she said, never leaving her gaze away from him. "We need something or some_one_ that inspires us to go on and keep our mission in mind. Even Jayden, our team's leader, needs inspiration and support."

A small, hopeful smile formed on Antonio's face. "Yes, we do." he smirked, realizing the point she was making.

She locked her gaze with his, expecting his reaction. "So, in a way, you are the light to our darkness." she finished.

The words themselves had captured his attention completely, but what really won his heart was the way she told him. "R-really?" he asked.

She nodded. "Of course! You are a very unique ranger who is always self confident and defiant. You stay focused on your mission and you're always ready to take on any nighlok, but you are also fun-going." she explained. "You're a great fighter. You spread laughter everywhere you go. Even through tough times, you never give up."

Antonio could never have been happier. Her words truly held a beautiful magic in them.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that we all look up to you the most, despite the fact that Jayden is the leader."

At that particular moment, Antonio felt the urge to take her into his arms. He craved to hold her close to him. Here was the girl of his dreams, serving as his own inspiration. The loe of his life looked up to him the most. What more could he ask for?

She sighed, still smiling. "You can do this, Antonio. Give yourself some credit. You're not useless. You're very essential to us."

He was at a loss of words, but continued on nevertheless. "I guess I never thought about it that way before." he said, fascinated by her words.

He looked gratefully into her ebony eyes and murmured sincerely. "_Gracias_, Aami! Thank you _so_ much. You'll never know how much this means to me."

Aami looked away, smiling. "It was nothing." she said. "It's always a pleasure to help my friends."

"No, it was _everything_." he assured her, grinning widely.

The night's symphony seemed to pause, adding to the silence that fell over them. "It's getting late. We should go." Aami whispered.

The orange ranger started heading back inside when Antonio's hand caught hers. His tan one encased on her smooth one.

"Aami...wait." he said.

Aami turned to face him. She felt her cheeks heating up as she noticed he still didn't let go.

"What is it?" she asked.

Antonio hesitated, but spoke anyway. "Did you really mean what you said earlier?" he asked, his eyes feeling unsure.

Aami glanced comfortingly at him.

"Of course, Antonio. You're my best friend. I always look up to you the most. Don't be too hard on yourself."

Antonio locked his eyes in hers, feeling blessed to have met such a wonderful person. Surely, he wanted to be more than best friends, but right now, he needed someone to understand.

'_Just best friends?' _he thought, disappointed. He knew from the start that he couldn't live without Aami, but now, he realized how much she cares for him. Sadly, he has no clue on how she feels about him, but this was a start, wasn't it? Aami looked reassuringly at him.

"You're smart, brave, and strong enough. You can do this. I know you can." she confidently replied.

The gold ranger hesitated. "Will you be next to me at all times?" he asked. Aami smiled.

"Always." she assured him.

The gold ranger grinned, leaping up to join her. This golden moment was enough to last a lifetime.

"Good night,_ senorita_!" Antonio whispered to himself, grinning. _"Gracias, my amor."_

As she disappeared into her room, he glided his way towards his. He felt sleep approaching him again. His worries were washed away, and he felt his confidence renewed. But just as he was about to enter, he saw Mentor standing by the doorway, aiming his look of importance right at him. He seemed to be panicking for some reason, as if danger was quickly overcoming them.

"Antonio, I need to speak with you immediately tomorrow." he ordered, the usual firmness in his voice disappearing by the second. "During training sessions."

Within seconds, he disappeared into his own room, leaving behind a confused, yet determined gold ranger.

_And the nearby nighlok's beady eyes watched on..._

* * *

**_Read and Review Please!_**


	11. His Inspiration

**His Inspiration**

Golden sunlight wafted over the farthest room in the Shiba house, winding its way through the open window and falling gently upon the thoughtful Antonio. The heat of the summer emanated a strange wave of suffocating warmth as it mingled with tension in the atmosphere. Only a minute ago, he was training with the others as usual, tearing away at his wooden katana blade as he trained in sync with a dummy outside. The next thing he knew, he was standing before a serious Mentor Ji, who seemed strangely worried as he paced in front of the gold ranger. His expression was unsure and morose, uncertainty engraved in his eyes. He seemed to be deeply lost in fact. It was as if he forgot that Antonio was waiting anxiously in front of him.

Silence had never been so unbearable, as if foreshadowing the fated situation to strike them unexpectedly. Various possibilities raced in the golden samurai's head. Never had Mentor been so expressionless. Even his strictness had temporarily disappeared. Did he do something wrong? If so, what? Maybe he needed to improve upon something. But would fixing something really cause such mental commotion and pandemonium? It wasn't long before Antonio decided to break the silence.

"Mentor? You wanted to talk to me about something...?" Antonio asked.

The question seemed to have startled Ji as he snapped out of his trance. He stared at the gold ranger with a surprising fascination glinting in his eyes. For the first time, he seemed as if he saw Antonio in a new light, almost paying him unknown respect. What could be the specialty?

"Yes." he merely answered as he pointed to a nearby chair, motioning for him to sit.

The gold pondered upon the antique nighlok mirror he found the other day. His thoughts flew from the nighlok encounter to the strange sensations he had experienced since that day, weighing the possible consequences (if any) of having it in his possession. Often, he had gazed into the mirror, only to see the reflection of his warrior self return. He would be welcomed with that identical smile of pride and courage, reflecting as the opposite of his own goofy, determined one. Curiosity would only increase in his mind, reminding him of those visions once again. Pain flooded through him as he remembered the nighmare from last night. He stared at his sweaty, mocha-colored hands, imagining them as the same ones of his warrior self. Maybe talking to Mentor about it would help. He took a deep breath, tearing his gaze away from his hands while fidgeting with his samuraizer in the process.

And Mentor began.

"I received an urgent message from Daisuke. He requested you to come immediately to the Tengen Gate. You are needed at once..."

The news made him breathe a sigh of relief, but enabled him with more curiosity in return. "Just me? But why not _all _of us? What about Jayden?"

The master hesitated even more, as if not able to find the strength to explain something to him. "Not everything in the samurai lifestyle is about the leader." he stated firmly. "Sometimes, it involves other rangers as well."

His stern reply had quite an impact on Antonio's thoughts. Something was definitely not right. "But you are not going alone..." Mentor added, unable to go further.

"Who is coming with me then?" the gold ranger asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Aami."

Then, as if it couldn't get any more confusing, silence struck them both once more. The mention of the gold ranger's love interest crimsoned Antonio's cheeks. He felt the heat rushing up to his face. A smile, dreamy smile spread across his face. He tried to hide his blush as he turned his attention away from Mentor's knowing look.

"Aami?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes." the master nodded towards his pupil. "Why? Would you rather go alo-"

"No!" The gold ranger paused at his abrupt attitude. "I mean, I don't mean it _that_ way...I could really use her help. It would be great to have her along with me."

"Very well then." Ji replied.

"_Que pasa_?" the Mexican said. "Anything serious?"

Mentor simply stared at him, still losing himself in that trance of denial and surprise. He remained silent, to Antonio's dismay. The responsibility of being a mentor had never been so difficult, but the life of a samurai who is involved in what seemed like an important secret was never easy to begin with.

"Are you hiding something from me, Mentor?" he asked, searching for further answers. Something about this situation really struck him. But what?

The question itself was more like a statement to an awed Mentor, who battled within himself of whether keeping the matter a secret or spilling out his thoughts involving the golden samurai. The air seemed to suffocate both in the master-pupil questionaire. One didn't hesitate to ask and fought back with questions and curiosity, but the other seemed uncomfortable, yet fascinated as he spoke about the matter. For a long moment, they were enraptured within the other's observations.

"It truly is an honor to be standing in front of you." Ji spoke at last.

The words that flew straight from his mouth really caught Antonio's attention. His eyes widened. "Mentor?"

"Yes, Antonio." he agreed. "You heard me right."

"Why are you saying this? What's going on?" Antonio pushed the topic further. Was it possible for his master to be so humble towards him this way? Could this possibly have anything to do with his visions?

Mentor turned away, uncertainty returning to his eyes. "I don't know if I should say this or not. This secret is not supposed to be revealed to you. Or Aami for that matter." He paused, sinking into thoughts. "But I _can_ tell you that both of you are very close in spirit."

The thought made his cheeks crimson more than before and widen his smile, but now was not the time to stand, gushing in front of his mentor. He needed answers.

"...What do you mean..?" he murmured.

"I mean that you and Aami have a very strong connection. A connection that dates far beyond millions of generations."

The gold ranger seemed to be standing very still, but inwardly, he was engaged in a battle of somersault marathons and gallons of pouring confusion. He really didn't know how to react to this. Here was his Mentor, practically worshipping him mentally and waiting for his response. The master was now before him, informing him of his ancient connection with Aami. Not to mention the fact that Antonio is already crazy for this orange ranger. Such an interesting twist in the life of a samurai. If only the purpose was known...

"But I don't-"

"I can't answer all of your questions right now." he interrupted the ranger. "You and Aami must leave this afternoon. You will remember everything once you visit Daisuke."

_Remember? _What does he mean by _that_?

Ji grasped Antonio by the shoulders, firmly but hopefully. "This is very important for you...for all of us. Even me. It could help us defeat Master Xandred. I know this must be unclear to you right now, but it's for your own good...I'm telling you this not only as a mentor, but also as a friend."

The determination returned to Antonio's eyes. Mentor had complete faith in him. Although he may seem strict in the way of the samurai, he was like a father figure to him. He gave him so many chances, despite the fact that he wasn't a descendant of any ranger. It was time he proved himself, and he was not going to let him or the others down. He had a whole world to protect...and the beautiful heart of a certain orange ranger to win.

"Of course. I won't let you down."

As he started for the doorway, Mentor added, "By the way, what is going on between you and Aami?"

Antonio found himself blushing more than ever, as if painted with red. "Um...w-what about..us..?"

Ji glanced at him, not amused by his remark. "I know you have feelings for her." he stated knowingly.

The gold ranger turned to face him. "Yes, I do." he said, defiantly. He wasn't going to deny the fact. Not at all. He loved Aami, and he was proud of it. Why hide such feelings? There was nothing to be ashamed of in falling in love. And as strange as it may be to see the cocky gold ranger sincerely in love with Aami, it was obvious that he was learning a lot from it.

Mentor Ji sighed. "You know that we have a mission before us." he cautioned him. "Like I mentioned to Kevin and Mike, don't put your feelings in front of our mission. She can be a distraction to you."

Antonio frowned. Aami? A mere distraction? Never! Disappointment and slight anger flooded through him.

"You don't understand. Aami is not my weakness. She's my strength." he protested. "I'm always at my best when she's beside me. We make a great team."

No one could ever understand his feelings for the orange ranger. It wasn't just a small crush or attraction. It was love, and he was sure of it. She was the reason he had attained victory in that battle a few weeks ago. They had worked in sync, guarding eachother and battling with equal grace. They were perfect for eachother. Why would his greatest inspiration ever be a distraction?

"I can see that." Mentor explained. "But I'm only telling you for the sake of the team. Our mission has to come first, even if it means making sacrifices. You _must _find a balance."

Antonio looked away. This was one of the reasons where being a samurai doesn't appeal to him. He knew that love was more important, but being a samurai wasn't about him. It was about saving the world. Before he joined the team, he didn't have a particular reason on why he should do this(besides his friendship with Jayden and the ambition to help save the world). But after Aami came into the picture, he realized that his purpose is actually for her...to protect the person he loved most. Giving up his feelings was not just difficult. It was impossible.

"I'm sorry. Giving up my feelings for Aami is not something I will ever find myself doing. This is a _promise_. I will obey any other order of yours willingly. But...Aami is different. She's special. She's my inspiration. I can't just let her go."

He glanced determinedly at Ji. "I won't let you down, Mentor. Please, just trust me on this."

Mentor nodded. "I'm not asking you to forget her. I'm only warning you. Don't forget. You and Aami must leave for the Tengen Gate as soon as possible this afternoon. Any problem, just contact the others. I will inform you in case of any nighlok attack."

Antonio agreed, heading towards the dojo as he gripped tightly onto his wooden katana blade. All he could think of now was his training, and he knew just the ranger to spar with.

_'Move faster, Goldy. You have a golden moment to attend to._' he thought. '_Su bella dama está a la espera de usted._'

As he approached the dojo and slowly made his way over to a welcoming Aami, he was greeted by smirks and amused chuckles around him. Mike, Kevin, and Jayden exchanged knowing glances. But the lover boy simply grinned widely, gesturing to his katana as he handed her another one. "May I join you...?"

Aami smiled as she took the blade into her hands. "Definitely."

And amidst the symphony of synchronized grunts and efforts in the others' nearby sparring sessions, they began...

* * *

**Translations:**

_Que pasa_-What's up/What's the matter

_Su bella dama está a la espera de usted-_Your beautiful lady is waiting for you.


	12. Secrets

**Secrets**

The late August sky unleashed a blanket of warmth upon the gold and orange rangers as they made their way through the meadowy path, leading to the forest. Both were steadily fixing their concentration before them, one remaining silent and the other searching for something to say. The lush, green vegetation waited among each corner of their journey. Flora and fauna captured their attention, particularly the nature samurai as she felt calm in her element.

Antonio felt as if he conquered the entire world as he stepped in rhythm with her. He could feel...something...something about having her next to him that made his heart soar into endless heights. He would find himself stealing a moment or two (or should I say, every moment) to smile at her. And of course, she would smile back, oblivious to his intentions.

Antonio was never fond of awkward silences, though he started to encounter them ever since he first met the orange ranger. As much as he loved expressing himself, it was pure irony that he was often sinking into thoughtful silences. He could picture himself walking boldly up her, pouring out his heart and talking freely of whatever comes to mind...as long as she spoke with her beautiful voice. But she was not one for very long conversations, judging by her serenity. Antonio had always wondered how she could be so reserved. Although he admired it, a part of him ached to see her express herself. Even now, he hoped to converse and know more about this silent Indian beauty. The face of duty should be taken with enthusiastic determinations instead of solemn ones.

"Are you always _this_ quiet, _bonita_?" he asked finally.

That ironic, melancholy spark returned to her eyes, as if hiding something. She looked away, smiling sadly.

"Um...usually, yes." she replied, snapping out of her trance. "Why?"

"Just curious." he stated, attempting a casual answer but failing.

Antonio had noticed the way she hesitantly spoke. He felt himself taken aback at her reaction, trying to hide the fact that he noticed it and observing her closely. Usually, he wasn't the one for comfort. But even he could easily tell the difference between a fake smile and a true smile. He felt pained...

"Anything wrong, Aami?"

The question seemed to have quite an impact upon her, although her reaction never changed. She seemed as if she was about to say something, but paused. She attempted a small, reassuring smile.

"...Yes...everything is fine." she answered.

"I guess I should count myself as a lucky gold, then." Antonio remarked.

Aami glanced at him. "For what?"

"For hearing your lovely voice sing that day of course!" he grinned.

Aami's cheeks pinkened at the memory. The melancholy spark vanished, and her eyes softened. She laughed as she replayed her first meeting with the gold ranger.

"I'm not too sure about that." she murmured shyly.

"Are you kidding me? That was the most amazing voice I have ever heard in my entire life! It made me fall from joy...literally."

"How can I ever forget?" she laughed as she remembered the gold ranger's flailing form that day. "By the way, I heard you're a wonderful singer as well."

Antonio smirked. "Oh, yes. It was one of my most favorite golden moments." he boasted, exaggerating. "I, Antonio Garcia, possess many golden qualities."

"Perhaps you can perform for me some time?" she asked, clearly amused at his proud smile.

"Definitely! Just say the word and I'm at your service!"

He leaped in front of her with anxious eyes. "If you don't mind, I have a small request."

"What is it?" Aami asked curiously.

Antonio inched closer, his eyes locked with hers.

"Just a small request." he breathed as he stepped before her.

A playful smile spread across his face, and his mischevious eyes glistened. There was a sudden silence that overcame them, as if the world was holding its breath. He had just noticed the fact that they were alone...just the two of them standing between the meadowy pathway leading to their destination. In his defiant eyes was a certain boldness..an unknown courage and intensity that for a moment, Aami seemed to flinch that very gaze. There was a hesitating grin hiding beneath his playful smile, but all he could see was the angel in front of him. He suddenly lifted his hand to touch her petal-like palms, holding onto them enthusiastically as if about to pour his heart out to her, but in a way as if he was pleading her. He felt a spark at the touch, marveling it as if he was in heaven and fearing the moment to let them go.

_'Just a little closer...' _he thought until he was only centimeters apart from her.

"Y-yes..?" Aami whispered, finally meeting his gaze. The way he looked at her, the way he held tightly onto her hands...it was very obvious about his next move. He was so close...she seemed so far away..._Was this really happening...?_ Antonio sighed softly, chuckling nervously. A small blush formed on his cheeks as he saw how close he was to her.

_This was it..._

_But instead..._

"I want to sing with you one day."

A small blush crept upon Aami's cheeks as well. A part of her felt surprised for a sudden moment. Finally, Antonio let go, much to his own dismay. He rubbed the back of his head nervously, pleased with her reaction. Aami breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled modestly.

"Oh...um..I don't really...I'm not really as good as you expect..."

"Of course you are! Don't be modest. Seriously. Besides..."

He leaned forward, whispering. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to disappoint this best fan of yours."

She laughed at his goofy nature. "Well...I can't say no..." she answered, smiling.

"Oh, it feels great to be appreciated!" he sighed, clutching his hand to his heart as he laughed along with his love interest.

_If only that appreciation turned out to be more..._

**...**

The flora and fauna of lavish green and blossoming pink bloomed around Antonio and Aami as they stood before the Tengen Gate. The gateway had paused them both to stand in admiration before its majestic authority. And as samurai rangers, they respected it.

Antonio glanced towards it with nostalgia as the memory of Jayden being poisoned flashed in his mind. He could still remember the true colors of Deker and the helplessness he had felt when he found himself alone in battle. Never could he forget such nostalgia that tugged towards him, reminding him of the rangers' wounded faces of agony and defeat in battle. And never did he expect to see himself enter this very gate, awaiting its entrance along with his love interest - the new spirit of the samurai team. Aami, however, felt herself glued to this very location. Something about it made her feel very content and connected to its beauty. Whether it was the natural aspect around it or just the essence of peace that emanated through its stillness in the atmosphere, the Tengen gate seemed as if it was the abode of attraction. The pouring sunlight and the simple luxury of Mother Nature made both rangers feel as if they were in their element.

"Well..." Aami whispered, turning to the gold ranger.

"Let's go." Antonio replied hesitantly.

Just as they stepped into the open courtyard of the gate, a wave of recognition passed over Antonio. Somehow, he felt strangely...alert...Something didn't seem right. He could sense it. The odd feeling of being watched crept over him ever so silently, but he couldn't see anything so suspicious. He stole a moment to glance into the worn out nighlok mirror that he held in his possession, but he was only greeted by that same reflection. Everything remained the way it was - atleast it seemed like it. It was quiet..._too_ quiet...

"Stay alert." he whispered to Aami as she nodded, suspicious as well.

Within the blink of an eye, they were greeted by an elderly man, covered in silken robes. His eyes seemed far too wise for his age, and his mere look seemed to weave the tale of their ancient past one by one. He smiled, bowing.

"Welcome. I am Daisuke, Guardian of the Tengen Gate. You must be the gold and orange samurai rangers."

The rangers' suspicions withered away for a moment as they smiled back, greeting him.

"It is an honor to be in your prescence." Aami remarked as they bowed respectfully in return.

"Likewise."

Daisuke led them inside, anxious as he never left his gaze off of them. There was a mixture of curiosity and pride among his expression. Antonio noticed the way he saw them, his own curiosity increasing. Instantly, he remembered Mentor's words.

_You will remember everything once you visit Daisuke. _

Did his visions relate to the secret Mentor and Daisuke were hiding? If so, what _was_ the secret? The thought made him cringe as the visions of losing Aami came back to mind. His heartbeat sped up instantly, nervousness returning. He shrugged his thoughts away, eventually remaining focused and assuring himself that she was right next to him. Just as they both stepped into the shrine of the Tengen Gate, Daisuke's expression changed. It was similar to that of Mentor's earlier - full of fascination, happiness, and awe.

"Mentor Ji has informed me of your arrival." the guardian answered as he studied the rangers carefully. "Please, come with me."

Instantly, he led them towards a small room at the farthest corner. It seemed different than the other rooms, oddly attractive with its simplicity. It seemed untouched, but stable and still at the same time.

"This room has not been opened for ages." Daisuke explained. "This is the first time in centuries." He paused to glance back at them. "And you both are the only ones who can enter."

He could feel Aami's gaze upon him, surprised at the sudden attention given to them. "Why just us?" Antonio asked. Again, he needed answers.

Daisuke smiled knowingly. "The time has come for the secret to be revealed." he replied. "Once you enter this room, everything will come to your mind at once."

He pulled out a copper key from the folds of his robes, turning the lock and creaking the door open. As Antonio and Aami watched on with eager, curious eyes, they were shocked to see what lay before them. For a moment, there was extreme silence. Even Daisuke could not hide his gasp of surprise.

Among the very center of the small room was a single candle. And not just any candle...a _lit_ one...

* * *

**Read and Review, please!**


	13. Uprising Danger

**Uprising Danger**

The candle's flame flickered steadily and slowly, capturing the attention of both Antonio and Aami. Its power rose and fell, darkening the lone room. For once, the rangers were speechless. How could a room that has remained untouched for many centuries suddenly contain a lone, still flickering candle? Was it _supposed_ to be there? And why would this particular door remain unopened for centuries? For a long moment, they continued to gaze and admire its magnificent strength, not daring to utter a single word. But as the seconds flew by, the flame started dimming. Its steady power decreased as it shrunk in radiance, almost fading. For some unknown reason, the flame reminded the gold ranger of so many things he never knew. The visions, the reflection of his warrior self...everything came to mind once more.

"I thought you said this door was never opened." Antonio asked the guardian as he managed to escape from his musings.

Daisuke, however, remained still and pale as he stared at the dimming flame. His eyes glinted with horror, much to the surprise of Antonio and Aami.

"Something...is not right." he whispered, stuttering. "That candle i-is not supposed t-to fade..."

"_Que pasa_? What do you mean?" Antonio asked.

Daisuke remained silent, staring into the lone room. "It can't be..."

He abruptly turned towards the rangers. "Both of you, leave this temple immediately." he commanded them. His sudden tone of voice caught them by curiosity, but in his eyes, there was a protective, sincere intention.

"Anything wrong, Daisuke?" Aami asked, worried as she held firmly onto her samuraizer.

"Is there a nighlok?" Antonio inquired, reaching for his samurai morpher as well. "Don't worry. We will defend you."

Daisuke grasped Antonio's shoulders desperately. "I can't explain everything right now. I am well aware, but not this time.." he stated. "I'm afraid this will have to wait. Don't worry about me. Please, hurry!"

Antonio and Aami glanced towards one another. They could easily tell he was hiding something. "Honorable Daisuke, please let us face this danger." Aami said confidently.

"We are samurai rangers, and it is our duty to protect and defend anyone in danger." the gold ranger chimed in.

But the guardian shook his head, pleading. "You don't understand! It's not my life that's in danger. It's yours!"

The news, however, didn't surprise them. They were samurai rangers, and it was their duty to face whatever comes their way. But seeing the expression of Daisuke, they couldn't help it.

"We can't walk out of our mission. We will defend you at any cost. Please, give us a chance." Aami asked him.

"I know your instincts as samurai rangers." the guardian began. But-"

Suddenly, there was a strange aroma of thick, black smoke creeping into the atmosphere. Although its presence was not seen, the gold ranger felt as if he could somehow sense its every move. A feeling of suspicion immediately struck Antonio. He clutched onto his katana once again, darting his alert glare this way and that.

"Something is here." Aami whispered. "Do you feel that, Antonio?"

"Yes." he replied cautiously. "And from the looks of it...it's pretty bad..."

The rangers felt silence dangerously penetrating their thoughts. There was a stillness in the air, and the temple seemed to tremble underneath their feet. Then and there, Antonio could see strange sparks from a nearby corner. And not so far away from those sparks, he could see a crimson light emanating the smoke._ 'Wait. Is that a...fuse?' _he thought. Instantly, his eyes widened.

"Run!" he yelled as he grabbed Aami's hand and dashed out of the temple, followed by Daisuke. Less than a second after they took off...Boom! The entire temple was lit up in fiery flames all at once from a vicious explosion. A wave of extreme heat overcame the temple, destroying the corners of one side completely. Flying cinders and sparks raced across the air as smoke blanketed the rangers' visions. Antonio and Aami landed, facedown, upon the blackened soil of what seemed to be the temple's remains. Their visions were blurred from the commotion, struggling to get up and face the disaster. From broken glass to wooden frames, everything surrounded them, some still aimed at their injured forms.

"Leave! Now!" Daisuke urged them as he helped them up. "I know a shortcut for you to go through. Hurry!"

But his voice was droned out from the screaming cackles of a familiar voice...It was none other than Octoroo. His sinister glare shot at the rangers, enjoying every moment of their weakened condition. With a snap, he summoned the moogers, swinging their clubs and blasters. Little did Xandred's apprentice know that Antonio and Aami were stronger than what they seemed to be.

"Not so fast, moogers!" Antonio remarked as he swung his barracuda blade. "Get ready for another round of defeat!"

Effortlessly, the gold and orange rangers traced their symbols into the air with their morphers. Being a samurai doesn't mean running away from any danger, no matter what the consequences may be. And this was their chance to show the world.

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!"

"Samurai Morpher! Gold Power!"

Within a flash, they morphed into their glistening suits while aiming their own glares towards the nighlok.

"Samurai rangers - ready." they finished in unison.

"Ooh ah ooh! I'm scared..." Octoroo taunted. "Looks like I underestimated you, pathetic rangers! But even you can't escape my wrath. You're badly outnumbered. Today, Master Xandred shall be pleased with my victory! Moogers, attack!"

"Enough talking!" Antonio roared as he and Aami dashed forward, streaking through the air in simultaneous flips and landing as they sliced through the battle. One mooger after another came crashing towards them, but they never backed down. Aami dodged through the strikes, gliding across and clashing through the mob of moogers. Antonio redirected the attempts, dashing through the flames and delivering powerful blows in return. The pounding of their hearts raced along with the rhythm of their every move. From retreating to uplifting through each strike, the rangers intensified the battle, stealing protective glances at one another as they tore away with their blades. Within minutes, the moogers found themselves grunting in agony as they landed hard onto the pile of rubble and debris.

"No, you pests!" Octoroo yelled towards the flailing forms of the defeated moogers. "Stand up and fight!"

"We need to finish off these moogers!" Antonio said as he slashed through another nighlok.

"I'm right with you!" Aami replied as she struck the nearest mooger and aimed her sword towards the other approaching ones. She closed her eyes, concentrating upon the power of nature she possessed. She looked deep inside of herself, opening the inner door of confidence in her heart. As a samurai ranger, she wanted to protect her team. As Aami, she wanted to prove to herself that she was capable of being the orange ranger. With a deep breath, she shot her eyes open. She could feel energy rushing towards her in the form of natural serenity. She was ready.

"Spin sword! Tsunami Swipe!" she commanded at last, sending a strong, spiraling wave of energy with every bit of strength she had left.

The gold ranger connected his aura with the sunlight, harnessing the power he held in his fiery self. "Barracuda blade!" he followed, glaring before him with a gleam of determination sparkling in his eyes. "Barracuda Bite!" A streak of golden light shot through like a jet stream, combining with the spiraling energy of nature.

A bright flash of golden orange filled the air, colliding with the approaching moogers. A powerful warmth echoed through the atmosphere, as if it destroyed everything in its path. Instantly, there was a sudden trembling of the ground, followed by another combustion. Flames soared into the air, vanishing as quickly as they came.

As their view cleared, Antonio and Aami were greeted with a shocking spectacle. Before them was not only the destruction of the moogers, but a world of peace once more. The flames withered away, and there seemed to be no sign of debris or pandemonium anywhere. It was as if the combination of nature and light wiped out every sign of doom and completely healed the world of what just took place. The temple was restored to its previous condition, followed by the same, lavish beauty of cherry blossoms that encased the Tengen Gate. Even Octoroo and the other moogers were not seen. It was as if everything was back to normal. And strangely enough, the rangers were still the way they were...bone-tired and bruised from the previous explosion at the temple. The entire universe seemed to be..still. So still in fact that they could hear it..._breathing_ with the forces of life.

"What just happened?" Antonio asked out of the blue, staring into his hands. "Did we just...did I...?"

But Aami was not the one to speak out and reply as she demorphed and rushed over to Daisuke, who grunted in pain. "Daisuke!"

Antonio rushed over to the guardian's broken form, demorphing as well. "Daisuke! Are you hurt?"

"Please, let me heal you." Aami insisted. "I-"

"No!" Daisuke answered as his assistant rushed over to him. "I will be fine. You should leave at once!"

Aami and Antonio shared glances of worry and anxiety. Weariness had already overcome them at it is. The symbol power they possessed had drained their every ounce of energy. Blood trickled down their faces, and their bruises burned from the intensity of the summer heat. Is something worse waiting to happen to them at this situation?

"My assistant will take care of me." Daisuke assured them. "Don't worry. Just leave..."

Aami hesitated, but backed away as per the guardian's order as he stared proudly and knowingly into Antonio's eyes. "I know of your spiritual connection with her." he whispered quietly. He smiled. "Be patient, Golden Samurai. She will come for you as well."

Antonio's face crimsoned as he realized the guardian's words. "You knew about my feelings for her all along..." he murmured.

"Yes." he replied. His expression suddenly changed. "I would explain what I mean and reveal the secret, but time is running out. There is a great danger ahead of you both. No one knows when it will strike. But if not alert, there is a likely possibility that you and the orange ranger will be separated...forever..."

The gold ranger's heart skipped several beats. He _loved_ Aami, and he was_ never _going to lose her...His words left the gold ranger devastated.

"No...no!" he whispered, fear cascading his eyes. But before Antonio could go ahead and protest any further, his samurai morpher rang through the air, disrupting the silence. With shaking arms and continuous glances towards Aami, he answered the call.

"A-Antonio here."

_"We need you both at Spring Valley immediately!" _Kevin's voice urged him. _"We need all the help we can get. There's too many of them, and Emily is badly injured!"_

The Mexican glanced towards Aami, his expression of concern and slight fear. "This is not good.." he murmured. And by the look he gave her in the eyes, she could easily tell what it was. No words were needed as she instantly knew.

"Oh, no..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you to my fellow reviewers and readers for their support on this story with their suggestions and positivity. I appreciate the reviews, and I am in debt to you all. Stay tuned for more Golden Heart! :)

_**Read and Review please!**_


	14. The True Enemy

**The True Enemy**

Within minutes, Antonio and Aami arrived at Spring Valley, expecting the rangers to be tearing away with their blades. But the only aspect that greeted them was the smell of rising smoke and defeat. Their eyes widened at the endless army of moogers that stretched miles ahead, marching one by one in a fairly rapid pace. Before them stood Serrator's troops, along with Octoroo's side of the battle. The moogers swung their clubs to their sides, glancing menacingly towards the rangers.

"This is _not _good..." Antonio muttered under his breath.

"Where are they?" Aami wondered, scanning the battlefield panorama worriedly.

The Mexican reached for his barracuda blade, keeping his dark eyes alert for his friends. "I don't see them. But our first priority is to face those nighloks."

Strangely enough, Octoroo was there again, followed by Serrator and his army. Their sinister cackles bellowed through the air, emanating a sense of disgust towards them. The gold and orange rangers wasted no time in charging forward. Their swords were drawn, just as they had before during their first battle. They were about to wage through the battle when they heard Kevin's voice. "Guys!"

Through the clearing of the valley, they could see the others, clutching onto Emily and demorphed from the fight. The orange ranger's eyes softened in concern. She could see the yellow ranger, lying unconscious in Mia's arms as the pink ranger shook her hopefully.

"Emily, wake up! Please!" she pleaded.

Both rangers rushed over to them, dodging the blows and kneeling beside Emily. "What happened?" Antonio asked.

"She was hit by Serrator's blow!" Mike interjected as he grasped Emily's hand desperately.

"We were all facing different opponents at the same time." Mia remarked. "We couldn't watch eachother's backs."

"But what about the Samurai combination? The Black Box?" Antonio inquired.

Weak from the endless fight, Kevin whispered defeatedly. "We held them off for as long as we could, but now, we're helpless. We can't morph, use the Samurai Artillery, the Megazord combination... Even the Black Box is useless. It's like all of our powers are completely lost."

The rangers cringed as the humidity of the battle grew worse. Octoroo's voice taunted them, persuading them to go further. But they couldn't...they collapsed back down.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Octoroo bellowed sinisterly. "We're waiting, you pathetic rangers! What's the matter? Aren't you going to help your leader here? "

Antonio noticed the weary faces of the rangers as Jayden crashed next to them from the battle, tearing through the leaves. Even he had collapsed, demorphing. If the strongest of the team was down, what was their fate?

"T-There are t-too m-many of them..." Jayden murmured between gasps of breath as he clutched to his chest painfully. "I c-can't..." he trailed off before slipping into unconsciousness.

"No! Jayden!" Kevin pleaded.

"This is _definitely_ notgood!" the green ranger said as Kevin's attempts failed and resulted in another collapse.

Antonio could feel the intensity of the battle gaining upon them. He glared towards the approaching army of moogers, gaining upon them with twice as much force. Never had he expected the rangers to be so...broken in spirit. It was up to them to defend their team at any cost. The gold ranger stood up instantly.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked.

Antonio gave them all a look of defiance and reassurance. "I'll go."

"You can't!" Kevin said. "You heard Jayden. There are too many of them!"

"But we can't just walk away from any battle, either." Aami chimed in. "You are in no condition to fight."

She turned towards Antonio. "I'm with you."

"No! It's too risky!" Mia warned. But her words were droned out by the cackles of the moogers.

"I don't see any symbol power." Serrator taunted further. "Looks like those cowards are planning to escape!"

"Please, guys. We don't have much time left. They are going to attack any minute!" Antonio said, enraged. "We are _not_ cowards, and it's time we prove that. So what if we don't have powers? We can still fight!"

The Mexican clenched his fists in anger, but Aami held him back, turning towards the rangers. "I know it may seem risky, but we have to try." she said.

Aami and Antonio hopefully waited for the team's approval. Mia's attention turned to Kevin as he sighed. "You're right. The true spirit of a samurai is facing any situation fearlessly, no matter how great the risk is."

"It's not easy. Especially without the team." Mike cautioned, holding Emily close to him. "Be careful out there."

"Don't worry. We'll be alright." Aami assured them. "We'll do whatever it takes...we _have_ to..."

And with that said, they raced out of the clearing, revealing themselves to the ocean of moogers.

"Looks like the stars of the show have finally decided to join us!" Serrator bellowed. "Well well, I must admit I'm impressed. But you're powerless. Care to see your defeat, newbie rangers?"

"Not even in your dreams, Serrator!" Antonio roared back as he and Aami took their stances. "We rangers are best known for swordplay, not only for our powers. We can take on you any day!"

They charged forward, slicing the moogers through the scorching sunlight. Antonio struck them with his blade, expectant of victory despite their powerless situation. He thrust his katana through every glimpse of moogers as possible. He leaped over them, seizing the oppurtunity to attack them from behind. Guarding the orange ranger through his speed, he defeated one by one with aggressive agility, effortlessly dodging their blows and delivering stronger ones in return.

Aami gracefully glided among the battle, colliding with every stroke of the blade with alert determination. She dipped and dove throughout the valley, stealing moments to share a glance towards the raging gold ranger. They fought harder and stronger, but the moogers still came. Their fight seemed endless as they continued to take down every nighlok. Within minutes, they clashed with their opponents.

And a few feet away, the other samurai rangers peeked in, cringing in their own efforts to wake the yellow ranger.

"Looks like you aren't wimps afterall!" Serrator boomed as Antonio and Aami barely took down their hundredth opponent. "Don't worry, though. We still have another army consisting hundreds of moogers!"

The exhausted rangers almost collapsed from the waves of heat and tension. Their skin stung from bruises, reminding them of the explosion earlier at the Tengen Gate. More moogers encircled the area. But they didn't back down.

"Give up, Nighlok!" Antonio retorted, grasping Aami's hand protectively. "No matter how many moogers we will have to face, our team is protected!"

"Nice try, Gold Ranger..." a different voice echoed from the shadows. It's deep, hoarse tone obliterated the commotion of Octoroo and Serrator.

The gold and orange rangers stepped forward, willing to face this upcoming oppressor. But instead, both were overcome by surprise as the nighlok stepped out of the shadows. It was the same one they had fought before...the beady, one-eyed beast.

Antonio recalled the many times he had felt that presence. His thoughts roamed to infinite situations where he had often caught him watching them. Today, the moment of truth has arrived.

He gazed at Aami confidently, only to find himself astonished at her sudden change. Her expression was of utter perplexion, widening as she finally realized her familiarity with that nighlok. Her dark eyes stared straight at the nighlok, anger and hurt waiting to be expressed. It was as if she melted in depression right then and there. But she remained alert, masking her true self behind those beautiful orbs of hers. She glared back, her head held high despite her hesitance.

"Aami?" the Mexican whispered in concern. But no responce. Antonio's grip upon her hand tightened in reassurance, his gaze never leaving her. But she still didn't respond.

"But we're not here for you and your so-called "team." the nighlok continued. He ambled closer towards the orange ranger with a knowing, sinister smirk, stealing a moment to glare at the gold ranger. He cackled triumphantly as he viciously breathed.

"We're here for your little girlfriend."


	15. Unlimited Power

**Unlimited Power**

Antonio glared back at the nighlok, taken aback with what the beast had just said. He stared at Aami's broken form, unable to decipher the meaning of what was going on. He held her close to him, never letting go of her hand.

"It's such a shame to see you like this." the nighlok cackled with false sympathy as his words aimed for the orange samurai.

Aami looked away, refusing to hesitate in battle. Her expression was a pale act of serious serenity, hesitating to meet anyone in the eye. She seemed ready to fight this new opponent, but somewhere among those ebony orbs, there was something uncomfortable about the charge. She clutched harder onto her katana, as if she never would ever again.

The Mexican held her closer to him, confused at her hesitance and curious of what the nighlok was talking about. "Don't listen to him." he murmured, his katana aimed for the creature before him. "He's just trying to manipulate us."

"Oh, am I?" the nighlok continued. "All wrapped up in your lovey dovey feelings, pathetic ranger? Ugh! Young love sickens me."

"Stand down! You're no match for us!" Antonio commanded. But the nighlok merely chuckled.

"Don't_ you _remember me, orange samurai? Who would ever forget the all powerful Ryu?" the nighlok said, forming a devastating blow in his fists.

"Antonio plunged through the nighlok's aim, redirecting the blow. He grabbed Aami away into his arms as the commotion resulted in a powerful collison between life and death, exploding into a million cinders and almost obliterating half of the valley.

"Come on now, you worthless newbie." Ryu cackled. "Don't you remember how I destroyed your childhood? Oh, that's right...you were only five years old at the time."

Antonio's eyes widened as he glanced towards Aami. Instantly, silence came crashing down upon the two. Her expression was still as pale as ever, but she remained unperturbed. The gold samurai's eyes softened as he saw the hurt in hers. He held comfortingly onto her hands, but she avoided the tensed moment, gently letting go of his grasp much to his dismay.

"Do you_ really _think you want to face me? I've got backup!" Ryu roared as Serrator and Octoroo prepared themselves.

"Aami?" Antonio asked softly as he gazed at her, despite the dangerous opponents he knew they must face. Aami gave him a look of assurance. Her eyes were wavering from melancholy pain, not convincing the Mexican in the least. But she only responded with a slight nod before lunging forward, grunting and piercing her blade through Ryu's arm.

Antonio joined her as they aimed forward in sync, strutting forward through battle among the dappled sunlight. Serrator and Octoroo unleashed an obliterating hazard, but Aami blocked it with her blade, reversing and sending it towards the two. With a blast of fire, the two nighloks lay, defeated. Their prickly, crimson flesh turned to a solid, cumulonimbus grey, followed by cracks as a sign of saying they were dried up.

"I destroyed your every happiness! Your friends are no match for me!" Ryu taunted as Aami swung her blade towards him. "Never! Huh!" she grunted, aiming for the crazed creature.

"That's not enough to defeat me, peasant!" the nighlok continued. But Aami continued to strike him, barely missing.

As if by instinct, Antonio trudged through the wrath of Ryu, the last nighlok standing. He ducked, striding past his direct devastations. With a ragged breath, he sliced his blade through his crimson body. Ryu grunted, screaming in agony as he tried to keep balance. But the gold ranger had already struck him down. Aami followed suit, clashing with the opponent and distracting him from his victory. The grateful gold ranger retreated his intensity, blocking the blows directed towards her. With a simultaneous backflip, the rangers raced through the air, advancing towards their main opponent.

Ryu groaned as Aami avoided yet another blow, her eyes flaming in anger. She shot a glance of fearless determination towards the beast. Within the blink of an eye, she flipped through the air, attempting to get him from behind. But this time, the nighlok had other plans. He swished past her attack and knocked her down effortlessly, grabbing onto her wrists and pinning her to the floor. Instantly, the nighlok's arms choking their way around her fragile neck, beckoning the gold ranger with the tip of his club.

"I admit you got some moves." Ryu bellowed as she desperately tried to break free from his grasp. "But there's no use trying to escape, you peasant!"

"Aami!" Antonio exclaimed, gripping his barracuda blade and racing forward to strike. Anger flared inside of him, urging him to take the creature down. He dodged the nighlok's fiery attempts. "Get your hands off of her!"

Ryu grinned evilly, ducking under the gold ranger's blow. "Looks like this peasant finally managed to get a bodyguard!" he insulted, pinning Antonio down as well. "Concerned, eh loverboy?"

"Antonio!" Aami cried out, flailing under the nighlok's grasp. She glared towards the nighlok, choking from his grasp. "Leave him alone!"

Ryu grinned one of his sinisterly evil grins. "Fine...If you say so, nature samurai. But I have one condition..."

"Aami! Don't listen to him!" Antonio commanded, failing in his efforts to get back up. But Ryu was too strong. He kicked harshly at the gold samurai, his grin widening as the ranger groaned in pain and collapsed back down.

"Leave him alone, Nighlok! What do you want from me?!" Aami pleaded.

The nighlok leaned towards her, bellowing in his chilling voice. "You still can't figure it out? What a disgrace..." he commented, grasping her neck tighter as she gasped for air.

"Give up your life!"

The tan face of Antonio turned to a ghostly pale of white. He could feel his soul escaping at the thought. His eyes glanced at Aami, who gazed helplessly back at him. They were unable to move on any further in their defeated battle.

She was cornered both mentally and in reality. Her tormenting past still wavered before her bloodshot eyes. As the Mexican met his eyes with hers before his next step, he saw them turn glassy with depression and anguish. Whatever was tearing at her heart and sending her into a world of unspoken misery was unknown. And from the corner of his eyes, he knew he could see her faint teardrop.

And that was it. Antonio felt the heat rushing up to his moist eyes. The words of the vicious nighlok drained the life out of him, pulling him into the realm of true anger. The nighlok's sneering face brought him back to so many memories and visions. The familiarity of that very scene took him away to the beginning of time itself. He felt himself lifting away. He could feel the essence of light among his very hands. The reflection of his inner warrior flashed before his eyes as the desert vision returned. The memory of Aami's broken form in his vision flared before his dark eyes.

As he flashed his protective glance towards the orange ranger, he could see blood trickling down from the side of her head, her cheeks bruised from the fight and her fingers meekly battling for life at the nighlok's grip. Her eyes were struggling to stay alert and concentrate as Ryu's blade pressed onto her skin. Her attention flew over to the gold ranger, bidding a silent farewell as death awaited in moments to come. All at once, Antonio could feel all the power in the world at his fingertips. He could feel his moist eyes drenched in salty tears. His heartbeat sped up faster and faster...until...until...

"LET HER GO!" Antonio roared as he knocked the gigantic beast off of him, whisking the weak orange ranger away. Ryu crashed away from the gold ranger, grasping free of Aami's hand in fear. And there it was...fear. The first time a nighlok had ever truly felt that way. And the first time the samurai rangers stood, afraid of their own teammate's anger and uncontrollable rage. Not to mention towards the most powerful of nighloks. A deathly hallow of nervousness crept over the dangerously silent atmosphere, obscuring every source of vision known to man.

The atmosphere began to glow in brilliant gold light, enrapturing the enraged ranger into the world of light. A glimmering haze blinded the entire world into a blanket of fierce flames. The winds increased in speed, followed by the violent answers of nature to his unbearable anger. The sky's baby blue hue vanished as darkness mingled with the golden light. It was like there was nothing more left of the entire world besides the golden saturations of intensity and blinding light.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE AAMI?!" he bellowed, delivering a blast of incomparable energy.

Aami raced towards the gold ranger, but the fierce winds held her away from him.

"Antonio! Please, calm down!" she pleaded. But Antonio raged on.

The other rangers leaned towards each other, unable to witness the strange spectacle as they held a now awake Emily close to them. And at that particular moment, Antonio seemed unvanquished, unable and impossible to conquer. No one, not even Jayden could gather the courage to see him in such a state.

The small katana in his hands dropped onto the concrete floor, a mere weapon compared to the vastness of Antonio's protective transformation. His fists clenched as his veins jolted together in motion, piercing through his body. His torn shirt flapped in the breeze, and his crimson eyes flared, beckoning the nighlok forward as if daring him to make another move.

His look was so confident that for a moment, Aami was too afraid to go any closer. Never had one seen him in such a state of ferocity and fearlessness, especially in the face of warfare. To the orange ranger, it was quite a surprise to see her fellow ranger friend morph into someone completely different and...utterly powerful.

The nighlok backed away, sprinting away from his wrath. But Antonio raced towards him, crashing his fists onto the nighlok's cheekbones (or what looked like cheekbones.) Ryu was sent, flying through the air and groaning at the powerful strike. But it was not over yet. The golden samurai darted across, sending his foot through the beast's chest.

Ryu howled in pain, clutching onto his chest as he collapsed. Antonio didn't hesitate, jabbing his wrist through the nighlok's crimson body with every bit of strength left in him. The broken collision of nighlok bones echoed through the air, startling all who were present. Minutes dragged by into hours, enduring the intensity with a shaking evanescence of fear and opposing tranquility through every blow. The rangers watched on, unable to take their eyes off of their samurai friend's highest point in fighting. It was hard for anyone to believe that this was the cocky Antonio they had known from the start. Now, within the course of a single second, he seemed invincible, possessing all the power in the world.

Antonio's rage worsened as he stepped towards the frozen nighlok one last time. Another blinding light rested in his palms, forming a hazard a million times stronger than the nighlok's. Aami's eyes softened as she fought through the winds, her dark curls flying. After what seemed like another century, she clutched onto the Mexican's tan hand. Her look of reassurance told him everything as the winds died down.

"Please...don't..." she whispered, her voice helpless and exhausted more than ever.

Antonio felt the tears fall faster from his eyes and slip down his cheeks.

"No! I won't spare him!"

But as she pleaded him hopefully and silently, he meekly nodded, still crimson with anger. Here was Ryu, demanding the life of the gold ranger's love, and yet, she requested mercy on him. Antonio hesitantly released his blow into the sky, striking a deep ray of beaming light upon the atmosphere. The golden world became its usual, colorful hue as Aami struggled to keep standing. He clung to her tightly, much to her surprise, and led her towards the others. He held her arm supportingly as she limped through the heat of the warfare.

The fallen Ryu soon felt himself hardening, turning to the color of dark, black smoke. Without another moment to waste, he disappeared through the cracks in the concrete floor after shooting them a look of revenge and sudden realization. And in return, he only received a glare from a furious Antonio.

As the rangers found themselves able to visualize the situation once more, they remained in shock. They could only stand and watch with a knowing pride as the powerful Antonio led Aami forward with intensity and leadership.

Their saviors of the day have returned..._and that was what mattered most..._


	16. What Hurts Most

**What Hurts Most**

"Emily?"

The soothing voice drifted an exhausted yellow ranger invitingly out of her sleep. The first thing she noticed in her sudden consciousness was the cool sensation upon her arm, as if being dabbed with a wet cloth. Her head was spinning, but felt comfortable under the touch of the voice's owner. Without another moment to waste, she attempted to open her eyes. But she couldn't. She was too wrapped up in the calming atmosphere.

Somehow, Emily had the feeling that she was safe. The desire to be close to her sister grew by the second. The heavy tugging of her heart persuaded her that it was her. As much as she loved the other rangers, she had never felt so vulnerable yet strong as she did now. The thought of imagining the former yellow ranger was too unbearable for her. But now, it was like Serena_ was _here...standing right in front of her in this very dojo and speaking softly out to her. When she managed to squint her eyes a little, she whispered, "Serena?"

There was a slight chuckle of amusement and relief as she completely fluttered her eyes open. She paused. Standing before the earth samurai was not Serena, but Aami. She was carefully working her way around Emily's bruised arm, wrapping the soft cloth around the cut. Her attention, however, was still upon the injured samurai. Her hopeful eyes brightened when she saw her smiling friend.

"I'm sorry, Emily. But I'm Aami." she answered, bandaging her arm. The blonde ranger smiled back as she was gently pushed under the covers again. "You should rest."

"Aami?" Emily asked as the nature samurai came closer, placing her hand on her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Aami asked, concerned.

She straightened Emily's pillow, placing another damp cloth over her head. The yellow ranger meekly nodded, assuring her. But a small moan of pain escaped her lips, alerting the orange ranger's attention once more. She still didn't speak, mutely staring at Aami and admiring her patience. She wanted to protest, convincing her that she was fine now. But she didn't. In just a few moments, she had deeply connected with Aami. More than she had with Serena. Her motherly nature made her melt and forget her weakness during battle.

Emily had witnessed the humiliation Aami had faced by Ryu, although its memories were blurred from the drifting consciousness. She had been attentive enough to see Antonio's sudden transformation, but she was oblivious to the rest of the story. Aami may have been a newcomer, but she was just as important to her as the others, even Serena. It was Aami who needed the comfort more than her. Emily was considered the innocent one of the group. But at this particular moment, it was Aami who had felt so helpless, although she attempted to remain strong for them.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were Serena." Emily confessed, attempting to brighten her dull smile. "You reminded me so much of her."

The comment struck Aami by surprise. The indication that Emily saw her as a sister figure was too much for her to take in, considering the nighlok's words. Emily had always been the "little sister"of the group. She had been Aami's best friend since the start of her journey as a samurai. Aami had known the importance she gave to Serena, often finding the time to cheer her up when she was down. Being awarded in a higher rank than Serena in Emily's world was truly special. It was like...like she deserved to have a sister as sweet as Emily. Like she was given the oppurtunity to have another family.

"You are like another Serena to me." Emily whispered gratefully.

She looked away, blinking back her tears. "That's so sweet of you Emily." she replied, smiling as the light returned to her smile.

The laughter in her voice didn't quite reach her eyes, considering her consequence of the battle's aftermath. But she tried not to show it, although she knew she was failing. Emily found herself sinking into her newfound sister's arms in a warm embrance, much to Aami's astonishment. But she gladly returned it, embracing Emily with nostalgia.

Out from the corner of her eye, the Indian beauty could catch the glimpse of a certain Antonio Garcia observing her every move. His dark eyes peered out into the room, staring at her and lost in thought. Despite the unspoken tension between them, they had chosen to remain silent of what had just happened...at least she had wanted it to be that way for a little while. It was a relief for Aami that no other ranger had witnessed the battle closely earlier today, but it was a constant worry for her that the gold ranger began his search for the truth behind Ryu's words. Since their victory, no one had dared to speak to Antonio, fearing his wrath. They would only step back cautiously. Even Mentor didn't have the strength to approach him.

Antonio had been through so much in just one battle. He was the one who was most upset when it came to almost losing Aami's life. And frankly, he wasn't in the mood for any sympathey. He simply waited anxiously to spend time with the orange ranger, insisting himself to go forward and help her out. He didn't care about his small bruises, though he let Aami tend to them. But all the while, he spoke only to her. He couldn't go a single day without speaking to her. It was impossible for him to be completely still, judging his cocky personality. But today, however, was an exception. He was too busy worrying about her.

It was the very first time the rangers had ever seen him so powerful and angry. Despite his silence, even he was surprised at his own accomplishment. But now was not the time to wonder...now was the time for comfort. Even as Aami continued to ease Emily's pain, she could feel Antonio's focus concentrating on her more than the victim of Serrator's blow. But she looked away, distracting herself as she helped Emily.

Suddenly, there were more footsteps racing towards the room. Before Emily knew it, she was instantly tackled by an exclaiming green ranger, followed by Mentor and the others.

"Em!" the green ranger greeted her, grinning. Emily smiled wearily as he stood before her bed, giving her palms a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"Thank goodness you're feeling better." Mia added in relief, approaching her on the other side of her bed.

"Thanks to Aami, I'm fine." Emily announced, gesturing to the nature samurai.

At that point, Aami could hide it no longer. Her expression turned serious as she pretended to be oblivious to her words. The special attention she was receiving seemed...awkward. Almost _terrifying_. Even now, her past was flaring in her vision, making the journey through the rough day harder than before. Still, she remarked. "I'm just glad you're okay, Emily."

Remaining silent was not something new or out of the ordinary for Aami. It was her characteristic to be quiet. Hence, the rangers exchanged smiles towards her, but miraculously didn't notice her expression. Antonio, however, noticed the way her attractive hues shifted their gaze uncomfortably. He may not have been able to unlock the mystery behind his powers from earlier or his secret, spiritual connection with Aami. But even he could tell that there was definitely something wrong. His eyes softened as they saw her helpless to herself.

Aami sighed softly, turning to Mentor. "I should start preparing dinner." she excused herself as she placed a glass of water by Emily's bedside table. It was obvious that she was trying to be strong for the sake of the team. She always puts others' needs before hers. But somewhere deep inside of him, Antonio had always hoped to see her true smile. He couldn't bear to see her smiling on the outside and feeling helpless on the inside. And judging by the nighlok's words and the reactions Aami had given to them, he knew that this could be serious for her.

Something _must _be done.

Mentor nodded, gesturing towards the kitchen at her remark. But Antonio was not pleased. His anger raged on, flaring inside of him once again. Couldn't anyone see that she has had a long day? Instead of being convinced to rest, why was she given more work? And how could Mentor let that happen? He glanced worriedly towards Aami. Her eyes seemed tired, and if not firmly held onto, she seemed as if she would collapse. As hard-working she may be, she was the one that needed rest more than anyone.

Antonio suddenly saw blood trickling down from Aami's elbow. To his horror, there was a deep cut slashed across the back of her arm. The skin was badly scraped, unattended to properly. Although it was bandaged up, it was still a loose grip, allowing the crimson blood to continue seeping through. Of course, this only enraged him more. How could anyone not notice such a deep injury? Sure they needed to give her time to help Emily, but to a level that constantly required her to exhaust herself?

Instantly, Daisuke's words echoed in his mind.

_There is a great danger ahead of you both. No one knows when it will strike. But if not alert, there is a likely possibility that you and the orange ranger will be separated...forever..._

The Mexican started to panic. He couldn't live a single moment without her. He had to be next to her at all times. He _won't_ lose her...

Before Mentor Ji could continue, Antonio's voice rang through the distance, interrupting him. "That _won't_ be necessary."

The rangers all shot a stunned glance at Antonio for his sudden remark, especially Aami. Her heart skipped a thousand beats as she prepared for the worst. Her first instinct was to excuse herself by requesting some time alone to herself. But she couldn't. Somehow, she was frozen. She could hear the pounding in her chest as she urged herself to remain calm and reserved.

Kevin and Mia stared at the defiant ranger, their eyes widening. Mike backed away a few steps, not letting go of Emily as he held a cautious expression on his face. Even Jayden seemed shocked. Never had the light samurai ever been so protective and urging of someone. He usually never protested against Mentor, much less interrupted him. Ji was equally surprised, starting to see the change in Antonio. Nevertheless, he remained calm. There was actually a small grin on his face that he attempted to hide. The gold ranger's anger didn't back down as he glared, looking away. But eventually, he gave in, trying to quiet himself.

"What's the matter?" Ji asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

Antonio closed his eyes briefly, lowering his tone. "I'm sorry, Mentor. But don't you think a badly injured ranger needs rest? Especially in the condition Aami is in?"

There was a stunned silence that enraptured the rangers as they cast their eyes towards Aami. She looked away uncomfortably, refusing to meet anyone in the eye while attempting to hide her wound. Was it possible that he was _defending_ her? Against _Mentor_?

Jayden joined in the conversation, asking solemnly, "Antonio, why are you-?"

"Why _what_, Jayden?" the gold samurai asked in return.

His tone had a sharpness that no one could describe. It was a surprise that he had spoken that way to his childhood friend. Jayden himself turned serious, but questioned his odd behavior. However, Antonio was too angry to pay attention. All he cared about was defending Aami. "I thought you would agree with me on this." he added, raising his voice slightly.

"Antonio, we don't understand." Kevin interjected. "What do you mean by 'badly injured?' Aami is perfectly fine." He glanced towards her confidently, but with a stroke of doubt. "Right?"

Antonio simply walked over to Aami's broken form, swiftly striding up to her as soon as the blue samurai spoke the words. Aami's eyes were nervously shifting their gaze about, avoiding and consciously awaiting. With a sudden gentleness even in the depths of anger, the gold ranger placed her hand in his, revealing the injury for all.

There was a slight gasp from the rangers as Mia instantly rushed forward, grabbing Aami protectively by the shoulders and fiddling with the loosely wrapped bandage around her wrist.

"Aami, what..what happened?"

Emily instantly sat up, dashing with renewed energy up to her and limping all the way, regardless of anything else. "Are you okay?"

The room was filled with a chorus of questions and comments.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Does it hurt really bad?"

"Someone get the first aid kit!"

But a helpless sigh escaped Aami's lips. Misery was engraved clearly upon her eyes, though no one managed to notice it this time, either. Antonio stared expectantly at her, worry etched over him as she was led away. He frowned as he saw her eyes still refusing to look at anyone. From her smooth lips flowed words of reassurance and convincing remarks.

Once Emily and Mia whisked her away, Antonio slumped into the couch, closing his eyes defeatedly. Guilt crept over him easily. Was Aami truly falling into such inexplainable misery? How could he let that happen? The sight made his heart break into infinite pieces. He hated the way she had been so left out since the battle. It wasn't fair.

Mentor walked over to him, followed by Jayden, Kevin, and Mike. They all took a seat next to him, concern taking over them rather than anger.

"Dude, you are over reacting." Mike remarked. "You act like we're treating her as a maid or something. She's one of us."

"Over reacting?" Antonio shot back, glaring again. "What about when Emily's spirit was stolen by that nighlok? And when you risked everything to become a nighlok for her? Wasn't _that_ a form of over reacting?"

Mike blushed as Antonio protested further, but was stopped by Kevin.

"Okay okay... How about a movie night?" For the first time in his life, Kevin had suggested something so unprepared for.

A large grin found its way onto Mike's lips. "Wow, Kevin. I never knew you were into movie nights..." he murmured, snickering.

Jayden also agreed, seeing that this certain ranger needed a break. He turned to Mentor questioningly. "Ji?"

Mentor Ji nodded in agreement as he patted the gold ranger. "I think you all deserve a day off as well. Maybe two days. That battle has taken quite a lot of energy away from the team."

"Don't forget pizza!" Mike chimed in. He gave the Mexican a long look. "We're on your side, Antonio. Just relax...and focus on the pizza."

The gold ranger sighed, but Mentor added, "Antonio, I know why you are feeling this way. I know it's about what Daisuke had attempted to tell you. I realize that now is not the time for the secret to be revealed. But don't worry."

He gave him a look of importance, hinting the secret which Antonio never knew to that very moment. "I will guarantee you that Aami is in safe hands."

Antonio only sunk lower in misery. But somehow, he knew that his duty of protecting the one he loved most has started. This could allow him to grow closer to her. With a small smile, he leaned back, waiting for Aami as sweat raced down the sides of his face. He had a feeling that this "movie night" idea wasn't going to work. But it doesn't hurt to try, doesn't it? No...

_It really doesn't hurt to try..._


	17. In Your Footsteps

**In Your Footsteps**

"Despicable Me!"

"How about a romantic comedy?"

"No way!"

The rangers enthusiastically blurted out the choices as they prepared for their movie night. Minutes passed by into hours as the green ranger anxiously awaited the pizza. And of course, the rest of them couldn't make the right choice for the movie they wanted to watch.

"I am _not _going to spend an entire movie night watching mushy romance or the history of the samurai lifestyle." Mike complained. Emily giggled as the green ranger held her by the shoulders and helped up.

"I think Em should decide this time."

Kevin gave him a look of annoyance, but approval as he willingly helped Mia prepare the popcorn. "You're right. We didn't want to see any of those fake zombies either."

"Hey, now. Those aren't fake..." Mike interjected, escorting the yellow ranger to the couch.

Jayden exchanged an amused smile towards their goofiness, finally settling down for a break after another training session. All was beginning to mend fairly well after what had happened earlier. Well, _almost _everything...

Among the corner and lost in his own world was Antonio, watching on silently as he fiddled with his samuraizer. The pattern of falling raindrops was soothing his aching mind to a small extent, but continued to pour heavily as it drenched the outside world completely. It wasn't the first time he was feeling this way today, and surprisingly, he was really not in the mood for a movie night. He was too worried and exhausted to lighten up. The battle had its own wrath upon Antonio. He was too weary to pay attention to anything else...that is, except for Aami.

Even now, Daisuke's words were still haunting him, and frankly, he didn't know how to express his anger and haste. He could still remember the discomfort Aami in her facade of assuring smiles. With a groan of anxiety, he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the ancient Netherworld mirror. His eyes hardened at the reflection of his warrior self. The parallel, sixteenth century universe seemed to feel his pain all at once. The visions came crashing onto him again, but this time, he hardly gave them any of his attention. His attention was fixed firmly onto the nighlok's mirror.

"_Lo bueno es que si no puedo proteger Aami?" _he whispered hopelessly as he stared into the mirror, questioning his reflection.

But the warrior just stared back mutely, pouring out another indication that everything isn't always what you see. The defiant gaze in his eyes said it all, but still held the mystery from the gold ranger from such precision.

Aami, as it seemed, was the aimed victim in the battle. As much as the nighloks were after the rangers, Ryu was after her in particular. The reason remains unknown, as did everything lately. But what hurt him most was to see her in such a fragile, broken state despite how strong she tried to be. He hated seeing her this way...and he was back to square one again.

His eyes darted to the mirror. "Let me guess. You know what Daisuke meant, don't you?"

No response.

Antonio frowned, demanding answers from the warrior. "Well?" he continued expectantly, impatiently waiting for an answer.

But still no response. The irritated samurai hastily sighed, worry generating him all over again.

"Great. Now I'm going crazy. I'm actually _talking _to a mirror!"

He spotted Kevin and Mike, who were now engaged in a board game involving their foldingzords. They sat beside an enthusiastic Emily, who watched on while encouraging the green ranger at the moment.

Suddenly, a wave of darkness washed over the four rangers. The Shiba house was utterly quiet as Emily grabbed onto her samuraizer, flashing a minor light.

Mike groaned. "Aww man! I was about to beat Kevin!" he grunted, but smiled in his goofy way as Emily consoled him.

The gold ranger managed to hold back a stiffled laugh in amusement as he saw the green ranger's grin among the lanternlight. He remembered how jealous Mike had been and how suspicious he was after the arrival of Ranger Red, Scott. Their unspoken relationship was pretty obvious, although not yet revealed.

Kevin sighed, obviously not amused by his remark. "Relax, the power just went out." he said. The blue ranger's attention immediately switched to Mia as she approached with a small flashlight, searching for any sign of a candle. With a bold but concerned face, he rushed to help her.

Antonio smirked. Kevin helping Mia in looking for a light source? And that, too, panicking as if the world was going to end? _Ah, the typical Kevin. _he thought, highly amused.

**...**

Suddenly, his gaze wandered over the Shiba house through the lanternlight, searching for his own dreamgirl. His smile vanished as he tried to force himself up, wincing in pain from the injuries of the previous battle with Ryu. And of course, the location of his injury was once again on his right arm. Between the wrath of unbearable pain and the anxiety to cast his vision onto his love interest, he aimed for LZ with his other hand, cascading the room with a small but fairly radiant light.

His attention drifted to another golden glow, emanating warmth from not so far away. For a moment, his eyes continued to search, but then seemed to be glued to the approaching figure of Aami. Her curls danced in the golden glow, cupping her beautiful face. Strands of long, pure black hair fell across her left shoulder in the form of her single braid.

At once, Antonio blinked attentively, losing himself in her striking beauty once more. Instantly, he felt the heat rushing up to his cheeks, his mirror reflecting the same as he saw himself blush. He quickly shoved the antique glass mirror back into his pocket and straightened up, casting her an inviting look.

Her eyes still hesitated to meet anyone else's, and her lips quivered, as if wanting to say something. But she stopped herself. As her dark, glittering hues met Antonio's concerned ones, they paused. He smiled hopefully, his grin beaming with welcome. Aami struggled to return to her cheerful self, trying desperately to smile back. And for a swift moment, he knew he could see the way her eyes sparkled when they saw him.

She stepped in rhythm with the flickering candlelight, approaching Antonio with self conscious hesitance. It seemed to have been an eternity since Antonio stood, staring and gaping when he finally found himself standing beside her the next moment. Within moments, he snapped out of his trance.

"Hey, _amiga!_" Antonio greeted, grinning.

Her glowing face expressed a faint smile. "Hey, Antonio." she replied, the softness of her voice surprising him.

They were both silent as the minutes raced by. Neither could speak words describing how they had felt about the battle earlier. Aami was trying to sacrifice herself for his friendship...Antonio was trying to protect her and his love for her... Two heartbeats striving to protect their unique bond.

"Are you doing ok?" she added.

He smiled reassuringly, but noticed her weary expression. "Yeah, but...what about you? You seem pale." the gold ranger asked, his heart still heaving with worry.

Aami's smile turned to a mixture of exhaustion and reassurance. "Antonio, don't worry about me. You're the one who's hurt." she said in a low, pleading voice.

Antonio knew that Aami cares for everyone in the team. She always looks after their needs so much that she doesn't even stop to worry about herself. She values every member of the team more than herself. Her compassionate nature, concerned glances...Antonio loved everything about her. She would even risk her life for the samurai team. The thought made him cringe with pain. He couldn't stand to see her like this.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're just as important to the team as I am, Aami. You know that the battle has taken quite a toll on you, too." he replied in his accented voice.

Aami's attention drifted back to Antonio. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." she assured him.

Another uncomfortable wave of silence enveloped the two rangers. For a moment, both were lost in thought. The orange ranger noticed the gold ranger's stares, but was, nevertheless, oblivious to his feelings.

"Aami...I..." he began, breaking the unexpected tension between them.

"What is it?" Aami asked, concerned.

The Mexican fumbled with his words, unable to hide his blush from the radiating light of the candlelight. He sighed, finally murmuring. "I'm sorry..."

The orange ranger looked at him curiously. "Antonio, there's nothing for you to apologize for-"

"Yes there is." Antonio replied before she could finish. "I wasn't strong enough to protect you."

Aami's eyes softened as her curiosity melted into a mixture of emotions. He didn't know whether it was of gratefulness, concern, depression, or pain. Maybe it was all of those emotions. But whatever it was, he never felt so...important. In Aami's expression of multiple emotions and hidden feelings, he could see the essence of an innocent little girl she had always been at heart. She was everything to him, both loving and mature. She was full of passion to protect the ones in need, staying strong for the team. For Mentor. For the world. For _him_! But she was lost and afraid...wanting to escape from the clutches of her past.

"Antonio...you shouldn't put yourself down like that. You've actually helped me more than you know..."

He turned to her, still not refusing to give up. The warmth of the beautiful candlelight reminded him of so many memories. All from his still-lingering visions. He closed his eyes, wanting to know the meaning behind her words.

"I don't want to see you like this." he whispered back.

"Whatever happened earlier," she continued softly. "could have forced me to face severe consequences. Because honestly...I don't know how or why I..."

She paused as he felt his saddened gaze upon her. Her eyes hardened again at the thought of Ryu's words. For a moment, she remained silent. But she knew she had to go on.

"But I _do _know that it could have been the last day of my life..."

"Aami, please...don't say that." he pleaded.

She sighed, not responding to him. The uneasiness returned to her facial expression, making him plunge into another pang of guilt. But guilt was out of the question. The moment between them seemed like a final exchange of words, as if battling between life and death.

After a moment, she spoke. "You know, if I could have atleast one wish to be granted right now, I would give anything to see that fun-loving Antonio again."

A small grin spread across his lips as a look of contentment blanketed Aami's ebony hues. She was still perturbed by the past that remained unknown to him, but for the time being, he could see that she wanted to change the subject.

"Your wish is my command, _amiga!" _he bowed as a look of amusement crossed her lips as well.

Just as the Mexican was about to proceed further, he felt someone accidently push him forward in the dark. Instantly, he tumbled before him, stopping himself from colliding onto Aami as he saw himself only inches away from her. A slight gasp escaped from her as she was pinned to the wall by the gold ranger. And between them was the thin candle she still held in her arms, its flame dimming to an extent in which there couldn't have been any source of radiating light.

They nervously glanced at their positions. He was leaning on top of her, almost..._almost_... enclosing his lips onto hers. His right arm was wrapped over her waist in his efforts to support her fall.

The Indian beauty's cheeks crimsoned as she shifted her gaze away, breathless. Her lips quivered from the uncomfort engraved upon her face. She clasped her other hand to her lips, expecting him to jerk away from her at the sudden contact. But he didn't. He simply stood there, noticing for the first time how cautious he had been to carry out this moment without interruption. Little did she know, he was actually _enjoying_ it.

Antonio, on the other hand, was speechless as his other arm shook uncontrollably. His heartbeat sped up faster and faster...well, not that he didn't like this golden oppurtunity to let her know how he felt. He couldn't hide his grin, but couldn't stare confidently into her eyes either...not in this position at least. But still...

The cocky gold ranger's gaze never left hers as Aami's cheeks pinkened among the candlelight's dim glow. Antonio's gaze seemed sincere as he met her hues once more...this time with more intensity.

Much to his dismay, she looked at him again expectantly. He sighed in content, remaining oblivious to his embarrassment and feeling as if he had just entered heaven. But as he noticed her apprehensive expression, he knew that this was not the right time to feel gushy about coming so close to the girl you loved most. He forced himself to finally pull away, silent and disappointed to end the moment.

"You know...If I could have atleast one wish to be granted right now, I would give anything to see you smile right now."

Although she was apprehensive and surprised from the sudden compliment, Aami couldn't hide her smile. Antonio laughed nervously, not sure on how to respond. But the Mexican didn't get to finish his sentence. He simply stopped, meekly letting her go and grinning goofily as she retreated back a few steps from him, turning away. The awkwardness ended, however, as the room was lit up again. The lights were back on.

Emily was the first to notice Aami besides the gold ranger, generating a wide smile towards her. "Hey, Aami!"

The entire room turned its attention to her, persuading her to go on. But a small smile formed on her lips, barely enough to assure the group of her confidentiality.

"Come join us!" Mia said enthusiastically.

"We haven't picked a movie yet; the process is still pending I think." Mike mumbled, aiming another knowing chuckle at Kevin as he placed one of the lanterns down. "But I think we can still have the pizza."

Aami giggled softly at the little battle of words between the blue and green rangers. But a part of her felt so different and far away from where she was now. Memories rushed towards her as she forced herself from going any further. She wasn't meant for the wonderful world of "fun" anymore. She wasn't even qualified for the gift that everyone possessed...the gift called "happiness." She felt unworthy, isolated, so...lonely. Even with everyone around her, she never felt so afraid, so hesitant, so alone in her lifetime. She felt as if she was never meant to express herself...as if she would forever be locked up in that cage of hopelessness.

"I'm sorry." she replied calmly as she contained herself, avoiding her hidden enthusiasm. She bravely eyed the others, wincing slightly at Antonio's changing expression but replying kindly. "But I think I'm just going to turn in for the night."

The small smirk on Antonio's face vanished. "W-what?" he asked in disbelief.

Silence sunk into the room again as Emily sighed in disappointment. "Oh...I thought maybe you would join us..." she murmured, gazing curiously at her.

"I'm really sorry..." Aami said. "I would love to, but I just..."

Worry got the better of Antonio. Even he noticed the perturbed glint in her beautiful, dark orbs. He wasn't just going to let her feel miserable. "What's wrong, Aami?"

"Oh...I...I'm fine." Aami assured, casting an apologetic look at everyone. "I'm just a little tired."

"Is everything okay, Aami?" Mia asked in concern.

Aami needed to talk to someone, but as for now, what mattered most was their mission, not her past or her hesitance towards that evil nighlok. This wasn't about her...this was about saving millions of innocent lives. So what if she suffered for that?

"Y-yes. Everything's fine." she replied, casting her head down slightly.

"Are you sure?" Antonio pushed further. He knew she needed a chance to let her feelings out. But the only unknown reason on why she hesitated to talk to anyone about her situation really tugged at his heart.

She managed a weak nod as she stepped into the shadows of the corridor once more and disappeared behind the curtains. The gold ranger remained where he was, her words echoing through his mind. Something was definitely bothering her, and he was going to find out what it was no matter what happens. With the beautiful maiden of his life struck down by agony, Antonio got up at once, pausing to flash a look of solemn disappointment at the rangers before murmuring a silent 'goodnight.'

With crimson cheeks and a disappointed groan, he strode out of the living room and into the corridor...walking in rhythm with the orange ranger's steps...

* * *

**Translations:**

_Lo bueno es que si no puedo proteger Aami- _What good is there if I can't protect Aami?


	18. New Fear

**New Fear**

It had been a quiet start of a radiating autumn day, varying from enthusiasm to unspoken tension. The brightness in the early September sky gave way to the beginning of autumnal beauty. The enlightenment of the dawning sunrise had quite an impact upon the changing of seasons, from a blistering summer day to a realm of colorful harmony. Even the vastness of nature couldn't escape its lingering shadows, swaying through every corner of the world in perfect rhythm.

Not far away in a lone corner of the Shiba house were the eyes of Aami, searching longingly through the living room window towards the approaching dawn. The daylight was just enough to send communities of mockingbirds gliding across the air, followed by the fresh fragrance of natural radiance. And much to her relief, she was the only one awake at the moment, considering the fact that the rangers were exhausted from their movie night.

It had been several hours since she was up, as it was a usual routine for her. Hence, it was common for her to greet every beautiful day with a heartfelt smile. How she loved to greet the early morning sunrise with love and devotion. Today, however, seemed to be an exception. There wasn't a moment of happiness to be seen in those humble hues of midnight ebony...only pain.

Suddenly, she could hear footsteps slowly approaching her. Slowly at first, but picking up a little more speed towards her. She blinked the last of the misery away, attempting to remain calm. Instantly, she turned around, her eyes widening as she saw Antonio walking up to her with a wide grin on his face.

"Good morning, Antonio." Aami said, smiling.

"_Buenos dias, mi amiga_!" he greeted, alluring his accent. "You're up early for a day off."

The nature samurai gestured to the mess in the living room. "Well, the Shiba house isn't exactly in the best of conditions." she explained. She grabbed hold of the empty cans of soda to keep herself occupied, giggling softly as she imagined the excitement from last night.

"I bet it was Mike." he said as if it was the most obvious realization in the world. "But I'm sure the Shiba house can wait for a few more hours. It's only 5:30 right now."

"Any particular reason you're up early?" she asked, amused by his comment.

The gold ranger shrugged. "Oh, I just happened to magically hear your footsteps and decided to give you company." He sighed. "But seriously, it's not easy being an early bird. I don't know how you do it."

Aami glanced at him. "I was always used to it." she replied, tilting her head slightly in curiosity. "And I also expected you to be a little sleepy after that movie night."

Antonio bent forwards, grabbing hold of the empty plates to help. "I bet the others were."

She paused at his words. "You mean...?"

Antonio chuckled nervously. "_Sí_, pretty lady...I decided not to participate."

She glanced at him, saddened by his words despite hiding her pinkened cheeks from his goofy grin as he said the last part.

"But Antonio, that was your oppurtunity to have some fun...You could've enjoyed yourself..."

He noticed the concern in her expression, not leaving his gaze away from her as he helped her pick up the rest. "To be honest, I wouldn't like it anyway, Aami. I would never enjoy anything without y-"

He suddenly paused, his cheeks crimsoning as she looked at him with surprise. "What?" she asked, clearly not expecting something like that from the cocky gold ranger.

Antonio stuttered, fidgeting to find a reasonable response. "Well...I meant that...that you..uh..." He stopped, offering to take care of the rest of the mess as he tried to hide his blush. "I mean, you could've enjoyed yourself too...you know..." he answered simply at last.

Aami's smile melted as she looked away solemnly. "Yes...maybe so..." she whispered softly.

Antonio's grin also vanished as he glanced at her apprehensive expression. She turned around, shifting her gaze uncomfortably.

"I will...be right back..." she excused herself. But Antonio wasn't ready to let her leave. He simply paused, firmly and gently grasping her hand.

"Yes?" she asked, surprised by the unexpected contact.

For a long moment, the gold ranger looked deeply into her eyes, his own midnight hues sparkling. That sudden boldness returned to him as he spoke. "Aami...I just want to let you know that...I'm here for you."

She glanced wearily at him, smiling. "Antonio, I'm fine. I really am..."

He stared questioningly at her, his pupils softening. "Are you sure?"

She hesitated to meet his gaze, simply murmuring, "Y-yes...I am.." With a not so convinced look, he let her go, watching her turn away from him and escape into her room.

**...**

Aami stepped through the curtains of her room, swiftly walking towards another lone window in the corner. She reached deep into her nearby wooden drawer, forcing herself to grasp the handle. Even as she did this, she did it with caution and care, as if what she wanted to hold right now in her hands was something far more valuable than emeralds. She finally creaked the handle open, remaining still and pale with unknown fright. Slowly, she reached inside. Her eyes softened as she ran her fingers over the engraved framework of what felt like a fairly small picture. She stopped, hesitating and scanning her gaze through her open doorway and into the corridors. Somehow, she could tell someone was nearby. But there was no one there...just her own shadows of sorrow.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled out the small, but intricate frame. Instantly, a wave of nostalgia cascaded her expression. Her fingers felt their way around the exquisite framework that secured the picture, the most precious of all her possessions. Memories flooded before her, shoving her healing mind back into the darkness. The carvings of what were supposed to bring back happy memories were now nothing more creases to despair. A part of her refused to give in, but another part of her encouraged her...to pour out her heart even during the times of loneliness. She wanted to glue her eyes towards the beautiful photograph she held in her hands, but she didn't...she _couldn't_...

Her dark hues turned moist as she clutched the picture closer. That glint of agony returned to her gaze, her lips quivering at the thought of Ryu's words. She felt her eyes close as she let herself sink back into the world of despair. Tears raced violently down her once rosy cheeks. She couldn't bear it...she needed to let it out. But she can't...she _won't_...Not just for her, but for the sake of the team. She couldn't just think of her own needs. Right now, she needed to be alert. The wound of low confidence Ryu has caused among the rangers was far worse.

Instantly, she shot her eyes open, wiping away the salty tears with haste. She placed the picture back inside, remaining it hidden from the outside world. For once, she paused to look longingly at it once more. Everything remained still for a sudden moment. Aami felt the tears coming back, stinging her eyes and struggling to trail across her cheek. But she blinked them away, hardening her eyes once more.

Before she closed the handle, she took a deep breath, clasping her hands together in prayer and whispering in a pleading voice. After another silent moment, she closed the drawer, hurriedly escaping into the kitchen.

Little did she notice, however, that the gold ranger had already witnessed the incident, his eyes filled with misery and desperation as he tried to silence his own agony.

**...**

Antonio started making his way outside, his bloodshot eyes still weary from trying to stay strong. His fists were tightly clenched, clutching the wooden bokken for the day's training. Strangely, it was one of those times where he was eager to wear his training uniform, even on a day off. Although he had all the time in the world today, he still didn't back down from his training. It was another surprise that he didn't care for fishing as much as he used to. Besides, it wouldn't hurt if he slashed his strikes upon the dummy, letting out his anger in the form of backflips and blows as he imagined the writhing face of Ryu in front of him.

The voices of the rangers could be heard through the dojo as he passed by.

"We should visit the carnival!" Emily exclaimed.

"Or we could go skating again!" Mike's voice rang out.

"I heard there's a new water park in town..." Mia suggested.

"Really?"

"That sounds nice..." Kevin remarked.

The gold ranger quietly entered the dojo, a little hesitant at first.

"I could really use a break." Jayden joined in.

"Awesome!"

Suddenly, Mike noticed the Mexican leaning by the doorway. His eyes brightened up as he saw his fellow, cocky friend. "Hey, Antonio!"

Antonio saw an ecstatic forest samurai rushing up to him with his skateboard gear. "Dude, you're just in time." he said, clutching onto his equipment. "You coming to the water park with us?"

"You should join us." Kevin invited.

But Antonio didn't budge. His attention fell back on the orange ranger, remaining silent and searching around to catch a glimpse of her form. He sighed. "No thanks. You guys go ahead."

"Oh, are you going fishing?"

"No..."

Mike frowned. "Dude, chill! You need some fun."

"Mike's right. Everyone needs a break at some point. You should come with us, Antonio." Jayden offered his childhood friend.

"See? Jayden's with me." the green ranger remarked.

Antonio gripped his blade harder, glancing towards the kitchen longingly to see the orange ranger. "Is Aami coming?"

Kevin and Jayden exchanged knowing smirks as Mike stared at him, bewildered by his question. "After that long battle, who could resist the _water park_? I'm sure she'll come..."

The Mexican still hesitated, unsure. "What if she doesn't? We can't just leave her..."

Kevin sighed. "Look, Antonio. Aami's one of us now. We are all here for her. It's not like she's trying to isolate herself from the group. Maybe she's still a little new to this."

"Yeah." Mike agreed, nudging him on the shoulder. "Your sweetheart is completely fine."

The gold ranger felt the heat rushing up to his cheeks, trying to hide his small smile.

The rangers soon turned their attention to the doorway as Aami approached them, her fingers also clutching the wooden bokken blade. Her curls were cupping her face, and her eyes were curiously contemplating the situation.

"Speaking of which, there she is now." Mike said.

Mia strode over to a slightly confused Aami as Antonio shared nervous glance towards her. "Would you like to come with us to the water park?" the pink ranger asked cheerfully.

"It'll be fun!" Emily said, grinning widely.

Aami felt the others' gazes upon her in curiosity, the gold ranger's glance being most intense with concern. But before she was given the chance to speak, Mentor rushed into the dojo, carrying a small envelope in his hands. His face was morose from tension as he approached Emily.

"What's wrong, Ji?" Jayden asked.

But Mentor didn't answer him. His hands shook as he gave Emily the envelope. "It's for you, Emily."

"For me?" Emily asked as she took the envelope into her hands.

The yellow ranger opened the envelope and pulled out a fairly small letter. While her eyes skimmed over its content, she froze in horror. Her fingers shook uncontrollably as she looked at the others in fear.

"Emily?" Aami asked in concern as she headed towards her.

"Em, what's wrong?!" Mike asked, dropping his equipment and rushing over to help her. The others followed suit.

"Em?"

"Who's the letter from?"

"What happened?"

Emily felt her eyes turning moist as she whispered in a grave voice, "S-Serena..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Does Serena play a role in revealing part of Aami's past, even if it means putting the orange ranger at risk? How will Antonio take it? What will this result in, considering Daisuke's secret yet to be revealed? Stay tuned for more of _Golden Heart_!

**Translations:**

_Sí- _Yes

**_Read and Review please!_**


	19. To Save a Life

**To Save a Life**

The rangers rushed through the doors of the Panorama City Hospital with tensed gazes. Their heartbeats pounded as they raced through the corridors of the hospital's overlapping hallways, winding their way to room 109. Emily took the lead along with an anxious green ranger, the others closely behind them. She felt the tears stinging at her eyes at the thought of her sister. Her mind focused only on the image of Serena, her arm still clutching the crumpled note she had received earlier. She winced at the thought of her childhood memories, reminiscing the promise she had made to never cry. But now, everything was going against the rangers...including the health of her sister. After what seemed like eternal hours of racing through the hospital, the rangers came to another door.

"This is it." Mike whispered solemnly. They suddenly stopped, pale with worry as they stole a moment to glance towards Emily.

The yellow ranger ran her fingers over the door of room 109, hesitating to go inside. After a long year of the endless battle in chasing evil, she was finally going to see her sister. And that, too, at time like this. Her eyes darted back and forth, imagining the moment when she would finally see her beloved sister and run into her arms. But what she was about to witness was far more than that. Serena's illness had been deadly from the start, unable to be deciphered despite the treatment she received very often. Now, it was a matter of life and death. She was becoming weaker and weaker, resulting in a very critical condition. This could mean various things for the innocent little sister of the group.

Mike squeezed her hand reassuringly, his emerald eyes gleaming with comfort. "Don't worry, Em. Serena's going to be fine." He looked deeply into her cerulean eyes, his affection for the yellow ranger sparkling. "I promise."

Somehow, Emily wanted to believe that everything will be the way they should be. It was a beautiful illusion to think of. She just couldn't give herself into the fact.

Mia held her by the shoulders. "I know things aren't the way they should be. But nothing's going to happen to Serena. Just be confident."

"We will do everything we can to save her." Kevin said.

Emily glanced back at the rangers with a heavy heart. "I wish I could believe that." she said helplessly.

"Emily..." Jayden interrupted. "Don't worry. Like Kevin said, we will do everything we can to protect your sister."

Antonio gestured to his samurai morpher. "No matter how much symbol power it takes."

She sighed. "I can't afford to lose the only person I have in the entire world." she whispered, the tears falling faster down her cheeks. "I..."

Aami stopped her before she could go any further. Her own eyes were filled with melancholy longing. "Emily, please don't say that. Everything will be fine... We are all here for you."

Emily nodded, wiping her tears away with haste as Mike led her towards the room. "Let's go, Em." he murmured.

She took a deep breath before she turned towards the entrance. She bit her lip as she slowly pushed the door open.

Instantly, her attention made its way over to a pale, blonde-haired woman lying on the hospital bed. The patient's eyes were closed, weary as if they had just fought a never ending war of pain and torture through the world of sickness. Dark circles flashed around her eyelashes, enveloping her colorless cheekbones. Her arms were hanging at her side, shaking uncontrollably as they struggled through the pain of countless vaccines. Overwhelming her was an ocean of medical equipment, surrounding an oxygen tank leading to the mask that covered her nose and mouth.

"Serena?"

Emily watched as her sister's eyes opened to a small extent. Instantly, they lit up, the light of happiness returning to her pupils for the first time in what seemed like ages. She held her arms out with difficulty, her tiny, painful smile hidden under the oxygen mask. But her moist, happy eyes told her everything.

Emily rushed over to her sister, sinking gently into her arms. "Serena, I missed you...more than you'll ever know...!"

The rangers followed suit, rushing over to Serena's bed as she welcomed them with her pained smile. They simply watched Emily's reunion with her sister with worry engraved in their hearts, trying to lighten up at the sight of Emily's favorite guardian.

Suddenly, Serena's smile vanished. Her eyes squeezed shut as a wave of torment washed over her. Her limp hands abruptly clutched to her chest, her breathing becoming harder and harder by the second.

"Serena! No!" Emily panicked.

"What's wrong?"

"Serena, are you okay?!"

"Someone call the doctor!"

"I'll get help!" Jayden said, dashing out of the room with Kevin, Mike, and Antonio.

Mia and Aami stood next to Serena, helping her in every way they could with their own methods of first aid. Emily could only stand and watch as her gaze never left her sister's. She clutched her limp hand, whispering words of comfort. But it was no use. Serena's breathing became rapid, to an extent in which she could've choked on air. Her gaze helplessly shifted towards Mia and Aami. Her eyes were pleading them, as if trying to say something.

"Just a few more seconds, Serena!" Mia said.

"The doctor will be here any minute!" Aami comforted, also panicking. "Don't worry! You'll be fine!"

But she simply smiled, attempting to chuckle knowingly. Her hands squeezed Emily's, eyes widening from the pain. With one last look, Serena's limp hand lovingly cupped Emily's tear-streaked face. Her expression changed slightly, as if reliving the moments of sisterly love they had shared.

"Serena, please don't look at me like that! You'll be fine! I know you will!"

Finally, after an eternity of silence among the wrath of sickness, Serena stuttered...

"M-my d-darl-ing...s-sister..."

Then everything was still. Absolutely still. So still that for a moment, the world seemed frozen in time. Serena's hands landed on the bed, lifeless. Her ghostly-pale face seemed peacefully content, in contrast to Emily's frozen hues of cloudy blue.

"Serena?"

Mia and Aami stiffened at the sight before them. It was over...completely over... And there was nothing else they could do.

"Emily..." Mia began. But before she could continue, Antonio and the others rushed inside, followed by the doctor.

"Doctor, please see if..." he stopped. One look of the abject situation told him everything. He looked at Aami, only to see the shock in her expression. He paused, sinking into realization.

The doctor ran towards the patient, taking her lifeless pulse. His fingers lunged for his stethoscope, sensing her heartbeat. His face turned pale as he let her hand slip back onto the bed. He turned to the shocked rangers, taking off his glasses defeatedly.

"I'm sorry...she's no more..." he whispered before leaving the room dejectedly.

Emily halted at the words, her hues renewed with unceasing tears. Mike made his way over to her, letting her sink desperately into his arms. The silence of the entire hallway was broken by her sobs. "No...! Serena!"

The samurai rangers rushed towards Emily, tears in their eyes as well. "Emily!"

The yellow ranger was not afraid to cry this time. This was much more than just hurtful teasing or insults. It was a matter of life...family..._everything_... Serena was always there for her, but the thought of seeing her in such a situation as this one...it was not helping. And in her best friend's caring arms, she cried her heart out.

Antonio could see Aami standing in the corner, her expression of sorrow and, surprisingly, determination. He could feel the intensity crashing down upon her more than Emily. She was still afraid to give into the fact that her best friend's sister was no longer with them. And honestly, he felt himself drown more into depression at the sight of her helpless form. As he observed her with weariness, he noticed that not a single tear was to be seen in her eyes. Yes, she was destitute in extreme depression, but it seemed as if she was lost deep in thought. She leaned back helplessly, closing her eyes. He winced, blinking away the last of his strength and wanting to comfort her.

The milliseconds dragged by as seconds...and the seconds into minutes. There was no trace of hope left in the team. As per Jayden's request, the doctors had chosen to leave them as they were until time was called. And all the while, Antonio never left his attention away from Aami. His concern grew into worry, and from worry to an unceasing tension. He had to do _something_...

Before he could even move, Aami finally rose from her spot. The room turned quiet as they saw her. Antonio jolted up. "Aami?"

But she didn't speak. She didn't say a word. She didn't even _look _at him or anyone else. She took a deep breath before slowly stepping forward. Behind her every step was an unspoken emotion that caught everyone's attention. But she didn't give them any indication of her next move.

Suddenly, everyone (except the rangers) in the hospital froze, sinking to the ground unconsciously.

"What's going on?" Mike wondered even among the midst of heartbreak.

The confidence vanished from Aami's dark, sparkling hues. She was the one that became lifeless for a brief moment. It was as if they might never see her again.

"Aami, what's wrong?" Antonio asked softly. But no response.

"Aami?"

"Are you okay?"

The words of the rangers were droned out of her mind. Her ambition right now was only on the lifeless Serena. She finally stopped, standing before her bed. The air held a tone of suspense, as if the whole world held its breath. Her gaze only worried the gold ranger. Daisuke's words haunted him once more...

_"There is a great danger ahead of you both. No one knows when it will strike. But if not alert, there is a likely possibility that you and the orange ranger will be separated...forever..."_

"Aami?" he spoke, his voice louder and more desperate.

But she didn't respond. She placed her right palm on Serena's forehead. Her curls flew among the dull breeze that entered through the nearby window, covering her closed hues. Her other hand rested on Serena's limp hand, as if checking for her pulse. She sighed as she paused for a moment, flashing the rangers an unsure, but determined look. Finally, she turned back to Serena, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, the entire room started glowing...so radiantly that it was filled with brilliant, orange light.

Mike held Emily closer to him as he ducked, avoiding the blind flashing of the glow. Kevin grabbed Mia, whisking her away from the light. Jayden sunk to the ground, retreating his curious gaze away from the light as well. The rangers secluded themselves among the corners of the hospital room, supporting eachother.

"What's happening?" he asked, avoiding his gaze from the light.

But Antonio didn't answer. He was the one who was silent as he watched the nature samurai's glimpse disappear into the majestic glow. Her eyes were still closed, as if lost deeply into concentration. He stood his ground, glaring through the light as fierce wind whipped by. He softened his hoarse look as he continued to lose himself in her beauty. He was in awe of her symbol power strength, although it wasn't as strong as his during the battle with Ryu.

He charged through the winds, attempting to grab her into his own arms as well. But he couldn't...he didn't want to interrupt her unknown goal. He could see a spiraling energy of golden aura enter Serena's forehead. The blinding light increased until it was at its peak, its haze stronger than that of the sun's. But it was of renewal...rebirth...regaining of power.

Within seconds, the blinding light vanished as quickly as it came. The rangers peeked through the light's fading energy, only to see the orange ranger still in concentration. Suddenly, her expression softened. With a lifeless sigh, she let Serena go. Just before she collapsed onto the ground, she found herself in Antonio's strong arms. "Aami!"

The orange samurai glanced at him in exhaustion as the rangers rushed forward.

"What happened?" Kevin inquired.

"Aami, are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Anything could have happened to you with all of that symbol power." Kevin interjected.

Antonio's heart stopped at the words. "Aami, please! _Mi amiga_..._Why_ did you do this!?" he asked pleadingly.

Aami smiled softly, her breath ragged. She placed a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder, gesturing her to Serena as she whispered_..."To save a life..."_

Before anyone could speak, Mia had already frozen in place. "Guys! Look! Serena!"

_And through the fading haze of the powerful light from before, the rangers could clearly see the eyes of Serena fluttering open with renewed life..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Could saving a life cost another life in return? How will this impact upon Daisuke's words and his secret?

**_Read and Review please!_**


	20. Need You Now

**Need You Now**

The rangers were solemnly quiet as they waited outside of Serena's hospital room. An exhausted Aami lay in Antonio's arms, fighting for energy...for _life_...and the Mexican could only hope to see her eyes open again. It had been a long, painful hour for him to grasp the sacrifice in symbol power. The gold ranger's worry had increased along with every second of time, sweat rapidly dashing down his cheeks. His heartbeat pounded as he sensed hers slowing down. But he could only glare at his lack of protection even more. He hated being so helpless.

Her breathing was silent and subtle, weak from the amount of energy taken to use such unbelievable symbol power. Her beautiful fingers were now quivering more than ever. But in contrast to her situation, her eyes were seemingly content, fully awake but too tired to face the world. They were closed peacefully, as if they held pride in the accomplishment.

Mike and Emily were at a far away corner, the yellow samurai filled with guilt and gratefulness. The miracle was still flashing before her, reminding her of Serena's rise and Aami's fall in the battle of life and death. The atmosphere brought back many memories, leading her to hopelessness...leading _everyone _to hopelessness. Mia's pupils were bleak and dreary, unable to witness the sight before her. Mike, Kevin and Jayden fought hard to accept the reality, sinking every moment their sister figure slipped deeper into exhaustion.

And Antonio? It was easy to see that he was the one who was most miserable. All the while, he never moved an inch. He was glued to the orange ranger, ready to leap up with ecstatic tension. He battled the worst of his fears, releasing his breath only once the entire time. The only indication of him staying calm was the sensation of her soft breathing upon his arm. It was a very sweet experience, but at the same time a nerve wrecking one. He was literally depending upon that rhythm of soft breaths, his heart stopping every second it was delayed. But there was no other sign that told him otherwise.

Kevin and Mia exchanged concerned glances as they knelt next to Aami. The pink samurai ran her fingers over her pale hands, whispering words of comfort softly to her. But everyone knew it was useless. It was a never-ending anxiety, and they could only wish it would never stay that way.

Antonio suddenly felt himself gasping a relieved sigh as she finally stirred. Her heartbeat was still soft and subtle, but it was evident that she had regained their access to life. Slowly, Aami opened her fluttering, midnight eyes. They remained dull for a moment, but lit up as soon as they saw the group, unknowingly revealing her innocence to the lovestruck gold samurai once more. He felt his world coming back to life as he wrapped his arms protectively around her. He smiled thankfully, whispering her name with unspoken ecstasy.

"Aami!" Emily cried, tears glistening in her cerulean eyes. She sprinted towards the exasperated ranger and fell to her knees, gratefully seizing her hands. "You're okay!"

"How are you feeling?" Mia asked, the relief flooding over her as well.

The humble ranger blinked reassuringly, her eyes open slightly ajar. "H-how is...Serena...?" she spoke at last.

Emily smiled sadly, nodding in assurance and wiping her tears away. "Better than before."

"You're weak..." Mia said as she held Aami's arm for support.

"_Very _weak." Kevin added, considering Mia's observation.

"We have to tell Mentor about this." Jayden said, aiming for his samuraizer. "I'll let him know what happened." He headed towards a small corner, hastily dialing Ji.

The gold ranger glanced miserably at Aami's broken form, not so convinced by her reassuring expression. He squeezed her hands comfortingly. "Aami, you need to take it easy, okay?!" he panicked, refusing to let her go.

"B-but...I..."

"You have to relax, Aami." Mia murmured, feeling the nature samurai's forehead. "You are in no condition to do anything."

The Indian beauty smiled. "Don't worry, guys. I'm fine." she whispered back hoarsely. "See?"

She tried lifting herself back up, but sank back down, sighing and wincing uncomfortably in defeat. Antonio felt crushed by the gesture. He didn't know whether to admire her determination or cringe at her situation.

"Careful!" Emily warned, helping her up and holding her by the shoulders.

"Aami, you don't know how important you are to us... This team isn't going to afford losing you..." Mia said, her eyes weary from tension.

Aami glanced sadly at Mia. "I wanted to do everything I can for Serena-"

"Why did you even _think _of doing this? What if something worse had happened?" Antonio retorted out of the blue, full of anger and hurt.

Aami looked at the anxious gold ranger. Her expression softened at his concern, but didn't fear his wrath.

"Antonio, calm down-" Kevin interjected. But his advice was short-lived.

"Anything could have happened to you back there!" Antonio continued, questioning her. "There are millions of other ways to save Serena using symbol power!"

"Dude, leave it." Mike said, stopping him. "At least she's okay.."

"We would have been able to come up with _something_!" he said, his voice softening.

The gold ranger felt his moist eyes stinging from the intensity. He didn't care of what the others thought of him. He was too disgusted with himself at his lack of protection more than ever. He was _not_ going to lose Aami no matter what. "I was so worried about you..." he finished, refusing to look at anyone else other than her.

Her sad smile vanished, and the melancholy glint returned to her pupils. With a fragile, delicate voice, she whispered, "Losing the people you love is a pain no one can bear."

Antonio could see the child like innocence returning to her gaze, transforming from its usual determination to a rare, undefined fear. "It's worse than the after effects of war or the extreme use of symbol power..."

She sighed once more, switching her gaze to the others. "As a samurai, I don't want anyone to go through that..."

The silence fell upon the rangers at her remark. Emily looked back towards her older sister's hospital room, as if reliving through Aami's words.

The gold ranger fought hard to keep his tears back. Daisuke's tormenting words flashed in his mind. But he blinked them away. "Promise me you will never do that again,_ amiga_!" he pleaded.

Aami was about to reply when she stopped suddenly. Her vision became blurry, and her head seemed to spin. Her world enclosed her into a certain phase of darkness, and her eyes started to close again.

"What's wrong?!" Antonio asked, his panic increasing.

"What is it, Aami?!" Mia asked.

"I...I..."

Aami found herself drifting away before she could finish her sentence... deeper and deeper into unconsciousness. She felt dizzy and hazed...

Just before she fell, Antonio lunged forward and caught her into his arms once more. Her body became stiff and pale as her fingers slipped from Emily's tight grip, sinking into the Mexican's grasp.

"Aami!" Antonio shouted as he shook her. "Please, say something!"

But she didn't move.

Jayden rushed towards the rangers. "What happened?" His eyes widened in realization before anyone could answer.

"We have to take her to the Shiba house! Immediately!" Kevin said.

"I think we should send for the Shiba SUV." Mike began.

But he didn't have time to complete his thought as Antonio wasted no time in instantly picking her up bridal style. Just before anyone was given the opportunity to even blink, he had already started racing out of the building, determined to save the life of his beloved ranger.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Will Daisuke's prophecy come true? Is this the _real_ danger he was indicating?


	21. Obligations of Unspoken Love

**Obligations of Unspoken Love**

Antonio smashed his fist into the dummy, his slit-black eyes crimson from both tension and ecstacy. The fact that he was told to relax rather than watch over Aami definitely didn't help the he was driven to be this way in training or if he was naturally in such a state, it was clear that the samurai team was not active enough to face his anger once more...at least not yet.

The rangers could tell that the situations they have faced since the addition of the newest samurai ranger had been increasingly intense. Speaking of which, it seemed as if Antonio and Aami were the main targets of the nighlok. This wasn't just something to avoid or merely face head on. It had to be contemplated. Judging by the orange ranger's discomfort, there had to be a reason behind every attack made upon her. And considering the peculiar aspect of the moment, the nighloks were after the gold ranger as well.

"Huh!" he groaned, thrusting his foot into the wooden obstacle as his thoughts continued to race around him. Despite mere battles, it seemed as if fate was now going against them. It was bad enough that Aami was instantly reminded of something the gold ranger couldn't trace. Only he could figure the tremendous impact it had made upon the last attack. Past experiences, new lifestyle, an overly plaguing incident... nothing was clear to him. And what did Ryu mean by his "sympathy" for her? Could Ryu be the reason as to her despair?

Her pale, quivering face came to mind as he dug his blade through the dummy once again. He had noticed the slight tone of fear among her willing sacrifice to protect him. He could recall the melancholy moment she had faced just the day before. Even the slightest of her weariness was etched into his mind.

The epidemic with Serena had been worse, for this wasn't a do or die situation when it comes to life...it was a give or take one. The Mexican was definitely not the one to choose between the life of an innocent victim or the love of his life, especially when looking at importance. No one was. Obviously, he was like a brother to the other rangers, including Emily and her relations. But Aami? Aami was special. He could feel it. She was more than just his love interest. From the visions of beginnings of time to the fateful dream that led him to her, he had never been as happy as he was with her.

He struck the earth with his blade, avoiding his slip and gliding to the other side of the dojo at the thought. His attention drifted back to Daisuke. He groaned irritably, gripping his blade with overflowing strength. He felt his anger rising to its peak, snaking its way around his thoughts and worries. It was too much...

He took a deep breath, forcing his bare shoulders to come to position. He steadily ceased his breathing, glaring into the heart of the dummy. _'I won't let anything happen to you, Aami...'_

With an abrupt force, he clenched his fists. As a rough groan escaped his throat, he delivered an ear-splitting blow onto the central core of the training dummy. He could feel his fist scraping through the splinters of metal and wood, driving its weight into the sleek covers. Within barely seconds, the dummy met its end, torn apart through the roaring combustion of Antonio's wrath. The last ounce of its stability shattered into a million pieces, collapsing at his feet as if begging for his mercy.

A devastated Mentor Ji raced into the dojo, capturing the violent scene. One of the strongest training dummies ever built had been tattered through the effortless blow of a gold samurai ranger. Antonio could feel Mentor's silent glare upon him, but remained quiet. It has always been obvious that the master was never really angry with his pupil, but was only concerned for him. And of course, he was not upset about the aftermath of Antonio's anger. He strode over to the Mexican, shooting him a stern look. Antonio's clenched fists unfolded slowly as he released his breath.

"Sorry, Mentor..."

Mentor was not amused by the remark. "_What _is this?" he demanded.

The angered ranger wearily glanced towards him. He was not in the mood for another confrontation about his changed behavior. But if it gave him the oppurtunity to enquire about Aami, then why not?

"I got carried away and..."

Ji stopped him. "I'm not talking about this-" He gestured to the debris around him. "I'm talking about your loss of control."

Antonio remained silent. Ji lowered his tone as he spoke, "I don't know if I should be proud of your training or if I should worry about it-"

"Aami's life was in danger today. I had no choice." the ranger interrupted.

"And is destroying the training dummy the answer?"

Mentor could sense the inner turmoil in the light samurai. "I can see that you are facing wars within yourself. But you have to find a balance. We have already talked about this. Don't let your feelings get in the way-" he paused, observing his reaction.

"Mentor, I can't just stand there if she's in trouble." Antonio explained. "You don't understand. Aami is not _just _a ranger. She's just as important to the team as the rest of us."

"You must understand that it was her decision to do that for Serena." Mentor replied. "It was her choice. Surely you have to respect that."

"I do..."

"And remember that this was not a battle. This was between Serena and Aami, _not _any nighlok. Serena was the one in danger."

"Yes, Mentor. But..."

"What if Aami was the one in danger unknowingly? What if she wasn't the one sacrificing. Would you still want to protect her rather than follow your mission? How is this any different?"

Antonio looked away, not knowing how to respond to the question. He dejectedly frowned. "Aami...Aami is different..." he answered.

"And what about this mission? Are you going to abandon your duty as a samurai?" Mentor said, staring daggers at him.

The Mexican's frown deepened. He _loves _Aami, and that meant so much more than just the romantic kind. There was no one else in his life that changed him with such positivity. He had nothing against anyone else, for the sole reason he even wanted to be a samurai was to save lives. But if saving a life meant losing the life of someone you love so much, then he didn't care for such a duty. He closed his eyes, sighing.

"Aami has given me something no one else can." he whispered. He looked longingly towards his katana, wanting to lose himself into training once more. A part of him wanted to keep it a secret, but another part of him encourages what he wanted to say at the moment. He needed to do this. He needed to show everyone that he has every right to protect his beloved samurai ranger..if not for himself, for Aami. "Trust..."

Ji's glare diminished at the his continuing words. "Aami is not like anyone else I've seen before. She's willing to do anything for this team and its success. She's strong, confident, encouraging...she's the perfect role model for a ranger who was almost forced to join this team."

Mentor was lost in thought, his suspicion craving the need to melt his suspicion. But Antonio didn't stop. "She didn't _have _to accept our team, but she was a natural, committed samurai. She was willing to risk her life to end our battle with Ryu."

Antonio's voice seemed surprisingly pleading. It was a mixture of questions and unfair misunderstandings, as if he had been through enough as a ranger already. His bitter tone forced the calm atmosphere to suffocate the unanswered stillness in the air.

"We are already bound by the special connection you once mentioned to me. How can my feelings for her get in the way of our mission?"

The question struck Mentor Ji with such precision and unknown force that for the first time in ages, he felt...speechless.

"Why, Mentor?"

Before he could give Ji the oppurtunity to answer him, Antonio glanced apologetically at him and started exiting the dojo's doorway, leaving the master to ponder upon his rarest of mistakes.

**...**

Antonio strode past the corridors of the Shiba house, his own words still lingering within his mind. For a sudden moment, he felt as if this was all a mere dream. Never had he imagined himself standing up to someone with such sincerety. He had never felt so independent about anything, thought he was a defiant gold ranger himself. And for once, he was proud of it. Though his victory of words was short-lived, he didn't find himself sulking. All he had in mind was the continuation of questions left as mysteries. Despite the aching feeling he felt within himself, he felt the need to see his favorite ranger once more. Aami's beautiful face still wavered before him. He swiftly strode past the open windows of the outside world, wandering into the main hallway.

As he rounded the corner towards her room, he froze. He could see Aami standing by the door, deeply lost in thought as she stared into a wooden frame...the same one he saw a few days before.

His eyes softened as he recalled the day he found her staring at the same picture. Her broken tears, her uncomfortably quivering lips... It angered him even more to see her this way. He could see the glint of despair and fear returning to her beautiful eyes. Her features concentrated solely upon the picture, as if forcing herself to be strong. Her fingers skimmed over the frame, cherishing every bend and curve of the intricate framework. Her contented sigh kept the gold ranger at ease, but the obvious depression shown through her eyes kept him alert.

After a long moment, she took a deep breath. Instantly, she turned away, placing the picture back into her drawer worriedly. Suddenly, she felt her world spinning once more. The weariness of the symbol power washed over her again. Aami felt her splitting headache worsen. Her eyelids felt heavy and exhausted and...strangely...

Aami abruptly closed her eyes, unable to keep standing from the discomfort. Just before she lost her balance, Antonio rushed forward and caught her in his arms.

"Aami? Aami!?" he panicked as he shook her.

The orange ranger immediately snapped out of her trance, opening her eyes slowly. Instantly, she was greeted by Antonio's relieved gaze.

"A-Antonio?"

The gold ranger's strong arms were draped around her, frozen in that stance for what seemed like infinity. He lost himself into the beauty of her eyes, now regaining their contact with reality. They blinked innocently, glancing curiously at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked finally, snapping out of his trance.

Aami nodded, regaining her balance. "I'm fine. Thank you." she replied, running her fingers over the side of her head. "Just feeling a little dizzy..."

"You have to take it easy." Antonio said once again. "You should take advantage of the day off Mentor gave us."

But before she could respond, the bedroom door swung open, pushing Antonio out of the way. The door's strong strike sent the gold ranger bumping into Aami. Both were tackled to the wall between the minute region of empty space. She gasped slightly as he pinned her accidently to the wall from the door's wrath, stopping himself but failing. Instead, he only observed how close they were. Her palms were pressed against his training uniform, and his bare arms snaked their way over her shoulders. Aami blushed, looking away uncomfortably as the gold ranger hid his grin.

Instantly, Mike's voice rang throughout. "Antonio? You here?"

But Antonio didn't answer. Whether for the sake of this beautiful, golden moment he was facing or to avoid the moment of letting go, he remained silent. He stared thoughtfully into Aami's eyes, as if searching for something. Aami glanced back, crimson from the sudden contact.

"Where _is _that ranger?" Mike mumbled as he closed the door. Instantly, Antonio let go, about to respond. However, his reaction was short-lived as the door slammed open again, forcing the two back into the same position. This time, he was not surprised. He actually enjoyed it in fact.

"Are you in here, Aami?" Emily called out.

But this time, no one could answer. The weight of the door was pressed harder upon both of them, unable to give them any chance of uttering a single word. This time, the gold ranger's arms were wrapped around her waist. Neither could move or even attempt to shift positions. Not that the gold ranger minded...

Antonio glanced at Aami apologetically, but the door was firmly pressing upon him, forcing him to draw closer towards her. Both remained silent as Emily entered the room, but didn't get to glance over to the other side of the slammed door.

"She's not here..." she murmured before leaving.

As the door's weight was lifted from him, Antonio sighed. Aami pulled away from his grasp, but as the universe would have it, the Mexican's scarf was tangled with Aami's necklace. Both stopped, exchanging apprehensive glances. He chuckled nervously as she unfolded the series of knots. And at last, the gold ranger was given the oppurtunity to let her go (much to his dismay).

"Um...I..."

"I think Emily needs me for something..." Aami said quickly, blushing and seizing the moment to escape from the room.

"Y-yeah...I..." Antonio didn't get the chance to finish his sentence...she was already gone.

He couldn't contain his grin, rubbing the back of his neck goofily. Slowly, he stepped into the hallway, heading towards his room and blushing all the way.

"Hey, there you are..." Mike said. "I was wondering if..."

But Antonio was too busy gushing as he collapsed peacefully on his bed, drowning out the green ranger's words.

"Dude? Are you...okay...?"

* * *

**_Read and Review please!_**


	22. The Art of Being Shy

**The Art of Being Shy**

"Do you think they'll ever stop?"

Kevin and Mia stood afar as the gold and orange rangers clashed onto their katanas, caught in a continuous journey of strikes and slashes. Antonio's amused, yet concentrative glance gazed thoughtfully at Aami, who humbly avoided the gaze and continued tearing through the spar. He lunged forward, taken aback by her beauty every second of their sparring session. However, she dodged the aim with her wooden blade, confronting the chance of defeat. The two rangers heaved forward and backward, neither losing concentration as they continued to dive into the tension. One was training...the other was yearning.

The heated sparring session stirred up interest among the loyal, committed blue samurai and the sensitive pink samurai. Neither could take their eyes off of what turned out to be one of the first battles ever fought for such a long time...during _training _that is. And by the time Kevin had asked the question to an amused Mia, she seemed to be caught off guard by it.

"As long as one of them backs down." she replied, not taking her eyes away from them. "But it doesn't seem easy."

"It doesn't even seem to be possible." Kevin interjected. "Aami is training, Antonio's too busy watching her and getting distracted. I don't know how he manages to stay on his feet and keep fighting."

They both continued to observe them, regardless of its feigning exhaustion. Antonio's series of backflips blocked the strikes, attempting to dodge Aami's acute aims, but she kept trusting her instincts.

"Huh!" he grunted, coming at her from behind. This time, she swung herself backward in a graceful, but concise motion.

The Mexican's blade faked its intensity as its precision drowned in the midst of the Indian beauty's effortless retreat. It was quite a while before he could even get the oppurtunity to make the next move.

Kevin sighed nonchalantly. "It's obvious that he likes her. I'm surprised she hasn't realized it yet."

"I don't think she's into it." Mia said quietly as the nature and light rangers raged on.

Kevin's attention shifted towards her at the sudden comment. "Why do you say that?" he inquired.

"Because Aami never expects anything from anyone." she explained. "During the few weeks she has been in this group, she has never said anything about her personal life or her likes and dislikes. She's very solemn when it comes to her own opinions."

The water samurai frowned slightly. "I did notice that..." he wondered.

Mia locked her attention with the sparring match once more. "But despite that, it seems to me that she only sees him as a friend."

Kevin's focus drifted back towards the gold ranger, whose cheeks were now transforming into a deep shade of crimson as Aami's curls flew along with her graceful moves.

"Antonio won't be too happy to hear that." he answered, trying to keep his voice lower than the light samurai's grunts.

Mia nodded. "Yeah...he has his hopes up high."

Kevin's expression changed to curiosity as he asked, "Do you think there's a chance she might like him?"

Mia observed the orange ranger's deep concentration, as if taking a few moments to imagine her situation. Within seconds, she sighed, shrugging.

"I don't know if she has any intention. But if she does...he just might be her Prince Charming."

The training had developed from a fairly average confrontation into a never-ending duel. It seemed as if even Deker and Jayden must not have battled _this _long during their lengthy battle. Eventually, Kevin gave into asking the pink ranger yet another question. But this time, an odd delight of hopefulness shone in his voice as he spoke.

"Mia...have _you _found your Prince Charming yet?" he asked, trying to contain himself as he twiddled with his thumbs. He was thankful that his dark skin was enough to hide his heated cheeks while he smiled expectantly.

The pink samurai seemed startled by the question. She never expected Kevin to ask her something like this, but she had to admit that she wasn't _too _surprised.

"Not yet...but I do hope so..." she answered, smiling back when observing his content sigh of slight relief and disappointment.

By this time, Antonio and Aami's spar had reached its climax. Both rangers were enraptured in a rush of adrenaline as they continued to strike the other's blade. Neither claimed victory nor wanted to gain victory. Aami could only block his stubborn blows, and Antonio could only hesitate to deliver those very blows. They had insisted on letting the other claim the victory, but of course, that could never be possible.

Now, it was only a matter of moments. Kevin and Mia continued to anxiously glue their eyes to the spectacle, despite the fact that they were supposed to be training themselves.

Just before the next step could be made, Mike and Emily rushed inside, waving what seemed to be tickets in the air as they invaded the dojo with excitement.

Instantly, Antonio and Aami ceased their spar with an abrupt halt, clashing their wooden katana blades together and leaving yet another cliffhanger for the apprehensive rangers. Antonio grinned as Aami parted from their frozen stance.

"Nice shot, _amiga_! _Muy fantastico_!" he complimented, receiving a smile of thanks in return from the nature samurai.

Kevin and Mia released the breath they never knew they held, finally turning their attention away from the two and glancing curiously over to the yellow and green rangers. Of course, the mystery of the winner of the match was still remaining undefined.

"We finally got tickets to the water park!" Emily announced enthusiastically, rushing over to the others.

"Yeah." Mike added. "At least on our last day off for the time being, we should spend a day having fun. And after everything that's happened these few days, we really need a break."

Mia and Aami smiled at their enthusiasm as Antonio remained silent, but Kevin didn't look so pleased. "Does Mentor know about thi-"

"Yep! He agreed to it, as long as we get back to training tomorrow." Mike said. "Even Jayden is coming. He already left before us."

Kevin sighed. "Well...Mia and I were thinking of going for a simple walk..." he said, glancing at the pink ranger. "Just to take it easy for today."

"What about you, Aami?" Emily asked hopefully.

Aami's smile diminished as she gripped her blade harder. Her eyes seemed slightly downcast, but she tried not to show it. Antonio noticed her discomfort, concern covering his usual, cocky nature. He braced himself, ready to face whatever may occur.

She averted her gaze away to keep from looking into Emily's disappointed eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I have a lot to do today. I still need to continue my training and prepare for-"

"But you _always _train!" Mike interrupted. "I'm sure Mentor will agree to let you come with us just this once. Speaking of which, he has a meeting with Daisuke at the Tengen Gate. It's perfectly fine...unless you have other plans."

"You can come with us if you like. We don't want you to feel left out..." Mia suggested.

Mike stole a moment to cast a teasing glance towards Antonio. "I'm guessing Goldy's going fishing, so you _always _have the option to go with him."

Antonio smiled contentedly at his remark, gushing at the thought. He looked confidently at her, nodding in agreement.

"You're always welcome, _señorita_." he said, smiling.

But Aami didn't seem convinced. "Thank you for your offers, but it's not just training." Aami assured them.

She finally faced the others, slightly lost in thought as she spoke the words, "It's something else...something important that I have to take care of..."

The rangers were silent as they noticed her tone of voice. They didn't really know how to respond, considering the fact that Aami's mood had instantly changed. There was the same glint of sorrow among those beautiful eyes of hers Antonio had suddenly noticed. But this time, there was also a certain happiness in it. It was like a small delight of her own as she was lost in her thoughts. Even that was short-lived as Emily broke the silence.

"Are you sure, Aami?" she asked, a little dejected and still full of gratitude. "I was hoping you could have fun with us..."

Aami snapped out of her trance, smiling reassuringly. "Emily...you're so sweet. But I really am fine."

The Indian beauty held Emily's hand assuringly, her motherly gaze returning. There was a slight change in Emily's expression as she noticed the weariness Aami held in her eyes.

"You have had a long, rough week. You deserve some fun..." the orange ranger murmured.

Emily threw herself into Aami's arms, the memory of her sister haunting her once more. The yellow ranger couldn't decide between being happy for her sister or drowning in melancholy bliss for what Aami had done to save her sister. Aami, on the other hand, remained silent. But her thoughts were clear as she returned the embrance, trying to console Emily.

The rangers were also lost in a moment of sorrow, unable to choose between either of them to comfort. They could tell that the impact Aami had made upon Emily and her friendship was far greater than anyone else's. Within one powerful gesture of help, Aami rose to the most important level of the earth samurai's life.

Antonio felt the pounding in his chest increase at the thought of that fateful day. The memory of how close he had come to leaving Aami in danger had creeped into his brain, destroying his ounce of goofiness. He felt himself backing away into the corner, remaining unnoticed by the others.

Emily let go, not so convinced but giving into the fact. "Thanks for everything, Aami..." she whispered, her eyes downcast. "I don't know how-"

Aami stopped her, sighing and pretending to frown. "I like the cheerful Emily better."

Emily smiled, returning to her usual liveliness as Aami encouraged her.

"Have a _great _time, Em."

The yellow ranger nodded as Mike held her close, grinning. "Rangers, if you excuse us, we should start heading off to have a blast."

"You're already late by about two seconds." Kevin responded, feigning to check his watch of utter precision.

Within a few moments, the dojo had started to clear itself completely. Kevin, in an unusual realm of pure enthusiasm, had already started escorting Mia out of the training site. Mike and Emily had departed hand in hand, clutching their tickets with excitement...well, not before Mike cast Antonio a small smirk. The only rangers left among the next few moments were Antonio and Aami, staring onto the dojo floor simultaneously.

The air was completely still, snaking its way around the empty dojo. Somehow, it sent the Mexican in another silent stillness, tingling his lips as he tried to whisper her name. Her gaze was still downwards, as if afraid to look up. With a broken sigh, she gently brushed her stubborn curls back with one hand.

As Antonio found himself reminiscing over the thought that they were the only two in the Shiba house, he felt his cheeks heating up once more. It was a thought too good to be true. Despite his silent celebration, he found himself staring into her eyes again, as if trying to find that hidden happiness again. Just to think that he was alone at the Shiba house with the ranger he loved most...

As the silence grew heavier, he cleared his throat, causing her to snap out of her unspoken trance.

"I'm guessing you are going to go fishing?" she asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Antonio shook his head, not distracting himself from staring into her eyes. "No..."

She seemed surprised by his reaction. "But I thought you loved to go fishing."

The gold ranger took a deep breath before whispering sincerely, "I do, but... not if you're here alone, _bonita_." he replied.

Aami felt herself flinching under his words, even more so at the fact that he once again called her "beautiful."

It seemed as if the world had stopped at his simple, but thoughtful comment. She had appreciated his concern, but couldn't help wondering why. _She was just...a mere..._

"Antonio, don't worry. You're more than welcome to go fishing if you would like to. I'm used to being alone."

Her eyes widened slightly as she spoke the last few words. She never meant to reveal herself in front of anyone. With the feeling of apprehensiveness taunting her, she turned away from him, closing her eyes.

Antonio sighed, a little disappointed and definitely not convinced at the fact. Her words had pierced through him. He had hoped to spend the day with her, but for the first time, he felt hesitant to ask. And the more he noticed, the more she started to become anxious about something. What mattered to him more than anything else was to be there for her when she needed him. And frankly, he had always hated the fact of her being alone. He frowned slightly.

"No one's alone when Antonio Garcia is with them."

He grasped her hand firmly, much to her own disbelief. His goofy nature had disappeared. As she turned back around to face him, she saw that in place of his usual cocky grin was a soft smile of reassurance.

The gold ranger whispered, "Especially you, Aami."

Aami remained oblivious to the double meaning behind his words, but only remained in silence. Her thoughts were encircling around her head, wondering the mystery behind his words. Somehow, she didn't recognize them to be so...passionate. It had been a very long while since anyone had ever spoke to her in such a loving voice. It was like she actually wanted to believe what she was hearing...especially from a friend.

"I know you have something in mind, and I won't be happy with myself if I can't help you with it."

He leaned forward, offering to take her katana blade. "If you allow me, I would love to come with you."

She was still quiet as her hand gently slipped from his grasp, much to his extended disappointment. She didn't even know how to respond to such an offer. Never had anyone graced her with such gentleness. And that, too, coming from a playful and defiant ranger as he was. No one would ever expect something like this from him. Even he was quite surprised with the way his assurance had turned out. Nevertheless, he was proud of it. It would mean everything to him if she agreed.

For another moment, she gave no indication of giving into the fact. But Antonio could already tell that she had accepted his offer through one of his favorite and unique quality of hers...

_The art of being shy..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** The next chapter will be the focus of Aami and her personal life, depicted by her and Antonio's unintentional "day off" together. Stay tuned for more _Golden Heart!_

**_Read and Review please!_**


	23. And The Rain Kept Pouring

**And The Rain Kept Pouring**

"Got my suit here...Tucked the tie through there...almost ready. Oh, wait, I think I forgot my...well, never mind. No, wait! Where's my...?"

The mumbling Antonio Garcia's concentration fumbled upon his appearance. A huge grin stretched across his caramel face, reaching from ear to ear as he finished running his hands through his jet-black hair. His "stylish" approach, as it seemed, was certainly not complete without his usual cockiness. When the enthusiastic ranger fixed his formal attire and combed his hair for what seemed to be the fourth time in a row, every corner of the Shiba house residence could tell that this was, so far, the best moment in his life. Afterall, he was trying to impress a certain ranger of nature. Why not?

Thankfully, the green ranger wasn't around to call him a feminine influence, as he always does when the gold ranger took his time to look his best at times. But of course, this was different..._and better_.

"Okay, Goldy...lookin' good. Just a little more..._fantastico!"_

With a last look towards his reflection followed by a smile of satisfaction, he strode into the hallway, pacing with impatience. It wasn't rare when he would pull out the unusual, sixteenth century mirror that he had discovered weeks before, staring at his so called, warrior-like mirror image. But the specialty was that it wasn't as courageous as it had always been. The warrior's hues were made of a melancholy essence, interrupting Antonio's thoughts for a sudden second. It seemed as if another heart-wrenching sight lay before, but he shrugged the thought away, melting his frown.

It had been a couple of moments before Aami's bedroom door slowly opened. Just before he stuffed the mirror back in his pocket, Antonio's eyes met hers with a dramatic, overly excited gaze. And when they did, his heartbeat stopped. His fingers grew numb from adoration. His breathing silenced.

Unable to meet his gaze was the self-conscious orange ranger. She was enveloped in a traditional, foreign attire that sparkled through the haze of stillness. A long, silken skirt of rosy sunrise and perpetual embroidery swayed gently behind her anklet-adorned feet. Her sleeves covered her shoulders and extended towards the center of her arms, composed of intricate designs. Covering her overall attire was a veil the shade of a dawning gradient, draped loosely over her head similar to that of an Indian sari. Her stubborn curls peeked from behind her earrings, and bangles encircled her wrists, the lovely colors easily complimenting her dress. Last, but not least, a tiny, circular dot rested on her forehead, barely centimeters above her apprehensive eyes. Antonio couldn't find the right words to describe how she looked, his cheeks crimsoning into a fiery red. He grasped onto the couch to keep himself from fainting at such a lovely sight. His voice seemed to be stuck in his throat, frozen from her beauty. Never had he seen any attire like hers, considering the cultural aspect behind it. But one thing was evident...he _loved _it. Now he knew what he was missing out on.

_Where had she been all this time?_

He grinned dreamily, unperturbed by anything else in the entire world. With a shaking balance, he cleared his throat while inching closer to her. His warm cheeks couldn't be hidden from the sunlight's play of light, but the hardest challenge was to keep himself from touching her delicate fingers with his lips. He chuckled nervously, fighting the urge to go closer.

"I...know this seems a little...strange..." Aami began, her voice softening with slight dejection. But Antonio stopped her from continuing.

"Why on earth would I think _that_?!" he asked with disbelief, his tone squeaking. He hurriedly rubbed the back of his head, battling his inner conscience.

"In fact, I...I _love _it..."

He smiled, still blushing as he added, "_Bellamente celestial, mi amiga_..."

Aami felt her cheeks also crimsoning as the cocky ranger noticed her look of inquiry towards his suit and tie. His blush deepened when he looked at his attire as well.

"Oh, and about my suit...well...I thought it would be pretty golden because...I mean, i-it's the first time I've ever spent a d-day off not fishing or training or..ya know..."

She giggled, obviously amused by the fact. And after another eternity of staring contests and nervous laughter, Antonio snapped out of his trance.

Without a word, both rangers stepped out of the Shiba house. The heat of the sun's merciless rays cast their glow on both rangers, blinding their way. Much to her curiosity, Aami halted in her tracks as Antonio strode confidently over to a motorcycle, strongly resembling Mentor Ji's. He jumped onto the the vehicle, igniting the engine and straightening the mirrors. His eyes met her unsure ones.

"Well, let's go, _amiga_." he invited.

Aami questioningly whispered, "Isn't this-"

"Yeah." he answered quickly. "It is. But I'm sure Mentor won't mind. He told me I could use it if I absolutely needed to. The Shiba SUV is intended for emergencies only, so I figured maybe we could use this."

She didn't seem so convinced, but the encouragement in his glance assured her. She stepped forward slowly and cautiously, stopping just before she reached him. Her fingers gripped onto her veiling drapery, conscious with the fact that he would be so close to her. But after a hesitant sigh, she finally settled behind him. Antonio felt his heart skip another beat as he expected her to place her hand on his shoulder for support. He grinned knowingly to himself. But unfortunately, she didn't.

He tried to avoid his disappointment when he met her gaze yet again through the front mirrors of the motorcycle, admiring her beauty. With a sudden jerk from the motorcycle, they both sprang forward. The vehicle came to an abrupt stop as Aami was forced to lean forward onto him.

Antonio smiled widely as he felt her hands on his shoulders. Aami, herself, was surprised at the turn of events. With a sudden gasp, she immediately let go, running her fingers through her veil.

With renewed encouragement, he straightened up. "Alright, let's do this." he said, releasing the clutch once more.

He gripped the handle bars determinedly. With a cheerful smirk towards the road, he whispered, "And off we go, _señorita_."

**...**

The ride towards the deeper part of the city had been a fairly long one, but time had flown by like seconds to a certain Mexican while he clutched the motorcycle's handle bars. His focus centered upon Aami as he stole every possible moment to glance at her through the help of the mirrors. The breeze whipped past them, swaying through the outside world and emerging from the shadows of the vehicle. Adding to the peaceful atmosphere was the gold's element, sinking and rising in a puzzling pattern of daylight.

As they came to a bend in the road, he halted the motorcycle. Standing before them was a secluded region, complimenting a beautiful gateway that led to a tall, intricate structure. The gateway was marbled in clear white, welcoming any visitor with an ancient look about it.

"Is this the place?" he asked.

Aami nodded, standing up. "Yes..."

She noticed his disappointment after the tone of departure in her voice. "You're more than welcome to come inside if you wish."

He grinned, obviously pleased with the fact. "Of course." he said enthusiastically. "It would be my pleasure."

The two started making their way through the gates, stepping silently among the beautiful vegetation. The sky was, unusually, turning dark and moist. Blooming blossoms guided their way through a gravel trail, winding around the mud-caked earth. The lush greenery of the path was reminiscing the Indian beauty's element, welcoming a peaceful look in her eyes.

When they finally reached the beautiful structure of a golden temple shrine, they ceased their steps. Heavenly flute music echoed through the inside of the shrine, capturing their attention. A small sign stopped them from continuing, portraying the words, "No Shoes Please."

The gold ranger felt a special attraction towards this beautiful place of worship, both fascinated and curious of Aami's culture. And as for the orange ranger, a wide smile was painted upon her face as the fragrance of incense familiarized her surroundings. Stone pillars were engraved upon the outer edge of the long hall before them. The stability of the unique designs among the doors appealed greatly to the eye, endured with respectful recognition. Depictions of cultural beliefs and legends were carved onto the interiors of the simple, fairly small temple. It could easily be recognized as still being under construction towards the back of the temple. But despite that, it seemed to give both of them an inviting look, as if it somehow expected them to be here. The sight of the shrine's sweet simplicity warmed Aami's heart. She felt as if she was home at last.

"This is it." she said.

Her tone of voice grasped Antonio's attention. It was a very positive tone...one of excitement and pure happiness. Unlike the low, shy, graceful connotation behind her voice, this one possessed another shade of innocence and longing. His eyes softened.

"I'll wait here if you want me to." he offered.

"Are you sure?" Aami asked. She observed the cloudy sky, not so convinced. "It looks like it will be raining soon."

"Trust me,_ bonita_. I'm sure it-"

Instantly, there was a booming flash that interrupted his sentence. Rain poured from the air, drenching the surroundings in a sudden blanket of wet humidity.

"...won't..." Antonio finished, annoyance crossing his expression.

Aami tried to hide her laughter at his fake confidence, but was still concerned nevertheless. "I don't want you to be drenched." she replied, cautiously leaving her shoes aside and lifting her skirt barely above her ankles.

"You're always welcome inside."

Antonio smiled sheepishly, nodding as he slipped out of his shoes followed her inside. The humidity of the air disappeared as he entered the doors of the temple. All at once, the chaos of the pouring raindrops vanished, and the former tranquility returned.

"I will be back very soon." she whispered.

"Please...take your time." he assured her. "I'll be waiting."

She nodded, gently folding her hands together in prayer and closing her eyes with devotion and faith. She slowly made her way up two little steps, stepping onto the platform and entering another doorway.

As Antonio glanced up curiously at her, he saw an elderly man in cultural, scarlet-crimson robes greet her along the way. He bowed in respect, his expression of concern and what seemed to be sympathy. Instantly, Aami's eyes glinted in that rare expression of depression and agony. Her cheerful smile melted into a melancholy one. Antonio noticed the change in her expression. He immediately stood up, concern captivating him as well. He wanted to call after her, but before he could, she had already disappeared inside.

Instead, the man in robes made his way towards the floor Antonio was in, holding a tray of materials for a ritual. He suddenly noticed the gold ranger. He slowly made his way over to him, smiling and greeting him.

"Excuse me, but I haven't seen you in this area before."

The man's voice was friendly and welcoming, although his hoarse eyes still resembled the sympathy he held for Aami.

"I am a friend of Aami." Antonio replied, gesturing to the Indian beauty. "I'm Antonio."

The man's smile softened. "Oh, I see." he said, his expression still sad.

He tried to resemble his usual, peaceful attitude. "I have known Aami for the past few months. She used to come here regularly, but I don't see her as often now."

Antonio smiled respectfully, careful not to mention their mission.

"Aami has had a very rough childhood." the man said.

Antonio's concern deepened as the man continued. "She is a very kind, caring young woman. She has helped me tremendously."

The Mexican grew more curious. "She has?"

The man sighed. "I used to face many issues in my business and had been bankrupt. I was desperate and needed a lot of money. But the day before she came to here, Aami gave me the money I needed and told me that she sold her property. The entire money was to be donated to the orphanage, but half of the money was given to me. Because of her, I am a successful business owner. I have decided to come here and volunteer at this temple ever since. It was all I could do to repay her for her kindness."

Antonio lost himself in millions of thoughts and pure admiration. He could feel the shattering of his heart and didn't know how to respond to the man's experience. He could only think of himself as the luckiest ranger in the world. His eyes stung from thoughtfulness and adoration for the Indian beauty, forgetting his sole purpose for even being a samurai.

"Thank you for telling me this." he said gratefully to the man. "I would have never realized the greatness behind her."

The man smiled hopefully. "It's very nice to meet you by the way. I hope you enjoy it here." he finished. But before he left, he whispered a word of advice to him.

_"_No matter how hard the world may seem to judge Aami, please..._please_ do not leave her side. She needs someone to be there for her...after the nightmares and tragedies she has faced throughout her life."

He walked towards another stairway at the end of the floor, leaving the gold ranger still curious, but alert. Antonio could feel his heart shattering more and more as he continued to plunge deeper into those words.

_'I won't leave Aami...I never will...'_ He thought sincerely.

But before Antonio could go on with his thoughts, Aami hurried towards him. Her peaceful attitude vanished, and her humble gaze returned.

"Shall we go?" she asked him, clutching her veil.

Antonio stared into her eyes for a long while, frozen in thoughts and contemplations. He continued to search her eyes as he always does in times of true emotion. Finally, he nodded.

"Yeah."

The rain had stopped, leaving the memory of its presence behind as humidity while the rangers stepped out of the temple and retrieved their shoes. They started to head back through the lush vegetation and across the trail that led them back towards the white marble gate, the sky still as dark as before. Both remained silent...Antonio from the memory of the man's words and Aami from the returning depression. Off they continued through the moist, mud-caked earth, slipping past the blossoms and the fruit trees. They rounded the bend and came back to the gate in the middle of the dirt road, where the motorcycle was waiting for them.

Antonio turned towards Aami, smiling softly. And she smiled back gratefully.

"Thank you for everything..." she whispered.

He remained silent, still staring at her as she obliviously avoided his feelings.

"I don't know how to express my gratitude for everything you have done for me. And that, too, during a situation like this..."

Antonio grasped Aami's arm and stopped her.

"What is it, Antonio?" she asked.

He didn't say anything as he held her by the shoulders. Aami's face crimsoned at the sudden contact, unsure of what to say. He came closer to her, expecting her to smile. But she didn't. She _couldn't_. It only seemed as if she was waiting for him to let go. Antonio sincerely stared into her eyes one last time before wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrance. Aami, shocked by the gesture, simply stood mutely before him as her eyes widened. His embrance tightened as he held her close to him, as if seeking comfort yet trying to give comfort. Although he wasn't the one for hugs, he didn't care of what anyone thought of him. Aami needed him, and he needed Aami. He closed his eyes, sinking into the silence.

"I should be thanking you, _bonita_."

The orange ranger did not return the hug nor reply to his comment, however, as the dark sky once again flashed with lightning. And as if by fate's orders, the cloudy atmosphere continued to pour and pour down upon the two of them. As she stood still and received the unrequited hug from the gold ranger, she felt tears stinging at her eyes at the thought of her past. She could feel the them running faster and faster down her cheeks, escaping for the first time in ages. Her first instinct was to break away from him and mask herself from the world's glares. But she didn't. She could only feel his desperation to comfort her. She could feel the relief in her heart as her tears mingled with the raindrops, seeking no difference between both emotions and hiding the one most dominant. She had barely known him, but could still feel the guilt that was tugging her...the guilt of not being able to identify why Antonio...her _friend_, Antonio...was willing to do something so simple for her...for_ her..._

_He kept hugging, she kept wondering..._

_...and the rain kept pouring..._

* * *

**Translations:**

_Bellamente celestial, mi amiga-_Beautifully heavenly, my friend.

_**Read and Review please!**_


	24. Close Chemistry

**Close Chemistry**

It had been quite a while since Antonio had greeted Aami into an unexpected embrance. The down pour mingled perfectly with the still atmosphere as a ghost-like appearance captivated the sealed earth. The raindrops raced over her quivering lips, gracefully gliding across her trembling jawline as they continued to moisten her tan skin. However, they weren't the only aspects grasping her closely, judging by the pair of desperate arms around her.

She had been patient, waiting for him to let her go any day now. But it seemed as if the Mexican lost himself among the embrance, obviously expecting more from the Indian beauty in return. He could feel her flinching under his sudden touch. However, he didn't notice nor care for the desire to let go...as if he was deeply attracted to the lovely charm within the gesture (obviously). For another beloved moment, he felt himself smiling. How lucky would he be to receive these hugs everyday.

Aami could feel her voice stuck within her throat as her arms froze to her sides. Her breathing ceased in debate of returning the embrace or leaving it unrequited. At one point, it seemed as if her arms had a mind of their own when they started rising to hug him back, resulting back to square one when she stopped herself. She felt the need to do something-_anything-_to keep herself from expressing her sorrow. She couldn't take the comfort from him, an aspect she had never been received since the tragedy that changed her life forever. As per the universe's order, she was to only fulfill her duty as a samurai_...and nothing more_...

She needed to escape and isolate herself if it meant she was to stay strong. The pounding of her heartbeat increased, and in the deepest corner of her thoughts, she too felt as if this was familiar. Like it was a dream with the exception of it being so..._real_. Shrugging the thought away and finally gathering the courage, Aami broke away from him. She stepped back, avoiding eye contact. With shaking palms, she ran her fingers over her braid, turning away with a mixture of emotions. Among one simple gesture, she shunned the beacon light of assurance away, entering the melancholy world once again.

Antonio's disappointment was clearly shown on his dark, mocha colored face. His frown seemed fragile as it sensed the pressure of the outside world upon itself. The tiny golden moment had been unvanquished. But at the same time, it wasn't returned. His once-lively pupils drooped into an empty ebony blackness, casting a darkened shadow of loneliness never before seen among his usually cocky gaze. Despite her hesitance, he still felt the urge to cup her face in his hands and encourage her to meet his glance. It was just the two of them, and they had all the time in the world to pour their feels along with the drizzling of the rain. How he wished to pull her forward, so close to him that there was no neglectance, no worries, no fear of losing the other's life among their dangerous mission. Of course, just to invite her into his world of dreams every night (as he always did). But he fought his conscience not to.

Considering her opinion of him as a friend only, this wasn't the time. He doubted the fact that she realized his feelings. Besides, he even thought of himself as going a little overboard. Afterall, he had never been in a romantic relationship until he met Aami. He respected her, to say in simple terms.

"I-I'm sorry, Aami. I shouldn't have d-done that...I was...I mean...I-"

The orange ranger's inky black eyes sparkled in amusement at the fumbling of his words, not necessarily looking forward to any explanation or penitence. She still lowered her eyes in humble curiosity, the courage of standing before him ceased within the moment. The stillness persuaded her to stop him.

It wasn't like he did something utterly wrong. It was just a simple embrace. It was then that she realized there was an unknown shade of innocence in his apology, more like a tone of surprisingly abundant respect. It actually caught her off guard to recognize the respect she had never received in her life, this time aimed especially for her.

"There is nothing wrong with what you did, Antonio." she whispered, her voice delicate from lingering surprise.

He blushed for seemingly the third time that day, reaching into his pocket and gripped his samurai morpher. With a sigh, he traced a kanji symbol in the air. Instantly, an umbrella rested in his hands, formed from a subtle glow of golden light. A hopeful smile reached his lips as he unfolded the umbrella and offered room to the drenching female ranger, possibly paving the pathway for a blooming relationship ahead in the future. He held his arm out, welcoming her inside its protection from the perpetual raindrops. Aami glanced wearily towards him, battling her apprehensive nature. It was obviously sweet of him, but what was holding her back? The universe seemed to pause, as if it, too, was impatient for her reaction along with Antonio.

She stepped forward, slowly making her way next to him as the thunder continued to rumble the ground. Antonio's eyes softened, causing him to flash one of his pleasant, goofy smiles at her. With a blink of assurance, he led the way towards the search for the nearest source of shelter.

Needless to say the fact that the gold ranger had purposely summoned for a _small_ umbrella was merely a coincidence and a coincidence only.

**...**

Twilight had reached the two rangers as they continued to make their way through the road, dragging along Mentor's motorcycle. Unfortunate turn of events led the vehicle to fall short from lack of gasoline, and travelling by road in this situation had not been the best priority. It had been a long while before the slushy pathway led them to a lone building in the middle of a not-so-busy street. A tall tower overlooked the minute city-like location, adding to the curiosity. The downpour had intensified, barely keeping the umbrella still from its wrath. However, the sight of shelter from a distance relieved them, especially the orange.

"This place seems familiar." Aami murmured as they stepped closer to the building.

"Have you been here, before?" Antonio asked.

She nodded. "I'm pretty sure. Isn't this the Panorama City Orphanage?"

Now that she mentioned it, the place _did _seem suddenly familiar. For a moment, the gloomy atmosphere vanished before his focus as the building clearly came into view.

"Yes."

With a content sigh, Aami felt herself relax at the surroundings. She inquiringly turned towards Antonio. He nodded, noticing the meaning behind her questioning look. "Let's go."

This time, she led the way as he followed. There was an awkward silence between the two, as if observing the rate of their quiet exhilaration within themselves. And again, there was another flash of thunder, the most ferocious of the ones before. The earth shook from the roar under the rangers' quivering steps. A fierce wave of the lulling rain enveloped into the sky, persuading Aami's veil to sway to the wind's tune and resulting in draping over Antonio's wristband. The softness of the silken linen seemed to purify the gold ranger's scraped hands, causing him to perk out of his dreamy musings of the orange ranger and stiffen at the unknown contact. The beads of the drapery stuck tightly to his wristband, winding through it with sudden rapidity caused by the wind's commands. It seemed that the universe's strong hints of their connected spirits was slightly overboard and, to an extent, somewhat ridiculous to the naked eye.

Antonio felt the veil tugging him forward, closer and closer towards her. He knew he should let go, or at least attempt to let go by letting her know, but he didn't. The dangling beads of the veil kept winding themselves through his wristband tightly, unable to break loose. Still, it seemed impossible for the blushing Mexican to capture the Indian beauty's attention. He didn't want to anyway, considering the tremendous impact it had upon him as a love-struck individual.

A longing look reached his expression while his attention drifted from the position of his wristband and her veil to the orange ranger's self-conscious stride. Without hesitation, he inched closer and closer towards her. He took small, rhythmic steps, as if enhancing every moment with remembrance. As he reached very close her shy form, he was at a loss for words.

Another beat was skipped as he took his urgent steps to stay in tune to her stride. Why was it so difficult for him to keep himself from contacting her through unexplainable chemistry? Did this have a link to what Mentor told him to be their "connection"? And why was he _sweating _even through the chilly air and the raining atmosphere?

Suddenly, Aami felt a gentle tug at her drapery. Instantly, she ceased her movement, pausing and questioning the decision to look back. She turned her attention towards his direction in a swift motion. Finally, she regained his eye contact. For a moment, she seemed slightly startled, more crimson than ever possible. Nevertheless, she stared calmly at him, lost in confusion.

At this point, Antonio was no longer himself, barely able to plunge into words. He was speechless..at a loss of words from such tender beauty that wavered in front of his eyes. He couldn't resist the urge. Mutely, he held up his hand and silently told her the answer, trying to hide his smile but failing.

Realization sparkled at her curious expression. She reached her hands up to his, starting to untangle the beads from his wristbands. He sighed contentedly and silently, but obviously dreamily at her touch.

Deep inside of him, a sudden disappointment grew. What was happening to him? Why was he feeling this way? Did he actually wish he never wanted this to end? Breathless...helpless...self-conscious...simply afraid to speak as if the moment would be shattered. Daydreaming, believing, heartbeat soaring..no words were needed (or I should say no words were enough) to depict his expression by weaving a whole page, much less a whole paragraph.

As the beads were untangled by Aami, however, the slippery surface caused her to stumble. Antonio swooped forward and caught her, what was left of the tormented umbrella flying away in the tsunami of precipitation. Again, they found themselves back in another one of those situations where, unfortunately, what one attempted was never returned. His eyes were locked with hers, and a small glint sparkled beyond his pitch black pupils as he wrapped one arm around her waist, smiling.

A shy, pinkening glow of embarrassment capticated Aami as she noticed him in a stance closer to her than the previous embrance. The only difference was that this was associated with _him _helping _her_. Ironically enough, they kept glancing over in the other direction, oblivious to the universe's obvious hints. At long last, Antonio let her go...again.

"Thank you." Aami whispered.

He grinned with mischief. _"De nada."_

At last, with the world's permission, they headed towards the building, still hesitating to look the other in the eyes. And somewhere within the ancient mirror resting in Antonio's pocket, a certain warrior spirit smiled.

* * *

**Translations:**

___De nada- _You're welcome.

**_Read and Review please!_**


	25. Of Missions and Memories

**Of Missions and Memories**

"Wock, papew, scissows-"

"Volcano! BOOM! Pshhhhhhh!"

A young seven-year old frowned as she held out one of her flat palms, clutching a little princess doll in her other hand with utmost determination. She was glaring frustratingly at her opponent with aquatic eyes, which glistened like sparkling sapphires. Her flushed grimace twitched slightly from sudden embarrassment and defeat, dejectedly but defiantly holding out her flat palm and indicating "paper". Corresponding with her short bangs was her chocolate blonde ponytail, held back with lace-pink ribbon as it dangled down the sides of her childish face and pricked her chubby cheekbones.

In contrast to the little girl was a dark-complexioned boy no more than eight years of age, sitting cross-legged and staring back confidently as he continued to lose himself in his world of "volcanic destruction". His large, chestnut eyes peered out with curiosity and slight interest at the doll she hid behind her back. He smirked in his unique charm of feigning evil. With a final glance of triumph and an I-told-you-so look, he held out his index and middle fingers in the shape of "scissors", waiting for the blonde to respond. And within seconds, their battle began.

"I win." the boy announced proudly as he held out his other hand expectantly. "Now..._pay up_, Kat."

"What do you mean "pay up"?! Volcanoes are not part of the game! You cheated!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't! I played fair and square, unlike _you_, Katie!" The young boy lunged forward, his arms reaching out towards the tiny figure covered in pink. "_Give _me that!"

"No way!"

"But you said that I could have a turn-"

Katie pouted, her childish frown deepening. "I said no!"

"But-"

_"NO!"_

By now, Katie was screaming. Her arms were tightly grasping the doll behind her back.

"Fine then!" He jolted upwards in fury. "I'll just have to take it myself!"

With unlimited intensity, he rapidly seized the doll she had hidden behind her back. He grinned from ear to ear, his With a taunting giggle, he took off out of the building, winding his way through the room. Katie wasted no time in racing after him, her enthusiastic eyes set upon her prize in his hands.

"That's mine, Rodney!" she exclaimed, reaching her plump fingers out to grab the doll. "_Besides_, it's for girls! Why do you want it anyway?"

"Haha! I have my plans!" Rodney chuckled, keeping out of her reach. "Never!"

The two competitors dashed across the hallway and stepped into the raining atmosphere. Before either could overtake the other, a dark shadow supressed the entire surroundings. There was a low moan, almost like a hushed whisper, creeping viciously through the palpable blackness. Rodney and Katie halted in their tracks, daring to look above.

Katie backed away, followed by Rodney. At first, the owner of the doll hid behind a nearby tree as Rodney scoffed.

"It's nothing but a costume, scaredy cat!" he stated to the shivering girl, himself slightly afraid on the inside. But there was something off about the "monster costume" that towered above them. And before either could make a run for it, there was a loud cackle so familiar to the world.

"M-maybe n-not..." Rodney finished as he joined Katie.

"Let's play a little game, kids..." the booming voice echoed in its sinister, mocking tone as it practically spat the statement out.

And just as quickly as the shadow came, it left...leaving behind nothing but the lonely little doll lying facedown to be drenched upon the mucky ground.

**...**

Antonio and Aami carefully made their way towards their source of shelter, both enraptured in a sense of both endeavor and unusual musings. The building, seemingly identified as the Panorama City Orphanage just a few moments before, has never been so strangely quiet according to the gold ranger's calculations. And adding to the pounding rain that prickled their skin with such precision, there was the familiar moan of the impending twilight, drifting away from the last indications of the wet afternoon.

The gold ranger willingly took the lead as they grew closer and closer. Somehow, there was still something very odd about the place. The city that seemed to usually dedicate its bustling nature was now completely deserted.

Suddenly, Aami stopped Antonio. "Listen...do you feel anything strange?" she asked suspiciously, her alert eyes glancing around cautiously.

Antonio slowly nodded as the last of the raindrops dwindled away. The humidity's vibrance dominated every ounce of sunlight, adding another uncertain revelation to the atmosphere. "Well...I don't see anyone. It's like they all just...disappeared."

"But they can't disappear all of a sudden." Aami replied, reverting her gaze back and forth. "Did you notice how dark it is now?"

"Yeah." he whispered, staring at the rapid movement of clouds. "And I can guarantee you that it's no weather change."

He stepped around the region, silently observing the surroundings. The so-called "lush vegetation" seemed to droop accordingly to the weather, but it still remained untouched in a peculiar manner. There was another sigh escaping his lips as he nonchalantly peeked through the entrance. To his surprise, he saw a little lifeless figure lying facedown upon the very front of the doors. He glared once more at the entrance to the building before he knelt down to pick up the tiny figure.

His eyes softened as he recognized the figure to be a little doll. The doll's huge, jade green hues seemed to hold the suspicious secret unable to be deciphered. With a sudden revelation, he hurried towards the nature samurai, still gripping onto the doll that withheld the mystery.

As Antonio studied the suspicious weather conditions around him along with the doll in his hands, Aami continued to skim the region before her. She halted her search abruptly at the sight of an unusual crack before the entrance to the building. With a cautious step, she inched closer to the building, kneeling on the drenched earth and staring curiously at the mysterious crack.

There seemed to be another slight rise in the narrow opening itself, although it seemed masked by its natural appearance. As far as she knew, it could have been any crack. But something about it told her otherwise-something strange and awkwardly familiar.

"Antonio, come see this."

The light samurai bent down next to her, observing the crack in the ground. There was another bright flash extricating the opening's edge from reality. He frowned.

"This is unexpected." he stated, speculating the area. He handed her the doll, meticulously noting any differences. "Check this out."

Aami took the little doll into her palms, running her fingers over its blonde curls. It was encased in a pink attire. It was easy to tell that whoever owned this particular doll-most likely a young girl-was sure to be a part of this area.

"Something happened here." Antonio said.

Aami nodded. "I have a feeling this isn't the Panorama City Orphanage."

Antonio's eyes widened. "The kids!"

And before she could answer, there it was again...that low, melancholy moan. It seemed as if the entire world was waiting for something. A fog-like coverage drifted forward, blocking access to the rangers.

Instantly, Aami's heart stopped.

"Run!" she warned, grabbing his arm.

Barely a few seconds after they both took off, there was a blood-curdling roar that took over the wet atmosphere, flashing the planet in a viciously radiant light. Both rangers raced forward with squinted eyes as they avoided the perpetual bolts of lightning, the gold ranger following closely behind and fumbling for his samurai morpher. Aami clutched onto hers as she firmly guided him. And while they continued, they traced their ancient Kanji characters in the air, stating their usual roll call.

"Nature morph!"

"Gold Power! Huh!"

Both rangers emerged from the fog and into their glistening suits, their stances and katanas ready for combat.

"Orange Ranger...ready!"

"Gold is good to go!"

As the unusual fog's silent subjugation slithered across the suddenly fading destination, there was a familiar, tantalizing cackle bellowing in the midst. "WHY am I not surprised?"

"Serrator." Antonio beckoned with vehemence, fearlessly aiming his barracuda blade towards his target.

"Well well, looks like you two aren't as brainless as I thought!" he taunted haughtily, chuckling in his usual sinister manner. "It was such a clever disguise that I thought you'd buy it for sure. Oh, well. Guess I have to do this the hard way!"

"Not on _my _watch!" the gold ranger elucidated in a retorting fashion, turning to Aami. "Let's take him, _amiga!_"

With a leap, both vigoriously tore through the emerging sea of moogers. Antonio's concentrative face was embedded with sweat, and his eyes were clouded from the approaching fog. With a sudden swipe, he struck the moogers. Aami followed swiftly behind, gliding through the battle with both grace and dynamic power.

Both kept their balance as more moogers charged at them. As if by instinct, Antonio trudged through the wrath, raging on with unknown strength. With a ragged breath, he sliced his blade through their crimson bodies. With a simultaneous backflip, the rangers raced through the air, slicing the last of them and returning to their main opponent. The site was engulfed in flying cinders and sparks, lighting an explosion of defeated moogers. Still, their blades weaved through one by one, striking each proliferating mooger with a burning blow. Serrator's anger worsened as he swooped forward, sending a wave of blows at the gold and orange rangers. Dodging the blows, they easily eluded the flames, aiming for the nighlok. The battle turned from a steady duel to a flaming war, fire flickering through almost every corner. Despite that, the samurai rangers feared the aspect of decreasing in energy, but they fought on, refusing to back down.

The intensity of the flagrant flames grew within every increasing moment of war. At one point, they rose to their peak several feet into the air, fueled with the pandemoniom among the jeapordy of clashes. Antonio fought on, oblivious to the upcoming danger as he stepped backward. Just as the flames engulfed the area a few feet from the gold, the orange ranger lunged forward and obliterated the pathway, preventing the danger with her gestures.

"Stubborn rangers! I'll show you _true _power!"

With anger captivating his senses, Antonio gritted his teeth and almost found himself swinging his blade towards the nighlok before Aami held him back.

"Antonio, stop!"

His hoarse eyes fell upon her gaze of realization as she started to back away from Serrator, her grip firmly tugging his arm backward. There was a certainty in her eyes he had never noticed, compared to the unusual combination of affliction and serenity painted upon her face.

"Don't." she advised him.

Antonio didn't seem so surprised at her comment, knowing that there was a purpose behind her actions. But he still hesitated. "Don't worry, _bonita._ Just watch. I got this-"

"It's okay. Don't go any further."

She looked daggers at Serrator's surprisingly nervous expression, glaring confidently at his futile attempt of serving as a hindrance. "There's something off about Serrator." she explained.

"How so?" Antonio inquired, scowling back at the nighlok.

She still eyed Serrator suspiciously, tilting her head towards the light samurai's direction as she replied, "He's trying to distract us."

"Come at me, rangers!" Serrator commanded. But even in his commanding voice, there was something very uneven, like a misplacement of purpose. It was like he actually wanted them to attack him.

Realization struck Antonio as well with Serrator's continuous rising uproar. Of course! He was using them as bait to lure the other rangers, and he was distracting them from facing their real enemy- Ryu- as well. "He's trying to manipulate us for Jayden and the others!" the Mexican said, his frown deepening.

Serrator seemed taken aback, stunned with the case of being completely speechless. "What gave you _that _idea?! Can't you rangers think clearly?"

"Enough of your games, Serrator!" Antonio commanded, ready to strike the air with his blade.

The beast only smirked evilly. "It's a shame those little kids will be missing out on defeating the _Power Rangers_."

"WHAT did you do to those children?" Antonio bellowed, roaring as Aami tried to hold him back.

"Ooohhhh that's right...you're just like the other ignorant samurai-" Serrator cackled, pushing the boundaries to the gold's patience.

"I'll teach you who's _really _ignorant-"

"Antonio, calm down! See? He's just trying to manipulate you again!"

"WHAT!? What do you think _you're _doing?!" Serrator perojatively taunted once more. "Comparing yourself to your past life _already,_ pathetic ranger?"

Instantly, the gold ranger felt the strangest sensation after hearing Serrator's words. Despite the nighlok's dead silence and surprise at his own words, there was a certain awkwardness in the air. Antonio's mind encircled itself in sudden varieties of visions roamed through. There were so many...visions and voices of so long ago that involved him but were never experienced in his life, regarding both his life _and _Aami's life.

For a second, he felt as if he was a different person. In front of him emerged the same reflection as before...the warrior. And this time, it seemed as if he was directly standing in front of him, commanding his inner self to give into an unknown aspect of both recognition and power. He felt himself changing...morphing into someone he never seemed to know, but into someone he had definitely known since the beginning of time. Confusion cascaded his mind as he immediately recognized his surroundings. There was a twist in what he seemed to visualize, especially with how he viewed Aami. The memories came crashing down on him. He suddenly felt the need to protect Aami with all of his might. It was never rare when he felt this way, but this time it consisted of a lot more accuracy and intensity.

As he stared at the warrior figure in front of him, he felt the warrior spirit entering inside of him- deep into the depths of his soul. It felt peculiar, considering the fact that he was not much of a spiritual person. But somehow, he didn't seem to care. It was like he actually _found _himself again. A stream of stress overcame his thoughts and worries, taking control over his mind once again.

He leaped up with ecstasy and met Aami's eyes, familiarity surrounding him once again. He felt a rush of emotions he never knew could exist. This was it. He knew it. He realized what was going on. But just before he could reach his conclusion and the verisimilitude of reality, he snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Aami's concerned voice.

"Antonio? Are you alright?"

He nodded simply, regaining his strength and focusing once more on the battle. "I'm okay. We need to find the children and the other rangers." he said, still clutching his barracuda blade. "There's no time to waste."

With another scowl towards Serrator, Antonio swung himself forward and launched multiple fish bombs in the air, blocking the nighlok's vision. There was a bone-chilling explosion costing the rise of flames to increase within the region, but it was definitely enough to let the two rangers extricate themselves from the wrath of distraction.

"Ryu..." Antonio muttered dangerously. _"Here we come..."_

* * *

_**Read and Review please!**_


	26. Reason to Fight

**Reason to Fight**

"Perfect!"

Octoroo's cackle instigated throughout the mellow atmosphere, startling the delicate heartbeats of Rodney and Katie. The two children were tied back to back with hardened rope consisting of a glue-like substance, the exception being its unusual texture of rubber and metal. Both were squirming under the pressure of being taken away. The young blonde continued to whine as she frowned.

"I want my doll!"

The moogers snickered viciously back at her. "Too bad so sad!" one of them shot back at her.

"I want to go home!"

"Oh boo-woo little five year old. You can go cry us a river, but you ain't never seein' your little doll anytime soon." The second mooger mocked.

Katie stared back angrily. "I'm _seven_ you meanie monsters! _Se-ven_!"

"And by the way, monsters…" Rod said. "You don't know how to talk properly do you? It's not_ ain't never seein'-"_

"You better shut up or you ain't never seein' the light of day ever again, boy!" the same mooger grumbled back. "Eh…humans…"

Katie started, "You hurt his feelings. That's not very nice-"

"And you too, worthless girlie!"

"_Hey!"_

Rodney sighed, obviously too afraid to speak but confident enough to calm her down. "Just stay quiet. You know, it's like Batman always says-"

"Oh hush up, you two!" Octoroo commanded irritatingly as he continued consoling his grumbling companion. "Everything is according to plan! As soon as those ignorant rangers find their way here, BOOM goes the canon!"

"_Right_." Serrator muttered sarcastically. "And which one of your whimsy plans are you going to use to lure the gold and orange rangers? And _these_ two-" he pointed an accusing finger towards Rodney and Katie. "-are getting on my last nerves!"

Rodney looked up in fascination. "Wait, so monsters have nerves, too?"

"Shut up!"

"Serrator, you should start trusting me more." the octopus nighlok retorted back. "I'm working on it-"

"-and what happens when Master Xandred knows about this? Wasn't he the one who should tell you to go on with these plans after everything you've done? What we need is the red ranger."

"I said I was _working _on it!"

"Enough of your worthless attempts." roared Ryu's husky tone. A deathly silence overlooked the group of moogers as they froze in silence.

"_Worthless_?" Octoroo bellowed angrily.

"Ha! In your face!" Katie added from a distance.

"Ugh!" Ryu groaned. "I don't care what happens to the other rangers. That's Master Xandred's mission, not mine." He glared into his wounded fist (or what seemed to be a fist) with uncontrollable anger. "The orange one's _my_ opponent. It's a shame she's not lured here."

Serrator stiffened. "But what's so interesting about the orange? She's nothing!"

"Nothing?" the octopus chimed in. "Have you seen the way she fights? She's amazing!"

Serrator and Ryu looked daggers at a dangerously silent Octoroo at the comment.

"What? It's the truth after all!" he defended himself.

"Well, I have my reasons." Ryu said mysteriously as he clenched his fist tighter. "And besides, it's not just the orange ranger anymore. I'm after the gold as well."

"Ooh ahh ohh! Why Goldy? He's way stronger than her!"

"I suggest you should pipe down, unless you'd like to be the bait."

"So these kids are the bait?! I thought we were actually going to destroy them!"

"Yes, Octoroo." Serrator answered irritatingly. "They are the bait. And it took you what? A million years to figure _that_ out?"

"But why can't you just lure the gold ranger and use him as the bait? I know the gold and orange are too powerful to be dealt with, but I can't stand a moment with these kids!"

"I have my ways. Now try to actually _do_ something this time. I'm tired of failing."

"The thing I don't understand is why. Why the orange?"

"Because I play the negative role in the nature samurai's life." Ryu explained sinisterly.

"What?" asked Serrator. "Wait, does this have anything to do with what you call 'destroying her childhood'?"

Ryu glowered venomously. "Maybe so."

"It's like the nighlok's game in hunting for power." Octoroo remarked. "We all have a fair share in taking over the world. But we must be cautious at all costs."

Ryu squinted his single eye. "Ah, but you're wrong again." He smirked evilly. "The samurai rangers are much more than just a _game_."

Not far away were the two kids, listening attentively.

"Who are the samuwai wangers?" Katie whispered questioningly.

Rod rolled his eyes.

"You mean _Samurai Rangers." _he boy corrected her, making sure to keep his voice low. "I've heard of them before, but I never knew them. They're like "modern day superheroes" or something."

"So they're coming to rescue us?!" she squealed.

"Maybe… now shhhh!"

More moogers trudged towards them with another group of devastated kids. They swiped the trio of children next to Rodney and Katie, cackling at their desperation.

"Now rot, you heathens!"

The group was sent tumbling forward through the dearth of air and onto the lifeless leaves. They crunched onto the ground, whining.

"We have to find a way out!" muttered a nearby eight year old. "I wish we had superpowers."

"I wish I had my bunny." The other whispered.

"I want my mommy!" One cried.

"Who doesn't, buddy?" Rod said, not surprised by the reaction. "I want my fluffy teddy bear. And like an escape plan is possible."

"Yeah!" Katie piped in. "But ya know what? The samuwai wangers-"

"_Samurai Rangers_…."

"Whatever. They'll come and rescue us! Just like in fairytales!"

The eight-year-old didn't seem startled, but was hopeful nevertheless. "They better." He finished impatiently.

…

It had been another long while when Octoroo had finally gained the capacity to power up the canon striker. A blast escaped its stability and was sent hurdling through the air, signaling the sky's wrath. The air was bitter as it stung the atmosphere with its humidity and enveloping temperatures, adding a colder presence among blockades of trees and penetrating branches. The late autumn leaves added more to the dull rainbow of dead cushions on the merciless ground. The breezes whipped through the sky, slicing past the group of kids.

"Let's start this thing." Octoroo said. "Ooh ahh ooh, can't wait to see those rangers' faces-"

"Too late now, Nighlok!" came a voice so familiar, yet dreadful to Master Xandred's army.

"What the…no way! This can't be happening!"

"Trust me…it is."

Waiting in front of them were the fearless rangers, raising their katanas and ready for action, their suits flamed under the glistening sunlight. The gleam in Antonio's eyes shone radiantly through the intensity of the autumn sunlight as he faced the nighlok's shocked gazes. Courage raged in overflowing amounts from the deepest depths of his racing adrenaline. The pounding of his chest took over his senses as he focused mainly on his target. His eyes stung from the mixtures of the blistering heat and the numbing cold, but something told him that it was not just the weather conditions that caused him to be this way. What was it? The pleasure in noticing the opponent's fear? He felt….he felt like a soldier…a warrior born for being a samurai as his mission came to mind. His dark pupils dilated and began to concentrate harder than ever. He felt the urge…the need…to knock over anyone who stood in his way.

"Surprised already?" the gold ranger roared. "Never expected us did you?"

Standing next to him was Aami, equally staring with defiance towards the stumbling group of nighlok. There it was again-that confidence that narrating her calm attitude in warfare. Of course, the hesitance was still there as she battled with her inner conscience when turning to face Ryu. But this time, it was her decision to stay firmly rooted, as if gripping onto the earth.

Katie's face lit up. "It's the samuwai wangers!"

"_Samurai rangers_!" Rodney corrected her for the millionth time that day. "They're finally here!"

The nearby eight year old also smiled. "They're here! Finally!"

"It's about time!" another kid yelled with excitement.

Octoroo stood, devastated. "What? You two _again_?! Why can't we just stick to the original?" he complained.

"Who told you they were here alone?" came another familiar voice. This time, it was the whole team of samurai, piercing the air with their impenetrable stances.

"Samurai rangers! Ready!"

"What a pleasant surprise, Rangers! It's been quite a while before our last reunion at Spring Valley." Ryu taunted.

Antonio scowled. He seized Aami's hand as the memory struck him once more, his hues recalling the sudden overcoming of power from that fateful day. To this day, he never did figure out the real reason behind it. But he had to admit it was nothing more than an honor…an obligation… to bear such unbelievable power.

"Charge!" declared Jayden as he swung forward.

"Moogers! Wipe them out!" ordered Serrator.

Within moments, an ocean of crimson darted towards the team as moogers raced forward one by one. The samurai rangers tore through the battle, clashing with every given opponent.

"Huh!" Jayden yelled as he lunged forward, striking one mooger down. His rage intensified with his increasing breaths, working in sync for the downfall of the moogers. The others followed, tearing through the mob of swinging clubs and flying spears. Mike and Kevin leaped eagerly into the air and attempted to strike them in the form of multiple backflips. The blue ranger sent his strong kicks through the nighlok's side, slicing him down. The green obeyed the same move, but swirled his katana and struck the merciless mooger down effortlessly. Mia and Emily surrounded another group of them, trying to seize the opportunity for a small mistake to attain victory. Both female rangers grunted as they moved with agility and grace, sending a wave of pain through them. Emily blocked each of their blows and avoided the close call, capturing one by striking him from behind unexpectedly. Mia followed closely with the attempt, delivering a sharp blow just at the base of another's horns. Instantly, the sea of moogers subsided around the two subsided. But it wasn't over yet.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" cheered Katie and the others.

Antonio plunged before the team in efforts to catch an escaping nighlok and glided past Aami, who was teleporting blows unable to block. He continued to wage through the intensive battle with his skillful moves and swift motions. Time rushed by, and the spars of the team increased tenfold. Just as the orange ranger struck one last strike at the last mooger surrounding her, Antonio flipped through the air, twirling his blade ferociously as he took down the last of his own group of opponents.

More moogers rushed forward as the samurai rangers continued to battle the ones already there. They held their breaths as they looked up from their clashing of blades, expecting the sudden move to be conquered as usual. But instead, Antonio landed right back on his feet, managing to strike one down and lead himself into the occurring swarms of moogers. Aami followed suit, dodging the last of her opponent's strikes before knocking him down and hurrying after the gold ranger towards the next round of mooger spars. The scorching heat whipped over them through the form of unusually hot autumnal breezes, but the dominance of the usually chilly atmosphere cascaded over them once more. Still, they trudged along and tore away with their swords- Aami with her katana sword and Antonio with his barracuda blade. The orange ranger charged before the moogers, slashing through every clash of their clubs while dodging their flaming aims. Antonio followed closely by her, tearing his blade onto the moogers' crimson structures. But the battle had barely begun.

The moogers continued to stomp forward. But Antonio didn't stop, his eye bloodshot with fury. Aami's decision to keep fighting refused to obliterate before the moogers' wraths. And together, they charged again, headstrong with their goal glimpsing clearly before them. With a furious battle cry, the gold ranger swooped forward, clashing against their opposing forces. The intensity in Antonio took over him, leading him distinctly to the path of success. But the orange ranger was the exact opposite. Although she also effortlessly dodged through the heated battle, her fearless strikes thriving and weakening the efforts of the nighlok, she remained calm, avoiding the temptations of tiring from the battle. She somehow lost herself within the battle itself and completely forgot the world around her, catching a small glimpse of the other rangers as she fought on.

Katie and Rod cheered on from a far, along with the other children. "Go, rangers! Go!"

As if by instinct, Antonio trudged through their wrath, striding past the nighlok's blow of the club. He raged on with unknown strength that won the victory of the battle even before it began. With a ragged breath, he sliced his blade through their crimson bodies. With a simultaneous backflip, he raced through the air, ducking and blazing through the last of them. The site was engulfed in flying cinders and sparks, lighting an explosion of the defeated swarms of nighlok as six out of seven samurai rangers ceased their fight. Within minutes, the moogers lay, defeated and collapsed.

Before the rangers could go on further towards Serrator, Ryu, and Octoroo, Jayden held them back. "Guys…what is Aami doing?"

All rangers' attentions caught Aami on the battle field. The battle grew more violent as Aami continued the fighte. Sweat trickled harder down her masked face as the sunlight penetrated through her helmet. But she didn't stop. She _couldn't_. Her suit started to become heavier along with every flickering ounce of energy that drained from her. Still, she fought on.

"What's going on?" Mike wondered. "Shouldn't we fight those three as a team?"

"No." came the voice of Mentor.

The samurai team whirled around to see Mentor. Antonio frowned, clearly not amused with the master's words. "Mentor, what do you mean? We should help her."

"I said no." Mentor firmly repeated. "None of you should help her with this."

"Mentor," Jayden began. "It's our duty as samurai rangers to stick together. You told us yourself that working as a team is essential to saving the world-"

"Yes, I did. But this is different."

"Mentor, how is this different? We need to help Aami. She can't take those three alone!" Kevin persuaded.

"This is Aami's fight!" Mentor said, this time more firmly. "Let her handle this!"

"Mentor Ji!" Antonio shot back with ferocity. "_How_ can you let this happen? What if something happens to her?"

Mentor sighed. "I know this seems hard on all of you…especially you Antonio, but you must let her do this."

"But why?" Mia asked. "Mentor, I don't understand how Aami is different from the rest of us. She's just as good as we are. She's a samurai. Even the leader doesn't get such to fulfill such a burdened task. Why her?"

"Just wait and watch." Mentor said knowingly. He glared onto the battlefield and glanced at Aami with both concern and determination. "I have no choice, myself, but to let her do this."

"Ji…this isn't you." Jayden said as he started to move forward.

"Stand back, Jayden!" Mentor said.

"Well what are we supposed to do?!" Antonio retorted. "Just stand here and let Aami suffer?!"

"THIS is Daisuke's order!"

A deathly silence enveloped all the rangers as they could only stare at Aami's form. It was like she was possessed heavily with the fate of the world entirely upon her shoulders.

"W-what…?" asked Mike, both dumbfounded and devastated at the same time.

The rangers were all overcome with worry as the power of the samurai dimmed down. Instantly, the rangers were demorphed as the power of their samuraizers and samurai morphers were dimmed away. Once again, the rangers were left powerless. But Aami continued to fight, despite the abject situation.

"Mentor, please!" pleaded Emily as tears raced down her cheeks. "We don't even have the power of the samurai artillery now! Aami can't do this!"

Mentor looked away sadly. "I'm sorry. But I have no choice. I am not able to do anything about this. These are orders from the Tengen Gate. Daisuke demanded that…."

"_We_ can take them!" said Kevin defiantly. "Together!"

"No…you can't…" Ji said defeatedly.

"When was the last time a guardian ever demand us as samurai to do something like this! Just say it to our faces, Mentor!" Mike said.

"Mike, stop-"

"No, I need an answer. We all do."

Antonio joined in, finally tearing his hoarse eyes away from the love of his life. "So this is how the life of a samurai turns out to be…" he muttered bitterly. He glared at the ground, unable to face the team. "The guardians themselves are ordering the rangers to sacrifice themselves to battle..."

"Antonio, I'm sure Daisuke has a purpose in doing this-"

"NO, Mentor Ji! He doesn't! I doubt if it's really Daisuke himself who said that! This _can't_ be right!"

While slashing another mooger, Aami felt a sharp pain in her ankle. Within seconds, she was stumbling towards the ground painfully.

"No!" Antonio shouted as he saw her fall. "Let me help her!"

"Antonio, please try to understand!"

Aami yelped in pain, but refused to bow down. She glanced knowingly back at the samurai rangers, continuing to fight. Even now she wasn't craving for help, but was actually assuring them not to worry. Her attention also drifted to the group of children ducking the blows of Ryu and staring fearfully at the battle. She winced with sympathy for them before her sword hit the ground. And with a loud _thud_, she collapsed to the floor.

"Oh no!" Rod yelled from afar. "What's wrong with that lady?!"

"Aami!" Antonio yelled desperately as he glowered towards his helpless team. "Mentor, you don't need to do this! She needs help!"

The nighlok trio sneered with sinister cackles once again as Aami struggled to get back up. "The plan's working, eh?" cackled Octoroo as he sent blasts from his canons. One of the blows dashed past Aami, but she avoided the blow, continuing the fight.

Antonio roared with fury as he let go of his instinct to abide by Mentor's orders. He whipped his barracuda blade and started to charge against the trio. By then, the bodies of Serrator and Octoroo were already drying up and had instantly vanished through the nearby cracks. But Ryu raged on, not caring to stop. Just as Antonio struck Ryu and sent him hazing through the explosions, Aami rushed forward and held the Mexican back.

"Antonio, stop!"

The gold ranger let go of her grasp. The rangers, including Mentor, turned to face her with tear-filled eyes and shocked responses. Antonio felt his heart stop at her words.

"No! I won't let you do this alone, Aami! Let me fight!"

"No, Antonio! Please! This is for the greater good!"

He stopped, staring at her with a curious, questioning gaze. Surely this _has_ to be a nightmare. "The greater good? What greater good is there if-"

"This is my fight. I should do this alone." She said helplessly.

The rangers still didn't hesitate to help their friend, but Mentor held them back. He himself was pained by the fact that he had no choice _but_ to hold them back.

"Why should I? You don't deserve to sacrifice yourself to fight him! Who cares whose orders these are-"

"If you really value our friendship….please…._please_…let me fight him alone."

Antonio was overcome with astonishment by her response, unable to take back anything or convince her otherwise. Yes, he wanted to help. He loved her more than ever. But this…this was _not_ fair. He couldn't say anything. Her words made his conscience hold him back.

"I'm doing this because I want to help you, _amiga_-" he started again.

"No! Don't! _Please_!"

Suddenly, Ryu rose again and grumbled ferociously. Aami swung forward and surged through the battle, extricating herself from Antonio's firm grasp. The gold ranger lunged forward to stop her by grabbing her arm, but she let go and escaped into the world of fighting once more. There was nothing the gold ranger could do. Her words had caged him to watch her suffer alone.

As if by instinct, Aami trudged through the wrath of Ryu, the last nighlok standing. She ducked, striding past his direct devastations. With a ragged breath, she sliced her blade past his crimson body. Ryu grunted.

"We meet again, peasant!" he cackled, screaming in agony as he tried to keep balance.

But the orange ranger had already struck him down, clashing with the opponent and distracting him from his victory. She retreated barely with intensity, blocking the blows directed towards her. With a simultaneous backflip, she raced through the air, advancing towards her main opponent once again. The rangers could only watch helplessly.

"Ji-" Jayden began again.

"This isn't fair!" Kevin said, opposing Mentor's choice for the first time.

"She's our friend, Mentor!" Mia said pleadingly.

But Mentor's decision remained unchanged. He didn't answer, but only looked back at them sadly.

Antonio felt himself drown right then and there. He felt his heartbeat increasing as the unknown power returned, waiting for him to take it to his fingertips. But he couldn't. Her words still held him back. Daisuke's words returned to his mind yet again.

"_There is a great danger ahead of you both. No one knows when it will strike. But if not alert, there is a likely possibility that you and the orange ranger will be separated...forever..."_

Antonio felt himself cringing with a melancholy mixture of emotions as he stared, devastated, at her broken form. She needed to stop. It was too much. It was like her fragile heart would give out any second. She didn't deserve this!

"Mentor, please!" Mike pleaded again. Still, there was no reaction.

Her usual, smiling face was now an expression of pain and pure agony. Her eyes were barely open, eyelashes quivering and expecting the worst as she fearlessly avoided Ryu's blows. Hours had passed by, but there was still no use. One by one, the rangers continued to persuade Mentor to let her stop, but there was nothing to be done. Antonio could sense himself dying at the sight, trapped and imprisoned by her words.

The nighlok cackled once again. "Looks like your energy is draining!" he mocked as she silently brushed past him. "Not good enough!"

Aami kept fighting as Antonio felt his world coming to an end. There was not a sign of life showing among her. She didn't stop. She didn't breathe. She could only fight.

Ryu groaned as Aami avoided yet another blow, her eyes flaming in anger. She shot a glance of fearless determination towards the beast. Within the blink of an eye, she flipped through the air, attempting to get him from behind. But this time, the nighlok had other plans. He swished past her attack and knocked her down effortlessly, grabbing onto her wrists and pinning her to the floor.

"No! Aami!" Antonio yearned desperately. Instantly, he felt relief flooding through him as his eyes immediately closed in thankful delight. Aami was the one now pinning Ryu down. Her hoarse eyes continued to gaze expectantly, but she still continued to hold him off.

"You're not a true samurai! You're just a puppet! You don't have the right to even fight me!" Ryu taunted, eager to knock her down. But Aami was already done with the fight. Antonio's heartbeat rapidly increased as he saw her finally raise her sword. Mentor and the rangers released the breaths they never knew they were holding as they saw Aami rise to the upper hand in the battle. The orange ranger herself felt her energy draining and her pupils dilating from the heart-wrenching words. But she closed her eyes and continued to raise her sword.

Katie and Rod cheered on. "You got this, samuwai lady!" the little blonde urged.

"Kill him! Kill him!" Rodney repeated.

"This is it! This is the end of Ryu!" Mentor urged. "Go on, Aami!"

"Aami, you can do this!" Emily cheered.

"Now!"

"You got it!"

"It's time to end this!"

"Once and for all!"

Antonio felt his eyes burning. "KILL HIM!" he roared.

Aami felt tears rushing up to her eyes as she saw fear crossing Ryu's gaze. The nighlok cowered before her. Antonio rushed next to her, his eyes fuming. "Do it, Aami!"

Just before Aami struck Ryu, she dropped her sword. The entire world held its breath as everyone, including Mentor, gasped at her actions. Antonio seemed most surprised.

"What are you doing?!" he asked.

Aami let her tears escape as she sighed heavily, squinting her eyes with agony, fear, and melancholy depression.

"Is she crazy?!" Mike asked incredulously as he wiped his tears away with haste.

"But…." Emily began, devastated.

Aami stood and backed away from Ryu, closing her eyes as her tears fell unceasingly. She was grateful that no one noticed, but still tried to hide them as well as let them continue escaping down her cheeks. With a pained voice, she turned to the others and finally spoke.

"This fight is over!"

Antonio stepped next to her, grasping her hand once again. This time, he didn't let her stop. He only wanted to protect her. But she slipped away from him, glancing at him apologetically. "The duty of a samurai is not to go searching for war, but to strive and defend the ones who need him or her the most. And as a ranger, whether I'm fit to be one or not, I follow that philosophy." She glowered at Ryu once more before finishing, "I fight to defend and protect…_not_ to kill…"

There was silence…utter silence…as everyone continued to ponder the thought. Even the children seemed hushed by her response. But it wasn't over yet. Just before Ryu groaned and raised his club to finish off the orange ranger, Antonio roared furiously as he struck him down. Instantly, there was a flash of blinding light as the nearby concrete surroundings crumbled to the ground. Antonio grabbed Aami's hand and led her away from the booms as the largest explosion yet unraveled behind them. The children ducked, glancing sadly and expectantly at Aami.

The rangers squeezed their eyes shut as Antonio continued to lead Aami away. The explosion raged on behind them as he finally stopped, looking over his shoulder and holding Aami close. As the pandemonium died down, he glanced wearily at the love of his life, tears racing down from his orbs. Aami glanced towards him and everyone else. The samurai rangers were also on their knees, questioning Aami with their concerned, tearful gazes the same way Antonio did. They, too, felt the need to have an emotional break down. Even Mentor couldn't take it.

Antonio let go, instantly longing to take her into his arms once more. He never knew why he was suddenly overcome with all of these feelings…these feelings unknown to mankind. He was being hijacked with troubles and stress. He was helpless. He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't feel the need to live. He didn't even _want_ to be a samurai anymore. The tears raced faster and faster until he completely broke down before her. Suddenly, he dropped to the floor before Aami and did the unthinkable….he cried. He sobbed and wept as if he lost everything before his eyes. He didn't stop to think about what anyone would say. He didn't stare at anything but Aami. He let out all of his anger and desperation and sorrow. He cried…and cried…and cried…

Aami knelt before him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but she was only greeted by his tackling embrance. He questioned her, scolded her, chided her, and managed to take out everything out of his deep love and admiration for her…without words and gestures… all with the pleading of his eyes. He felt like that innocent kid again long before he met Jayden or was introduced to anyone else. He continued to take out his sorrow. _He was not afraid to cry._

"_I-I could have l-lost you again…." _He whispered as he held her tight.

Aami didn't break down. She still didn't return his embrance. She finally closed her own eyes.

"_I know…" _she whispered back gently and softly._ "I know…."_

* * *

_**Read and Review please!**_


	27. Wonders Beyond the Smile

**Wonders Beyond the Smile**

The sky was enveloping from a dawning afternoon into an engulfing evening as the last glimpse of mid-afternoon sunlight peeked from the blockade of clouds. The clouds swayed here and there, engulfing in a whole different world of cotton-like fluff as they rushed past the sky of secrets. Rays of light shone at length upon the glistening, mud-caked earth, enhancing the saturation of concrete. One would merge with irritation under the humidity for what was destined to be the hottest of days in late autumn, but the heat pricked violently at the rangers, bringing the gold one into the spotlight and capturing his stern attitude within his own element.

Mike and Emily walked side by side, the most enthusiastic of rangers also silent. Mia, Kevin, and Jayden were always silent, but they were never so…devastated…in a sudden period of time. Even in the midst of all the anguish they had seen Aami face, they accompanied the children towards the destination anyway. They were fully aware of what just took place, but they still smiled and laughed along with the kids' opinions on who was the best. Their decision of sticking closer together at a time like this shouldn't be a surprise, either.

Following the rangers were the light and nature samurai. It had become quite obvious that Antonio started avoiding his former cocky self, but now it seemed to be so true. It was evident that the battles have been getting extremely worse, but they were all aimed for the newcomer of the team since her first arrival. And despite the truth behind this speculation, Antonio didn't dare himself to speak out. To be honest, he knew how much she wanted to be alone. After everything that had happened, who wouldn't want to be? But among the rangers' current lives as samurai, Antonio's adoration for Aami had apparently become a part of the "samurai survival guide".

"Did you _see_ that one-eyed monster?" one kid exclaimed in fascination.

"He was all like 'BOOM! BOOM! SPLAT!' And you guys were like 'Ranger power! Huh! Hyah! Hyaaah!'" Rodney emphasized, holding out his fists and replicating the rangers' moves.

"You're not too bad yourself." Mike teased.

"But you guys were amazing!" Another eight year old, Jeremy, said. "I liked the green ranger. He's funny and good at the same time."

Mike chuckled with pride. "The mighty green, huh?"

"I liked the blue." Rodney shrugged honestly.

Kevin smiled as he nudged him playfully. "Wow, thanks."

"I loved the pink. She's awesome!" Katie complimented in her toddler-like voice. "She reminds me of a brave princess!"

Mia giggled. "Thank you, but the credit doesn't go only to me."

"I think the red ranger is so much cooler." The older one, Daniel, commented as he looked expectantly at Jayden.

"Thanks, buddy." Jayden said, smiling. "But it's not really about who is better than the other."

"Yeah…but Goldy was the best! Just look at the way he sparkles!"

Antonio was still lost in his own world of thoughts, droning out the voices of the others. But as he heard the comment, he managed a small smile of amusement. Apart from his brain-splitting headache, his stress seemed to eagerly eat him alive. He didn't know how he suddenly turned from a samurai ranger to an innocent everyday person he never knew he was. He had realized so much during this battle, and never had he ever imagined the need to think back to his former self in his childhood. During his emotional breakdown (which he never recalled having in his entire lifetime until now), he felt as if he entered a phase of his life in which there was no escape. Now he realized the longing behind every desperate battle the rangers had to face. He held his breath as he continued stealing a moment or two every now and then to glance up at Aami…just for the sake of confirmation in knowing that she was still next to him.

Aami herself was in a state unable to be put into words. There was disappointment in her eyes as they fought the necessity to let the tears escape. She stopped her rhythmic pace and attempted to stay hidden as the others continued to walk ahead. However, she didn't find the courage to remain where she was as she tilted her glance towards the others. When she was greeted by Antonio's concern, she instantly looked away. And he didn't find anything wrong in that. He didn't possess the ability to face her just yet.

It had been another while of innocence and amusement when the rangers reached the orphanage. The others were slightly taken aback, although with the exception of Mia and Aami. The pink ranger had often dedicated the majority of her spare time here, spending loads of time with the children there. But Aami shared an unbreakable bond with the orphanage. It had shaped up what was the complete mess of her childhood. Her yearning, her longing, her loneliness…everything had vanished since the day she first started volunteering to help out at the orphanage.

Rushing out from the building was a frail woman, depicted as a bony-featured lady and, although not seemingly old, estimated to be quite older than the group. Her perturbed expression suddenly dimmed at the sight of the children. For a moment, she switched her attention from the group of children to the group of rangers, her facial features seeming to still process what was occurring before her. But she finally managed to get back to her senses as Katie rushed over to her and enveloped her into a vast hug.

"Mrs. Walters!"

"Kat!" she exclaimed with relief as she gladly knelt down to the seven-year-old's height and eagerly returned the hug. Instantly, the other little individuals rushed forward and replicated Katie's actions, all receiving the reward of warm hugs. The rangers smiled at the sweet reunion, but seemed alert when the woman glanced thankfully back at them.

"Thank you so much!" She glared back at the kids. "Where have you all _been_?!"

It was then and there when Jayden explained the "monster's kidnapping of the kids" and simply ended the explanation by playing the usual "helping nature" card. Of course, the fact that they were samurai was soon to be pretty obvious as the kids all jumped up at once for the narration of the story. But it was another relief for the rangers that the woman refused to hear anything more.

"No worries." Antonio grinned reassuringly. "Everything's taken care of."

"Yep." Kevin agreed.

"Any problems, feel free to let us know, ma'am." Mia followed.

"But please remember to be careful at all costs." Jayden warned.

"I'm so thankful that they're here again." The lady said to the rangers. "I don't know how I can ever make it up to all of you. These naughty children never manage to stay inside."

"Well we're just glad they're okay." Mike added, chuckling.

"Yeah! We'll always be there when you need us!" Emily said cheerfully.

Rodney, Katie, and the others turned back to the rangers, grinning from ear to ear. "Will we see you guys again?" Rodney asked.

"Hopefully with more of your _kara-tay_ moves!" Jeremy added with emphasis.

Aami giggled softly at their innocence as the rangers turned their attention to her with heartfelt smiles and concern. The nature samurai stepped forward and avoided the rangers' stares, kneeling downwards and placing a comforting hand on Rodney's shoulder. At that moment, the orange ranger felt herself being led away back into her past. Somehow, she felt as if she shared a deep connection with every one of those children, although the reason was unknown. Perhaps it was the fact that they had never known the love of a_ true _family. Her glassy eyes expressed sorrow, but her usual façade of smiles hid it from the rest of the world.

"There is a _very_ likely possibility." She answered sweetly. With a pleasant smile, she turned to face a determined Katie and handed the familiar doll figure back to the little blonde. "Don't forget your little friend, now…" she whispered, flashing calming, but understanding looks towards her.

The children's smiles widened for a split second, but only the defiant seven-year-old's expression was of disappointment. She stepped in front of Aami, tracing the doll's features thoughtfully and hesitated to speak her mind.

"What's wrong, Katie?" Aami asked curiously. "Do you need something?"

Katie sighed. "You guys aren't _really_ coming to see us again, are you?" she whispered in a melancholy tone.

Instantly, the rangers answered back with contrasting intensity, their hoarse gazes dwindling with sympathy.

"Of course we will!"

"What makes you say _that_?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"We'll always be here when you need us!"

"Yeah!"

"We _never_ forget our little mini fans!"

Katie turned back to Aami. "Can I ask you something…uh…owange lady, what's your name again?"

"_Orange_ lady." Rodney said. "Sorry about the way she says her r's sometimes."

Aami snapped out of her thoughts and managed a small laugh along with her friends. "My name is Aami. And yes, you may ask me anything you would like." She said, her eyes lighting up and moistening.

Katie blurted out, "What's an orphan?"

Everyone grew silent from her words, especially Aami. Her fingers grew pale as the fear in her eyes returned. Antonio's grin vanished. Even Jayden seemed a little taken aback from them. Katie's disappointment grew with every passing moment as the silence continued. She walked towards the frail woman and hid behind her, clutching her doll closely. Aami shared a knowing look with the woman, switching her attention from the children to her ranger friends. She let out a silent, shattered sigh, sinking back to her own world of innocence and unknown maturity.

"A-an orphan means t-that…. you are the child of God." She whispered, stuttering.

Instantly, she shut her eyes closed with prayer and longing devotion as she finished the last part of her sentence. The Mexican could clearly notice the fact that her voice diminished in intensity as she whispered the words. And again, the silence was still tearing away at him. The rangers frowned sadly at the sudden question, contemplating upon Aami and the way she answered it.

Aami slowly opened her eyes once more and reached out to encase Katie's small hands in hers. "No one else in this world could love all of us as much as He does."

Katie fidgeted with her little doll before mumbling dejectedly, "Aren't people supposed to love us, then? Because… a lot of people say that they will be back, but they don't."

"Yeah, and then they look at us like we're weird." Rodney said.

"Some people look sad when they talk to us." Jeremy wondered. "I don't know why, though."

"And they treat us like we don't know anything." Daniel muttered in an irritant manner.

Antonio cast another gloomy look at Aami. Once again, he noticed that glint of sorrow among her eyes. It seemed too wise and felt too much of a burden to be held within those beautiful, innocent eyes of hers. He tilted his head back to the children's direction, frowning as his eyes softened. Without hesitance, he broke the awkward silence and blinked away his increasing sympathy for the sake of the moment.

"Well who cares about what those people think? You guys are cool." He said, giving Rodney a friendly pat on the back.

Jayden nodded. "Nobody can be as brave as you all are, either."

"Everybody else just runs away from us." Kevin said. "But _you_ guys aren't like that."

Jeremy complained, "But we _never_ get to have any fun. We only have boring old toys that we _always_ play with-"

"You know what? I should bring my latest video game next time. I also happen to have amazing dance moves, if I do say so myself…" Mike said proudly.

"You can _dance_ too?!" Daniel asked incredulously. "Wow! Hey, can you show me how to do the douggie? I've always wanted to learn how to do the douggie!"

"Definitely!"

"I get to show you guys my super shiny suit next time. This is gonna be _so_ golden!" Antonio exclaimed. "You guys should try my special baby barracuda recipe!"

"No way….I _love_ seafood!" Daniel followed.

"We can learn to roller skate, too!" Emily offered.

"Pillow fights, tickling wars, and so much more!" Mia said enthusiastically.

"I'll teach you guys how to swim." Kevin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Aami held Katie's hands affectionately. "You like princess stories, don't you? I know _lots_ of them. Princes, royal palaces, horses, everything- _just_ for you, Kat."

Katie gasped with excitement. "_All_ of the princess stories?"

Aami nodded. "_All_ of them…"

"Okay!" Katie agreed.

Aami's eyes sparkled, causing a dreamy smile to form on Antonio's lips. But after a moment, the orange samurai pretended to frown. "That's all I get for everything I've done for you?" she teased playfully. "I need something in return."

Katie's smile widened. "Well, I have something you might like."

"Really?" the Indian beauty asked with fake innocence. "And what would that be?"

The young blonde leaned forward and tackled into the Indian beauty, giggling and even planting a small, thankful kiss upon her cheek. Aami quickly returned the hug, as if she may never receive another hug in her entire lifetime. She smiled sadly at the gesture and blinked away falling teardrops. Before anyone could notice, a broken sob escaped her lips in utter silence and rapidity. She breathed thankfully.

"That was the best gift anyone has ever given me." Aami whispered.

And somewhere within the depths of his heartbeat, Antonio felt himself blushing and drifting away. He could only stare in awe at her calm, serene face. She looked so beautiful and content when she was lost in happiness…especially considering the way those familiar, attractive pupils of hers glistened with compassion. Carefully, he knelt down next to her, attempting to seem nonchalant when he continued glimpsing her tensed, but happy facial features. Her eyes were bordered by long, dark eyelashes that fluttered slightly from the November breeze. Her natural, pinkish lips formed neither a smile nor a frown, her bottom lip trembling ever so silently. How he wished _he_ could've been in the little girl's place!

Suddenly, he found himself safe to face with Daniel, staring at him in a confused manner. "Orange lady, why does Goldy keep smiling and staring at you?"

The rangers snickered, realizing the real reason as a flustered Antonio tried to hide his dreamy smile.

…**..**

The departure had passed by as quickly as it first developed. What was scheduled as an act of safely leaving the children at their destination turned out to be a very memorable collection of childish moments. When they reached the familiar fragrance of the ocean before them, they all released the breaths they were holding. Of course, the rangers were still not in the mood to forget everything just yet, but it seemed that Emily's idea for a break at the beach managed to lure the rangers away from the pain earlier today.

Mike, as usual, volunteered to spend some time with Emily. Kevin, of course, had been more than happy to welcome Mia in whichever plans he had. Jayden joined both groups, simply going with the flow. As everyone proceeded towards the tides, Aami stopped her pace and stayed behind.

"Aami? Aren't you coming?" Mia asked as she noticed them. All of the samurai turned to face her, Antonio's glance being the most intense with questioning perspectives.

"If you don't mind, I will just stay here." The orange ranger said.

"Oh yeah? Well, last time I checked, it was _you_ who needed the extra break." Mike admitted.

"I'm sure none of us are capable of being able to fight a group of three major nighlok at once." Kevin said. "You should seriously consider joining us."

"I appreciate it-" Aami began. But Emily stopped her.

"No excuses, Aami. You are joining us. Period."

Aami smiled. "If you say so…but in a minute. You guys go ahead. I'll be there soon."

For a moment, she remained where she was as all the rangers (except for Antonio) disappeared. After all, a love-struck gold ranger could never have enough time in the world to spend time with his Indian beauty.

Another army of seconds passed by when Aami knelt down on the sand, hugging her knees to her chest and turning her attention to the rangers. Antonio dropped down next to her and stared at her form as her fingers fiddled softly with the tip of her long braid draped loosely over the front of her shoulder, a habit of hers when she often found herself in apprehensive attitudes. She closed her eyes wearily, whispering words of a foreign origin in a prayer-like fashion. And she opened them again, her pupils still crimson and glazed from being so moist. She stared at the ground with much concentration, but little did she notice that Antonio had remained next to her all this time, observing her actions. He gazed at her with a calmed, but perturbed expression. Slowly, he cleared his throat.

"I never realized that sand was so interesting, Aami." He murmured rhetorically. Aami snapped out of her thoughts again. But before she could respond, she saw him glancing with adoration and worry at her again. "I was so worried…."

Aami remained quiet. She met his desperate eyes, waiting for his words. But he still seemed to hold himself back. Sometimes, Antonio couldn't help but worry about his love interest. He would never forgive himself if he couldn't protect her. Yes, she was fully capable of taking care of herself, but he always wanted to be there for her. She meant everything to him, and he wasn't going to give into just infatuation.

"I'm sorry about…about earlier. I guess I was just too stressed and…well….Y-you're not disappointed in me…are you…?" he stuttered. Sweat trickled down the sides of his mocha-hued face as he impatiently waited for her response.

Aami hated the silent misery she had caused him and the others with her actions and unrevealed answer, and she felt pained to see him this way. She was still in denial, but she never felt as helpless as she clutched onto the desire of never letting that memory go. Unfortunately, it just felt too impossible.

Her pupils were dejectedly downcast, hoarse from the sunlight. "It's not like I was the only ranger who wasn't stressed." She replied in an ironic tone. "In fact…_I_ should be asking _you_ that."

Antonio wasn't himself at all. There were practically no words to explain how he felt. Aami? A disappointment? Never! He suddenly felt like a completely different person again. Fear and hope battled amongst the Mexican's heart as he repetitively replayed the scene in his head. He regretted the feeling of despair that was creeping over him, but even he couldn't help it. He could still imagine her flaring innocence, and the shock that blazed in her eyes was still wavering in his mind. Her despair, her fear, her worries and complications...he hated what was making her feel this way. The way the circumstance's intensity blinded her smiles and blocked her courage to even meet his eyes. Through the endless wars of worry within himself, he remained unnoticed as he ran his dark, tan hands over his jet-black hair, his heartbeat racing faster than ever.

"Aami, please don't say that. You never disappoint me-" he paused, blushing once again as he realized the double meaning behind his own words. "I-I mean me _and_ the t-team…." He clarified, heat rushing up to his face.

She didn't notice, however, and determinedly spent her moment of attention on the transforming saturation of the dimming skylight. "I couldn't do it…"

"And I don't want to force you, either. No one will, _amiga_."

"I just couldn't do it." She whispered again, helpless. She seemed subtly surprised by his words, unable to answer back. She had never felt so...defeated...in her lifetime. It was her belief that no human spirit had the power to end anyone's life, and in this situation, Ryu's demise was not her responsibility. "It's so hard to just stand there and rid the world of the nighlok's existence-"

"Aami, whether you realize it or not, you did the right thing." Antonio said, falling apart with her words. "I _know_ you did."

Her lips trembled as she protested, "It didn't feel right…but it didn't feel wrong either…I-"

"You were willing to show mercy on Ryu for his demise, despite everything he's done to manipulate you." He stopped her. "Don't feel this way about yourself."

She didn't respond, immune to the words that tore through her mind. She was in a state Antonio has never seen before. Besides the usual glinting of uncertainty, they were now expressionless, ever steady. She could feel the stress returning, but it didn't matter now.

"But being a samurai….is not about me…." She added. There was a sense of duty shown clearly among her voice as she said it. "I can't-"

"You can't judge yourself too harshly, either." He said, glancing at her expression. This time, he could definitely see the melancholy essence intensifying within them. He hated seeing her so upset.

For a long while, both were silent again. There were no words to be said after all. It was as if the stillness of the world was actually weaving the leftover gaps of understanding in such a significant segment of time. Fate had other arrangements, though. Apparently, some aspects of life are so sad that laughter was the only cure one could experience. Hence, the gold ranger didn't turn away his attention span as his eyes suddenly glimmered with mischief. Within the blink of an eye, he seized a moment to chuckle lightly to himself. He slowly and cautiously held up his palms, now tingling with adrenaline and enthusiasm, and rapidly reached out to poke her on her side.

Aami sharply withdrew her breath, switching her attention to him abruptly. Her cheeks pinkened lightly as she turned to face him. And when she did, she was only overcome with more astonishment. "Why the poke?" she asked in a startled manner.

The gold ranger smirked, leaning back on his arms, realizing the final solution to such despair. "Why not?" he asked with fake innocence. Then again, he laughed knowingly as he poked her again.

Aami gasped in amusement, backing away from him. But he lunged forward and didn't hesitate to repeat the poking process. Again, he was greeted with an entertaining giggle. Antonio smiled with satisfaction, manipulating his moves to catch her in his arms. Aami herself was not as aware as he was, trying to stay rigid. But it was impossible for anyone to stand still, especially with a touch like Antonio's and his ticklish pokes.

"My my…you are _very_ ticklish indeed, aren't you _señorita_?" he teased.

Aami attempted to remain unchanged. "N-no…I was just surprised." She said, trying to maintain her serene expression and slowing down her pounding heartbeat.

"Then why not, might I ask?" he said, leaning forward, poking her at the same place.

Aami stifled back a laugh. "Because…"

"Because why?" He urged, poking her around her shoulders. She squirmed under his touch, her smile widening at his plan as she tried not to exclaim.

"Just because…" she answered vaguely, extricating herself from his grasp. But Antonio wasn't ready for mercy just yet. He gaped at her with a knowing look, tracing his fingers over the base of her palms and starting to tickle her sides.

She tried hard not to shriek, almost squealing from the ticklish feel. "Antonio, please-!"

"Please what, Miss Aami?" he asked again, continuing to use his formal tone of voice. His fingers balleted across her sides and onto her stomach, making her gestures rise to the peak of laughter itself.

"Perhaps you are feeling apprehensive." He leaped upward and grasped her hand. "Trust me, this will be GOLDEN!"

"But I-ahh!"

His fingers danced around her sides, causing another set of giggles from her lips. "I never knew you were so ticklish." He teased. "It's war now!"

"T-this isn't the characteristic of a r-ranger-ahh!"

"Of course it is!" Antonio answered her between her giggles. "The most important rule of all- always tickle your best friend!"

The sweet laughter had increased to uncontrollable squeals and vivacious gasps for air. He continued to advance in his steps and catch her again. She plunged into bursts of excited laughter and separated playfully from his grip, now escaping from the sand dunes' cushions as well. But he kept coming back to enhance the poking contest. He marveled at her grace, stealing several moments to grab her around her shoulders and tickle the sides of her cheekbones. She squealed yet again, shrieking from laughter.

"Can't get me now, can you?" Aami said, breaking free and taking off at last. He leaped up and pounded his feet onto the sand, starting to chase her.

"You know you can't get away, _bonita_!" he exclaimed, his hands reaching forward in efforts to grab her.

The calm beach grew into a never ending playing field for the tickle contestants. It didn't seem so much like a contest, considering the fact that only the gold ranger had succeeded in tickling her so far. But as he grabbed her from behind and continued tickling her again, she squealed, "N-no…not there agai-ahh!"

"Oh, you mean here…?" he asked, rhythmically tickling over her sides again and almost tackling her onto the sand dunes.

In her efforts to escape, she finally gained the opportunity to dominate the tickling contest. However, he soon found himself on top of her, slipping and almost crashing next to her. Instantly, he tumbled down, stopping himself from colliding onto the beautiful ranger before him as he reached inches above the ground. Although he managed to stay in that position, he was really surprised as he stared into the equally shocked eyes of the one he loved most. Despite previous moments, it was the first time he had ever gotten _so_ close, lying just centimeters above her. He had the perfect opportunity to connect his lips with hers now. He even felt himself leaning in. But the tickle contest was not complete. The gold ranger snapped out of his trance as Aami squirmed away from him. It had been a short and sweet moment, but he knew that now was not the time for confessions.

"It's not over yet!" Antonio exclaimed as he continued to chase her. Aami kept running, squealing, and giggling...somewhat surprised to be in a positive environment at last. Not far away from them were the other rangers, watching on with smiles painted on their faces.

"Looks like we'll he be here for a while." Kevin finished, smiling.

_And until then, the orange ranger will keep racing, and the gold ranger will keep chasing…._

* * *

**_Read and Review please!_**


	28. Hidden Innocence

**Hidden Innocence**

"_Why?"_

_He was standing before her uncertain expression, unable to face the questioning look dancing among the shadows. The haze whirled around him as his heart slammed into his chest, facing the beautiful maiden before him. Gold to orange, Antonio to Aami. She didn't look back at him. The fear was too much. And that was just the element that caught the gold in surprise. Fear._

"_I won't let you." He hissed angrily._

_There were fading screams everywhere as the world seemed to tear apart; Each one of them, he knew, belonged to an individual who has also most likely fallen in love. He didn't care, for he could see no one. No one else but the maiden standing before him. He grasped her fingers with desperation._

_She still didn't answer, fluttering her eyes timidly and not responding to him. Daisuke's words roamed through the haze, encircling him. There was something viciously dangerous within the air, pinning him away from her, but he remained standing as still as ever._

"_You will fight through this. _We_ will fight through this. And we will make it."_

_He suddenly noticed her eyes fighting the urge to close. The trickling of blood continued her face, mingling with the merciless rain. His heartbeat slammed harder and harder until it reached the point where it might as well stop._

"_Don't you _dare_ close your eyes." He commanded._

_She finally looked up at him, still resisting the urge. "You know I have to leave." She whispered with a broken sigh._

"_NO!" he screamed to the skies. "That's not true!"_

_She let all of her fears go as she took his hand. She squeezed it reassuringly and let the tears flow on. And ever so gently and gratefully, she held it. _

"_I wish it wasn't."_

_Finally, she unconsciously plunged into his arms, hugging him tight. And just before she felt herself leaving the universe, she closed her eyes…forever…_

With a rush of energy, Antonio shot his eyes open, staring daggers at the ceiling. He took in his surroundings, keeping the mental torment to himself. For a moment, he let the fading dream sink in. Apart from his splitting headache and muscles feeling like needles stuck against his body, he held his breath and sat up. And again, his slamming chest broke its shackles and thumped wildly. When he came to his senses at last, he let out a low, sharp gasp in the form of Aami's name and escaped the comforts of his bed, breathing harder. He toppled over his fallen zord that was still left on the ground from his late night experimentations, not minding the incision of the sharp edge that sliced across the bottom of his bare feet. When he raged past the door and almost ran into something in the dark, he saw a faint light coming from the couch ahead.

The paranoid gold ranger rushed over to the dimmed light, his eyes softening at the sight. He sighed in content when he was welcomed by the weary face of Aami. And the charming part of this incident? She was asleep on the couch.

The curiosity of how she left herself out in the late night exhaustion was beyond his ability to wonder and even comprehend, but Antonio still stared in awe at her serene, calm face. Her pitch black hair was woven into a loose braid that fell gently to her side, glowing in the light and comfortably draped over her shoulder. Her thin, limp arms swung over the side of the couch, still seeming to be in reach of the nearby broom even in sleep. Her soft palms remained unchanged, although the slight creases in the folds told him of how hard she has been working.

Antonio knelt down before her…just as the loyal warrior would do for his princess. He smiled with relief. She looked so innocent and content when she was asleep, and frankly, it made him gush. Her eyes were closed, the bottom of her delicate eyelids bordered by long dark eyelashes. Her lips formed neither a smile nor a frown, perfectly complimenting her glowing skin from the lamp's reflections. The gold ranger widened his grin from ear to ear. He would give up anything just to see that relaxed look on her face. Unlike her pleading look from his nightmare, her innocence shone brighter than ever, and she seemed to be completely unaware of the troubles that awaited the rangers.

One of her stubborn, dark curls escaped and fell to the side of her cheek. Her lips formed a small smile that captured his heart. This time, it consisted of an unknown confidence that actually surprised him. Antonio dreamily dropped down next to her. He could feel himself calming down and his worries being washed away.

Antonio's mind drifted back to the sleeping orange ranger. He could feel sleep returning to him also, but all he didn't care. He was never going to embrace drowsiness if it meant facing many more nightmares. He hesitantly plunged into another nearby couch, never leaving his gaze away from her. His eyelids drooped, but he forced himself awake. As far as his devoted eyes could stay open, they eagerly studied the sleeping ranger. Even the strongest of samurai rangers need a source of encouragement. Before he knew it, his eyes completely closed, her imagestill wandering in Antonio's mind. Within a few minutes, he faded away into another world of darkness. Instantly, a dreamy smile formed on his face as he chased after his dream world. And this time, it was pleasant.

**….**

"Now _where_ is that sauce?"

Antonio raced throughout the kitchen in his formerly white apron. What was once a clean slate was now bruised with hints of stains ranging from dark brown to pastel apricot. Goldy rushed in and out of the kitchen doors, sorting everything neatly onto the tray.

"Oh no! I forgot…wait, never mind."

Whips of sliced fish elevated into the air and landed _ker-plop!_ onto the dishes. Jumbled mess lingered everywhere, greatly contrasting his creation. Still, he rapidly conducted the last of his experiment.

"Just a teensy bit more."

His perpetual murmurs finally ceased as he added the last touch of flavor to his masterpiece. He grinned from ear to ear in satisfaction.

"Perfect! Aami will _love_ this! _Algo especial para un ranger especial!"_

With infinite pride, he yanked off his apron and glided in front of a nearby mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair, styling it all in a decent way and wiping the sweat that ran down his face. After several moments of straightening his hair and grooming himself, he quickly sprinted out of the kitchen-only to bump into the green ranger carrying another tray.

"Careful, dude! No rush." The forest ranger said.

"Sorry. Mike. Didn't see you there." He noticed the green ranger's tray consisting of a bowl of rice covered with vegetables. "Finally decided to eat healthy, huh?" he teased. "Change in diet?"

"No." Mike answered. "This is for Aami."

Antonio stared at him mutely. "Rice? Well, I was going to give her a taste of my delicious baby barracuda."

Mike stared back at him, slightly dumbfounded. "You mean you don't know?"

Antonio's enthusiasm decreased. "Know what?"

"That Aami is a vegetarian?"

The words struck Antonio with such precision that at once, he felt himself stumbling backwards out of nowhere. He almost crashed into the wall from the sudden information. "W-what?"

"Uh...yeah… She told us that a few days ago, remember?" Mike confirmed, holding back his laughter. He held up his tray. "Rice with veggies."

Poor Antonio could only stare at his own tray, covered with a pungent smell of seafood and the philosophy of sushi-like substances appealing to any flavor-craving tongue. He winced as he looked from his tray to Mike's tray. How was he going to please Aami now? By giving her something that goes against her values? With a flustered face, he finally grinned.

"Hey Mike, can you do me a favor? I need your tray right now, like really badly, and I don't want you to feel bad or anything but this is important and it's an emergency and I just _have_ to do this and I'm sorry if I'm talking too fast but just bear with me so anyway let me see that-"

He shoved his tray into Mike's arms and grabbed the other, preparing to escape from the puzzled green ranger. "Thanks Mikey!"

And with that, he darted away, leaving the green ranger to laugh his head off.

**….**

"Huh!"

Aami sent a community of attacks towards the dummy, which mutely remained standing upright in front of her with equal pride. The figure remained still despite the attacks it faced from the orange ranger, entangled in its own gawking appearance. And yet again, the training dummy was clashed. One would tire in such intensity of both the atmospheric pressure and the suffocating sense of dissatisfaction. But there was some kind of source that kept her alert and active. She grunted before sending a wave of blasts with her blade. The edge sliced barely inches away from the dummy, inviting her to another close call. And again, she strived onward with alacrity.

"You got this, _amiga_!" drifted a whisper more like a muted cheer.

From afar, Antonio watched her every move, not knowing what to say at first from his felicity as he held onto the tray of rice. The gold was completely enraptured within her training…and that, too, for hours. There was a bright twinkle in his eyes, softening and hardening with enthusiasm as she battled the dummy. Of course, he knew there was to be no _actual_ winner in this "battle of singularity and affliction." Then again, he knew he could definitely see her with a victory gleam in her darkened hues, surprisingly content and neglectful of her obscure feelings. He marveled at how she managed to control every ounce of her quick breaths, fighting along with what fate had in store and carefully acknowledging her proliferous opportunities.

For the first time, he noticed the impact that the bleak sunlight had upon her milky tan skin. Along with the glimmering of her complexion, her long hair danced in its usual braid while dangling below her slender waist and accompanying her every step. Her lingering curls dashed forward, balleting next her graceful moves. Her pitch dark eyes glistened in humble determination towards the very center of her opponent as the strikes from the wooden bokken blade pierced the dummy yet again. He sighed dreamily and shunned away his entire surroundings. It seemed as if she was more like a supernatural aspect with the light's glow blanketing her. For once, he imagined running his fingers through her hair, just enough to clear his doubts and confirm to himself of her tangible, yet angelic nature. And that, my friends, is the sparkle effect.

There was no turning back with the fact that she was unbeatable. She was a natural samurai. But one thing Antonio had often noticed was hesitance. She was hesitating…

Antonio studied how she blocked her gateway of slipping with an eminent method of kneeling down and rising to resilience with an elegant whirl, followed by an angular curve of blows. He had always admired that technique when he trained with her, especially when hearing both of their feet slide on the smooth dirt concrete. They would hit the ground with grace from the flips and tackles in the air, conducting their usual ritual. And as the end of their spars got near, both would sharply exhale the amount of patience they held among every twist and bend they made. The best part, however, was the way she would smile at each given opportunity, gracing him in the form of short bursts of laughter that she never usually noticed.

There was another groan from the orange as she kicked off of the dewy floor, rising and trudging. The rapid movements caught the gold's attention, unfolding with a visionary intrepidity before him. He snapped out of his musings and became vastly aware of the sentient frown that crossed her natural pink lips. Suddenly, the nature samurai's moves transformed into dynamic aspects of stability and versatility. Antonio felt his heart beating faster and faster, waiting for the final blow as if he was completely unaware of the simplicity in the training. He could feel the heat of the moment as he continued staring at her reactions and movements. She lunged ahead and retreated before one strike.

"You can do this, Aami..." he slowly muttered under his breath. _"Almost there…."_

Just as Aami raised her sword for the final countdown of her one-warrior battle, she had the strangest sensation of guilt, pity, and anguish. The widening of Antonio's orbs ceased and hardened once again as the orange ranger enveloped into restraint. Despite the disappointment, he still silently applauded her skills. Her weary eyes fluttered, shifting their concentration downwards and staring doubtfully at the wooden bokken blade.

"_Muy fantastico_!"

A startled Aami turned to face the Mexican. At once, she felt too surprised to answer him. Eventually enough, she softened her hoarse stare and welcomed him with a smile. He, on the other hand, expected to glide in a slow pace towards the training ranger just for the sake of dramatic sense, but it turned out that he almost slipped and winded up balancing the tray, wobbling and shaking while regaining his stand. He grinned sheepishly when she giggled.

"H-hey…." He said as he steadied himself.

"Hi." She greeted in between each phase of laughter.

Antonio bowed slightly and held up the tray dramatically. "But I thought you were going to join this humble ranger in the holiday preparations than stay here and train by yourself." He finished "And it's been a while since you've gotten the chance to eat something."

Aami seemed very surprised by his gesture but tried not to show it, continuing to giggle. However, the happiness in her voice didn't quite reach her eyes.

"That's very sweet of you." She said, smiling and taking the tray from him and setting it aside. She tilted her head curiously. "How long have you been watching me, Antonio?" she asked casually.

He fumbled with his words, his cheeks turning to the color of Jayden's element. It was only a simple question, but somehow he didn't find himself in the situation to answer her. "Oh, about that…well, it's been quite a while...No! I meant a few minutes….no no! Ugh…what am I…?"

"Are you alright?" Aami asked, confused.

"YES! Yes I am!"

The orange ranger continued to glance at him a concerned look as he realized his own actions.

"Uh…I mean…yes…and well… to answer your question…I came just now." he said. "Yeah, _just now_."

"Oh." She whispered.

Antonio fidgeted with his words. "I'm sorry, Aami. I don't know what's wrong with me-"

"It's fine." She assured him, still smiling.

The gold ranger sighed. "Anyway, I was thinking of, um, you know-us."

She raised her eyebrow. "Us?"

His eyes widened. "No, I don't mean it that way, I mean _both_ of us…y-you know…the secret Santa thing?! Like what we should get for the others. Yeah!" He finished at last. He rubbed the back of his head apprehensively. "_Why_ am I so nervous?"

Aami knelt down and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder as he dropped down. "It's fine, really. There's no need to be nervous."

"I know." Antonio said. He felt lost in her eyes once again, searching through those beautiful oceans of dark hues. It wasn't rare for him or anything, considering the infinite number of times he looked deeply into them and contemplated what they were thinking. But never could he read what they thought of him, despite the sparkles of amusement that always greeted him.

"Anything wrong?" the oblivious ranger murmured questioningly. The way he looked at her, smiled at her, and increased his concern about her in his glazed expression-everything seemed new to her. Was it just her, or was he really observing her in a more compassionate way than expected?

A goofy smile spread across his face. There was a sudden silence that overcame them, as if the outside world was anticipating the next move Goldy would make considering his opportunity. Defiance flared in his fun-loving eyes and attitude with certain boldness, inviting intensity.

He then smirked playfully. "Well, if training is what you prefer…"

He reached over and grabbed another bokken blade, twisting it with agility in his grip and jumping up. He whirled his bokken blade, taking his best stance. And even more astonishing, he suddenly lifted his hand, reaching his hand out to help her up. His pride was clearly shone throughout his actions, appealing to the orange ranger to an extent of amusement.

"-then perhaps you can teach me a few skills?" he asked.

She could see the way his eyes lit up at the words. Something about it really struck her with reality…like she felt a fluttering feeling inside of her pounding chest. She didn't necessarily know why, but she could feel her cheeks heating up. Something about the way he said that made it so mysterious. She hesitated, placing her hand in his and masking her shyness. He smiled as he helped her up.

"Well-" she whispered, her lips quivering when she noticed he was still gripping her palms.

"Or we can just spar if you want." He offered, smiling hopefully.

She felt her cheeks crimsoning even more. "I would love to, but-"

He placed his finger to her lips. "Please, _amiga_?" he pleaded. He instantly let go. "It would be an honor."

Before she was given the chance to speak, Kevin rushed outside. There was an undecipherable message hidden in the blue's tone of voice, but he tried not to show it. "Aami-"

He stopped in mid-sentence, casting a taunting glance at a gawking Antonio. "Antonio? What are you-?"

"Training." He abruptly interrupted, indicating his katana.

He frowned. "Training?"

"Training."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You were saying, Kevin?" Aami asked.

Kevin nodded slowly, processing Antonio's words and actions. He turned towards Aami.

"Aami, Mentor needs to see you." He said, returning to his serious mood.

Aami stared at the Shiba house doorway as if she had been expecting this while Antonio and Kevin exchanged a grave face. She smiled sadly, as if she already knew the next phase of her life as a samurai. Danger lurked everywhere, and it was obvious Mentor was in no position to lose any ranger. And judging by the incredible amounts of symbol power she used to save Serena, it was about time she was demanded of something. She turned to the gold ranger apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Antonio, but I have to go. We'll train later if you want."

The Mexican offered to take her blade, still smiling. "Hey, no worries."

The two rangers watched her leave as Jayden, Mike, Emily, and Mia joined them. They, too, seemed a little apprehensive when it came to Aami's situation.

"Why did Mentor-?" Emily started.

"I don't know." Kevin said, turning to the others. "I just hope it's not anything serious."

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Mia consoled the group.

The silence seemed to cascade the holiday spirit in worries, especially upon the gold ranger, but he sighed in effort to break it.

"Hey guys, what happened to the Christmas cheer?" he asked, bringing the rangers out of their dazed trance.

"We're on it!" Mike said as Emily dragged him inside. Kevin and Mia followed close behind, leaving both friends to themselves.

Jayden attempted to cheer up his childhood friend. "So… you planning on getting Aami something for the holiday season?" he smirked.

Antonio smiled. "Leave that to me, buddy. I _always_ have my golden ideas."

**…..**

"What's her name, sir?"

Antonio drew his attention back to the young cashier, his eyes wandering from the present to the intricate embroidery of the wrapping. He leaned over the counter. "Her name?"

"Yes." He said. "It's considered a customary tradition throughout Asia. It symbolizes many lifetimes of happiness for the couple in the future. "

The Mexican lost himself in musings once more. "Her name…" he whispered thoughtfully as he traced his fingers over the lavish gift. He pictured her in his mind yet again, wandering to the deepest depths of memories when he first heard her name. He needed this to be memorable for her. It was her first Christmas with the rangers….and her first Christmas with him… His eyes twinkled as her full, beautiful first name came to mind.

"Her name is Amruta."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Be on the lookout for the Golden Heart Christmas Special chapters, featuring karaoke and a special Antonio/Aami surprise!

**Translations:**

_Algo especial para un ranger especial!"_-Something special for a special ranger!

_Muy fantastic-_Very fantastic!

**Pronunciations:**

Amruta-(um-roo-tha)

**_Read and Review please!_**


	29. A Bump in the Festive Road

**A Bump in the Festive Road**

"All done!" exclaimed Emily as Jayden placed the glowing star at the very top of the decorative Christmas tree.

"Nice!"

"Awesome!"

"Great!"

"Love the ornaments!"

Mike examined the Christmas tree with deep concentration in his hazel hues. He couldn't wipe the incredulous grin off his face, but he still didn't hold back in saying, "We should put more…green."

"Sure…" Emily teased the fun-loving ranger, nudging him playfully.

"I guess there's not enough _green_ for the _green_ ranger on the _green_ Christmas tree." Jayden remarked in amusement.

"But _la estrella de oro_ at the top is GOLDEN!" Antonio commented, his grin ranging from ear to ear.

The holiday season really pumped up the vivacious rangers as each individual played his/her part in the festivities, especially the green. Stockings were put up, presents were wrapped, aroma of hot chocolate caressed their attention, and the jingling of Christmas bells rang throughout the jolly residence. Despite the green ranger's usual excitement, it seemed as if the gold was more anxious than anyone about the holiday. Although it was his second time spending Christmas as a samurai, it was his very first one at the Shiba house. What he really looked forward to was, however, the actual exchanging of gifts. He had very high hopes in his present for Aami. She is definitely going to love it!

"Of course…" Mentor added with a smile. "The star is always the gold ranger's favorite."

"What about the special event, Mentor?" Emily asked excitedly.

"Yes." Ji answered, facing the others. "I have arranged a Karaoke contest. The international version."

"No _way_!" Mike interjected.

"Are you serious, Ji?" Jayden asked, surprised.

"Yes." Mentor assured, smiling wider at their excitement. "You will all get into teams. Whichever team sings the most songs wins."

"This is _muy fantastico_!" Antonio exclaimed. This was the perfect opportunity for Aami. Her voice was pure heaven. How could anyone resist?

"Boys verses girls?" Mia asked.

"Yeah!" Emily agreed.

"Mia can take the lead!" Kevin suggested, causing her to blush madly. He quickly quieted down again when everyone stared at him in surprise for his remark. "I-I mean…she's a good singer, right?"

Antonio began, "Well, Aam-"

"We also have Antonio as a choice." Jayden interjected, gesturing to his childhood friend. "His voice is also pretty "golden" if you ask me."

Antonio chuckled nervously. "Um… about that, I think-"

"This has to be the _best_ Christmas ever!" Mike interrupted. "Karaoke,

"Don't forget the Christmas cookies!" Mia chimed in, her eyes twinkling as she entered the room.

Kevin's cheeks heated up. He admired the air samurai's excitement. He even thought it was cute (not that he'll ever admit it), but even he couldn't resist not inquiring her about the cooking. "Y-you baked the cookies, Mia?" he asked worriedly.

"Not this time." The pink ranger said knowingly. She glanced at the light samurai, exchanging the blue ranger's smirk. "Aami offered to take care of that while I'm here to help out."

Antonio perked up at the mention of his favorite ranger's name, hiding his flushed face as Mike shot his eyes in his direction. "Then I'm sure Goldy here will be the first to gobble them up."

The Mexican faltered for a minute. Looks like they would have to find out when she actually _does_ sing. It seemed as if the whole room stopped in mid-breath to see his reaction.

"Who's up for another round of snowball fights?" Mike said, grabbing his coat.

The samurai team rushed out the door before he even received an answer. Antonio smiled before stealing a moment to escape into the kitchen. With a quick, "_Un momento, mi amigos_," he raced away from the scenario, leaving the other rangers watching him with amusement.

Antonio's dark, glistening eyes eagerly searching for the orange ranger. When he finally reached the entry way to the kitchen, he found to his surprise that it was actually neater than it had possibly ever been. Since the pink ranger conquered the kitchen, it was obvious that one would expect to find cloudy nothingness every time the kitchen is even mentioned. But of course, that didn't make anyone think of her any less; it only increased her significance. Now, the nature samurai has taken over, much to the team's relief.

The Indian beauty then caught Antonio's presence, smiling invitingly.

"_Felis Navidad_!" He ran his fingers through his dark hair, attempting a more stylish approach. It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be when he instantly melted under the aroma that made him so ravenous.

"Ohhhh, you're making me so hungry, _amiga_!" he moaned cheerfully.

She giggled softly at his enthusiasm. "Am I?" she asked with fake innocence, dodging through the smoke that emanated into the air from the oven.

"Yes! You…"

He stopped in mid-sentence, lost in the moment. Her curls flew in the rush of steam, beckoning her braid to unwind and express itself (even though he had _never_ seen her let her hair down in front of anyone). But despite the simplicity of her curls that draped over the sides of her cheek, he realized that he would've preferred her braid anyway. He stared romantically at her expression, a mirthful touch sparkling over his smile-to which she may never notice from her oblivious nature towards his feelings. She turned towards him curiously as he snapped out of his trance.

"…are a _great_ cook." he finished, dumbfounded.

She smiled as she placed the tray on the counter and gently brushed back her braid. "You're too sweet."

"No one told you otherwise."

Her cheeks pinkened. "I'm afraid I'm not quite-"

"Oh, _trust me_ when I say that it has been a _very_ long time since we've had delicious desserts." He pointed to Mia's earlier efforts in baking. "_That_ there is not so _fantastico_."

"But Mia's cooking isn't so bad."

"_Right_." He joked in his usual facetious manner, earning another light chuckle from the beautiful ranger.

His attention flew from Aami's weary hands to her tired eyes. "Do you need a hand?" he asked concernedly, peeking over her shoulder. One would never feel as lucky as he did at the moment, considering the way the air continued enveloping them both in a cloud of steam. He was in a trance to notice anything else except for her. And of course, the orange ranger was still oblivious.

"It's alright." She said kindly.

Antonio felt the heat rushing faster up to his cheeks. He never felt this way before as the moment encouraged him to lightly give Aami a small peck on the cheek- an obvious way of expressing his feelings. She was standing right next to him, and no one else was here to embarrass him. Somehow, something held him back. Was it the mere fact that Aami wasn't into such things as romantic relationships when involving herself?

Eavesdropping was a major habit for him whenever anyone spoke of him and Aami. He would frown when they mentioned that she only saw him as a friend. It even made him worry. She would smile knowingly at the relationship Kevin shared with Mia and Mike shared with Emily. She knew it was more than just friendship between them. But what about _him_? Would she accept his love? It was when the orange ranger glided across the counter with the tray that he almost stumbled facedown from that awkward thinking position, missing by a fraction of a centimeter.

"So….did you hear about the Samurai Karaoke?"

She tried to remain unnoticed as she heard the question. "Karaoke?" she stammered.

He glanced over to her, failing to do it in a nonchalant manner but still cheerfully examining her. "_Si, señorita_."

"That sounds nice."

"More than nice actually." He answered, smirking and refusing to leave his knowing eyes away from her. "It's boys verses girls. Everyone must participate."

She observed his stare. "I'm sure you'll have lots of fun." She said, smiling and avoiding the intention.

"I'm sure _we_ will have lots of fun." He corrected, raising his eyebrow.

Aami blushed deeply at his words, earning an amused smile from his grinning lips. Her mind flew back to the incident when she first met him. She knew he was waiting for her to say yes any moment, and that was _not_ happening now.

"That means you, too, _bonita_." Antonio assured exuberantly. He winked, adding a deeper shade of crimson on her cheeks.

"M-me?"

"Yes!"

She blushed harder. "I'm not so sure about thi-"

"Before that, I have a favor to ask you."

Again, he leaned forward, a certain boldness raging through him...an unknown courage and intensity that for a moment, Aami seemed to flinch that very gaze.

"I want you to join us in the snowball fight."

"Oh." She said uncomfortably. "I would, but…you see…"

"Can't say no to your golden fan." He teased.

"I know, but-"

"Tell you what." He decided. She met his impatient eyes, observing his enthusiasm and unable to explain. It was humanely impossible for anyone to blush harder than her, and that only made the gold ranger go on of course.

"I can help you with the _fiesta_, too." He offered, grabbing an apron.

She sighed. "Well…"

"No worries. I'm not going to blow this place up or anything. People have survived eating my food."

She stifled a laugh, protesting. "But it's too much work. I don't want you to-"

He whirled around to face her. "And you obviously think I'll let you work too hard on your own?" He grasped her hand and invited her to a nearby chair bowing. "Again, leave it to me, beautiful lady."

She faltered for a moment, again surprised at the last part of his words. "Let me just finish one thing really quick-"

"Nope." he said, leading her to take her seat. "Relax. I got this."

And with a kitchen knife waiting in his hands, he began.

**….**

It was a strange tradition the five of them had endured during this holiday season. Then again, it wasn't necessarily what should be known as "strange" because of the immense snow that graced the Shiba residence. They were samurai, but they seemed as if they forgot their mission itself in the process. Jayden, Kevin, Mia, Mike, Emily, and Antonio…all were enjoying their little "battle" with no regard for anything that may go wrong. What was there to do in the snow other than engage yourself in a snowball fight with your best friends?

"Over there!" Kevin shouted, launching a snowball towards Jayden. Mia followed the blue ranger's lead, aiming one by one towards their leader.

The red ranger ducked as the snowball went whooshing past him, followed by many more.

"Nice try, guys." He said, smirking as another one went flying next to him.

The zords, of course, were the ones having the most fun. The lion chased the ape, which tackled onto the bear. The turtle rushed to and fro, escaping the clawzord's jaunty grasps along with the dragon. And of course, the peacock and octopus zords synced in actions with the other, making the appearance merrier than expected.

Mike and Emily started chasing each other with handfuls of snow in their hands. The yellow ranger propelled one over Mike's shoulder, herself getting tangled among the mounds of snow. "You cheated, Mike!" she giggled ferociously.

"Like you were playing fair in the first place, Em!" he joked, tackling her into more snow. The crystalline snowflakes tickled her hands as they fought for control over Mike's grip. With a final gasp of determination, the yellow ranger managed to get off him and strike him back with regained snowballs, rumpling his hair.

"You're not the only one, Mikey!" she taunted.

Antonio was just the "guy in the middle." At one minute, he would start chasing Jayden for the sake of throwing snowballs. At other times, he would grab hold of Mike in efforts to help Emily. Every so often, however, he would peek into the Shiba house just to catch a glimpse of the Indian beauty he had come to love so much. As a result? He would only blush. Harder and harder by the second as he felt himself hallucinating over her.

It had been another fifteen minutes or so when he trudged upon Kevin's "fort" during the process of catching the fire samurai. However, fate didn't let him go just yet when the gold samurai's heartbeat suddenly stopped. No words were needed to be said, either. Instead, he drowned out the voices of the rangers' excitement, gluing his eyes to the approaching orange ranger.

At first, he didn't know what to do except stare…and stare…and stare again. As he took in her beauty, he noticed her eyes twinkling as bright as the winter sun. Her braid seemed tighter, woven perfectly as always. Her curls didn't hesitate to sway by the sides of her face, whipping through the breeze. Her eyes were given a refreshed feeling, fluttering in rhythm with their long eyelashes. The red hue in her small, but dangling earrings perfectly complimented her long, crimson skirt and slim jacket. In the gold ranger's eyes, she was utterly flawless!

"Dude?"

Antonio could hear Mike's voice ringing in his direction. A part of him wondered why the green ranger was always the one to snap him out of his golden moments. But he was too busy staring at Aami to answer, placing his hand on his heart goofily.

"_Llévame lejos."_

The green ranger raised his eyebrow. "W-what?"

Suddenly, Antonio lost his balance on the fort. He noticed his next move of toppling to the ground and plunging into the large heaps of snow. But he didn't care. He held his arms out as if waiting to be taken away and slipped backwards, grinning "like an idiot" as he jokingly described himself, and landed onto the soft pile of snow. Surprisingly, he wasn't covered from head to toe.

He lost himself in her eyes when she came to help him up. But she sharply withdrew her breath as a "splash" of snow greeted her hands. She switched her attention to him, her cheeks pinkening and smile widening. And when she did, she was only greeted with his smirk, his hands skillfully fingering the snowball.

The gold ranger leaned back on his arms in the snow when she darted away from his snowball attacks. Then again, he laughed knowingly as he aimed another snowball in her direction. Aami ducked, cautiously backing away from him and sending another snowball towards him. He effortlessly moved out of the way.

"It's _war_ now!" he cried, lunging forward and not hesitating in the least to repeat the process. Again, he was greeted with an entertaining giggle. He smiled with satisfaction, leaping up and dashing after her with handfuls of snow. Aami whirled in the other direction, scooping up more snow as everyone else joined in the fun.

"Get me if you can!" he teased.

"Oh I will!" she beamed confidently, racing away from him and sending a wave of snow at him.

"Well then." he said, chasing her through the endless oceans of snow.

Aami stifled back a laugh, her curls whipping through the merciless wind. Her scarf fluttered in the breeze, escaping from her neck and riding the breeze until he caught it. "What about your scarf?" he asked, a mien so playful to easily recognize in his smug look. She squirmed bashfully under his touch when he finally caught her.

"_Not_ fair!" she exclaimed, extricating herself from his grasp. He traced his fingers over her wriggling grasp, gliding before her and holding his arms out to prevent her from leaving.

"Can't escape now, can you?" he asked with a friendly grimace.

Before the next move could be made, Mentor appeared outside. "Meeting." He said, capturing the rangers' attention.

'_What?! Now?'_ Antonio thought frantically. The rangers exchanged a concerned glance, racing inside and leaving the last remains of what could've been their complete snowball war.

…

"Jayden and I knew this was coming." Mentor said, earning a look of misunderstandings from the six rangers.

"You _knew_?" Kevin asked, surprised.

"Wait." Mike interjected. "I'm confused."

"I'll explain." Jayden said, taking over. He turned to the rangers seated in a tensed manner throughout the living room, running his fingers over the Panorama City map.

"I know this is unprepared for." Jayden added as he noticed their alert faces. "But I need your cooperation."

He pointed to the heart of the city. "This is where the Christmas Masquerade Event will take place." He explained. "The nighlok will attack everyone who attends this event. Most importantly, the mayor will be there."

A gasp escaped from all the rangers. The heat of the moment suffocated the silence in the air, provoking an army of frowns upon the team. Anxiety crept quickly over them, captivating their thoughts. As samurai power rangers, they were ready to handle whatever life may throw at them. They have come so far into their mission and faced many kinds of situations. But the sentiment of Christmas caused their usual preparations to lack the usual sense of duty.

"So you're saying that the mayor is in danger?" Mia asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes." He answered. "And we need to figure out a way to lure them away from the event so we can finish them off."

"Why can't we just face them head on?" Mike asked.

"We can't." Jayden said. "It's too much of a risk. That's why we need another strategy. I already knew where the next nighlok attack was going to be. But unfortunately, I found out just a few hours ago, and the appropriate strategy couldn't be made in time."

"We could use our zords." Kevin suggested. But Mentor shook his head.

"That will give it away." He answered.

"No worries, guys." Antonio said suddenly, a small smile of victory appearing on his mocha-colored face even before the battle began. In his expression was a tinge of confidence no one ever recognized.

"_I have a plan."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Be on the lookout for Golden Heart Chapters 30 and 31 for the Christmas/New Year Karaoke specials! There may even be a special Aami/Antonio performance in future chapters with healthy doses of Memily and Kia of course! Stay tuned to Golden Heart!

**Translations:**

_La estrella de oro- _the gold star

_Felis Navidad- _Merry Christmas!

_Si, señorita_- Yes, Miss

_Fiesta- _feast

_Llévame lejos- _Take me away

**_Read and Review Please!_**


	30. Dance 'Till You Drop

**Dance 'Till You Drop**

The Christmas Masquerade seemed so different and frankly even odd, considering the fact that the only signs of the event included mere, fancy masks. No one, if not many, were even close to being layered with costumes. The only mentions of dressing up showed clearly within the fancy dresses rather than the lack of costumes.

In a lone corner of the festive hall stood seven friends, swaying casually to the beat of the lively music. Two of those six, of one who was dressed in the sparkles of her sunshine-hued attire, walked gracefully with her partner adorned in a black suit with hints of a green tie.

The blonde's hair was pulled up into a small, but fair bun, accompanied by dangling earrings that so easily complimented her yellow dress. Despite the attraction she possessed that so easily drew her partner's attention, the two still engaged in masking their faces with lace and satin respectively, glancing towards another pair just a few feet behind them.

This pair, however, consisted of a peaceful harmony between combinations of tuxedo and a navy blue tie, followed by the feminine aspect being his maiden in a glimmering, magenta pink gown. The same process had taken place here as well-one smitten and the other attractively stunning. Then again, both were walking hand in hand and nodding back confidently to the "couple" before them, repeating the steps. Out of the seven friends, five were mentioned. But where were the other two?

At the very back was the leader of the group, dressed so similarly to the men before him-the usual black suit withholding the significant red tie. Deep within his sapphire eyes was a glint of confidence and concentration, a small smile escaping his lips.

"Are you so sure about this, Jayden?" Kevin asked doubtfully.

"Yes." Jayden admitted to the committed samurai. "I trust Antonio with his plan. Hopefully, we will be able to successfully go through this."

"Do you really think Antonio and Aami will be able to come up with enough symbol power?"

The leader examined the others' expressions as Emily's words rang clearly within their cluster of plans. He truly had not contemplated the situation as deeply as he should have, trusting his childhood friend's instincts with every fiber of his being. It wasn't necessarily the easiest route to succeeding in their current obstacle. In fact, the risk factors are obviously high. Besides, this was depending on the lives of the mayor and the people here. How could he not accept the risk?

"We actually can't come up with a better plan than this." He confessed.

"It seems too risky." Mia said, unsure.

"I know." The red ranger agreed. "But guys, we need to do this. It's not exactly like we have another choice in the first place."

The rangers nodded, peering through the crowds in order to somehow miraculously spot the gold and orange rangers.

"Act natural." Jayden commanded his team cautiously. "Try not to draw any attention to yourselves. I will keep an eye on the mayor."

"Right." Mike agreed.

And there began their knowing ballroom dances.

**…**

The lively music finally gave into a slower tune, emanating from one of utter enthusiasm to one of modest gentleness. The atmosphere relaxed as the dancers twirled along with their partners. Wisps of neon pink and daring purple swished past other color combinations of dashing blue and glimmering silver. Ruffle after ruffle, lace after lace, and scarf after scarf, the bursts of rainbow balleted this way and that. Other sudden splashes of color waltzed through the crowds, ranging from regal attires to fancy brunettes. Masks shone with dominating radiance, blinding away each other through the haze of silk and satin.

Awaiting a corner away was Antonio, whirling through the maze of perpetual twists and turns. In his pocket was his samurai morpher, readily waiting to strike with programmed symbol power. All he needed was the assistance of his comrade in this elemental battle. And speaking of which, he slipped effortlessly among the dancers, exploring different eyes beyond incessant masks in order to find the ones that he loved so much.

He continued tossing through the crowds, his gold mask perfectly complimenting his sparkling tie. With an alert expression, he darted through with his own touches of bends. Gloved hands reached out towards him, aligning a pathway of dance steps waiting for him. He trudged on with no interest whatsoever, looking for one in particular.

It had been more than ten minutes or so when he spotted something…or some_one_… glittering in the distance. He twirled on, searching through millions of masks until only one caught his eyes. Beyond those wavering feathers of yellowish hazes and peeks of sunset orange were perfect ebony hues. In the very midst of their flowing, charcoal waters were glints of concentration. Instantly, he knew the owner of such beautiful eyes was Aami.

The Indian beauty standing before him seemed to glow from the chandelier's warmth and booming spotlight. Her simple, dawn-colored earrings glistened as they fluttered from the support of her side curls. Her long, orange skirt's rim swayed around her ankles, and her scarf draped itself over her sleeves. Her usual braid frolicked around her as she continued to twirl past him, also avoiding dance offers. But her eyes continued to rest on him, wondering if the one she continued to seek was truly him.

Her graceful movements left him love-struck, and her silent meanders allured his attention to an extent in which he forgot his mission in the first place. But it was when he boldly held out his hand and lowered his golden mask that a spark of realization glinted in her hues. She instantly grasped his outstretched hand, lowering her mask as well to reveal her beautiful face. Without a moment to waste, the Mexican spun her before the other couples, his own ebony eyes revealing amusement and vigilance. She elegantly encircled him, following the motions of the others' pirouettes.

When they felt the stares upon them, they looked around apprehensively. Whispers roamed around the room as all masks turned their attention to the two rangers. Antonio waited with mischief and understanding beyond his mask, not resisting the urge to smile dreamily as he stared at Aami with intensity and playfulness. Aami hesitated and stole a moment to glimpse at him, gesturing to the surrounding crowd with her look. However, he held out his arm again…this time eagerly offering to make the first move. She faltered for a moment before apologetically assuring him with her silence. He nodded, almost as if he was _waiting_ for it to happen, as she slowly and apprehensively winding her arms around his neck. He returned the apologetic assurance, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and leading their dance through graceful glides.

The Mexican lost himself among the glides, obviously expecting more from the Indian beauty in return. He could feel her flinching under his sudden touch when he lifted to lace his arms with hers. However, he didn't notice nor care for the desire to let go... he was deeply attracted to the lovely charm within the gesture. For another beloved moment, he felt himself smiling.

It was when she was about to stumble that Antonio swooped forward and caught her in his arms. He felt all eyes watching him and Aami. His eyes were locked with her quivering ones as he kept one arm wrapped firmly around her waist, dipping her lower.

A shy, pinkening glow of embarrassment captivated Aami, but it was only ironic that he was helping her during such moments in which the touch was actually required in order to keep their identity a secret…especially in front of millions of people. The surrounding dancers _ooh_ed and _aah_ed when they saw him covering her stumble with the quick move. Instant whispers began.

"_Such_ a cute couple!"

"Of course!"

"Did you see the way he dipped her?!"

"How romantic!"

At long last, Antonio let her go and returned to his position, apologizing and earning an amused glance of assurance from the orange ranger. And as much as he hated the way she was forced to do this, he actually didn't mind their position at all. They soared across the room, faster after the others quickened their pace and stared in amusement at the two.

"Do you see them anywhere?" Aami referred to the rangers when both met again in another waltz position.

"No, but I do remember seeing a crack near one of the pillars up front." He answered, squinting through the blinding light and turning again with the beat of the rhythm. "Near the mayor's podium."

"That's probably where the Netherworld entrance is."

He nodded as they continued waltzing across the shimmering floor, keeping a lookout for their friends. "We need to find the others before-"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" boomed a sudden voice that interrupted both rangers' conversation. Antonio and Aami stopped suddenly, scanning around the ballroom-like hallway and finally spotting the other rangers.

"The speech is starting." Aami whispered.

He grabbed her hand. "_Now_."

With a nod towards the other's direction, they slipped behind one of the stone columns, following the path of pillars until Jayden spotted them. The leader motioned the other rangers to follow them as they escaped into the darkness, becoming one with the lingering shadows. When all seven friends reunited, the green ranger immediately spoke, "Okay, so do you have the symbol power ready?"

Aami and Antonio nodded, holding up their morphers.

"How will we make it so that the others won't notice us?" Mia asked.

"Leave that to me." Antonio answered proudly. "This symbol power will give off large amounts of smoke, and they won't be able to notice the glow or anything else that's going on."

"Let's do this, then." Kevin said, clutching his samuraizer close.

The Mexican and the Indian beauty raised their morphers into the air, remaining hidden in the shadows. With a deep breath, they gave another nod towards each other before tracing the kanji character for "resistance" in the air.

"Symbol power! Huh!" they whispered when they felt more cracks emerging from nowhere.

The whole ballroom began to glow in a brilliant turquoise haze. The glow drifted throughout the room as huge puffs of smoke. Instantly, the room was filled with whispers and coughs, increasing by the second to rapid voices of caution. The rangers backed away into the corner, continuing to trace the symbol over and over in the air until the glow increased. Suddenly, they felt as if they were being uplifted, and within minutes, the ballroom disappeared before their eyes as smoke took over.

"What's going on?" Mike interjected.

"It's just the effect." Antonio explained.

The rangers closed their eyes, getting in their best fighting stance while whipping out their katana blades. As seconds plunged into minutes, the rangers found themselves in the midst of Spring Valley, evenly spaced out and ready to fight in their normal positions.

From the descending clouds of smoke emerged the swarm of moogers and a deadly nighlok in the form of tentacles and sharp horns. "Ugh! My perfect plan!"

Groans escaped all at ones from the moogers, their clubs clanking and falling to a heap on the blades of grass.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, buddy." Jayden remarked, smiling at his friend in approval.

"Well, you know… I try." Antonio chuckled knowingly. He rotated his katana, getting in his best stance once again. "Now, let's get back into business."

The nighlok grunted, leaping up from its fall and swinging its club back and forth. "Think you can take _Clutzer_, rangers?" he taunted.

"Less talking, more fighting!" Mike countered back defiantly. Effortlessly, the rangers traced their symbols into the air.

"Samuraizer! Go-Go Samurai!"

"Samurai Morpher! Gold Power!"

"Nature morph!"

Their glistening suits came into view while their flashing glares daggered towards the nighlok.

"Samurai rangers - ready." they finished in unison.

"Moogers! Attack!" yelled Clutzer.

With a grunt of determination, the rangers raced against the wrath of the swarming moogers, piercing their blades into battle. Jayden lunged forward, striking down his surrounding opponents. Kevin and Emily backed him up with defense blows, soaring through the air and seizing his club from behind.

The queue of moogers then called for Mike and Antonio as the gold ranger took the lead, swiveling through the mob of swinging clubs and flying spears. The green ranger raised his katana, smashing the blows deep into the moogers' crimson flesh. Mia and Aami grabbed the last of the moogers' attentions, striking past the battle. Within minutes, the moogers lay, defeated and collapsed. Clutzer groaned in frustration, but it wasn't long before he continued unleashing his power.

"You may have taken down these worthless heathens, but let's see if you can step to the beat of my victory!" he cackled, ascending through clouds of smoke and strange smells.

Just as Emily and Mia plunged towards the nighlok, the spell ran across their pathway, succeeding in its sinister purpose. Both rangers dropped their katanas and lost themselves in…dance…

It was an unusual sight as music played from out of nowhere. The harsh tune pierced the air with its combination of several different instruments put together, tempting the pink and yellow rangers to dance harder and harder. They fought the urge to stop, but it was something that wasn't going to be possible any time now. They leaped and ducked, twisted and turned, spun and moved their feet rapidly. All at once, the battleground transformed into what was now a doubtful dance marathon.

"I-I can't stop dancing!" Emily exclaimed from beneath her helmet.

"Me neither!" Mia agreed, continuing to conduct her moves. As moments crawled by, they both lost their balance, collapsing facedown just a few feet away from sharp boulders of the valley.

"Mia! Emily!" Kevin yelled as he and Mike attempted to strike the nighlok from behind.

The others just stared at the two rangers, themselves lunging forward to somehow break the spell. But it only ended up in the green ranger's waltz with Kevin across the mud-caked earth. The two resulted in getting struck as the nighlok dodged them, causing them to land harshly next to Emily an Mia.

"Ha! Now your friends will dance till they drop!" Clutzer snickered at the red ranger. "Who wants to fight with temptations to my irresistible beat? There's no way you rangers can get to me! Get up, you lousy moogers! Go get those pesky rangers!"

Jayden twisted through the blows, aiming for the nighlok. Unfortunately, his battle didn't seem to last long, either. By then, his spin sword was knocked over and he was struck, barely missing, with the spear. The strike resulted in an awkward clash, but took over the worn out ranger as quickly as it hit him. The gold ranger glared, angrily lunging forward while swinging his barracuda blade with sudden force. Still, the nighlok didn't back down. He aimed for Antonio as he attempted to strike his katana blade away, but Antonio didn't hesitate. The battle between Clutzer and the orange ranger also unfolded on the other hand, victory slipping from the nighlok as he simultaneously battled the three rangers. The orange avoided the touch of the unusual creeping substance, withdrawing short, quick breaths. All three struck the other with harsh breaths, clashing and struggling to find its mistake and seizing the opportunity.

The other four scooped themselves up, hurrying to help their friends. The blue and green swung through the battle again, but their meanders began again and forced them to dancer harder as the music got louder. Even the other three rangers couldn't help but steal a few moves here and there. Clutzer's cackles increased.

"Turn it up!" Clutzer ordered some of the moogers as they regained their balance. They dashed towards the rangers as Jayden struck what was probably his hundredth strike. "Keep up the ballet, rangers! I'm really in the mood for your flimsy attempts."

"Don't take this for granted, Nighlok!" Jayden yelled as he fought along with Antonio and Aami.

"Yeah! Not cool!" Antonio retorted, swinging his blade into another mooger.

"Oh, really?" Clutzer taunted. "Why don't you have another taste of my beat?"

The nighlok sent the gas-like substance higher and farther through the air. Jayden and Antonio coughed violently as Aami missed the strike by a half-millimeter. She glanced in concern at the two friends, doubled over and clutching their chests. They forced themselves up, unable to retreat from their set of dance moves.

"Antonio! Jayden!" she called, slashing another mooger before running over to them. However, a fiery blow blocked her way, sending her tumbling backwards.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Clutzer shouted before attacking the ranger.

Aami ducked while Antonio struggled upwards and held her away from him, sending a defiant front kick towards the nighlok and tripping him down. The nighlok toppled over, hitting the valley grass with a loud _thud!,_ the vibrations raging across the ground ferociously.

The rangers all broke away from their trance and reunited, barely able to lean on their katanas.

"We need to find a way to deliver a strong blow without getting distracted so much." Kevin announced.

"But it's hard as it is to escape from that smoky thing. It makes me move my feet too much." Mike complained. "Didn't you think this through, Antonio?"

The Mexican gulped, his eyes burning from the blistering winds. "How was I supposed to know this?" he countered back.

"We can defeat him easily." Mia said.

"If we weren't under his spell." Emily added.

"Guys." Jayden said. "We have to think of a way to get back at him. This isn't going to work out."

The nighlok growled in pain as the samurai rangers paced around, trying to stop themselves from moving so much.

"We can't fight with dance." Kevin said.

Antonio thought hard, roaming through his mind to its farthest corners. He glared at the nighlok, raising his katana and getting ready to plunge back in the battle.

The nighlok's cackles increased tenfold as he armed himself for another round of warfare. "Come on, you worthless rangers! I need competition!"

"Quickly!" Mike urged.

"I'm not here to see your dance steps, rangers! Somehow I thought you were stronger than that!" Clutzer mocked.

Dance steps? Suddenly, it clicked. Instantly, Antonio jumped up. "Yes we can."

Kevin sighed, not amused. "Antonio, you can't be serious about this-"

"I _am_ serious, Kev." Antonio answered. "We have a way to beat him through dance."

He concentrated, replaying the events through his head as he made his mind up. "I will take him down and distract him while you guys fire up the Samurai Megazord."

"And how will you do that?" Mike asked rhetorically.

"The Wander of the Samurai." Antonio confidently answered.

The rangers just gawked at the gold, muttering randomly as they processed his words. The gold samurai could feel the heat of the moment even from beneath his gold helmet.

"The Wander of the Samurai?"

"Yes." Antonio convinced them. "Weaponless."

"Weaponless?!"

"No way."

"You are crazy."

"You think this will actually work?"

"But this is the only other way." Antonio persuaded. "I was the one who started this plan. And now, I will make my own climax to it."

"No one has ever attempted this." Mia said. "It's one of the hardest techniques ever known."

Emily nodded. "Yeah. It's impossible to do this without lots of experience."

"And if Mentor was here," Kevin interrupted, "he would _never_ have agreed to this."

Jayden gave Antonio a supporting pat on the shoulder. "I understand your train of thought." He said. "But doing it weaponless is just not worth it."

"Jayden, please. I got this. Trust me…this is where my combat skills pay off."

"Antonio, are you really sure about this?" Emily asked, concerned.

"Yes!" Antonio assured them. "Leave it to me, guys."

The rangers all gave a weak and weary nod. Even Kevin had to give in. "Okay…but be careful. We'll pilot the Megazord, but we'll need your disks and zords."

The gold ranger demorphed, handing the committed blue samurai his coral disk as well as his octozord and his trusty LZ.

"Wait." Mike stopped him. "The Wander of the Samurai needs at least two people."

He let out a small smile before adding, "You'll need a partner."

"After all, it takes two to tango." Kevin said, hiding his smirk.

The rangers all turned to Aami, who nervously glanced back as she realized the meaning beyond their silent stares. With a determined nod, she also demorphed, placing her peacock zord and nature disk in Kevin's hands. Antonio tried hard to hide his blush and goofy grin as he dropped his blade along with Aami's. Kevin handed the disks to Jayden, who added them with his fire smasher.

"Good luck." He said, leading the team to the opposite direction as Mike took out the black box.

With a quick smile of reassurance, Antonio and Aami turned to face Clutzer's wrath, controlling their urge to dance to the increasing beat.

"Coming to get a piece of me, newbies?" The nighlok cackled. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Antonio and Aami remained silent as the smoke captivated their senses. The Mexican closed his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips. It wasn't a surprise that this was going to be his favorite battle. The music plunged from a rapid beat to a slightly slower, but rhythmically paced on. Drums were banging, rhythms were clenching, tempo beats rising and falling according to the music. The late afternoon sunlight started falling as the rangers and the army of moogers waited. They were surrounding them as well as the city locals, who spilled into the valley with such enthusiasm at watching the battle from infinite directions. They were also aware of the fact that the moogers were to assist their responsibility, and they didn't rest their patience on them. But they knew it wasn't a fight. It was a _dance_.

"Moogers! Finish them!"

Antonio shot his eyes open, the gleam in his eyes advancing on hers. For a moment, she felt herself holding back, eventually backing away a step or two at the intensity of his gaze. With quivering fingers, she brushed her side curls back, taking a step backward. The presence of the charging moogers kept her determined to continue. But she didn't attack yet, waiting for his lead.

The gold ranger, on the other hand, seemed completely unaware of the fact that this was the Wander of the Samurai. He only focused upon what circumstances he was losing himself in. The war, the tension, the worry, the obligations…everything disappeared as he stared into her never-ending ebony pools. He reaches out his mocha-complexioned hand, waiting with silence and a feeling he never experienced before…passion. She hesitated as millions of eyes rested upon the two of them. Good, bad, neutral…_everyone _was watching them. But his gaze told her to leave all of that behind…to forget everything else in the world except him. With a flinching sigh, she brushed back her braid and gently took his anxious hand. The music quickened by a fraction of a second, taunting him to grab her closer. But he didn't. He only smiled.

And then, he starts off moving through the beat of the tempo. Slowly at first. He skillfully fiddled with their touch as he tore his eyes away, resting them on her again and trying to learn the language of her black hues. For a moment, she lost herself in his rapid, yet strangely graceful moves. She knelt slightly when he loomed over her, his feet racing with minds of their own. He also knelt down, tracing his fingers as they raced over her milky ones and caused an alert glimmer in her eyes. With a sudden leap, he jolted upright and twirled her around him, running his right leg across the ground as he tripped a couple of moogers in the process. He widened his smile as millions of _ooh_s and _aah_s took place. Aami couldn't help but steal an innocent smile of her own as she encircled him and glided past his reach, sending her kicks towards another group of moogers. Instantly, the two rangers met again in perfect synchronization. And the moogers? Well, they were on their own.

It was actually no surprise that Antonio had taken the lead…smooth and balanced in pace while he laced his fingers with hers. With a bolt of energy, moved her away from him as he sent a flying front kick straight across the moogers, sending countless blows of combat in rhythm with the tune's rising notes. Just as the nearest nighlok fell to its doom, he collided softly with her, his lips only inches away. The two raced on through the endless beat as the rangers worked their way to reinforce the Megazord combination. However, it never appealed to the appeasing crowd that Antonio and Aami were fighting the nighlok, especially with how graceful Aami stepped to the beat of the music while breaking their contact and cartwheeling to pin another nighlok down. Ever so carefully Antonio followed suit, grabbing her in his arms again as the moogers fell in agony…one by one…

"This isn't working!" Clutzer moaned. "Come on you fat heathens! Take those rangers down!"

The nighlok's voice faded away as Antonio and Aami continued. They descended from their first phase simply enough, engaged through a few side to side steps that brushed off the edge of their twists and turns. They bent forward to catch another moment in striking their opponents before reuniting. He met her again, keeping his face even with hers. He moved with accuracy and agility, running his fingers across her palms and finishing up with an elegant twirl that teased her eyes to catch up to his glazed ones. With a rapid motion of his wrists, he overtook the nighlok's grasp and twirled her in with his right arm, pinning down the nighlok with his left one. Aami had no words to contemplate upon. No thoughts to ease her uncomfortable, yet strangely pleasant feeling. Even through the midst of the fight/dance they were conducting in front of millions of views, his hand was still tightly wrapped in hers. They moved in unison all the while, oblivious to the spectators. What really caught her attention was the way her partner seemed afraid of the fact of letting go anytime soon. And besides blushing and breathlessly obeying, there was nothing else she was capable of doing.

"Go, you worthless moogers!" Clutzer bellowed.

Once more, the orange and gold turned away from the other just to sprinkle another touch of slashes across the winding moogers, finishing the high beat with another turn under each other's arms. With a closer move, the gold ranger spun her around with luxurious splendor and added the victory of taking yet another nighlok down, advancing another step closer. He leaned over her shoulder, examining her short gasps of apprehensive astonishment. Twirl after twirl, he swayed along with his love interest here and there, finally taking a moment to dodge the swaying of the nighlok's blows. With a mischievous wink, he grasped her arms and persuaded her palms to wrap over his neck. And Aami could only blush deeper, her concentration lying upon the victory of the plan.

Just as the last of the moogers charged towards the gold ranger, Aami lunged forward, escaping from his intensity an slipping with ease among the whack of the clubs. She backflipped effortlessly, taking him down before the Mexican finished him off with a powerful blow of his own. Both stepped forward and leaned towards the opposite directions, ducking under another one of Clutzer's infinite blows. At the same time, however, they continued their everlasting saga.

"WHAT?! Those pesky rangers are taking advantage of my power!" Clutzer cackled ferociously. "I'll get them myself!"

But Aami and Antonio swayed this way and that, weaving through the performance with precision. They exchanged a quick confidence before glaring at the charging nighlok. They broke apart for a single moment, seizing the opportunity to pin the nighlok down. The next thing Clutzer knew was the charging Megazord, katana ready to pierce through his powerful attack.

"The Megazord needs more symbol power!" Kevin said cautiously.

"The blows are too much!" Mike evaluated.

"It's hard to aim at that nighlok!" Emily said.

"We can't see anything!" Mia cried.

"They're doing pretty good so far." Jayden remarked, observing the two. "If they can hold the nighlok off for a few more-"

A sudden explosion caught the midst of the valley as flames crawled over to the two dancers. The crowd let out a worried gasp as the ring of fire flared around Antonio and Aami, encircling them. Both were aware of the fire and longed to get away, but Antonio continued to elevate their opportunities with more swift movements. The music got louder and louder, and the rangers' moves got faster and faster…so fast that Clutzer remained oblivious to the obvious shadow of the Megazord and lost himself in seeking revenge.

His eyes softened as he slowed his movements and ascended her presence back up with a flick of his wrist. The flames flickered with versatility and refused to die down. Her long braid dangled with her, resting on his shoulder as another dip followed. They moved together with courage and something that Antonio never possessed…patience. Their movements were in perfect sync, his hands reaching down to her hips during the process of losing himself in the performance… all within the beauty of their musical endeavor.

The spectators roared with cheers and encouraged them to move. The very few moogers surrounding them continued charging. With a final whirl, he charged after them, not leaving Aami's hand. He could feel a spark of delight as the spectators cheered them on when the last of the moogers met its end.

"Done!" Jayden exclaimed in relief as the last of the Megazord was prepared to attack. It sprang forward with power and dignity, grabbing its katana blade and waiting for the moment to finish Clutzer off. The nighlok broke away from his obligations of causing more and more explosions.

"I'll show you!" Clutzer beckoned sinisterly.

The Megazord raised its sword, and with a group "Quintuple Slash!" coming from the rangers, the powerful blow struck the nighlok down. There was an ear-splitting roar that took over the darkening, twilight sky. Jayden and the others felt their feet finally becoming stable again. They released their breaths in which they never knew they held, moving the trigger forward to finish Clutzer off once and for all. And once the gigantic explosion of defeat greeted the rangers, they knew that the Clutzer chapter of their journey as samurai was closed.

"Samurai Rangers…" the red ranger began.

"Victory is ours!" concluded the other four.

The spectators' applause grew, but the dancers were still there.

Another explosion took place as the smoke drifted closer to Aami. Antonio gracefully pulled her away in time to defend her from the flames' wrath. His humid eyes scorched under the heat of the sun, moistening from the flames' fury. Spinning her out, he pulled her back in and lowered her into a dip. Aami could only watch and obey with that particular fear again…the one he never wanted to see. Was she really…_afraid…_ of him?

His hands ran down her arms, which were draped over his neck per his own persuasion for her to do so. He trailed his fingers across her stomach, not losing the urge to poke her again just to hear her silent laughter. He spun her around one more time before she flew out into a twirl. And right before the moment of concluding truth cascaded over the rangers, he pulled her into a final dip, one of his arms soaring in the air from victory. The other was closely wrapped around her waist as the song ended, the beats coming to a slow stop. Her chest rose and fell in time with the echo of the drum, Antonio's gasps of excitement ending it all.

The applause roared again, louder than ever. The rangers were also there, their hands sore from their loud claps. For the first time in samurai history, no one has ever successfully completed such a beautiful way of fighting. But Antonio didn't care for the attempt made as much as the experience taken. He stared into Aami's eyes as the last remains of the spell drifted away from him. His cheeks heated up, but not as deeply as hers did. And among the many more battles of blushes they had to undergo, they both knew that this was something they will never forget.

She waited patiently, expecting him to break their stance. And although she waited for him to let go, he remained frozen in that stance as he whispered his thanks to the Christmas Eve sky.

"_Nunca imaginé que se podía bailar tan bien_." he muttered with exhiliration in Spanish.

She flashed him a shy, but confused look. "W-what?"

The gold ranger finally let her go, his cheeks crimsoning deeper after the experience. "I never knew you could tango so well,_ bonita_."

He leaned forward, whispering, "_Yo nunca podrá tener la mejor pareja de baile."_

And much to his surprise, he was thanked with a smile...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here it was! The Antami (Antonio/Aami) tango! Next up is the Samurai Karaoke!

**Translations:**

_Nunca imaginé que se podía bailar tan bien_.-I never knew you could dance so well.

_Yo nunca podrá tener la mejor pareja de baile.**-**_I can never have a better dance partner.

_**Read and Review please!**_


	31. Utsav de la Musica

**_Disclaimer: The following songs and lyrics do not belong to me._**

**Utsav de La Musica**

"Alright! Let's _do_ this!"

The green ranger's hollers droned out Mentor's knowing chuckles, pumping the rangers up for the much awaited Samurai Karaoke. It was Christmas Eve, and New Year is also on the way. The dimming of the house increased, dying down to a dark room with colorful lights shining in from the Christmas tree. The sparkly hues glittered among the walls of the Shiba residence, emanating a glow that seemed to make everyone feel at home.

Five out of seven rangers- Jayden, Kevin, Mia, Emily, and Mike- were seated in front of the glimmering tree, all dressed up in their fancy outfits. Jayden, Kevin, and Mike were dressed in their tuxedos from the mission at the Masquerade Event. Mentor Ji, of course, was in his usual robe, the only exception being the Christmas hat. Mia and Emily were also very elegant tonight, convinced in slowing down their daily routines for today. All were having so much fun as they prepared the lights and excitedly exchanged their good lucks to the other team.

"We have Mia!" Emily said as she waited for Aami.

"Well _we_ have Antonio!" Jayden said proudly, relaxing out of his usually serious mood and lightening up.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Mike said.

Kevin smirked. "Hey, Mike. Shouldn't you be on their team?"

Mike frowned. "Are you implying I'm a girl?" he asked incredulously.

"No, Michael." Kevin teased. "I'm saying you _are_ a girl."

Mike gasped goofily, sneering. "How did you _know _that?"

The rangers emerged in chuckles and incessant laughter, racing back and forth and setting down refreshments on the nearby tables. The glow of the tree made everything seem so intense despite the goofiness of the situation, especially the golden star at the top. Today's circumstances were just as intense. The rangers' Megazord combinations, weaker than ever from the lack of symbol power, had somehow magically crushed down the nighlok as easily as they always did. The nighlok attacks were frequent and almost caused the Masquerade Event to crumble to pieces…if it wasn't for Antonio and Aami. Most of all, the entire world has gotten a glimpse of the perfect Wander of the Samurai performance, demonstrated by the same ranger with equal fire and stability along with grace. With a holiday season of much awaited celebrations especially after something like this, who would disagree to such an event?

Antonio watched on enthusiastically as he still tried to get over his ultimate golden moment with Aami. He was dressed quite differently, although still in a type of suit. His dark clothing bounced back resilient reflections, made of leather-like material and additions of silken touches as well. He stood anxiously by the glittering Christmas tree, leaning on the window and looking out into the dark night. His fish guitar was firmly strapped around him, his fingers diligently resting on its strings. He didn't know why he wasn't as happy as he expected himself to be. Why, he was so confident- in fact, _over_confident- in his last concert with Mia and her brother, Terry. But this time, he didn't know whether it was Aami's arrival or the change in himself that caused his unexpected reaction.

The others' excitement was the only thing that made him truly chuckle. With an expectant sigh, he turned away from the window, only to find himself frozen in astonishment.

Emerging out of the hallway corridor was Aami, her attire consisting of another one of her usual long skirts that swayed beneath her feet. Its natural blue fabric flowed perfectly, rich and pungent in color, and added as the flawless touch of ocean cerulean compared to her lighter, sky blue top. Her sleeves reached to her wrists, followed by a winding silk scarf wrapped around her fragile neck.

He blushed hard, peeking around the corner to get a closer look. Dancing beneath her earrings were simple, dangling pearls that matched her jacket. Her long braid dominatingly draped over her scarf, peeking behind her side curls and her sparkling earrings. From her flushed cheeks to her quivering lips, he could easily tell her embarrassment. It was rare whenever Aami dressed up as often as Mia and Emily did. But this time, the rangers had insisted her to dress up. Compared to Mia's sparkly white dress and Emily's slim, green one, Aami's contained a certain simplicity that the gold ranger admired. She preferred a simple lifestyle…just like him. It wasn't like he had never seen her dress up, considering the day when she dressed up on their trip to the temple a few days ago. But today...she was different.

Contrasting her blushing cheeks were her eyes…those attractive eyes that sparkled with courage in any situation. He lost himself among them yet again, willing himself to drown into them. Instantly, he stopped gushing. He frantically searched through them, hoping to lighten them up in any way possible. They were silent and alert, sprinkled with a sudden sadness he didn't expect to see. But besides the lack of cheerfulness, she was absolutely gorgeous through Antonio's eyes.

Aami saw him, brushing her curls back consciously as he lowered his gaze. It never occurred to him that he was actually shy at the moment, although not as much as she was. He looked back up at her, as if about to say something. But he stopped himself, the heat of the moment rushing to his cheeks. Aami brightened the radiance in her glimmering eyes, raising her eyebrows and tilting her face curiously. He smiled back widely in his goofy fashion, gesturing to her dress and flashing her a thumbs up.

"Looking golden, _bonita_!"

Her amused smile widened, and her attention shifted downwards. Instantly, she buried her face in her delicate palms from embarrassment, shaking her head.

The gold ranger gushed. He actually thought it was pretty cute. "I'll take that as a thank you, beautiful lady!" he beamed.

The rangers looked up from their busy schedule as Antonio's words rang throughout the Shiba house, at first staring daggers at him as he said it. When a flustered Antonio simply pointed to Aami, the first impression the rangers had of her in a dress was actually one of shock. The poor orange ranger simply fingered her scarf nervously as she shot them all a self-conscious look. Mike, Jayden, and Kevin gave her back a wide smile of approval.

"_Nice!"_

"_Very_ nice!"

"Impressive!"

Mia and Emily, however, could not contain themselves in their seats any longer.

"Aami, is that _really_ you?!" Mia exclaimed as she rushed over to the Indian beauty.

Emily followed, running her fingers over her silk scarf. "I've honestly _never_ seen you dress up in the first few months you've been with us!" she said sweetly, fascinated.

"You look _beautiful_!" Mia said.

"Seriously, this scarf is _so_ smooth!" Emily said.

The blue ranger, still waiting in his tuxedo and blue tie, laid a hand on Antonio's shoulder, tracing his stares to the orange ranger who made her way into the kitchen. He smirked, nudging him.

"She looks nice." He said, snapping him out of his trance. "But I'm afraid this isn't the time."

"Yeah, Goldy." Mike appeared, straightening his tie frustratingly. "You're the star of the show, dude! You should be with us already."

Antonio gave him an ironic look, as if to ask him, 'Do you _have_ to say it out loud to the world?' He flashed him another one of his "evil" looks. "Thanks. _Real_ encouraging." He said, alluring his Spanish accent with sarcasm.

"Hey, she's like a sister to us." The green ranger said, raising his arms in innocence while accidently yanking his tie. He winced.

The Mexican sighed, annoyed. "You know, Mike… I hear Emily's good with straightening ties." he said, motioning towards the yellow ranger.

Now, it was the green ranger's turn to falter. "Um…I think Mentor is calling me." He whispered, following Kevin as the water samurai chuckled. That was when Emily almost ran into them.

"Whoa…slow down, Em!" Mike said.

"Someone's excited." Kevin said, smiling at her.

"It's starting!" Emily exclaimed. She frowned when she saw Mike's rumpled tie. "Need help with that, Mikey?"

The green ranger gushed as she peeked over his shoulder at Antonio. "Antonio, come on!"

He nodded nervously and attempted a chuckle when she dragged the two rangers away.

"Well…it's now or never." He said, looking at his guitar and tightening his grip. He peeked into the kitchen to gaze the orange ranger and hopefully see a smile on her face. He grinned softly from ear to ear as he saw Mia drag her to the hallway. Oh, if only the nature samurai would sing at least one duet with him! He gave his guitar another long, nervous look one last time. And with that, he followed the others.

**…**

"Samurai rangers!" chimed Kevin's voice as he caught the rangers' attention.

"And Mentor!" Mike added from behind as the master smiled.

The rangers straightened up, smiling up at the blue and green rangers. It was nice to see the two go back to their playful "bickering" after an era of intensity and risk.

"Welcome," Kevin announced proudly, "to the first ever Samurai Karaoke! The international version!"

"Oh yeah!" Antonio cheered as applause broke out.

"With your host, the ballerina ranger!" Mike countered in a deep, exaggerated voice, gesturing to the water samurai and causing murmurs of giggles. Kevin shot him a not-so-amused look.

"_Anyway_." he said, rumpling Mike's hair with a smile as the laughter died down. "Today, we're here to celebrate a wonderful holiday season among our samurai friends. For some, it's the second."

Mike gave a teasing smile towards Aami and Antonio. "-and for some, the first!" he said.

"But we're all here to have fun." Jayden's voice rang out as he came in from the shadows, grinning. "And be _nice_," he said as he looked at Mike.

"Let's go on with the show already!" Mike pouted, laughing.

Kevin sighed, smiling. "Okay then-"

The rangers all leaped up in front of the DVD player that stood next to the tree, dividing themselves into a team of boys and a team of girls. Mia, Emily, and Aami were at the right of the Christmas tree while Kevin, Mike, Antonio, and Jayden moved to the left. All were anxiously waiting as Mike shoved the boys' team's microphone to Jayden.

"Start us off, bro!" he said.

"Yeah!"

"Go on!"

"Let's rock!"

Jayden shook his head violently. "Guys, I am _not_ going first."

"Are you kidding, Jayden?" Antonio asked. "You _are_ the leader after all!"

"Yes, but only in battle-"

"Say no more." Kevin interrupted. "Please, Jayden. Do the honors."

Everyone waited anxiously as Mentor stepped before the two teams. "Alright, everyone. Remember the rules. You can skip the song if you don't know it, but it will not count as a point for that team. Keep in mind that there will be many songs in different languages, considering it's the _international_ version. Are you ready?"

"READY!" the rangers answered.

"Then let's start."

And he finally pressed 'play.'

Instantly, a low tune started playing. Jayden took in a deep breath and brought the mic up to his lips. And then, he started off.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

The samurai rangers stared in shock. Was this _really_ their leader?

"Woohoooo! Go Jayden!" Mike hollered.

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start…_

The rangers cheered as the chorus came into place.

_[Chorus]_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you…_

Everyone roared into applause as Jayden bowed. Mike's hollers echoed to which only the night sky was the limit. The rangers spent another five minutes as Jayden went through different song stanzas, from French to even some in German. Different European languages showed up with lyrics tearing away at the connected TV screen. Some were skipped and passed on to the other team, but the other team didn't feel the need to continue singing the songs. Jayden was the leader, and he was the one who decided. A familiar American rhythm started as Jayden finished, drowning in applause.

"That was _awesome_, buddy!" Antonio agreed as Jayden finally finished, giving his childhood friend a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah!"

"Amazing, Jayden!"

The red ranger smiled. "Thanks guys." He grinned towards the yellow ranger and gave her the mic. "Why don't you give it a try, Em?"

Emily looked nervously at the others. "M-me?"

"Yeah you!" Mike cheered, his cheeks heating up. "Come on, Em! You'll do great!"

"Wohoo! Go Em!"

"Rock out, Emily!"

For a moment, Emily faltered as she held the mic tightly. Instantly, the next tune started playing, its catchy beat taunting Mike.

"Tell you what, Emily." Mike offered. "While you sing, I-" He attempted a disco pose. "-will dance." He said.

"Even better!" Kevin said, whipping out his samuraizer to take pictures.

"See?" Aami said. "Go on, Emily!"

Emily smiled as Mike's feet started moving with the beat. "Okay then…" the earth samurai finished with uncertainty. The catchy beat started to grow rapid as Emily's smile widened with determination glazed in her eyes. She glanced at Mike in the process and starting singing.

_Miss independent, Miss self-sufficient, Miss keep your distance  
Miss unafraid, Miss out of my way, Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
Miss on her own, Miss almost grown, Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected, She'd never ever feel rejected…_

_Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love_

Mike moved his feet this way and that, entertaining the rangers physically as Emily caught their attention vocally. The whole room lit up at the sound of her sweet voice, especially the radiance in Mike's dance steps.

_[Chorus]  
What is the feelin' takin' over? Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise, It's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent? No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you  
When love is true…_

"Alright!" Mike screamed, his arms bursting into applause. But now, the rangers knew that their applause would be given by how loud the roars of excitement would be. They forgot that this was a contest in the first place. They all lost themselves in the joy that they didn't realize the next tune was coming up fast. Emily quickly handed the mic to Mike.

"Your turn, Mike!" she said as another beat began playing.

The green ranger protested, "Look, I'm not good with this singing stuff-"

"You _have_ to sing, Mikey!" Kevin said, his samuraizer ready to take a video.

"You can't escape now!" Antonio said. He glanced over at Aami, who answered him with crimson cheeks as she realized the double meaning behind his words.

"You got this, Mike." Mia encouraged, smiling.

Mike sighed. "But-"

"You can do this!" Aami encouraged.

"Hurry!" Kevin urged.

"Okay." Mike said, taking the microphone. The tune was about to come to a conclusion as the real lyrics started playing. Seeing the chance, he started off slowly.

_We're the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

_She knows everything that is on my mind_

_Lately somethings changed_

_As I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here inside my head_

_Softly says…_

"See? You got this!" Jayden smiled as Mentor tuned the volume up.

"Not bad, Mike!" Kevin said, smirking.

"Come on, Mikey!" Emily cheered, giggling.

_[Chorus]_

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_'Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside…_

"_Fantastico, mi amigo_!" Antonio said cheerfully.

"Booyah!" the green ranger said, grinning ear to ear as Emily smiled at him.

"That was _great_!" Kevin said as he saved the video.

Another tune started playing. Emily squealed up and down, realizing which song it was.

"I _love_ this song so much!" she said excitedly. "It's my favorite!"

Mike grinned at her. "Then we'll sing it together." He offered.

The rangers all smirked as they shot him a teasing glance.

"What?" Mike asked as if nothing had happened. "So what if it's not a duet? It's Emily's favorite song, so…"

"Well, sing it fast! The song's coming up!" Jayden rushed.

The tune started playing as silence took over the rangers. Mike and Emily stepped up between both teams, smiling at each other and starting together.

Mike:_ When the visions around you, Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surround you, Are secrets and lies_

Emily:_ I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope, Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call, Was standing here all along.._

"Aww! Those two sound cute together." Mia teased, giving the green ranger a knowing smile as they continued.

_[Chorus]_

Mike: _And I will take you in my arms_

Emily:_ And hold you right where you belong_

Both:_ Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you…_

_This I promise you…_

The applause roared on again as the team boasted over their song.

"Very nice!" Aami said, smiling.

"Nice duet, guys!" Antonio remarked in his Spanish accent. Again, he gave the orange ranger a sly smile, grinning goofily when she met his gaze.

"You're up next, Mia." Kevin said as the hollers quieted.

Mia smiled, taking the mic into her hands. Instantly, a rapid beat started playing. The rangers went wild as they recognized the K-pop rhythm.

"Gangnam style!" Mike swooned.

"The _duet_ version!" Emily followed.

Mia's fingers gripped tightly onto the microphone. "B-but…it's...it's just that…it's K-Korean." She stammered. "And it's-"

Kevin smirked. "Hey, Mia…didn't you once tell us that you knew a little bit of Korean?"

"WHAT?!" the rangers asked at the same time as Mia blushed in a deep shade of crimson.

"What are you waiting for? Do eeet!" Mike yelled playfully, yet impatiently.

"It doesn't matter if it's a duet. We don't even understand the song anyway." Kevin said hopefully.

"Come on, Mia! You'll do great!" Aami said.

"Just sing it like the female version!" Mike protested.

"You wouldn't want our team to lose, do you, Mia?" Emily asked.

The pink ranger smiled hopefully before facing the screen. The wild uproar raced on when she began.

_Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style_

_{~Translation:~_

_[Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Gangnam style]}_

"Go Mia!" Emily squealed as Mike engaged in breaking it down.

_Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja _

_Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja _

_Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja _

_Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja_

_{~Translation:~_

_[A girl who is warm and humanly during the day  
A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee  
A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes  
A girl with that kind of twist]}_

_Na nun sa na ye_

_Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye _

_Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye _

_Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye _

_Gu ron sa na ye_

_{~Translation:~_

_[I'm a guy  
A guy who is as warm as you during the day  
A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down  
A guy whose heart bursts when night comes  
That kind of guy]}_

_A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo _

_Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey _

_A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo _

_Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey _

_Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka_

_{~Translation:~_

_[Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Now let's go until the end!]}_

_[Chorus]_

_Oppan Gangnam Style!_

_{~Translation:~_

_Oppa Is Gangnam style!}_

Another uproar took over the Shiba house, especially among the boys. Mia instantly gave Kevin the mic, blushing all the while.

"Awesome!"

"Nice singing!"

"Epicness!"

"That was really cute!" Emily said, laughing.

"Are you kidding?" Mia said. "That was embarrassing."

"We love you anyway, Mia." The yellow ranger said, smiling.

Mia turned to Kevin. "Your turn, Kevin!" she said happily.

Kevin slightly frowned. "Um..you see…about that…"

"Come on, Kev!" Mike encouraged. "We have to show that we're superior to their…Gangnam Style awesomeness!"

"Go on, Kevin." Antonio teased.

"If it helps, it's not as bad as you think!" Jayden added.

"Please, Kevin?" Mia asked.

The blue ranger was glad the darkness hid his blush as he gripped the microphone. With a sigh, he faced the lyrics on the screen. His grin widened as he looked at Mia with the corner of his eyes, the tune playing smoothly. He closed his eyes, beginning.

_I need you boo…I gotta see you boo…_

_And the hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight…_

_I need you boo, (oh)…I gotta see you boo (hey)_

_And the hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight…_

"Wow, Kevin!" Mia said, smiling to herself.

"Isn't he _charming _to you, Mia?" Aami said softly, knowingly nudging her.

"I bet he is!" Emily agreed as the pink ranger blushed.

_Hey! Little mama, ooh, you're a stunner_

_Hot little figure, yes, you're a winner_

_And I'm so glad to be yours,_

_You're a class all your own_

_And.._

_Oh, little cutie, when you talk to me_

_I swear the whole world stops, you're my sweetheart_

_And I'm so glad that you're mine_

_You are one of a kind and..._

_You mean to me what I mean to you and..._

_Together baby, there is nothing we won't do_

_'cause if I got you,_

_I don't need money,_

_I don't need cars,_

_Girl, you're my all._

_And.._

_[Chorus]_

_Oh!_

_I'm into you, and girl,_

_No one else would do,_

_'cause with every kiss and every hug, you make me fall in love,_

_And now I know I can't be the only one,_

_I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,_

_With the love of their life who feel..._

_What I feel when I'm_

_With you With you With you With you With you_

_Girl…_

_With you With you With you With you With you_

Everyone seemed shocked for a long moment before breaking into uproar, Mia being the one who clapped the hardest. Kevin sighed in content as he finished, smiling bashfully at the air samurai. But the next tune had already started.

"Kevin, go ahead and sing the next song!" Antonio suggested.

"What?! No way! I'm throu-"

"Come on, Kev! Be real! We have to win!" Mike said.

The blue ranger sighed. "Fine!"

The tune went on, immediately emerging into song as the beat of the music followed through.

"This if from Princess and the Frog!" Emily remarked. She clasped her hands, giving Mia another look of mischief.

The pink ranger crossed her arms, amused as Kevin began again.

_For the way you changed my plans_

_For being the perfect distraction_

_For the way you took the idea that I have_

_Of everything that I wanted to have_

_And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah_

_For the ending of my first begin_

_(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)_

_And for the rare and unexpected friend_

_(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)_

_For the way you're something that I'd never choose_

_But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose_

_And never wanna be without ever again…_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So when you were here I had no idea_

_You the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So now it's so clear, I need you here always…  
_

"Kevin, that was awesome!" Emily remarked as the song ended.

"I never knew you had it in ya, buddy!" Mike said as he almost tackled him to the ground.

The blue ranger shrugged, faltering as Mia gave him a shy smile of approval. Another duet instantly began. He smiled as he recognized the song.

"Why don't you and Mia go?" Aami suggested. "Like how Mike and Emily went earlier."

The rangers lit up at the idea.

"Brilliant idea,_ señorita!_" Antonio replied, leaping up from his seat and stepping forward enthusiastically. He turned to Kevin. "I'm sure you know this song, right?"

"Yeah." Kevin said as he gave the air samurai a hopeful look. Mia answered him with a smile as she agreed.

"Start!" Mike hurried.

The tune started as Mia and Kevin went "center stage."

Both:_ Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

Mia:_ If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

_Oh_

Kevin:_ I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

Mia:_ But how do you expect me_

_to live alone with just me_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

Both:_ Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

"Woooohhhh!" Mike jumped up and down.

"This is _way_ better than the original!" Antonio remarked. He glanced at Aami, smiling widely. "All thanks to your idea."

The gold and the orange rangers exchanged a shy look before Kevin broke his attention and finally gave the mic to him. "And now, for the moment we've all been waiting for." He smirked.

Antonio grinned widely as he gave the others a long look of chagrin. The orange ranger gave him a small smile.

"I've always wanted to hear your golden voice." She said kindly.

He chuckled nervously. "Well…. " He looked at her confidently, smirking. "Then I dedicate this song to you, _amiga_." He finished before going to the center.

Aami blushed as she figured out the song that played, closing her looking away. She lost herself in thoughts.

'_No…that's not right. He doesn't think of me that way. He's just dedicating a song to me.'_ She assured herself. As oblivious as she was, she couldn't help but worry. '_He's a friend only._'

She opened her eyes to see him smiling at her as the samurai audience roared. The tune starting playing in rhythm.

"The Jonas Brothers!" Mia said.

"This song _so_ sweet!" Emily added.

Mike leaned over and whispered to Aami. "Get ready to go crazy, Aami." He said, laughing knowingly.

Antonio's eyes were only on Aami. He forgot everything else. In his eyes flared a bold enthusiasm. And then, he began strumming on his guitar along with the song that played. He began.

_Called you for the first time yesterday_

_I finally found the missing part of me_

_I felt so close but you were far away_

_Left me without anything to say_

_[Chorus]_

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again…_

"Go Gold!" Kevin shouted.

Aami smiled widely. She never knew her best friend could sing _this_ well. No wonder everyone was waiting for him the whole time. She joined the others, and everyone clapped to the beat of the song. Antonio gave Aami another shy smile, conducting a few dance steps of his own on the floor. The rangers went wild again.

_I can't get your smile out of my mind_

_~I can't get you outta my mind~_

_I think about your eyes all the time_

_You're beautiful but you don't even try_

_~You don't even, don't even try~_

_Modesty is just so hard to find_

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again…_

"Yeah!" Jayden yelled. "Woohoo!"

"Awesome as always!" Kevin said.

The applause went slightly overboard, but Antonio didn't care. He glanced expectantly at Aami as she ran up to him, speechless and at a loss of words.

"Well?" Antonio asked hopefully.

"You never told me you were _this_ good!" Aami said. "The guitar solo, the way you sang the song….everything was…just so…"

"Golden?" he finished proudly.

She giggled. "Yes…golden."

"Thanks." He said, droning out the other voices and flashing another look of chagrin. "But I'm just glad you liked it." Antonio simply answered.

She didn't meet his gaze, her cheeks reddening. "No… I _loved_ it." Aami whispered.

He beamed a smile at her. "_Pero la música nunca es divertido sin usted._"

Poor Aami just gave him a confused look as to the meaning behind his words as he spent his time drifting into a staring contest.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"You'll find out." He said before Mike's hollers brought him back to earth.

"Hey guys! We have a better idea!"

The rangers all looked up at his spazzing form. Jayden gave the green ranger a pat on the shoulder.

"Mike here…wants to change things up a little." The leader announced.

"Well…" Mike started, glaring mischievously at the Mexican. "Since Antonio is _such _a good singer like the rest of us…"

"...why don't we let him compete against someone?" Kevin finished.

_And an astonished silence was their answer._

* * *

**Author's Note: **The title of this chapter reads "Celebration of Music. It is inspired by the combination of Spanish and Hindi (one of the languages Aami speaks). 'Utsav' in Hindi means 'celebration' or 'festivity.' 'De La Musica' means 'of music' in Spanish.

**P.S. **The karaoke isn't over yet! Stay tuned to chapter 32 for part two of the Samurai Karaoke (the Antonio/Aami karaoke contest). The next chapter will include Spanish and Hindi songs.

**Translations:**

_Pero la música nunca es divertido sin usted_** –**But music is never fun without you.

**Songs (in the order sung):**

_At the Beginning_**- **Richard Marx and Donna Murphy

_Miss Independent_**- **Kelly Clarkson

_Why Don't You Kiss Her_**- **Jesse McCartney

_This I Promise You_**- **N'Sync

_Gangnam Style_**- **PSY

_With You_**- **Chris Brown

_Never Knew I Needed_**- **Ne-Yo

_No Air_**-**Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown

_Love Bug_**- **Jonas Brothers

**_Read and Review please!_**


	32. More Than Just a Señorita

_**The following songs and lyrics do not belong to me.**_

**More Than Just a _Señorita_**

Silence captivated the entire hallway as the Christmas lights flickered off and on through the room, steadying itself to the rangers' tones of voice. Antonio immediately looked at Aami, who froze in shock and didn't dare to imagine herself up there. It was obvious that the gold ranger was going to pick her. Her ebony hues danced this way and that, the former sign of relief escaping and apprehensiveness returning. And speaking of competition, it _had_ to be Mia since she was a good competitor. Even if it was Antonio's choice, he couldn't possibly pick her no matter how independent it was. She breathed a sigh of relief and managed to rush towards Mia as the rangers all lightened up.

"Yeah!"

"Definitely!"

"That's an awesome idea!"

"Not fair! Can I switch teams?"

The Mexican was hauled up to the center and was given the mic as Jayden and Kevin tried to get the forest samurai to calm down. The green ranger straightened his tie and leaned over the Mexican to whisper, "How do you like _that_, _Señor_ Garcia?"

"_A lot_." Antonio answered sarcastically, frowning. "Don't forget that I _will_ get revenge, Michael."

"Go ahead, Goldy." He teased. "But you might want to wait before your sweetheart finds out the actual truth."

The light samurai blushed hard, thinking of a comeback. "I know for a fact that Emily probably knows-"

"No she doesn't." Mike interrupted, annoyed. "Besides, this is all for _your_ benefit. Just trust-"

"Alright!" Jayden announced, capturing the rangers' attentions.

Antonio walked up to the center of the hallway, standing before the Christmas tree. He gave everyone his usual look of uncertainty, but stopped when he spotted Aami. Instantly, his gaze melted. He took in a deep breath, acting as if nothing had happened and looked up at the orange samurai hopefully.

"It would be an honor if you would compete with me, _amiga_." He said.

Everyone else gawked awkwardly at Mentor Ji, switching their attentions from Antonio to Aami. They eventually ended up staring at Aami's frozen hues. The Indian beauty knew she shouldn't be surprised. She knew he would pick her. But then again, _why_? There was really no reason for her to be astonished of what was going on. Antonio admitted how much he loved her voice from the fateful moment of their first meeting. If the universe called the time for her to reveal her voice, then who could change that?

With wide grins, the rangers all nudged her.

"Your _best friend_ is inviting you." Emily said.

"Wouldn't want to say no, would you?" Mia followed.

There wasn't a lot of teasing as much as encouragement in the orange ranger's presence. Everyone knew that it was the gold ranger who actually had feelings for her. Aami's feelings were definitely not as obvious, and frankly, the entire team knew that she was more interested in her dedication rather than "finding her own Prince Charming" as Mia often points out.

"Step right up, Aami." Jayden welcomed, smirking at his childhood buddy in the process.

"Yeah!"

"Go Aami!"

Aami's unsure expressions made Antonio's heartbeat slam harder into his chest, but he grinned from ear to ear when she sighed softly for a moment and stepped up. Emily gave her the mic, squealing again.

"You can do this, Aami!" she cheered on.

The entire room seemed to wait for Aami's singing voice, a precious treasure in Antonio's viewpoint. He just continued to gush as she brushed her side curls back, waiting for the next tune when Mike finally pressed 'play.'

A comfortably steady tune started playing as the rangers battled to get a closer look at the two. There was no doubt that it was Aami's turn, but the gold ranger was expected to take it away first. Antonio frowned slightly and impatiently, seeming to mentally explode from the anxiety. He glanced at Aami, who nervously waited to hear him sing. She looked downwards, but he knew her attention was on him. With a smile, he began.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying _

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day…_

The traditional beauty raised her ebony hues, remaining unnoticed. But even she wasn't oblivious enough to realize that Antonio indirectly meant the song was for her. It was something strange, considering how the song was so ironic because she never mentioned what she thought about her looks. She didn't even seem to take that much pride in her appearance. Suits well for someone with very low self-esteem.

The rangers were cheering, he was singing, and she was listening. That was all…_right_?

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing just the way you are…_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

'_Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are…_

_Yeah…_

The rangers answered his performance with another one of their infinite uproars.

"One point for Antonio!" Jayden scored.

The next song hurried by quicker than milliseconds, but started off as a slower tune. The rangers hollered on to hear Aami's voice that held the secret to Antonio's admiration. Besides the so-called "mushy gushy" attraction they knew he held for her, they couldn't wait to hear her sing. Aami faltered as she gripped the mic, closing her eyes for a brief moment. 'I can't do this…' she thought frantically.

Antonio's expression was of utter anxiety, his heartbeat slamming into his chest again. He softly whispered, "Forget everyone else, _amiga_. Just focus on you."

He waited…and listened.

Aami took a deep breath before finally raising the microphone up to her lips. She let go of everything else. With a soft, melodious voice, she started.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do_

_I will be strong, I will be faithful…_

_'Cause I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning_

_Yeah…._

The rangers all fell silent. Did the ranger they've come to recognize as the quietest, most humble companion possess such a beautiful voice? Was this even reality? Antonio seemed surprised as well, although it wasn't rare when he would stand for hours and hours next to the kitchen, hoping to hear the gentle rising and falling of her voice when she suspected no one else was listening. But this particular song actually…_moved_ him… The beautiful combination of her low, patient tones and the mingling of the tune itself…they were just GOLDEN! He suddenly saw the pain in her eyes as she sang on, the grin vanishing from his face. She was attempting to mask her hidden fear and sorrow. And frankly, he had to admit that she was succeeding.

_[Chorus]_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea,_

_I want to lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down on me…_

The team of samurai was very still as Aami weaved perfectly throughout the song, her attractive voice capturing the hearts of all. They didn't know if the song just seemed so sad to them or if it possessed the same feel the original singer brought to it in reality. But they knew reality was far from where they were now, and they _loved _it. No wonder Antonio was so obsessed!

Antonio was the first person to snap out of the heavenly trance she brought him into, his hands engaged in a violent war of claps and applause as he gushed over and over. He _knew_ that he would practically worship her voice from now on. Everyone else followed, shocked and proud at the same time.

"Aami, you're…a natural…!" Mia said.

"That was very beautiful." Mike remarked, calming down for the first time since the karaoke even actually started.

The blue ranger sniffled, capturing their attention.

"Allergies again, Kev?" Mike teased as the memory of the fake wedding came to mind. "Cause I don't see any flowers around here."

Even Mentor seemed pleased when he joined in the strong applause. "That definitely deserves a point." He commented.

Aami blinked for the first time in long, tensed moments. She couldn't believe she did it at last. But it wasn't over yet for the beautiful ranger. The next song played, and everyone eased themselves as they recognized it to be a familiar song again. Aami still couldn't get over the astonishment as the pressure rained down on her. But she had to come back to reality for the sake of the others, if not for herself.

"Aami! Aami! Aami!" the rangers cheered.

She watched Antonio's amused smile, unable to blink as she casually, but shakily held the mic up to her lips and starting singing the next song.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down…_

_Before you met me, I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine…_

"She's one of the best singers in this room!" Emily exclaimed.

"Her voice is just so soft and pretty…" Mia said contently.

And indeed, it was true. Antonio loved the way it rose and fell without any trace of fear or quiver, flexible as it made its way around the hardest parts of the song. There was no doubt that the song was perfection itself, and it had been quite a lot of times since he heard of it based on its popularity. But Aami's voice made it amazingly different and beautiful. Her voice was too gentle to possess the boldness of the original singer, but it only made it all the more attractive. It was easy to tell that she had no experience in singing such kinds of songs, but whenever she did, he could make out the slightest trace of ease in her voice, especially how it rose in the higher notes. More than the lyrical meaning of the song itself, all he saw was her innocence. She didn't even _try_ to make it fit her…her style was separate after all. But that only made it _way_ better.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever…_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back…_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back…_

"_Muy fantastico_, beautiful lady!" Antonio shouted through the hollers. He blushed as he added, "Well…._more_ than beautiful actually."

The stillness came again as giggles escaped from Mia and Emily.

"I guess Goldy covered it all for us." Jayden said as he exchanged a stifled laugh with the others.

"Two points for Aami!" Kevin said.

The next song, an obvious signal of the insanely popular One Direction, stirred murmurs of recognition when it played. Antonio smirked and started off.

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough._

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you…._

_[Chorus]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful…_

"Golden as always, dude!" Mike interjected.

Jayden couldn't resist but flash his friend a sly smile. "And I'm sure whoever you dedicated this to will love it as well." He said, shocking the others. Even the leader of the team needs some fun in the teasing.

Aami's eyes were glued to her friend. It was very entertaining to see him in such a happy state, but a part of her was worried, as if she may never get to see herself in the middle of such festivity again. She blinked the thought away, joining her hands in another one of the infinite applauses.

A slightly different rhythm played. It possessed an odd charm of its own, but captured the attention nevertheless.

Everyone could easily guess that it may have been the gold ranger's song, based on the obvious joy on his face. He gave Aami a dreamy smile, drowning in the song as he began.

_Jamas pense,_

_Enamorarme asi de ti, ilusionarme y tenerte aqui,_

_Que fueran tus ojos estrellitas que alumbren para mi,_

_Y yo soñe, con darte a besos por la calle asi,_

_Con que algun dia fueras para mi,_

_Y ahora que te tengo no pienso dejarte ir._

_{__~Translation:~_

_I never thought I'd fall in love with you like that,_

_Get my hopes up and have you here,_

_How your eyes were stars that shined for me…_

_And I dreamt of giving you kisses while we walked down the street,_

_That one day you would be for me,_

_And now that I have you, I can't think of letting you go...}_

He strummed lightly on his guitar and concentrated more on the music, glancing at Aami all the while. With his impeccable Spanish accent, he flavored the lyrics so elegantly that the nature samurai could easily decide this was the best out of all of his other songs. She chuckled knowingly at the pride in his actions and his voice as he effortlessly blew everyone away with his perfection.

_Contigo me voy de party, basilando por la calle,_

_Contigo no pienso en el dia, en los detalles,_

_contigo todo es sol, playa y arena,_

_Tu eres tan perfecta para mii..._

_Contigo me voy de party, basilando por la calle,_

_Contigo no pienso en el dia, en los detalles,_

_contigo todo es sol, playa y arena,_

_Y tu eres la melodia que no sale de mi cabeza._

_{__~Translation:~_

_With you I go to the party, dancing in the street,_

_With you I don't think of the day or the details,_

_With you everything is sun, beach and sand,_

_You are so perfect for me..._

_With you I go to the party, dancing in the street,_

_With you I don't think of the day or the details,_

_With you everything is sun, beach and sand,_

_And you are the melody that I can't get out of my head.}_

_Dice_

_oh oh ho oh oh_

_oh oh ho oh oh_

_No hay nadie en este mundo que me separe de ti,_

_Tu eres la melodia que no sale de mi cabeza_

_Dice_

_oh oh ho oh oh_

_oh oh ho oh oh_

_No hay nadie en este mundo que me separe de ti...de tiii…._

_{__~Translation:~_

_Say_

_Oh oh ho oh oh_

_Oh oh ho oh oh_

_There's nobody in this world that can separate me from you,_

_You are the melody that I can't get out of my head._

_Say_

_Oh oh ho oh oh_

_Oh oh ho oh oh_

_There's nobody in this world that can separate me from you... from you…}_

"Woohooo!" Mike yelled as he danced away in his tingling feet. "I didn't understand a _word_ you sang, but awesome!"

"Nice!"

"Epic!"

"Are you kidding? That was _more_ than epic!"

Before any other opinion could be expressed, a foreign tune started playing. Antonio quickly got into position as the song played. There was just one problem, though…this didn't seem like music that was familiar to any of the others. It sounded more like a mixture of traditional, yet modernized foreign music. The rhythm was pleasant, relaxing, and beautiful, but it was just so… foreign. Aami widened her eyes as she recognized the song. Her lips moved subtly, but no sound came out. She was speechless. This was all happening too fast. Indian music in one of the languages she so fluently speaks? And _she_ was the one to sing it?

The tune suddenly caught Antonio's attention when he shot his eyes closed. That familiar pain from quite a while back jolted through his head, the visions running through his mind forcibly. His warrior-self appeared again in his visions, taunting him with its familiarity. He frowned, his fingers gripping his guitar tighter. Mentor rose to his feet when he recognized what Antonio was enduring, but he held himself back. No one else was cautious of the fact, either, as they listened quietly to the foreign music.

Aami faced Antonio, her concerned eyes wondering the reason behind his silence. But Mia interrupted her with, "Aami…do you know this song?"

She nodded slowly, not leaving her concern away from the gold ranger. Meanwhile, he thought hard for a long moment and opened his eyes, facing the microphone determinedly. Yes, he _knew_ this song. He knew _every bit_ of it. He had no idea how he knew it, but he _knew_ it. He confidently held the microphone close when Aami apprehensively started off the song.

Aami:_ [Chorus]_

_Kehne ko jashn-e-bahaara hai, ishq yeh dekhke hairan hai_

_Phul se khusbu khafa khafa hai gulshan mein… _

_chupa hai koyi ranj fija ki chilman mein…_

_{__~Translation:~_

_There is a blossom in the environment just to say,_

_But love is wondering after seeing this._

_The fragrance is displeased with flowers in the garden…_

_There is some grief hidden in the environment…}_

Antonio:_ Saare sehme najaare hain, soye soye waqt ke dhaare hain _

_aur dil mein koyi khoyi si baten hain _

_Oh…_

_[Chorus]_

_Kehne ko jashn-e-bahaara hai, ishq yeh dekhke hairan hai_

_Phul se khusbu khafa khafa hai gulshan mein… _

_chupa hai koyi ranj fija ki chilman mein…_

_{__~Translation:~_

_All the sights are in fear,_

_Time is sleeping,_

_And there are some lost things in the heart…_

_Oh…_

_There is a blossom in the environment just to say,_

_But love is wondering after seeing this._

_The fragrance is displeased with flowers in the garden…_

_There is some grief hidden in the environment…}_

Everyone stared in awe at him, especially Aami. It was one thing when Aami was Indian and she knew the song. But Antonio…how could he instantly know a song he never even heard of?

Antonio: _Kaise kahen kya hai sitam, sochate hai abb yeh hum _

_koyi kaise kahen woh hai ya nahee humaare _

_karte toh hai saath safar, faasale hain phir bhi magar _

_jaise milte nahee kisi dariya ke do kinaare…_

_Paas hain phir bhi paas nahee, humko yeh gum raas nahee _

_seeshe ki ik diwaar hai jaise darmiyaan _

_{__~Translation:~_

_How can I say what kind of injustice this is as I think now? _

_Can anyone tell me whether she is mine or not?_

_We are travelling together, but still there's distance between us_

_Like the two sides of river which never meet. _

_We are together, but not actually together… This grief is not acceptable by me…_

_There is a wall of glass between us…}_

Antonio smiled and went on with the flow, not leaving his eyes away from Aami as the visions ran through his head. He didn't know what was going on in his head, but his intensity didn't back away from looking at Aami in that loving gaze.

Aami:_ Saare sehme najaare hain, soye soye waqt ke dhaare hain _

_aur dil mein koyi khoyi si baten hain _

Both: _Oh…_

_[Chorus]_

_Kehne ko jashn-e-bahaara hai, ishq yeh dekhke hairan hai_

_Phul se khusbu khafa khafa hai gulshan mein… _

_chupa hai koyi ranj fija ki chilman mein…_

_{__~Translation:~_

_All the sights are in fear,_

_Time is sleeping,_

_And there are some lost things in the heart…_

_Oh…_

_There is a blossom in the environment just to say,_

_But love is wondering after seeing this._

_The fragrance is displeased with flowers in the garden…_

_There is some grief hidden in the environment…}_

The tune finally ended, and the uproar followed nevertheless. But everyone in the room was still contemplating on how he got to know this foreign song. Mentor went into his thoughts again, his eyes widening from realization.

'_I must tell him…'_ He thought, deciding to wait until the festivities were over. _'I can't hide the truth from him any longer.'_

Aami just felt completely lost. She knew this wasn't the time to question him about it. But he sang the song so flawlessly. He even gave the necessary feel to it, like he was Indian himself. No mispronunciations, no misunderstandings….he knew it so _well_. And it startled her. Antonio didn't expect himself to give her an answer that made sense, either. What _would_ he tell her? That his visions made him sing her favorite song so effortlessly, much less make him think of himself as a sixteenth century warrior? He shrugged his shoulders as Mike and Jayden greeted his performance with questions.

The confusion, to which only Mentor knew the real cause, died down when a Spanish beat took over the CD player. The catch? It was also added with parts of Indian tunes. Everyone burst into revelry tenfold.

Antonio glanced shyly at Aami, making the courage to ask, "How do you feel about switching languages for a day?"

Her amused smile switched to one of realization. She laughed. "Um…I would, but I don't know Spanish-"

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure no one else does, either." He consoled her ecstatically.

She raised her eyebrows. "How do you know Hindi?" she asked, unsure. "Because…you sang that song so perfectly. Did you actually learn it?"

"Uh…no…" he answered, making her confused again. "But I just had a sudden feeling that I might have known it-"

"Come on, slowpokes!" Mike interrupted.

Antonio turned to Aami. "Please?"

She sighed. "As you wish…."

"Yes!" Antonio exclaimed. He even conducted a few dance steps of his own, surprising everyone present. The Spanish tune captivated his feet as Aami's smile took over his mind.

Mike joined him, pulling Jayden and Kevin into the dance. The green ranger hit the floor with faster movements and grabbed Emily's hand, persuading her to come along. Mia was greeted with an enthusiastic twirl as the blue ranger showed off the dance moves he learned from Mike. Jayden eventually chimed in, lost in the fun while Mentor just watched on with a knowing grin.

The jolly Shiba house emanated into a vivacious celebration as the revelry continued to increase in rapidity. The beat was very catchy, so to speak. No one else was as excited, however, as Antonio was. He ambled stylishly towards Aami and encircled her, raising the mic to his lips in his cocky, exaggerated manner. She blushed as he stepped closer to her, unable to hide her entertained smile the moment he held his hand out and invited her.

"May I have this dance, _bonita_?" he asked, his eyes sparkling. "I-I hope you don't m-mind…." He said, stammering from anxiety.

She held back and searched for an excuse. "Um…you see…I'm not…"

"Just take my hand." He said softly.

She gave him a look of surprise. "W-what?"

"Just take my hand." He repeated. His voice possessed a tone not of authority or commanding statements of boldness, but more of urge, desperation, and helpfulness.

Aami hesitated, but took his awaiting hand and gave into accepting it. "I don't see why not." She said cheerfully.

He yelled with excitement, feeling as if he suddenly became the king of the world. With a whirl, he spun her in, noticing her astonished gasp. The tune was about to start, and the rangers were all lost in their own means of dance. It was just both of them again, this time granted with the opportunity to loosen up than the tango they endured earlier. She held her breath as she felt his on her neck.

'_Just a friend, just a friend.'_ She chanted in her head as she closed her eyes and gently broke away. He tried to hide his disappointment by smiles, waiting to hear his favorite ranger's speaking of Spanish. Aami finally began.

Aami:_ Quien eres tu? Donde has estado?_

_He removido cielo y tierra y no te encontre_

_Y llegas hoy… Tan de repente …._

_Y das sentido a toda mi vida con tu querer…._

_{__~Translation (Spanish):~_

_Who are you?_

_Where have you been?_

_I moved in Heaven and Earth and couldn't find you…_

_But you arrived today_

_So suddenly_

_And gave meaning to my life with your love…}_

Again, the whole room was astonished. Was it just them, or were the two rangers switching identities for a day? Even Antonio was surprised at her flawless pronunciations. Her Spanish was so uniquely beautiful, mingling with her soft voice and possessing the feel that he never could bring into its luxurious words.

Mentor jolted out of his seat. _'Oh no…._'

Aami felt a similar feeling run through her mind. She turned away from them and winced, frowning as the pain worsened. The only difference was that she didn't see any visions.

"You never told me you were part Spanish!" Antonio exclaimed quickly.

She shook her head. "I'm not…"

His eyes widened, but it was his turn now. No time for questions. He closed his eyes and began.

Antonio:_ Na main samjha…_

_Na main jaana…_

_Jo bhi tumne mujhse kaha hai, señorita_(miss in Spanish)

_Magar fir bhi…_

_Na jaane kyun…_

_Mujhe sun ke achha laga hai, señorita!_

_{__~Translation (Hindi):~_

_Neither could I understand_

_Nor could I fathom_

_What you just said to me, señorita!_

_But even then_

_I don't know why,_

_I felt good on hearing it from you_

_Señorita!}_

The music stopped, and everyone became still. Aami and Antonio rested their eyes on the other, neither of them battling for dominance but both losing themselves in the other's lines. Only Antonio knew what she said, and only Aami knew what he said…at least that's what everyone thought. But it wasn't necessarily so. The whole room just watched them in the midst of the silence, contemplating the combination of two different languages from different parts of the world.

Aami continued with the flow.

Aami:_ No desvíes la mirada_

_Quédate cerca de mí…._

_{__~Translation (Spanish):~_

_Don't look away_

_Stay close to me…}_

The gold ranger followed confidently.

Antonio:_ Mujhko baahon mein tum ghero_

_Samjhi na, señorita…?_

_{__`Translation (Hindi):~_

_Surround me with your embrace…_

_Do you understand, señorita…?}_

Antonio stepped closer to Aami and spun her in this way and that, questions racing through his mind. But he didn't care. He was too busy twirling her within his grasp. He took her mic, placing it to the side much to her surprise. They met in the same tango position they did during the battle. This time, the Mexican dealt it with more affectionate grips and steadier movements.

Antonio:_ Chaahat ke do pal bhi mil paaye_

_Duniya mein ye bhi kum hai kya_

_Do pal ko to aao kho jaayein_

_Bhoolein hum hota ghum hai kya, señorita_

_Suno suno, señorita_

_Kehte hain hum kya!_

_{__~Translation (Hindi):~_

_Even if one gets two moments of love_

_It's enough for a lovely life in this world…_

_Let's forget all worries for a few moments…_

_Like we forget what pain is, señorita …_

_Listen, señorita_

_To the words which we say!}_

This time, the two rangers were greeted with another whirl, followed by Antonio's delightful smirk. He dipped her low, finishing their celebration with enthusiasm as the song ended. It didn't stop the fueling of the rangers' dance steps rapidity, but Antonio and Aami were still remaining in that position.

His heavy breath mingled with hers, continuing the unspoken melody of his feelings. Everyone was too busy with their own means of entertainment to watch them closely, but even if they did, he wouldn't have minded. He dared himself to brush back one of her stubborn curls, getting the first touch of her silky hair.

Aami just glanced away uncomfortably, widening her eyes when she saw her scarf draped over his right shoulder. Antonio searched through her eyes, hoping to find at least some source of her acceptance. But all he saw was that fear again. He felt his grin washing away.

She quickly pulled away from him, fingering her scarf nervously. She closed her eyes and turned the other way, refusing to meet anyone in the eyes. But she certainly didn't refuse her excited smile. He hid his blush and disappointment, speechless as he contemplated over his actions.

"Aami…?" he sighed, running his fingers through his black hair. "I hope I didn't….I…well, I just want to…."

She laughed contently, snapping out of her trance. "Why apologize? I've never had this much fun in my entire life!"

He gave her a surprised chuckle. "R-really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes!" she agreed, smiling. "Why wouldn't I?"

She ruffled his hair playfully. He sighed in serenity, looking forward to the gesture once again as she spoke, "I have a truly _golden_ friend after all."

His expression darkened sadly. "Friend?"

"Of course!" she answered. She gave him the mic. "You're my _best_ friend!"

He gushed proudly. Yeah, he wanted more from her. But it was obvious that she had never experienced such relationships up close. Neither did him. He was actually glad. He wanted to let her know what he was experiencing, but that was impossible without telling her how he felt about her. Instead, he just wished he could drift away with her to cloud nine.

"Aami…Merry Christmas…" he beamed.

She smiled back with equal serenity and compassion. "Merry Christ-"

Before she could finish, Antonio received a sudden tackle from the green ranger. It was clear that he was the star of the evening, but he wasn't the _only_ one. The rangers shifted in Aami's direction and announced, "And the winner is Aami!"

Aami's eyes softened sadly as she was given the opportunity to speak, along with the gold ranger's extreme excitement catching the corner of her eyes. He grabbed the "trophy" and handed it to her in the midst of screams and squeals, bowing dramatically.

"Congratulations, _mi amiga_!" he said with hidden passion.

She felt tears stinging close in her eyes, threatening to come down. He was the very first person who granted her with such a beautiful day of happiness…an emotion she rarely endured. She expressed an emotional smile, hiding the glistening tears in her ebony hues and looking down. She never realized how experiencing happiness in a _very_ long time could make her so close to tears.

"This is for you, Aami." Antonio announced on the mic, giving her a playful look.

But she shook her head, taking the microphone. She faced her fellow samurai and spoke humbly. "I believe this trophy isn't mine alone."

Antonio's heart stopped. What was she talking about? She deserves it more than anyone else. Even the others were surprised.

Aami attempted to give them all a cheerful smile, but she ended up taking the trophy up to Mentor and holding it respectfully before him. "This is for _all_ of us."

The rangers fell dead silent, but rose again in uproar. Antonio's heart leaped. Did she just do what he thought she did? She was willing to give it up for the team. He didn't know what else to think of her after all of his attempts.

"It's okay, Aami." Jayden said.

"Yeah." Mike agreed. "Everyone has to be selfish for once."

"And only one person gets to have the trophy." Kevin added.

"Don't give it up for us." Mia said.

"It's yours." Emily said. "No giving back."

But Aami didn't agree. "Nothing else in the world is more important to me than friendship." She said. "All of you have given me the happiest of memories today, along with the most fun I've ever had in my entire life."

She turned towards the other direction, placing the trophy in Ji's hands and starting to walk away.

"But you _deserve_ it!" Antonio called out.

She stopped, looking over her shoulder at him and the others. "But you do, too." She finished with a knowing smile before vanishing outside.

For a long moment, the rangers just gawked at the trophy. No one said a word. Mike wasn't the one to go after something that he didn't feel like he deserved. Kevin and Jayden were just too shocked. Mia and Emily were left speechless. And Antonio? He was enduring a long journey of processing her words on his own. Aami was the one who had been through the risks and aims, especially those of Ryu and Serrator. She was the newest ranger, but her skills and her wisdom extended way beyond that of any newbie.

"Aami is someone who is willing to lose all throughout her life in order to make us win." Mentor said as he broke the silence.

Antonio glanced in her direction through burning eyes, his heart left to break by itself.

'_But I won't let her lose anymore.'_ He thought, swallowing hard. He then chuckled lightly to himself, his mind racing back to relive the memory of their Spanish/Hindi duet.

'_My señorita is _always_ a winner.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed the Karaoke chapters! Next few chapters will focus on New Year and go from there. Keep on the lookout for more Golden Heart! :)

**Translations:**

_Señor-_ Mr._  
_

**Songs (In the order sung):**

_Just The Way You Are- _Bruno Mars

_Truly Madly Deeply_- Savage Garden

_Teenage Dream_- Katy Perry

_What Makes You Beautiful_- One Direction

_La Melodia_- Joey Montana

_Jashne Bahara_- Javed Ali (from the Jodhaa Akbar movie soundtrack)

_Señorita_- Farhan Akhtar, Hrithik Roshan, Abhay Deol, and Maria del Mar Fernández (from the Zindagi Na Milegi Dobara movie soundtrack)

**_Read and Review please!_**


	33. Seven Stages of Love

**Seven Stages of Love**

The late night breeze stirred Aami's attention as she hugged her knees closely to her chest. Her braid graced the surface of the top step in the entrance to the Shiba house, and her side curls wavered in the breeze's unusually merciful wrath. Encasing her was her silk scarf, easily blending with her night clothes. Despite the simplicity of the moment itself, the orange samurai was certainly not enduring anything so simple. Mixed up emotions battled through her mind while her fingers traced over the creases in her hands, her lips quivering slightly from the cold air. Puffs of air escaped her bottom lip as she peacefully closed her eyes, surrendering herself to the solemn atmosphere.

Antonio watched Aami quietly from the Shiba house doorway, making sure she didn't hear him. He was leaning casually on the door, his jacket unzipped as it revealed the tank top-like shirt underneath. His eyes, as dark as the starless midnight sky, glanced at the serenity painted across her milky complexion. It wasn't actually what one would call a "staring contest," but it was more of a silent observation…more like exploring the hidden thoughts in his mind that he didn't yet come across. He grinned silently as he imagined himself next to her. It didn't matter how cold the atmosphere was or how fast the winds lost themselves in travel. What truly mattered was the present…the moment he was experiencing right now.

The Shiba house was quiet since the last of the rangers proceeded to their beds. The clock struck ten, a time which is actually pretty early for some rangers to embrace their pillows. Kevin usually tires around 11:30 p.m. after taking care of his extra training practice and studying the samurai means of calligraphy. Mia would sleep late because of her responsibilities as the "big sister" of the group. Jayden would stay up to work on his samurai duties. Emily was usually the early sleeper, and Mike would either sleep early or randomly hit the bed with exhaustion whenever he was ready. That leaves Antonio and Aami.

According to Antonio's philosophical perspective (which is a surprise because when was the last time he was ever philosophical? Never…), there were two kinds of people in this world when it came to the opinion of sleep. Type one: those who make others sleepless. Certainly this didn't fit into her category. And type two: those who make themselves sleepless in order to peacefully send the others into a pleasant dream world. Aami was one of these people. She sleeps much later than anyone else from finishing the household work of the day and getting everything ready (much to the gold ranger's annoyance because of her constant hard work). Then again, she was the earliest one up at 5:30 a.m. to 6:00 a.m. Today's schedule was different, considering Christmas time and the arrival of Santa that Mike so eagerly awaited. Hence, the rangers would greet sleep earlier than usual while Mike settled down next to the Christmas tree to "stalk" upon St. Nicholas's arrival. And Antonio? Well…let's just say that he had more important things to do (involving Aami of course.)

Aami felt a tight clench in her throat. She started coughing violently and clasped a hand over her mouth, capturing the nearby Mexican's attention. At once, he started panicking. He raced across the inside of the Shiba house, gliding through the kitchen and almost toppling over a snoring Mike.

"AAAHHH!"

"AAHHHHH!"

With a swift leap, he jumped over the green ranger.

"_Hey!"_

"Sorry, Mike! But it's an emergency!"

"What's going on-" Kevin started, rubbing his head sleepily. He froze in place as Antonio whooshed past him.

"Out of the way, guys! My life's at stake here!"

Mike exchanged a confused look with Kevin. "What's with him?"

Antonio glided across the kitchen and thrust his head into the refrigerator, grabbing a water bottle and heading back.

"Antonio, are you okay?" Emily asked, puzzled. She was standing in the middle of the room in her PJ's as she noticed his hurrying gestures.

"No! Excuse me, Em!" he answered, dodging an annoyed Kevin and a whining Mike.

He instantly winced as a sharp cut bruised his arm, but he kept going. He tore through the outside world and collapsed down on the front step before Aami. The next thing she knew, the nature ranger was jolting her eyes abruptly open just to see him kneeling anxiously before her with a water bottle.

She reluctantly grasped the water bottle and raised it to her lips. She murmured a broken "thank you" before tackling the water and took several sips. Within moments, the light in her eyes returned, and her exhausted form was eventually brought back to its normal self. She glanced back at him flashed him a small smile.

"Are you….okay…?" Antonio asked in between gasps, breathing hard. He muttered under his breath, "I never ran _this_ hard in my life."

She nodded, gazing at him with worry. "Yes…thank you… Are _you_?"

"I'm fine." He nodded, assuring her.

She winced in concern. "You didn't have to." She whispered softly. "I was fine, wasn't I?"

"I _wanted_ to." He corrected.

"But-"

"You know, _bonita_," he said as he calmed down and gave her a playful grin, "I don't like it whenever you're apologizing and thanking me for every little thing."

She chuckled shyly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course I am, beautiful lady!" he said, grinning wider as he saw her hiding her pinkened cheeks.

Aami lost herself into thoughts again as she contemplated his words. This was probably the millionth time he called her that…_beautiful lady_. She didn't understand why her heart leaped every time he said that. It wasn't true. It wasn't something she often wanted to contemplate. It wasn't something anyone would ever say to her. Why did he say it? Pacing...racing…heartbeat chasing. Fear, sadness, anxiety, and hope...it was such a strange combination to take over her. Her heart was pounding against her chest, and her eyes were deeply lost in thought. But she faded out of those musings for the sake of hiding the uneasiness in her heart.

"I thought you were asleep." she asked, diverting the subject.

He settled down next to her. "I think that's supposed to be my line." He said. "Why are you all alone out here? Shouldn't _you_ be asleep, too?"

She sat cross-legged next to him, regaining her balanced breath and looking back at the sky. "I should. And I was always used to being alone, so it just didn't matter to me."

He leaned backwards on his arms, struck down by her words. "I guess I should be, too." He answered, not taking his eyes off of her. "Besides….I could've given you company."

"I didn't want to disturb you." She admitted meekly.

"Of _what_?" he asked incredulously. "You're being too modest, _bonita_. Nothing's more important than spending time with your best buddy."

She laughed at his caring, but dramatic nature. "You were amazing at the karaoke by the way." she said kindly.

He smiled, shaking his head. "Nah…" he answered. "But you were _more_ than that."

She blushed, knowing that neither of them was in the mood to ask the other how or why they sang each other's bilingual duet so perfectly. She observed his silence.

"You seem lost in thought."

He nodded. "It's just that…I have been thinking about my future when this is over."

The blistering breeze continued to send quivers up her spine, but she pretended to not notice its effect. Similarly, she tried to casually process his words. But even she couldn't help it as his words caused another battle of thoughts in her mind. She turned to him, reverting from the ponderings.

"I somehow never expected to hear this from you." She said softly.

"I know; it doesn't suit me at all." He agreed, chuckling. He then maintained his serious expression. "I heard the others talking about it, so I was thinking about it, too."

Another broken sigh escaped from her lips. "What do you plan on doing?"

He shrugged with a casual frown. "I honestly don't know. But I have many things in mind." He said enthusiastically.

"Like…?" she inquired.

"Like…going on a world fishing expedition for a few years."

She smiled. "That seems nice. You get to travel the world."

"I guess so." He answered nonchalantly. "But first things first, I have to apply for it. Serve some samples."

"Wishing you the best of luck." She said sweetly.

He grinned. "_Gracias_…." He said. He thought hard. "I could probably own a business of some sort, also. I was always good with gadgets. I could run my own technology company."

"Business can really benefit you." She replied, smirking. "I should expect to see Mr. Garcia as the manager one day when I visit your company."

He laughed heartily. "I doubt if I'll be in that kind of position." He admitted. "Then again, it's not the only thing I have in mind."

He then smiled to himself as he continued staring at her. "My favorite part….I could maybe even start settling down…." He blushed. "Like having my own family…"

"As in…marriage? Wife and kids?" she wondered, quite surprised that he was the one to bring the topic up.

He blushed harder when the thought of Aami as "Mrs. Garcia" captivated him. "Yeah."

Her smile of amusement widened. "I wonder who the lucky lady will be."

He was deeply hurt by the remark, considering the way she worded it. It's not that he didn't like it, but it was just that it was being asked by the very maiden who he wished to have a family with in the future. He just wished he could've answered her with an obvious "you" and make his move.

Aami nudged him. "I can imagine little Jr. Antonios running around everywhere." She giggled.

He laughed along, imagining what it would be like to see himself as a part of a large family. "I know, right?"

"How many children would you like?" she asked excitedly, suddenly holding back. "That is…if only you're willing to talk about it-"

"Oh, no it's fine." He said a little too quickly. Again, he crimsoned, grinning goofily. "Like…. five… six… maybe even seven or more."

"Wow!" She widened her eyes. "Are you serious?"

There was a sincere glimmer in his eyes. "Yep." He replied with enthusiasm, gushing just thinking about it.

"You must _really_ love kids, then."

He nodded bashfully, turning to her as his heart slammed into his chest. "What about _your_ future?"

Her laughter suddenly ceased as she looked away, disappointment overcoming her. She never really thought about it, despite the many times she was forced to make sudden decisions that changed her life. She gripped tightly onto her other hand, as if her life depended on it. Antonio's grin was washed away as he glanced worriedly at her. He couldn't help but feel so negatively about himself. "Did I…say something…that may have… upset you?" he asked frantically.

She snapped out of her trance and shook her head silently, brushing her curls back. "No…it was just so sudden."

His weary eyes softened. "You don't have to say anything about it if you don't want to."

She smiled sadly. "When this is over….I want to go back."

His heart stopped. "_Where?!"_

She was still smiling, but her eyes told him everything. "Home." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He felt his pulse speeding up. Oh great, he was panicking again. "India?"

She hugged her knees again. "Yes."

He managed a hopeful chuckle, still shocked at her decision. "We'll be in touch, right?"

Her smile vanished, but a soft grin was still painted on her lips. "I hope so."

He gave her a melancholy look as he noticed her despair. His desperate pair of ebony eyes continued to stare into her midnight ones, the owner of the former sighing dejectedly. He didn't want to extricate himself from the glance, but neither could he carry out the task. As he refused to break away from the gaze, he tried to remain focused on reading her expression. It wasn't fair. He hated how he was so ignorant of the fact that he couldn't find any other way to console her. The thought of never being able to see her again after their mission was heartbreaking. He couldn't go one hour, much less a day, without seeing her. He wasn't just going to let her walk away from him like she never existed in his life.

Antonio laid a comforting hand on hers. "Do you miss India?"

She closed her eyes in efforts to keep her tears back. "A lot."

His happiness was ineffable since the day he first met her. It was almost impossible to explain how this feeling…this wonderfully intoxicating feeling called 'love.' At that moment, Antonio realized what he was missing out on. It was a very wonderful, heartwarming sensation that tugged on the edge of his heart. But since that fateful day when he first gazed into her beautiful hues, he saw that disheartening look of defeat and unspoken fear glimmering with utmost radiance. It was impossible for him to ignore it, not knowing if that spark was supposed to mark something in her life or not. She was disturbed…deeply disturbed. Something was really tearing away at her. And he hated being so helpless. He couldn't bear to see her this way. For the first time in his life, he never felt so…overly protective of someone.

He saw her grip tighten from nervousness, frowning. He didn't like it when she was so nervous. He gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "Don't you like it here?" he asked

Her eyes turned glassy. "I _love_ it here." She whispered dejectedly. "But…it's just not the same."

He straightened up, running his fingers across his hair. No matter how hard situations may seem for anyone, he would always see that spirit-lifting essence glistening on her smile as she masked her melancholy memories. But today, he found no trace of that uplifting glint. And it bothered him…badly… Never had he imagined looking forward to the day she may leave him….forever…

"So…you're just going to leave us?"

She observed the shaking of his voice. "I…I won't be needed anymore." she stated.

A deathly silence took over them as he protested, "But I…_we_…need you!"

"It won't _be_ the same if you leave, either." He admitted, hiding his disappointment.

She shrugged, again caught by surprise from his remark. He raised his eyebrow questioningly, a little hesitant to ask but proceeding anyway. "Is that your ambition?"

"Hmm?" she asked suddenly.

"Going to India." He repeated anxiously. "Is that your ambition after the final battle?"

She determinedly contemplated the swift clouds, gracing the moon with her attention. These dark puffs of water and air moved simultaneously within the sky, drifting with poise and awareness. She peered into them, observing the way they bent themselves with rapidity.

"I think so."

Again, he was hurt. "What about our f…I-I meant…_your_ family?"

She gave him an oblivious look of curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Like…." He blushed again. "Getting married, kids and stuff…."

She didn't seem so moved by the mention of her own family, in fact sulking even more in her inner conscience. She shrugged the thought away. "I never really thought about it." She said casually.

He suddenly felt something crash into the middle of his chest, like a strange fire lit up inside of him and started to attack the dreams he held for her.

"You're not going to fall in love?" he asked expectantly.

For a moment, she gave him a look of hidden confusion before shaking her head. "No."

Again, something flared up within him. Instantly, he felt his heart break. His dreams were so close to being crushed at her one word answer. But he was still not ready to give up. How could she _not_ fall in love? He gave her an alert look back, puzzled. "No?" he repeated. "But why?"

She glanced back into the sky. "I was never interested in romantic love. Frankly, I have no opinion about it."

His heart started beating faster. "So you're not going to get married?"

She shook her head again. "I don't plan to." She said, her voice never sounding so sure about anything.

His eyes wandered from here to there, panicking as she said those few words. "Don't you believe in it?" he asked.

"I do." She replied, still not looking at him in the eyes as she said it. She softened again as she tried to imagine herself surrounded by a family to call her own. Her past was holding her back, but otherwise, she would not have drowned in the murky waters of low self-esteem.

"I've always admired true love. It's something everyone wants."

She sighed helplessly. "Just not in my situation."

"But you have to!" he said exasperatingly. "You never know what guy is meant for you in the future!"

He muttered under his breath so she wouldn't hear. "_Like me…"_

She expressed a brief chuckle of disappointment and disbelief, unsure how to respond to that. She shook her head knowingly, standing up and leaning against one of the columns next to the porch as he continued.

"Your 'Romeo' will definitely find you and love you more than anything in else in the world." He leaped up, almost stumbling from her words. "He will "invite you" into his arms." He held his arms out exaggeratingly. "Just like this."

She didn't answer him with a smile, but with a mere look of disbelief. "Seems to me like that's what _you_ might do for the girl _you_ love." She observed.

"Yes." He answered dreamily as he stepped over to her. If only she knew that _she_ was the lucky girl. "I _really_ would."

"It all sounds too good to be true." She said. "But I think…I _know_…that there is no "Romeo" that is meant for me."

"Both of us know that's not right." He said, sighing. "There's someone for everyone."

He couldn't actually believe he was the one to say that. He grinned suddenly. "You know, Aami." He said, trying desperately to hide his disappointment. "I have a feeling you will run into him right after your samurai duties."

He felt something somersault in his heart as he spoke those words. His answer sent a shiver through her shaky breath, lowering her attention away from him. She turned away, folding her arms. A serious expression…as if it was one of longing and lingering disbelief…as she spoke quietly. "If he _does_ happen to fall for someone like me…" "

"Of course he will." He interrupted.

"W-what would he see in me?" she asked uncertainly, yet rhetorically, as if it was simply impossible to find an answer for it.

Antonio felt as if someone had stabbed through his rising hopes. "What would he _not_ see?" he countered back. "I'm sure he would see more than anyone else would." He suddenly had the feeling that this conversation would lead to his confession. In order to avoid that, he added, "More than me, that's for sure."

Again, she was surprised. So surprised that she stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. "What do _you_ see?"

He faltered for a moment, crossing his arms. He could go on and on about this, but it would definitely give everything away. He knew she was oblivious to stuff like this, but one would never know. It was a little too unbelievable that Aami would be aware of anything else in the world except for a confession hidden among words. He smiled.

"What I see may not be what you see." He answered casually, but sincerely. "In fact, I see so many things that it may take this whole night…or even _more _nights…to explain."

She really didn't know how to react to him at all now. First things first, she never imagined to see her best friend as a "love preacher" or anything. Second of all, she never imagined to hear the very words she never expected to hear from him. '_Just a friend, just a friend_.' She chanted frantically in her head.

"I highly doubt this will ever happen to me." She replied firmly, but kindly. "There's a limit to kindness, and you're exceeding to impossible heights."

"I'm serious." He persuaded.

He grasped her hand, making her heart flutter suddenly. And although she didn't recognize it, the passion in his eyes flared brightly among with the bold intensity that he held in his expression. His eyes glinted playfully, but there was a very sincere tone in his voice that no one would fail to recognize. She tried to back away, but she was already leaning heavily on one of the nearby poles. With a broken gasp, she whispered, "I still can't see myself believing this."

He nodded. "I know." He said, stepping closer. With a shaky breath himself, he whispered back, "But I can't help in wondering the day when he will confess to you."

"He won't." she assured him, stepping out of their stance and breaking away lightly from his grasp. "He doesn't exist.

He looked at her hopefully. "Don't you _want_ him to exist?"

She didn't look back, but she could hear the pleading of his question. The question startled her at first mention, but she tried not to give in. "What do you mean?"

He stood before her with small steps, expecting her to look him in the eyes. "Don't you _want_ to be loved this way?" he asked dejectedly.

He could see the moistness of her pupils as they widened. She didn't look at him. She didn't even seem like she heard his words. But he knew she heard him, especially with the way the world around her brought back her memories. She closed her eyes shut, imagining herself surrounded by the silhouette that advanced lovingly towards her. He was coming closer and closer. She could even recognize him. He seemed very familiar, as if she knew him all along. Antonio closed his eyes as well, imagining the same vision within his mind. He could see her…her beautiful face and her delicate features as she raced towards him and embraced him within her arms. She wasn't a silhouette, for he knew that she was the one for him. However, Aami felt the silhouette disappear within her imagination. She felt the strange feeling of stopping it, but she didn't. She jolted her eyes open, shaking her head.

"I can't…I just can't imagine myself like that…" she panted. He gave her a melancholy look as he opened his eyes as well.

"But _I_ can." He said.

She continued to falter, fighting her sorrow back. She really never experienced the sorrow as much as she did now. The way he was doing this to persuade her to change her mind. But she knew that it was impossible.

"Sometimes, I feel as if I should isolate myself from affection. Especially because I've never known it."

It was his turn to keep strong now. She was winning with her choice of words. But it wasn't over yet. "He will return that same affection…more than you'll ever know." He stated firmly. "_A veces, el corazón ve lo que es invisible para el ojo."_

His gaze was so sincere as he spoke those very few words. Aami's eyes seemed to sparkle as he whispered them, despite the fact she didn't understand what he said at all.

"What did you say?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, right…" he said. It was true that they rocked the house with duets in the other's language, but their specialty had ended then and there. They were back to normal, and it was obvious that she didn't understand him.

"Sometimes, the heart sees what is invisible to the eye."

Still she hesitated, blushing heavily. His eyes equally battled with her pleading look, with one of reassurance and passion against a questioning, lonely one. He needed to know the reason behind her discomfort. He took small, rhythmic steps in reaching his destination, as if enhancing every moment with remembrance. As he reached a few feet away from her shy form, he was at a loss for words.

"You know…I heard that there are seven stages to love." He said, breaking the apprehensive silence.

She met his eyes at last. Silence dawned upon them within only moments. He could see the quivering of her milky tan palms as they nervously traced the rim of the pole. He could hear her heavy breathing. Most of all, he could feel the tension building up in between them. She nodded in agreement, brushing her hesitance away as he spoke each step…one by one…

"_Attraction."_

He was instantly attracted to her beauty. Still, he continued to embrace eye contact as he proceeded.

"_Infatuation."_

Infatuation was what he always had in mind when thinking of her. Even now, he was left with another one of his blank expressions at the thought, considering how much he missed that feel.

"_Love."_

A longing look reached his expression. Without hesitation, he continued to step closer and closer towards her. Of course it had to be love...

"_Reverence."_

The act of reverence for this angel, he knew, would never leave his side. She deserved every bit of affection in this world, but it only pained him to see her incredulous expression at his words…the words she never experienced.

"_Worship."_

Another obvious form of his love. He practically worships the ground she walks on. Why, he would happily escort her through the most difficult endeavors ever known to any human.

"_Obsession."_

To this day, he had never known her true feelings for him. She never seemed to have come across the possibility itself, although he could easily tell that they were meant to be according to their connection Mentor had always mentioned. He was obsessed...possessed...captivated entirely... But as he took his final step, he knew he won the confrontation with only one more thought.

"_Life and Death."_

By this time, she was ready to let her tears fall. But they didn't fall anymore. It was like they, too, were surprised to hear this from as playful a ranger Antonio was. She never seemed so fearful of anything else in her life.

"Rarely does one get past the life and death phase." She murmured.

"But I know for sure that your soulmate will not hesitate to go even beyond that." Antonio said sincerely.

He blushed as he said the words, smiling widely as he saw her flustered reaction. He grinned knowingly to himself, but he suddenly gave her a look of concern. Aami shivered slightly from the breeze that drifted swiftly through both of them, wincing from the cold. She felt her skin prickled with the harsh, merciless winds. She gently folded her palms together and closed her eyes again, her side curls flying as they danced along with her fluttering eyelashes.

"Are you cold?" came his voice.

Before she knew it, she was instantly warm. She opened her eyes and saw him standing before her. Her first reaction was that his jacket was missing. His tank top shirt revealed his strong, bare arms that snaked their way over her shoulders, draping something over her. Her eyes lost themselves in shyness as she saw him this way, wandering from him to his gesture. It was obvious…he was draping _his_ jacket over _her_.

He didn't seem so conscious of the fact that he was really close to Aami, considering the fact that he only cared in preventing her from getting cold. She could see him breathing rapidly, not minding the cold as much as she did. But he was not aware of the fact that his arms were bare… just _bare_…

"I hope you don't mind me doing this." He said. "I wasn't cold anyway."

He gave her a curious look before it hit him. She blushed as he finally realized what was going on.

He chuckled nervously, backing away as per her comfort. "Sorry….I guess I wasn't really paying attention."

She nodded, silently stepping back next to the doorway and holding onto his jacket. Even though they were only a few feet outside of the Shiba house doorway, it seemed as if it was the longest walk the two of them had ever taken. Antonio gave it a positive viewpoint as he gushed when walking next to her. Aami didn't really return his positivity, but even she couldn't help hugging his jacket close to keep herself warm.

When they reached the doorway, Aami gently took of his jacket and placed it gratefully in his hands. "Thank you." She whispered. Although she was smiling as if nothing had happened, she was still chanting in her mind, _'Just a friend. Just a friend. Just a friend….'_

He sighed in content, taking the jacket and instantly covering his bare arms and shoulders. "No worries." He said, grinning contently.

The late December sky paved the pathway for joy, especially when the gold ranger was reminded of Aami's gift. He still had a lot of wrapping to do, although he was halfway done. He watched as she stepped into the house, looking back at him and inviting him inside.

"Merry Christmas." Antonio said sweetly.

She gave him a caring smile. "Merry Christmas."

And with that, she disappeared.

Antonio ran his fingers over his jacket, hugging it close to him. It seemed a little silly that this was the Antonio everyone knew so well. How different he seemed now! His thought process was crashed from Kevin's unexpected whisper from an unknown corner. "Antonio, what are you doing here?"

Antonio shot him a frozen look, fiddling with his fingers. "Just…getting some fresh air…" he answered suddenly.

The blue ranger raised his eyebrow, peering over his shoulder to see Aami's silhouette. He stifled back a laugh.

"_Really_?" he asked, amused.

The gold ranger flustered with embarrassment. "Uh…yeah?"

Kevin leaned on the door. "Take it easy, okay? We have a mission."

Antonio frowned. "She doesn't believe in her love life. Do you really expect me to confess now?"

"Did I ask?" the blue samurai said playfully. His expression grew serious. "Look, Aami is new. Plus, she isn't into those things. I doubt she even wants to be in a relationship."

"Geez, Kevin. That helps me a lot." The Mexican said sarcastically.

He smiled. "Don't get me wrong. There's a strong chance she might like you."

Antonio shrugged, looking back hopefully in her direction. "_Así lo espero,_ Kev." He said. "I hope so…"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_The New Year Special will be posted as soon as I finish. Be on the lookout!

**Translations:**

_A veces, el corazón ve lo que es invisible para el ojo.- _Sometimes, the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.

_Así lo espero- _I hope so.


	34. Goldy's Epiphany

**Goldy's Epiphany**

_It was just the two of them standing beneath a familiar, yet strangely unique atmosphere. He was leaning over her in an unusually bold fashion. And her eyes were glistening as she noticed his presence, a shy gaze hidden beyond her apprehensive expressions. Instantly, she looked away._

_His breath tickled her cheekbones as he traced her rosy cheeks with his pattern of hushed whispers. He felt a rush of adrenaline, but the boldness on his face and the pleading of his heart persuaded him. He came closer and closer...until his lips were only centimeters apart from hers._

_With a sincere, loving voice, Antonio whispered..."_I love you, Aami."

_Aami's cheeks pinkened among the faint glow of the candle. A small gasp escaped her lips, and her blushing beauty seemed to flinch under his words, not knowing how to respond. Antonio studied her expression with a calm, but bold face. He found himself sighing contentedly as he whispered once more. _

"Te amo, mi amore."

_His gaze was sincere as he spoke those very few words. Aami's eyes seemed to sparkle as he whispered them, and a shy smile was awaiting on her lips. Still, she hesitated. As she backed away to one of the stone pillars, he followed her and encased her surroundings with a romantic stare, attempting to enclose the space between them. _

_He confidently gazed into her eyes, cupping her face in his palms. He leaned forward, his heart drumming in his chest. She blushed even more, but he showed no sign of hesitation as he put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.__She felt another gasp of surprise escape her lips at the sudden contact, her arms pushed unknowingly against his bare arms and draped accidentally over his chest. There were only a few seconds...no, barely even _moments_ left before the world engulfed them darkness._

_Among the last of the candlelight, Antonio felt his eyes closing. He was filled with an unknown dash of courage as the flame let out a final flicker. He was so close to her lips._

_His first kiss…only millimeters away…_

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, SHIBA HOUSE!"

The Mexican felt his heart stop as he spazzed out of his bed, choking back a yell of surprise. He awoke with a heavy blush, somehow hugging his pillow so tight in the process and running his frustrated hands through his hair. He flustered harder, drowning his face into the softness of the pillow. He didn't know if this was the right time to gush about his dream or not. He battled with his insides, trying to shake his blush off, but all he received was the continuation of heat rushing up to his flushed face. Never in his entire lifetime did he ever encounter a dream like _this_…with a _girl_…

Her words still raced in his mind from yesterday's conversation, disheartening his hopes. But no sooner did Mike's voice echo again, he realized it. It was Christmas!

Instantly, he perked up with a grin that stretched up to what could have been miles, fumbling to cover his intense blush. He pounded the earth with his feet and raced out the door, unable to keep himself from hollering, "_FELIS NAVIDAD_, folks!"

It wasn't long before he threw himself enthusiastically out into the brightly lit hallway as well, his eyes widening. Although the Christmas spirit was the important aspect on his mind, the number one thing was the moment Aami would open her present. He blushed at the thought of his dream last night, imagining her reaction to his gift.

"This is _GOLDEN_!"

He dashed into his room, dodging the obstacles of wraps on the floor and tossing aside everything in sight. With a satisfied grin on his face, he saw it…a beautiful box encased in vector-designed embroideries upon the radiant orange wrap. A bow engulfed in green and red rested at the very center, with the words 'Merry Christmas, Aami!' written at the top. Carefully, he took his creation into his hands and tiptoed down the corridor until he reached her room.

It was evident that Aami wouldn't reach her bedroom again until the very end of the day. The festivities planned for the rangers consisted of fun only rather than the usual days of training. She was the one who would spend nearly most of her time in the kitchen, tending to the others. Why not something special?

When he stepped through the open doors, he stopped to absorb the sight into his mind. The room was fairly small, considering it was lucky that she even _had_ her own room rather than sharing with Emily and Mia. It was very simple and neat, containing very little amounts of her belongings. He peeked in further to see that she wasn't there. With a sigh of relief, he quietly entered the room. His first reaction was a natural blush, considering the dream he endured earlier. Now, he was here….standing at the middle of her room with an awkward silence.

"I want mine to be special." He said to himself. "Not like just any other present under the Christmas tree."

Beaming a wide grin, he darted his eyes around the room to make sure he was the only one there. He then carefully placed his present at her bedside table near a blown-out lamp. He made sure that she wasn't lingering by the doorway.

"Isn't Aami in here?" Emily's voice echoed from down the hallway.

Antonio's eyes widened. Before he could move away from the room, he accidentally bumped into one of the drawers of Aami's dressing table. His paranoid eyes saw something fluttering through the breeze, like a photograph. He quickly grasped it into his hands and attempted to put it back, not taking a moment to look at it. But Emily's voice was getting louder. He gently, but firmly slipped the picture into his pocket, not knowing what else to do as the yellow ranger's steps came closer. With a leap, he shoved himself out of the room through another doorway without being seen. Thus, the incident of the little picture was soon forgotten.

**…...**

Antonio entered the Shiba hallway, searching for the orange ranger. With a pale frown, he frantically looked around. "Where is she?"

His questions were answered as he saw the beautiful Indian _chica _enter from, as usual, the kitchen. Instantly, his eyes softened. Her beautiful ebony hues were red, as if she didn't get enough sleep at all. It was strange, as to how Aami would instantly hurry to take care of the cooking as soon as she awoke. She was an early riser, everyone knew. But today, she just seemed too weary. Her curls didn't sway as cheerfully as he had expected them to, drooping straight downwards. He frowned worriedly and observed her restlessness, forgetting all about his efforts in arranging her Secret Santa present. However, she kept her attention on the rangers, blinking and smiling softly at their excitement.

With a sorrowful glance, he attempted to stand before her and radiate her beaming smile. But it was just so hard for him to go up to her with such a blush visible on his face. Of course, it wasn't the first time he ever saw her this way. And it was an undeniable fact that she always dressed modestly, almost _always_ having a jacket draped over her (the exception being training). But after such a dream…it was definitely not helping him _at all….._

"Snap out of it, Goldy!" he whispered to himself. He saw his reflection through one of the ornaments' opaque decorations, rushing back consciously inside as he saw himself in his tank top-like shirt again. He snatched his coat, hurrying back towards the rangers.

The other residents of the Shiba house joined in the festivity before both of them as Emily was tackled by the excited green. "Merry Christmas, Em!"

"Merry Christmas!" she said, giddy from the excitement.

Mia, the big sister of the group, followed close behind her yellow comrade. "Merry Christmas, Emily!"

"You too, Mia!"

"Merry Christmas, Aami!" Mia and Emily welcomed her.

She smiled. "Merry Christmas!" she answered before she was tackled.

The three embraced as Kevin and Jayden dashed over to the Christmas tree, their expressions lighting up from ecstasy. "Merry Christmas, you guys!" they said simultaneously as they battled with the green warrior under the tree.

The beautifully ornamented evergreen still stood out among the light of the early dawn. Snowflakes greeted the rangers as it fell incessantly from the December sky, capturing the utmost attention from the fascinated pink ranger. Emily and Mike, as usual, were engaged in a war of opening presents with their playfulness, and Jayden posed in his usual leader-like way, unable to help the teasing he gave Kevin. All was peaceful as Mentor appeared from behind the tree, a knowing grin on his face as well. He was wearing a Santa hat, still dressed in his robes but expressing his unforgettable holiday cheer. The gold ranger felt himself halt in his position as he gazed at his friends. It felt so good to see them all so happy, especially the usually solemn Jayden fiddling around with the ornaments and chasing after the green ranger. Then again, it was Christmas. Why not?

"Dude, Merry Christmas!" Mike invited him, snapping him out of his musings. Everyone else turned to greet him with huge smiles.

"Merry Christmas, Antonio!"

"Come on down!"

"Look at all the presents!"

"Dig in!"

Aami smiled as she saw him. Her eyes were instantly lit up, despite the lingering loneliness. "Merry Christmas, Antonio!"

He answered her with his deep blush, finally shaking the dream out of his mind…_for now, that is… _"Merry Christmas, _bonita_!" he lightened up at her cheerfulness.

He was then nudged by a hectic Mike. "This isn't time for you to be swooning over your sweetheart, dude. Come on!"

Antonio gave him a look of annoyance, but pushed him forward playfully. "You're the one to talk!"

Mentor Ji handed the wrapped boxes of gifts along with the help of Mia and Aami. Mike was one of the first ones to grab his presents, ripping out the wrapping paper with dominant enthusiasm. Kevin and Jayden received their gifts and couldn't help but flash goofy grins at the others, whispering thank-yous to all who were present.

The upbeat yellow ranger was up next for her round, hugging the presents close to her as she made her way over to the couch to unwrap them. The master called out to the rangers as per each gift's receiver. "Mia…Jayden…Mia again...Kevin. Here's yours, Mike. This one's for Emily…. Another one for Jayden…Kevin….Mike…."

Mia followed with hers, and then it was Antonio's turn. He trotted his way over to Aami as she enthusiastically held out his set of gifts. His eyes twinkled, a spark flying through him as his hand brushed gently against hers. Again, he blushed heavily.

"_Gracias_." He grinned.

"Last, but not least…Aami." Mentor Ji said kindly as he handed the last set of gifts to Aami, taking the ones reserved for him.

All the rangers spent the next few moments tearing through the piles of wrapping paper, Mike being most hyper. From new watches to video games, every ranger was certain to expect a gift from each ranger. Even Mentor received some, the most obvious one being Mike's plant manipulated with symbol power to look like his name.

The rangers all exclaimed their delights.

"Look at my pink scarf!"

"Nice sweater!"

"You got an ipad?! No _way_!

"My earrings are just so sparkly!"

"Cool earphone set!"

Emily also received a collection of attractive gifts, such as cosmetics and even a locket necklace. One of its picture holders contained the photo of a vivacious Serena. Needless to say that this was her favorite.

Antonio stole a moment to glance at Aami, noticing a spark of realization in her eyes as she saw that one present was missing from her pile. Nevertheless, she didn't mind at the shortage, but only felt the need to watch the rangers' excitement from afar.

Mia, as usual, was not left out with lack of cookbooks among many others. Kevin and Jayden received a similar taste of gift choices, considering their cooperation and similar personalities of commitment. Mike, of course, was the gamer.

Antonio endured through long processes of opening his gifts and bumping into a wide range of possessions and gazing at Aami all the while. From a new fishing line to a brand new iPod, his selections were very different. Nevertheless, he liked them all. When he came to the last one in his stack, he felt a dreamy smile form on his lips. It was a wrapping paper made of bronze-like gold, covered with glittering wraps of green and red. Engraved in beautiful handwriting at the very top was his name in calligraphy-like handwriting. He glanced eagerly towards the Indian beauty as she ran her delicate fingers over the wool scarf Mia had given her, lost in her own innocent happiness.

The gold ranger smiled and recognized the present in his arms as Aami's gift, removing the wrapping paper so carefully. All eyes were on him, the rangers surprised that he was taking such effort to open this particular present with care.

"I bet that's from your special someone." Jayden teased quietly.

Antonio was flushed as Kevin came over to him.

"I wonder what this is." The blue ranger said, scooting next to him on the couch.

There seemed to be a lot of dramatic perspectives that captured the rangers' attention. But the gold ranger still took his time to unfold the decorative box. He then lifted the lid, only to find himself gasping. With a strike of surprise, he was instantly held back. He didn't know if he should just stare at the artifact in his arms or if he should just fulfill his urge to exclaim with deep potential. The rest of the rangers rushed towards him and peeked over his shoulder to glance at his gift. They, too, were surprised….but in a positive way of course.

Lying in the box was a golden photo frame, winding its way around a picture of himself. It wouldn't have been so touching for Antonio without the person who accompanied him in the picture. It was none other than his _father_.

At first, the poor gold couldn't decide in choking back his excitement or letting it out. His eyes sparkled so radiantly that one would be convinced that he was to explode from the depth of the simple, but meaningful gift. It was the last picture he had taken with his dad before his departure to join the rangers. His father was not in his usual apron attire, but was dressed up formally with the gold ranger. The sight brimmed his heart with nostalgia. With unbelievably shaking fingers, he ran over the edges of the obviously expensive frame.

"Wow!"

"This is so _thoughtful_!"

"It's you and your dad!"

"How sweet!"

"Is this _real_ gold?"

Antonio gazed at the picture, not taking his eyes off of the sight. He let out a broken chuckle, holding tightly onto the frame. He glanced at Aami standing in the corner, a knowing smile radiating from her lips.

Kevin gave him a friendly pat. "Looks like little Goldy's getting emotional here…" he said. "I wonder how you'd feel when you see the next part of this."

"No!" the Mexican defended. "It's just that…I like it." He finished meekly. He widened his eyes as he contemplated the blue ranger's words. "Wait, _what_?"

"What do you mean by 'what'?" Jayden asked, smiling.

"Because that's not all…." Mike said in a sing-song voice.

"This is _just_ the beginning!" Emily said.

Antonio just gave them all a confused look as he saw Aami walk towards the front door. She flashed them all a smile as she gently opened the door.

Instantly, the door gave way to a man who stood impatiently by the entrance. He smiled as he saw the orange ranger, searching around the Shiba house. His features closely resembled those of Antonio's, and the awkward silence caught him a little by surprise. At first, the man seemed to only look around the Shiba house in search of the one he was waiting to greet…nothing else…. But as his eyes met those identical to his in the form of his son, they stopped, softened, and straightened up. He gave Antonio a funny look, as if trying to recognize him. His face beamed with happiness. "Antonio? My son?"

Antonio just froze, placing his present on the couch and rising to greet the man. He didn't know if it was actually possible to choke on silence from something so sudden. His heart pounded hard. It's been so many years since he had last seen that familiar face. He remembered the day he decided to leave, wandering by himself for years just to come searching for the rangers. His fishing business, his memories, his family…he left them all behind just to become a ranger.

"_Papá_?" He managed to say at last. He felt his tongue tingling as he said that. It's been _far_ too long.

The man walked inside, standing expectantly before his son. His eyes sparkled, but a look of annoyance suddenly took over him. He crossed his arms, demanding an explanation playfully from his son.

"So?" he says, alluring his heavily accented voice. "My son just leaves me to become a samurai. And after four long years, I see him now."

The gold ranger chuckled nervously, feeling a lump in his throat as he made his way over to his dad. He couldn't really figure out why he felt this way. It didn't suit him at all. The rangers watched on with wide grins as the gold ranger went up to his father. "_Papá, _I-"

"Sure. You call me_ papá _now, but you don't even think about what your father has to go through."

The golden samurai rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes moist as he recognized his father's play with words. "_Me perdone, pap__á_. _Usted me conoce demasiado bien." _He said, taking his Santa hat off. "Don't you?"

Antonio's father felt himself smiling softly, but was still not pleased with his answer. "I see you've become a full-fledged ranger now. You don't need _me_ anymore, do you?"

The light samurai laughed softly. "_Usted no sabe cómo estar enojado_."

"I don't get a _word_ they're saying." Mike said.

"Be nice!" Emily nudged him.

"Just saying..." he defended. "It's like they're fighting with words or something."

Mr. Garcia answered Antonio with a questioning, "_Usted cree que yo le perdonarán?"_ he said, giving him a proud, defeated smile.

"I know you will." came the reply. Antonio then quickly embraced Mr. Garcia, cutting off his words with his clouding emotions. The young samurai's father hugged him back, smiling sadly and closing his eyes as he gave his son a pat on the shoulder. The rangers lightened up at the father-son reunion, smiling.

Aami looked on as the others gave her a silent thumbs-up. She smiled at the Garcia family of two, her heartbeat racing all the while. Antonio gave her a look of gratefulness as well as peculiarity. His eyes stung suddenly from the moment. She nodded softly, assuring him.

Mr. Garcia let go, still not letting go of Antonio by the shoulders. "You have a lot of explaining to do." He said.

Antonio smiled. "I know."

Mike cleared his throat. "Don't forget about us!" he said playfully, providing a smooth segue to the introductions.

Antonio smiled and turned to the others, blinking out of his emotional trance. He led his father towards the rangers, gesturing to them one by one. "These are my friends."

"I know Jayden." Mr. Garcia said as Jayden shook hands with him. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Good to see you, too." Jayden smiled.

Antonio led his father towards each ranger. "This is Mike, Emily, Mia, and Kevin." He said.

"Nice to meet you." Mr. Garcia said, repeating the handshake gesture to the rangers.

Antonio turned to Aami, saving his favorite ranger for last. He gave her the longest attention, his pupils searching through hers as they always did before he snapped out of his trance. He led his father towards Aami, not taking his eyes off of her all the while. She gave them both a respectful smile, welcoming Mr. Garcia.

"Dad…."

His smile widened as he whispered her name. "This is Aami."

Mr. Garcia noticed Antonio's look. He gave him a slight nudge on the shoulder. "_Tu novia?_" he asked with surprise.

Antonio blushed in deep crimson as Aami gave him a confused look.

"_Novia_?" Mike wondered from afar.

"It means girlfriend." Jayden whispered, stifling a laugh.

Mike smirked evilly. "Oh..."

The rest of the rangers nodded in understanding, giggling at Antonio's flushed expression.

Antonio glanced nervously at Aami, who didn't really seem to understand.

"Um..." he began.

"I'm afraid he doesn't know how to answer that." Kevin finished for him, chuckling.

Mr. Garcia laughed along with the blue ranger, raising his eyebrows at Antonio's silence. "I'm afraid so."

Nevertheless, he gave Aami a handshake. "It's a pleasure to officially meet you, Miss Aami."

"Wait…_officially_?" Antonio asked, snapping out of his trance yet again.

The rangers gave him a teasing giggle as Mr. Garcia nodded, draping his arm over him. "Time for the explaining part, son."

As Mr. Garcia pulled Antonio along, the ranger looked back to see Aami. His father's grip held him back. Otherwise, it wouldn't have been so surprising to see him tackle the orange ranger. He couldn't believe that _he_ was the one surprised instead of her. What had he planned, and what had happened?

Yet again, some things were lost in the heart...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Antonio's father has arrived on the scene. What will his reaction be when he hears of the gold ranger's infatuation? How will Aami respond to Antonio's gift? Stay tuned to Golden Heart!

**Translations:**

_Gracias- _Thank you.

_Papá- _Father

_Me perdone-_ Forgive me

_Usted me conoce demasiado bien_- You know me too well.

_Usted no sabe cómo estar enojado.- _You don't know how to be angry.

_Usted cree que yo le perdonarán?_- You think I will forgive you?

_Tu novia?_- Your girlfriend?


	35. Ishq Es Mi Religión

**Ishq Es Mi Religión**

"It's been so long, hasn't it?"

Mr. Garcia tossed the fishing hook into the crystal waters of the pier as Antonio followed, lost in his own world and repeating the steps. His dark, mocha-complexioned fingers ran over the rim of the fishing hook, attaching the bait. With a thrust of his fishing rod, he splashed the hook into the water, taking a seat next to his cart. Although it was one of those days when one would expect the water to freeze, a little symbol power could always do the trick if it meant Antonio was to spend time with his father. With coats and mufflers encasing them, they enjoyed their company with forgotten conversations and familiar jokes and proverbs that sent them both roaring with laughter and pondering over the meanings. Memories followed closely behind, newer conversations budding as both father and son rejoiced their time together after a long period of four years.

"The fish here in Panorama City are not that bad." Mr. Garcia said.

"But the ones back home are still better." Antonio followed. "More flavorful."

"I still remember when you caught your first fish." His father said, smiling. "And it was during a competition."

Antonio let out a small smile as well. "I was so nervous." He reminisced.

"But we won. And you even caught more than me." Mr. Garcia added, chuckling. "Do you know how happy I was that day?"

He gave his son a gentle tug as he swung his arm around him. "And now, you're a master fisherman. Better than me, I assume."

Antonio clenched his fists longingly around the fishing rod, still smiling. "You're the one who taught me after all." He said, stating their motto. "A golden teacher makes-"

"A golden pupil!" Mr. Garcia finished cheerfully. "Haha! Those were the days weren't they?"

Antonio grinned at the sight of his father being so happy. It made him feel great. But it was obvious that his mind, of course, was elsewhere despite his ineffable happiness at the sight of his father. But today was different. It's been ages since he saw that smile from his father. The fact that Antonio never contacted his father for four long years was something he really took into consideration. Yes, they had reconciled. And yes, Antonio poured out everything he could about the moment he joined the rangers. But the only thing he hid from him was his feelings for the orange ranger. Everything was revealed but that.

"Why did you say you _officially_ met Aami?" Antonio asked suddenly.

Mr. Garcia chuckled. "Oh, that! That's what's on your mind?" he said. "Well, let's just say that the rangers called me and told me about your Christmas present."

"They did?" Antonio asked incredulously.

"Yes." His father said. "And it turned out to be Aami's idea."

Antonio grinned. "Really?"

"Yep." Mr. Garcia continued. "So I told her that I would love to visit the Shiba house."

Antonio lingered over the day of his departure in the past…two years before he joined his new samurai family. His father had given him a stern look in the eyes along with a smile that never reached his melancholy eyes. He could even remember the words Mr. Garcia said to him.

"_No matter what you do, always know that I will be proud of you."_

It wasn't rare for everyone else who knew Antonio and his changing attitudes since the last few weeks. But for Mr. Garcia, it seemed more like his son had completely changed. He ceased his talking.

"Did you hear me, son?"

"Huh?" he asked, coming back to reality. "Sorry, _Papá." _He felt a tug on his fishing hook as he stood up from his cart and started to reel in the fishing line. "I guess I was just thinking about something."

He gazed into his father's eyes to which his own ones so closely resembled. He remembered his usual daily routine when he was only a kid….him and his father spending most of their days by the local fish market. It was just the two of them in what should have been a family of three Garcias. Then again, he never imagined spending his day with anyone else.

Mr. Garcia nodded as he stood up as well, making his way over towards Antonio. "I never remember you being so silent."

The gold ranger flashed him another smile. "Yeah."

"You upset about something?" Mr. Garcia inquired.

"No. I'm fine." was the reply.

Mr. Garcia pretended to shrug the thought away, but was fully aware of Antonio's mood. He was his father. He knew something was up. And he could not be fooled. "Well, you just let me know if something's bothering you."

"_Sí_."

The quivering fish was emerged out of the water, its tail wiggling back and forth as it tightened itself onto Antonio's hook. Its mouth was tightly grasping the bait, battling on its own account to save itself. The sunshine made it glisten in the spotlight, radiating its appearance. It was a sight Antonio was often used to seeing. Frankly, he would waste no time in reeling it in. But today, it was different. He was frowning. Instantly, he stopped reeling the fish and just held his fishing line midway between the bridge-like elevation and the water that awaited ten feet down.

Mr. Garcia trailed his eyes to his son's expressions, observing the way he was holding back. "What's the matter, Antonio?" he asked, alluring his heavy accent.

"Nothing, Dad." He assured. But it was clear that he was too involved with something that suddenly caught his attention. It wasn't necessarily anything from reality, but rather something more like another epiphany. His mind roamed to the orange ranger's recent words from a conversation they shared not so long ago.

"_Are you so sure about being a vegetarian?"_

_Aami laughed at his question. "Yes, Antonio. I am a vegetarian, and I always _will_ be a vegetarian."_

"_I mean, how?" he asked incredulously. "Where do you get the protein? I can't go a day without my fair share of fish."_

"_Well…there are many sources." She said, giggling at his hungry expression. "Fruits, vegetables, rice, nuts-"_

"_Nuts?!" he said. "How long will you keep eating nuts?"_

"_As long as I believe that all life is sacred." She answered with a sincere smile._

"_I respect your beliefs." He admitted. "But oh, _bonita_…." He groaned playfully. "It's not enough."_

"_Trust me. I am sure that will be more than enough." She finished sweetly._

SPLASH!

Antonio jerked his eyes open, replaying what he had just done. He watched satisfactorily as the fish plunged back into the water. He even let out a small smile as it rejoiced and swiftly swam away. For the first time in his life, he let a fish go…and that, too, proudly.

"Are you sure you're okay, _mi hijo_?" Mr. Garcia asked again as he observed Antonio's expression. Never did he even dream of seeing the day of Antonio letting a fish go.

Antonio glanced at his father and shook his head. "_Me perdone_, Dad." He answered as the sun's glares continued beating down upon him. "I'm just not myself today. Just…tired…."

"You want to go back?"

"No no…I'm good."

Mr. Garcia didn't seem convinced by his answer. "Alright. Tell me what's up."

The light samurai gave him a curious look. "What?"

"I know you're hiding something from me." Mr. Garcia said calmly. "_Que pasa_?"

"It's nothing, Dad." Antonio said. "Really."

"_Really_?" his father asked.

Antonio nodded and sat back down. "Yep." He said.

Mr. Garcia raised his eyebrows, but only smiled. He gave Antonio a pat on the back. "You've changed."

"I have?" Antonio asked. He was fully aware of the fact that he was not the same since he joined the team. Today was different. He felt very vague.

"Change is a good thing, son." Mr. Garcia explained. "Many people are afraid of it, but anything good can come out of it. If you try hard enough."

He flashed Antonio another boastful grin. "And no one else will be a greater gold ranger than my son for sure. I want to take this opportunity to tell you I'm so proud of you."

Antonio grinned softly, feeling "uplifted" in terms of encouragement. But he still wasn't as happy as he should be. He didn't like the fact that he was keeping his feelings a secret, although he was pretty sure his father had figured it out by now.

"Although we didn't always know it," Antonio's father said, "your fate led you to be a samurai. I'm sure you know how a father would feel to see his son as the face of the future."

Antonio's eyes turned hoarse as Mr. Garcia continued. "You are fulfilling something no one else in the universe is capable of doing." His expression dwindled into that of sorrow. "Just think of what your mother would say if she was here."

Antonio's melancholy smile obliterated at the thought of his mother. "Y-yeah…" he answered with a broken sigh.

Mr. Garcia blinked away the glassy mist in his eyes. "But… I'm glad you're happy." He gave the ranger a reassuring tug. "You're a man now."

The gold ranger smiled back as his father winked at him. "I was actually starting to think you were seeing someone."

Antonio closed his eyes. It wasn't rare that his father would set him up for another lecture upon settling down in the future. But he couldn't keep it from him any longer.

"I...umm…" He clenched his fists harder as he finally let go of the breath he never knew he held captive. He took another deep breath. "Dad, I am in love."

Mr. Garcia nodded. "I know. And it's not a surprise."

There was a pause.

"Aami?"

Antonio nodded. "Yes."

There was a long moment of silence in between them before Antonio finally picked up the nerve to ask, "Well…what do you say?"

The question caught Mr. Garcia off guard, but he was prepared for it nevertheless. "I'm worried."

The answer hit Antonio as rapidly as a train. His heartbeat leaped. But he stayed calm. "Do you not approve of me liking…her…?"

Mr. Garcia noticed the quiver in his son's usually steady and versatile voice. "Of course not! Aami is a very caring woman."

"Then why…?"

"Because I'm worried." Mr. Garcia said. "I know you love her. But sometimes, there's never any guarantee that-"

"That she will feel the same way?" Antonio finished dejectedly.

Mr. Garcia sighed. "That's not what I meant."

"It's okay." Antonio said gently. "I know."

"I know that as a father, I should be encouraging you on this." Mr. Garcia said. "I trust you in everything you do. But you should keep in mind that you are on a mission to save the world."

"Mentor says the same thing." Antonio said. "But I don't understand why she would be a distraction."

"They say love is blind." Mr. Garcia said. "Some relationships are so strong that they can be the perfect segues to distraction."

"But we can't stop loving just because we're afraid of shunning away our duties." Antonio protested. "As soon as this is over, I will confess." The gold ranger said.

"It's not just that, Antonio." His father said. "Both of you are so….different. You have to accept some of the parts of her life before making your next step."

"As in?"

Mr. Garcia fiddled with his fishing rod. "Her religion, culture, practices, ethnicity…even her opinions for the smallest of things. You have to give her opinions equal respect and love."

"Of course I do." Antonio says. "I respect what she believes in. And she respects mine."

"But you must be willing to-"

"I am." Antonio said. "I'm ready."

His enthusiasm suddenly dwindled. "If she actually _likes_ me that way." He faced the water, his eyes softening. "I really like her, Dad."

Mr. Garcia smiled knowingly. "What makes you love her so much?"

"Everything." The ranger replied. "_Ella es muy inteligente._ She's brave, kind, beautiful, strong, traditional…._ella es todo para mí…_ I just don't want to be rejected_."_

"Why would she not?" Mr. Garcia asked in efforts to cheer him up. "She was the one who planned this surprise for you. She's your friend. She's comfortable around you. You make her happy, and she makes you happy. It's not impossible for your friendship to turn into love."

"I will have to be lucky." Antonio added. "Yes, she's my closest friend, but I don't want to force her. I just wish she would feel the same way."

"Don't forget your own favorite quote, now." Mr. Garcia said, nudging him.

Antonio grinned. _"Esperanza es nuestro gran amigo. Paciencia es nuestra mayor virtud. Amor es nuestro mayor religión."_

His father smiled widely. "Don't give up just yet, my boy."

Again, there was a pause before them. That is, until the gold ranger broke it. "Thanks, Dad."

Mr. Garcia smiled. "Anytime."

The mood had lightened up for both of them as Mr. Garcia stood up. "Well, let's go then. We can't spend our entire Christmas out here, can we?"

"The fun awaits!"

Before they left, Mr. Garcia asked, "Speaking of Christmas, what did you get for Aami?"

Antonio grinned. "You'll find out."

"Keeping secrets from your own father, eh? Fine then. I'll wait."

"_Paciencia es nuestra mayor virtud, Papá." _Antonio chimed in.

As they started walking back, Antonio peered over the pier just in time to see the little fish bob its head up and down from the depths of the water, diving back in as it saw the light samurai. Antonio flashed a smile towards it, remembering Aami's sudden words as he followed his father.

"I hope our friends aren't expecting too many fish to cook tonight." Mr. Garcia said. "You didn't even catch one this time. And I was hoping to see you in some action."

"I know." The ranger admitted. "But hey, there's always Aami's cooking to look forward to. You'll like it for sure."

"I would have to expect my future daughter in law as a wonderful chef, wouldn't I?" he teased as he saw his son blush.

Antonio suddenly stopped, holding back. He needed to think. "Hey Dad...why don't you go back to the Shiba house? I'll be back a little later."

Mr. Garcia frowned. "Why?"

"I just have to take care of something." the samurai replied quickly.

His father shrugged. "Suit yourself, _mi hijo_."

_"Gracias."_

Before Mr. Garcia disappeared out of the pier's sight, he stopped. "Antonio?"

The ranger turned around. "Yes, Dad?"

"One last question for now." Mr. Garcia said casually. "Why did you even let go of that fish anyway?"

Antonio was about to shrug, but instead he grinned and said something that Mr. Garcia wasn't quite prepared for. _"Because all life is sacred, Dad."_

* * *

**_Author's Note_: **The title is another combination of Hindi and Spanish, meaning "Love is my religion." The concept of "all life is sacred" comes from Hindu/Buddhist spirituality concepts. It was a perfect segue for Antonio's understanding of Aami and her culture. The next chapter will be posted as soon as possible. Keep on the lookout!

**Hindi Translations:**

_Ishq (Ish-k)_**-** Love

**Spanish Translations:**

_Es mi religión-_ Is my religion

_Mi hijo- _My son

_Ella es muy inteligente._ -She is very intelligent.

_Ella es todo para mí_- She is everything to me.

_Esperanza es nuestro gran amigo. Paciencia es nuestra mayor virtud. Amor es nuestro mayor religión. _–Hope is our greatest friend. Patience is our greatest virtue. Love is our greatest religion.

_**Read and Review please!**_


	36. A Hero Worth Waiting For

**A Hero Worth****Waiting**** For**

The dim light of a certain room in the farthest corner of the Shiba house lit up a minute ray of attention towards the dancing shadows. Standing right next to it was the Indian beauty, pacing back and forth. Her eyes perpetually traced the arrows of the nearby clock just as it struck 7:30 p.m. She continued to pace harder, glancing through the curtains towards the wintry landscape before her. With an impatient sigh, she sat on her bed and gripped onto the bed sheets from apprehensiveness.

It was evident that she was never so worried in her entire life, considering each and every day that passed through her life as a decade. But today, it seemed more like a century. She would always plunge into worry when anything seemed out of the ordinary. But unlike the others, she has never gotten used to the fact that certain people in the Shiba house arrived at later times…especially when they had other things to do.

As her ebony eyes scanned her bedroom in efforts to calm herself down, she spotted a lone package sitting at the corner of her bedside table. Her expression softened as she ran her fingers over the smooth lace that greeted her in the form of the ribbon. The glittering façade of the box caught her slightly by surprise.

"How did this get here?" she wondered.

She gently picked up the box and gasped softly as her name was written in fancy calligraphy at the very top. There was complete silence as she peeked cautiously at her doorway. No one was there. Slowly, she dared herself to touch the beautiful lace ribbon. Her hands shook as the beautiful present lay in her arms, waiting to be opened.

Aami finally gripped the sides of the top of the box and lifted the lid open. For a moment, she blinked her eyes repeatedly as she imagined everything to be a dream. She got up and closed her bedroom door before exploring the contents in the box carefully. Her fingers longingly reached over and touched another fairly flat, square box, her name engraved upon it as well. She took the box into her arms and opened it.

Greeting the orange ranger was a set of dangling earrings encased in pure gold, colorful mirrors embedded into the blue and green crystals that made them look like peacock feathers. Tiny, bell-like artifacts dangled from it in the form of little, luxurious beads, swaying even from the suffocating silence. Intricate embroidery shone clearly between the spaces of the emeralds in the designs, making it an elegant touch of art. Accompanying the earrings was a beautiful necklace shaped in the letter 'A' fancifully. It consisted of the same type of design as the earrings, but the only change was that there were more jewels inside this particular piece.

"W-what's this…?" she wondered quietly…_too_ quietly that for a moment, she didn't feel like herself.

To her astonishment, there was also a bracelet that hid itself in the depths of the velvet box. It was a lot simpler, as one may imagine. But of course, it had to have its own grandeur. The pearls were woven so cleverly together that it seemed like real peacock feathers were sewn together to make this beautiful accessory. Rainbow spectrums seemed to flash from every gem that it consisted of. They lit up her awakened eyes.

Aami placed the presents on her bed and completely backed away. It was the third time she had dared herself to touch it once more and make complete sure that it was for her. And it was.

She gently rummaged through the pile of excess wrapping paper and finally reached the jackpot….the most beautiful Indian sari she had ever seen. It was a deep shade of blue with lighter shades of sky blue surrounding the rims of its swaying beauty. Beads and pearls were sewn on it as well, stretching from all sides. Glistening embroideries the color of silver and gold sparkled and surrounded every inch of the beautiful sari. Shades of darker blue also occasionally occurred within the long cloth. Again, she was very uncomfortable about this.

And it was obvious that Antonio was the one.

Aami neither smiled nor frowned. She carefully placed everything inside, unable to take her eyes off of something so heartfelt. With a determined glimpse towards the blistering outside world, she grabbed her coat and slipped out of her room, leaving the present hidden under the blanketing covers.

…**.**

Back at the pier, things haven't been going very smoothly for Antonio. He was leaning hesitantly over the railing of the pier, reaching into his pocket as he suddenly remembered the picture he had hastily slipped into his pocket. He pulled out the small picture and examined it very carefully.

All at once, a sharp chuckle escaped him in surprise. The picture was of a little girl the age of five or six as it seemed. Those same, big eyes with long, inviting eyelashes…that long hair still in braid form… Why, she was probably Aami as a kid!

Antonio's eyes softened at the sight, a wide grin playing on his lips. He carefully skimmed over the younger Aami's cute eyes and vivacious grin. She was still the innocent person he had known her as in the picture, not changing a bit as far as the sparkle in her eyes. Her chubby cheeks were rosy as ever in her kid form, and the childish love she must have held in her little heart was shown clearly on her face. She wasn't the reserved, quiet Aami he was used to seeing. She seemed more upbeat in the picture.

He instantly lost himself in a sensation of his own as a strange wave of nostalgia overcame him. He felt a very unusual combination of feelings rushing inside of him. Visions raced in his head, resulting in a sudden jolt of painful memories as he continued staring at Aami's picture. He felt himself changing, almost morphing into someone he never knew, but someone he had known since the beginning of time. Suddenly, he felt a stronger vision jumping out at him. He dropped his fishing equipment, which tumbled down into the waters below, but he held tightly onto the picture to prevent it from falling.

"What's happening…?" he wondered rapidly.

Before he could finish his musings, he felt his eyes closing….

"Octozord!"

Antonio opened his eyes to see his miniature self. For a long moment, he spent his time pinching himself to make sure this was reality as he looked at himself agape with astonishment. He never imagined sitting in a cross-legged position and staring at himself as a kid. He could only watch as a young, seven year old Antonio raced across his temporary spot of "training", stepping over the moss and winding his way around the large oak.

The ranger blinked several times before recognizing the atmosphere. The foreign air tickled his cheeks, wafting an unfamiliar aroma around him. He could feel the slightest touch of home among the humid air stuck to his skin. However, he could only remember the fact that his faithful ally was missing rather than the realization that he felt so much at home…even though he wasn't. However, he knew he had been here. This place…this place that he instantly fell in love with…reminded him so much of his home back in Mexico. But at the same time, it wasn't Mexico. It was a much different place…

He pondered the moment without question. This surely had to be a dream. And before he knew it, he felt himself fading into his younger self, as if being merged. The supernatural elements engulfed him into obliviousness as he started to forget everything for the time being. The picture…his mission….His current memories were temporarily forgotten. He plunged into the younger Antonio, becoming one with his former self. Soon enough, he saw himself under the looming oak, searching again.

The little Antonio's eyes, fairly large for his age, peered through the cracks in the extended tree limbs. He searched along its edges and peered over fallen branches. It wasn't long before his little heart started panicking.

"Octozord, where are you?" he cried, encircling the tree over and over.

The vines were hung in different perspectives as he continued to search for the fateful zord. His hair was heavily draped over his eyes as he brushed it back with haste. He sunk down in desperation.

"I have to find Octozord! Or else I can't be a samurai!" his voice echoed.

"_A samurai?"_

A gentle voice behind Antonio suddenly caught his attention as he saw a girl in the distance. His heart started pounding faster and faster. It was the same girl from the picture…the younger Aami. Although Antonio didn't recognize her right off the bat, he still knew he met her before somewhere in the deepest depths of his inner self.

The first thing that caught his eyes about her was her foreign style of dress (despite the fact that any seven year old could feel jealous about how she stood out of the crowd). She seemed about a year younger than him-six years or so- judging by her tone. She was also pretty quiet for her age. For someone even as young as she was, her hair was seemingly very long. Her big, ebony eyes and long eyelashes also captivated his attention. She was very adorable indeed, but, of course, he wasn't going to admit that.

"Does this belong to you?" she asked shyly, holding up the Octozord with both hands and standing a few yards away from him.

Antonio smiled widely and nodded. "_Oye_!" he called. "Wait!"

Again, the girl gave him a confused look. "But my name's not 'Oye.'" She answered in her quiet, obviously kid-like voice.

The young Mexican remembered his zord friend and raced over to her. He immediately took the Octozord in his hands.

"Were you looking for a long time for this toy?" she wondered curiously.

Antonio grinned. "Yep!" he announced. "But it's not a toy, _Chica_. It's a zord. Where did you find this, anyway?"

She pointed to the corner of another nearby grove of trees. She then tilted her head and clarified, "And my name's not 'Chica', either."

"I know it's not." little Antonio said. He gave her a sly grin. "So what is it?"

"What's what?" she asked sweetly.

"Your name."

The girl looked at him for a long while, whether from the surprise that someone was finally asking her for her name or from the confusion in his different tone of voice. "Aami."

She turned back around and started to go back before the seven year old Antonio called, "_Oye_, Aami!"

She stopped and glanced at him, blinking her long eyelashes innocently. "Yeah?"

Antonio ran up to her with his hands behind his back. And suddenly, he did the unthinkable. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pretty lotus flower he had found earlier. He reached out his hand to give it to her, leaning forward and planting a small kiss on her cheek. "Thanks."

She again glanced a long moment at him before giggling. "No problem."

And as soon as she spoke those words, he felt himself coming back to reality. Another blinding light took over him, masking the blurriness of his sight. The vivid vision melted before his eyes, leaving him struck with realization.

"_What_ was that?" he pondered, moaning from the headache.

He slowly traced the back of his head as the headache vanished gradually. Within a few moments, everything was as still as before. Antonio reached deep into his pocket and pulled out the antique nighlok mirror. He didn't know why his warrior self was still peering out at him, like some past live is haunting him (not in a bad way, but in a strangely good way). He sighed as it caught the reflection of Aami's childhood picture. Instantly, the former reflection started to swivel and change. But before Antonio could further take in what he had just endured, he heard voices behind him. Instantly, he placed the mirror and the picture back inside his pockets. And thus, everything was momentarily forgotten.

Antonio turned around to see a few people in the distance. Two of the figures were men and one was a woman. A shawl was draped over the woman's head and wound its way over her shivering fingers and coat. The gold ranger inched closer for a better look. His eyes widened as he saw that the woman was actually the Indian beauty.

"Excuse me," Aami began. "But have you seen-"

"Look who's here…" slurred one of them, glowering at her.

"She kind of reminds me of…wait, you Asian, lady?" the shortest among the two asked.

Aami raised her eyebrows. "Um...yes….but have you-"

"I knew it! You must be Latino!" he cried.

"Latino isn't Asian, bro." the taller one said. "She must be Arab."

"Naw, she's too Indian." He turned to Aami. "Well whateva you may be, don't ya know ladies ain't supposed to be here this late?"

Aami wasn't amused as she cautiously backed away a few steps. "I'm sorry, but my friend-"

"Oh, so you're here for your _friend_…." The other mocked. "Look, we ain't in the mood for all that. Now just go on back the way you came and come again tomorrow. If you want to live." The two roared in laughter at the supposed joke.

"Please." Aami said. "It's been a while since I've heard from him. I know he's here-"

"So it's a _he_." One taunted. He nudged the other in the shoulder. "Bet it's her boyfriend or somethin'."

Aami just looked away, trying to mask her deep frown. She was not ready to give up that easily. She faced the two men, maintaining a humble expression. "I assure you it won't take me that long-"

"Just shut up." The taller one commanded, grabbing her arm. "You mentally challenged or somethin'? Can't ya understand what we is sayin'?"

"Let go please." Aami said, trying to wriggle from his grasp and keeping her patience from withering away.

"Aww, you is too nice, ain't ya?" The other said, reaching for her shoulders but missing as she dodged herself uncomfortably. "Well, sorry Miss. I bet ya don't know what happens if yur here this late in the nig-AHHH!"

"Let her go." Came a familiar, yet deathly intimidating voice.

Instantly, the man before her was flipped through the air, his arms reaching for the back of his head as he landed facedown before Aami. The Indian beauty's eyes widened in surprise as she saw Antonio jarring his fists across the other man's jaw.

The Mexican sent a wave of pain through the two with a powerful kick in their shins, sending them knocked out and crashing to the ground. Before they knew it, the two men were defeated. Antonio cracked his knuckles with pride, glancing concernedly at Aami.

"Are you okay, _amiga_?" he asked.

Aami nodded shyly. "Thank you."

"Hey, I thought we already went over the "no sorry, no thank you rule." Antonio said, smiling.

Aami smiled back. "Well…that was very impressive."

Antonio grinned. "Well, you know… I try…"

The two laughed before the gold samurai ranger flashed her a playful frown. "You shouldn't have come for me, you know."

"I was worried." Aami replied.

"_Lo siento, bonita."_ he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I was kind of carried away with something."

"As long as you're safe." She said compassionately.

For another long moment, both stopped in their tracks and reminisced the other's words. The two started back to the Shiba house, the awkwardness of the night haunting behind them before both spoke out at once, "Thank you."

Both of them laughed gently, attempting to let the other speak, but both ending up saying, "For what?" simultaneously again.

"You go first." Antonio said.

Aami sighed contentedly. "It's obvious why I thanked you." She said quietly. "For that lovely surprise."

Antonio smiled to himself. "I'm glad you like it."

"But it's very expensive." Aami said. "You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to." Antonio said, glancing into her eyes.

Aami smiled softly. "Your turn."

"Well, mine is obvious, too." He said. "It was very sweet of you to persuade my dad to come see me."

"I figured it would be great to get to know your father as well as give you a nice surprise." Aami said.

"Can I ask you a question, Aami?" Antonio asked.

"Yes." Aami said.

The gold ranger didn't really know what to say. He broke the awkward silence with a question that was quite uncalled for…for the sake of breaking the uncertainty.

"Do you think I seem like a handsome Bollywood actor now?"

Aami didn't understand what he meant by that at first. But as she processed the sudden question, she started laughing. "How do you know Bollywood?"

He grinned. "I have my research ways." He said. He nudged her playfully. "So do I seem like a Bollywood hero now?" he asked again.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really watch Bollywood movies." Aami said. "I'm more of a Tollywood person."

The Mexican's jaw dropped. "There's a _Tollywood_?"

She giggled. "Yep."

"Awesome! So am I now like a handsome _Tollywood_ actor then?" he asked playfully. "You know, the daring personality, the karate moves, the amazingly attractive looks, etc.?"

"Just a few more tries, and I guarantee you will be." Aami said, smiling.

"I guess I should start preparing my speech." He said. "You know, one day when I'm famous and all."

"Really?" Aami inquired in amusement. "A hero worth waiting for, huh?"

"Of course, starting with my buddy right here. 'Good evening everyone. It is I, your one and only Antonio Garcia, dedicating my success to Miss Aami…'"

And as the two rangers disappeared into the night pathway, their laughs rang through the silent blizzards of the late December night.


	37. The Heart's Whispers

**The Heart's Whispers**

The month of January crawled by within the wintry depths of Panorama City's tolerance in weather conditions. The nighlok attacks were getting more and more frequent, as did the love and friendship atmospheres throughout the Shiba house. All was well despite the fact that Aami was the one slowly spreading away from the rangers. Though no one had really noticed except for Antonio, she was always found in solitude and seen wandering in thought most often. At the crack of dawn, she would be the first one awake. Past midnight, she would be the last one to snuggle in her bed. In the six months she has been at the Shiba house, she had become the sole glue that held the all the rangers in comfort, sacrificing her little luxuries for their sake.

Antonio, of course, was not pleased with the way she was turning herself into the "maid" of the Shiba house. Considering how much he had changed after his father's departure and the visions he faced that night, he felt cockier than usual all of a sudden. He seemed more cheerful and as bright as ever in personality. He had ventured a great leap in advancements in training, beating even the team's leader several times than usually expected. He was enduring so much change in very short amounts of time. Overall, the rangers had excelled in their duty, but Antonio seemed most advanced.

His musings were also a drastic increase. He would be sent immediately to cloud nine at the sight of the beautiful Indian ranger. His cocky attempts to impress her were always a must, and the rest…well, it was obvious that the entire universe could tell Antonio was, no doubt, deeply in love.

Soon enough, February had embraced the rangers with positivity. Valentine's Day was getting closer and closer until it came upon them only a day away. Mike was frantic in getting something special for Emily, and Kevin was impatient for an idea to impress Mia. Still, there was no guarantee that either ranger was going to confess his love. Antonio, of course, had millions of ideas racing through his head until he settled upon one in particular. He had to have a plan for his favorite ranger, too…. right?

Many times, he had inquired Aami about her thoughts on Valentine's Day, as did Emily and Mia (who were the most enthusiastic about this holiday compared to the other rangers.)

"So what do you want for Valentine's Day?" Emily had asked.

Antonio had peeked in from one of the dojo windows, awaiting Aami's answer.

"We can go shopping if you want." The pink ranger suggested. It could be like a girls' day out."

Aami chuckled hesitantly. "Um…I would love to…but you see-"

"Come on, Aami!" Emily said. "It'll be fun! We have never had a girls' day out since you became one of us. You're always training. Lighten up!"

"Yeah." Mia invited welcomingly. "There's even a sale today!"

Aami smiled. "I really would, but I already told Mentor that-"

"You can always ask him." Emily offered. "Please, Aami? You never get the chance to spend anything for yourself."

And it was true. Aami was never the one for such surprises or personal time.

"No thank you." Aami said politely. "It's really nice of you, though. Please, go ahead without me."

Emily and Mia frowned in surprise. "But why?" the yellow ranger asked.

Again, Antonio listened harder.

The orange ranger shrugged. "I just never celebrated Valentine's Day as often as I should have. I really didn't feel the necessity of celebrating it."

'You will this time, _bonita_.' Antonio thought, blushing from a far.

"But you should." Mia said encouragingly. "It's really nice to receive gifts from friends and people who love and appreciate you."

"It's a time of _love_!" Emily said dreamily.

Aami's smile dwindled, much to the nearby gold ranger's dismay. "I've never really experienced or expected anyone to do something like that for me." She replied innocently.

"Everyone has a special someone." Mia said teasingly. She nudged the orange ranger playfully. "I'm sure you do, too."

Antonio nodded resolutely, agreeing to the statement.

But Aami simply looked away. "I'm not _too_ sure about that." she whispered softly.

And that was when Antonio made up his mind (of course, he was already planning to give her a special something, but somehow Aami's answer sparked a lot more enthusiasm within him.) It wasn't until the day of love itself had finally graced the rangers, stirring at least a subtle amount of interest in the ranger who was most indifferent in her opinion on Valentine's Day…Aami.

The Indian beauty, of course, was the last one to grant her bed with the boon of her presence, her exhausted eyes closing and drifting into an ephemeral, dream-less sleep. She never knew how long she had been sailing the dream world ship, but she definitely didn't remember her fingers feeling as smooth and velvet-like as they were now. As she regained consciousness, she felt the smoothness tickle the tips of her aching fingers. She tossed and turned, still with the feeling of not being able to remember the silken texture of her own bed. And before she knew it, she was waking up to the lovely fragrance of roses, jasmines, and lotuses mingled with a strangely chocolaty aroma.

Her ebony eyes fluttered open from the chilly breeze that peeked in, her glittering hues embracing the ceiling. For a moment, she blinked twice before believing that the strings floating on top of her bed were actually balloons. Her first instinct was to grip the floor with her feet and continue on her everyday activities, but today, she may as well let the beautiful, unbelievable fantasy take her in and captivate her senses. She ran her fingers gently over the side of her left cheek, brushing away a flower petal. Wait…..a _flower petal?_ Her eyes widened as she glanced all around her room, processing the peculiar sight of balloons and flower petals. And speaking of which, there were flower petals everywhere…not one, not two, not even three… In fact, here were more like three _million_ flower petals. Was she even in the Shiba house?

Filling every corner of her room were flowers…_flowers_…of all colors and all sizes. From blooming blossoms and dazzling daffodils to tantalizing tulips and luxurious lotuses, the entire room was filled with such radiance that any human would be unable to process it so instantly.

Little slips of paper hung from every stem of the flowers, the curiosity of the Indian beauty growing within every minute. Rose petals elegantly traced the edges of her bed and the very center of her mattress, cushioning her soar palms and feet with their heavenly fragrance and texture.

Aami managed to make her way to the flowers, gripping the slips of paper off of its stem. Printed upon them were the words:

_When you love someone, you say their name different. Like it's safe inside your mouth._ _If only you could hear me, I would say your name in every different way possible until my heart keeps beating._

At first, she couldn't figure out the meaning of what it was really trying to say, but seemed flustered after she realized what it meant. She reached for another rose, this time whispering to herself the words.

_They say love is blind, but it's not – it sees more, not less. But because it sees more, it is willing to see less. Why else would your beautiful eyes symbolize its sight?_

Her cheeks tinted in pink as she continued to read another one to herself, almost afraid to read them out loud.

_You may not love me like I love you. You may not care for me like I care for you. But if you ever need me, I will always be around for you._

She gently let the flower grace the pile of others before eying on more.

_If I had to choose whether to breathe or to love you, I would use my last breath to tell you that... I love you._

Again, another…

_Your touch sparks my soul and sets my world. Your hugs take me to a whole new place. Your smile is the only thing keeping me alive. And your kiss? For that only do I await…_

Her cheeks blushed in what would be defined as the deepest blush ever experienced as she tore herself away from the millions of love quotes she read just within those very few moments. Not only were there beautiful flowers for her to explore, but there were also plentiful supplies of chocolates. Sweets of all kinds (vegetarian and eggless of course) greeted her with pleasant surprises of their own. Last, but not least, a little white teddy bear welcomed her into the wonderful world of Valentine's Day.

For once, she just let her breath escape from her lips as it became one with the air of surprise that seemed to suffocate her. Was she really expected to believe this?

The door of her room was instantly opened as the yellow ranger came in. "Hey, Aami, do you know why it smells like rose-woaahhhhhh…."

The rest of the rangers joined her shortly, Mike being so surprised to the point where he was about to swoon into Kevin. Jayden smiled in amusement. Kevin gave a bewildered nod, indicating that he was impressed and shocked at the same time. Emily and Mia sighed in content over every little surprise that awaited the orange ranger.

"Woah…" Mia whispered softly.

"F-flowers…_everywhere_…" Mike managed to stutter.

"Oh my…" Jayden started. "Looks like we have a lot of preparation to do for cleaning up afterwards."

"What _is_ all this?!" Kevin gasped.

Slowly, all the rangers except Aami glanced at Antonio, who stood in the doorway with a very noticeable blush engraved on his mocha-hued cheeks. And what was the gold ranger's reaction? Well, let's just say that he was in a world of tension and enthusiasm all on his own as he flashed the others a knowing smile.

"This is _so_ sweet!" Emily finished, breaking the silence. The yellow ranger explored Aami's room, gasping at each and every touching sign of what would be a spectacular Valentine's Day for the Indian beauty.

"Looks like you have a secret admirer." Kevin said, hinting the gold ranger by emulating his knowing grin.

"I bet we all know who that is." Mike whispered loud enough for only Antonio to hear. The gold ranger shot him a glare.

"Aww! It's from secret admirer!" Emily gushed.

"Maybe it's from a really nice Indian guy." Mike said, causing the gold ranger to fume. The green ranger smiled in delight at the sight. "What? I'm being realistic."

"It doesn't have to be!" Antonio said as the blue and red rangers exchanged a knowing smirk.

"Okay then." Jayden said. "But why are you so concerned?"

His best friend, too? Poor Antonio couldn't believe that the entire world turned against him (in a good way of course). He continued to fume in embarrassment as he saw the yellow ranger running over to the millions of roses, gently grasping one and reading off of its slip of paper.

"'All I need is my one star in the sky, to wish for you every day_.'"_

"Ooooohhhhhhhhh!" The rangers said simultaneously, jolting a knowing look at a blushing Antonio. Poor Aami seemed to be the only person as confused as ever.

"You see, Aami?" Mia said with a wide smile, giving a certain gold ranger in the corner a knowing giggle. "I told you there's someone for everyone!"

Aami frowned slightly, still awestruck as she shook her head in denial.

"Here's one." Said Jayden. "'I love my life because it gave me you. I love you because you are my life.'"

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" came another simultaneous collection of grins.

"'I wish dreams were like wishes, and wishes came true, because in my dreams I'm always with you.'" Kevin read aloud, holding up another slip.

"Woooohhhhhhh!" Roared the applause as Mike laughed and shook his head at the Mexican. "Well… whoever wrote it…..it's cheesy, yo."

"Maybe it _was_ cheesy-" Antonio defended. "Maybe I-" he froze as the rangers all grinned evilly at him and stared at Aami. "…._the guy who wrote them_…." He corrected himself. "…was focusing more on making her smile. But it's still pretty sweet… right, Aami?"

The gold ranger gave the Indian beauty a hopeful glance, only to soften his gaze into that of concern as he saw the confusion and, unusually, torment in her expression. The rangers all gazed at her, waiting and wondering about her reaction. Wasn't she supposed to be happy about this? Shy? At least _annoyed_ on the contrary? But no….

Aami seemed more confused than ever. Every part of her being told her not to accept what was occurring in her life. It was like something was forcing her not to become aware of the fact. Plus, she highly doubted that this was even from anyone. What if it was all a prank or something? But the rangers usually never played such pranks on her…or would they? Maybe they were playing around with her, knowing she was never used to Valentine's Day.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't for me." She said at last with the innocence still flashing in her eyes, not amused in any way.

"Try saying that to this cute little teddy bear." Emily said, gesturing to Aami's name stitched perfectly onto one of the hearts the white teddy bear was holding. The words 'I LOVE YOU' were printed on the bigger heart next to the one that contained her name.

"Well, maybe we should leave the Juliet to enjoy her presents!" Mike said, leading them all out of the way.

"Sorry we kinda barged in." Kevin said, following the others. He gave Antonio a look of curiosity. "Mr. Garcia? Any day now…"

But Antonio was too busy staring in concern at the Indian beauty before he finally made his way out of her room. Somehow…he expected more…. He just stared broken heartedly as she stared at the floor, unable to show her expression to anyone else.

"'_It's impossible.' said pride. 'It's risky.' said unknown experience. 'It's pointless.' said reason. 'Give it a try' whispered the heart.'_"

Aami's eyes widened as the quote wavered in the tensed air, mirroring her thoughts. Her gaze fluttered surprisingly over to the gold ranger as he blushed deeply, holding a slip of paper as a way of pressing away what he just said. He placed the paper's corresponding rose in her palms. He breathed out a sigh and followed behind the rangers as they started to head off into the hallway, turning around every so often to assure the radiating sparkle in her eyes to come out into the open. And somewhere deep within her heart, Aami still couldn't see the significance of why this particular quote haunted her more than the others.

* * *

**_*Valentine's Day Special*_**


	38. Fragile Soul

**Fragile Soul**

"Huh!"

Antonio smashed his fist into the air, splicing the atmosphere with his swing of the blade. His slit-black eyes crimson from ecstasy raged on through the forest sight, his reflections mingling with those that bounced back in the wavering river beneath his feet. He struck the earth with his blade, avoiding his slip and gliding to the other side of the mud-caked ground. He took a deep breath, forcing his bare shoulders to come to position. He steadily ceased his breathing, glaring into the heart of the woods. He groaned irritably, gripping his blade with overflowing strength. With an abrupt force, he clenched his fists once more and got in his best stance.

Sitting in front of him was the trusty LZ, shooting different disks at the gold ranger. He felt the wind tantalizing him as a rough groan escaped his throat. Nevertheless, he delivered an ear-splitting blow onto the central core of the training sight, moving his hands in a fluid motion and dodging the disks as his sleeveless shirt rippled in the harsh breeze. He could feel his foot scraping through the splinters of wood and timber, driving its weight into the nearby tree roots with powerful force as the disks raged on one by one. Soon enough, he was leaping from here to there in efforts to dodge the blows.

Soon after the era of disk-dodging, he again returned to train on his own, covered with bruises. Just as he finished his training feat, sweat trickled across his dark, tanned face, enhancing his glistening features in the sunlight. As he glanced downward into the reflections of the water, his hoarse eyes lit up as they immediately sensed the presence of the beautiful Indian ranger.

He turned around to face her, a huge grin spreading across his lips. The afternoon sunlight shone upon her balleting curls, signifying the sparkle of her eyes. However, he noticed that at that particular moment, a lot of things changed about her, the main one being that she was never as comfortable around him as she was before. Before he could express his usual greetings, he found himself getting more and more curious at her discomfort.

"_Hola_!" he said, grinning and hoping to shun away the awkward moment.

She smiled. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

He flipped through the air and landed a few feet in front of her. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long." Aami shrugged.

"What can I do for you, _señorita_?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Um…" Aami began, but simply couldn't look him in the eyes. The gold ranger raised his eyebrows in further curiosity.

"Anything wrong?" he asked. "_Que pasa_?"

She shook her head, still not looking at him. "No…not at all…"

"Then why…" he paused, catching a glimpse of himself and his exposed shoulders. He chuckled nervously as he aimed for his jacket and threw it around himself.

"_Lo siento_." He said, flavoring his Spanish with his accent. "Sorry. You were saying…?"

Mentor needs to speak with you." Aami said solemnly. It was clear to him that she was hiding something, however. The vividness of her voice captured his attention although he was expecting a more enthusiastic welcome from the nature samurai. Her eyes darted here to there as she felt his gaze still on her.

"Oh…" Antonio said, disappointed. "Did he say why?"

"I'm not sure." Was her answer.

He rubbed the back of his head. "So…is that all you have to tell me?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Are you sure?" The gold ranger said. "I think something's missing."

"What?" Aami asked curiously.

_"Tu sonrisa."_

She gave him a look of confusion.

"Your smile." Antonio said cheerfully.

Aami chuckled, her eyes glistening. But somehow, the happiness didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Is your samuraizer allowing you to morph?" he asked. "You did mention that you were having some problems with that."

"No." Aami said. "Mentor said it was going to be of no use."

Antonio frowned. "Is there _anything_ in this world that I can't fix? Afterall, I even made my own. How can I not reprogram it?"

Aami shrugged. "He said it was for the best."

There was silence between the two as Antonio felt the heat of the tension rising. Within a few moments, he broke the silence.

"Let's go." he said, pulling along his lightzord and motioning her to follow.

"Why don't you go on ahead?" Aami suggested suddenly. "I will be there soon."

The gold ranger stopped in his tracks. "Why?"

Aami finally made eye contact with him. "I need to-"

"I'll come with you." He started to offer instantly before she finished her sentence. But he couldn't finish his own, considering that her purpose to come here in the first place was to let him know of Mentor's orders.

"Oh, yeah…" he said to himself.

"It's alright." Aami said kindly. "I need to take care of something else afterwards."

"I can get permission from Mentor." Antonio said. "Seriously, if you need company, you have a golden gold ranger on your side!"

"It may take me long." Aami said cautiously.

"I'll wait!" Antonio expected to see her smiling face again, but he could see the discomfort in her expression. He noticed how she lost herself in deeper thoughts.

"Sorry, Aami." He said. "Only if you want me to."

She snapped away from her trance. "No need to apologize." She said sweetly.

"It's just that…your samuraizer isn't working, either…. I thought it would be best if I came along…you know…not that you can't take care of yourself or anything, but…." He trailed off.

"That is very sweet of you." Aami said. "But it's fine-"

His samurai morpher boomed through their hushed whispers, interrupting their conversation. Antonio glanced apologetically at her before flipping his morpher in his hand to answer.

"Hello?"

"_Antonio, I need to see you._" Came Mentor Ji's voice.

"I got the message from Aami just now." Antonio said, his gaze lingering over the orange ranger.

There was silence on the other end.

"Um...Mentor?" Antonio said.

"_Well… hurry back to the Shiba house as quick as you can_." Mentor hurriedly said.

"Is something wrong?" the Mexican asked worriedly.

"_No time to answer your question_." the voice rang. "_You will know what I'm talking about very soon."_

"But Mentor, I-"

_"I will see you at the Tengen Gate_." The master finished.

The gold ranger slipped his morpher back in his pocket, curiously re-experiencing Mentor's urgent tone of voice. "I wonder what's with Mentor." He said.

"It seems he is very serious about this." Aami said. "He has been very worried all morning. You should hurry."

Her words caught him with more curiosity, be he couldn't help as his questions started to take over his focus point. He felt himself wandering back to musings as he saw her turn away from him. She was starting to head off in the other direction before Antonio rapidly glided across the mud-paved pathway and skidded in front of her.

"Are you sure you'll go alone?" he asked.

She tilted her head. "Yes, why?"

He was about to speak before he felt Mentor's words tugging him back. He shook his head. "If there's anything suspicious, just let us know." He warned.

She nodded in determination, politely refusing the offer once more. "Don't worry. I will be fine." She assured.

She continued to step through the clearing, taking slow and steady steps as she felt him watching her all the way. She turned back to see his silhouette still piercing through the hazy sunlight. For a moment she stopped as well, looking back as if waiting for him to disappear first. She could see his footsteps starting out for her through the haze, but stopping abruptly as another round of rings interrupted him from his samurai morpher. She finally disappeared through the winding pathway, still managing to make his heart stutter with worry as he started off through the alternating path.

**…..**

Back at the Tengen Gate were Daisuke and Ji, engaged in a deep conversation with the other. Only one of the other could truly understand the point of this conversation, while the other involved in reassuring the other with his words. Both wise men were awaiting the arrival of Antonio, although doubting their method of revealing the secret to him as well as the others in the future.

"You know it's a risk to keep the secret from him any longer." Flowed Daisuke's poignant voice through the air as it aimed for Ji. The mentor could only nod in agreement.

"I do not know how else to handle this." He whispered back to the guardian of the Tengen Gate. "It's already a heavy burden for us. If the team comes to know about this, it will be a very heavy pressure for them."

"You are thinking about the team." Daisuke said knowingly. "And I know that is our main focus. But think about the gold and the orange rangers. The light and the nature. What will you say for them?"

Mentor frowned slightly, a helpless expression crossing over his stubbornly stern face. "This is what is best for the world."

"But what about the best for the nature samurai?" Daisuke urged on with worry. His eyes softened sadly. "You know her life is in danger."

"Antonio is in love with her, honorable Daisuke." Mentor said. "He will protect her. I know he will."

"But this is not the time for love stories." The older master said back. "I know of the gold samurai's love, and his relationship with her is not something to be neglected as it _is_ the sole purpose of their intertwined destinies. But this is a matter of life and death. This is being played out by fate."

"I have full faith in Antonio." He said. "He will protect her at any cost."

"The gold is strong." Daisuke agreed. "He possesses the strength of millions of united samurai. He has all the possible source of power in our mission to protect the world. But that power is not yet unlocked. As powerful and protective he may be, you cannot rely on just one samurai."

Mentor nodded. "I know." He said. "I know there's no escape from what fate has in store. But a sacrifice is necessary if so."

"You can't clearly be saying…!" Daisuke cried.

"I'm _not_." Ji clarified. "I am _never_ prepared to lose anyone from this team of samurai."

"But you can't hide this from the others. They _must_ know!"

"I can…" Mentor answered. "For the sake of the Earth."

"Mentor Ji-"

"Please trust me on this, Daisuke." Mentor said. "I assure you that the team will do what's best for Aami as well."

The guardian frowned back deeply. "I feel bad enough about lying to the others that an orange ranger _does_ exist." He said. "There is no such thing as one. Or a peacock zord for that matter."

"That's…that's probably the reason why she is not able to morph anymore." Mentor admitted dejectedly.

"Then the danger increases." Daisuke warned. "If we don't do something, anything can happen to her. We need someone as powerful as her on the team."

"It's not the objection of power alone." Mentor said, his wise eyes twinkling. "We as samurai are able to handle anything that comes our way. We value every member of the team equally. And you forget that the power is not hers alone. It's because of the bond she shares with Antonio."

"What about her future, Mentor Ji?" the guardian said one last time. "We know her past. We know everything she has been through. We know every ounce of sorrow and burdens that she is carrying in her heart. We should not be responsible for playing with a fragile soul."

"We are doing this for her good as well." Mentor said. "What she will experience now will not be a guarantee of what she will experience in her later life. Don't worry, Master. She is in safe hands."

"Ji, I can understand your struggle and anguish." The guardian said. "But one day, the gold ranger will find out for himself of her true identity. What will you say to him?"

Mentor closed his eyes sadly, captivated in both sympathy and worry more than ever for the first time in his life. "I don't know, Master." He said defeatedly. "_I just don't know."_

* * *

**Translations:**

_Lo siento- I'm sorry._


	39. The Warrior Awakens

**The Warrior Awakens**

Something was wrong, Antonio knew. He wasn't the one to neglect the heavily suspicious air. One may think that the day was a perfect segue to welcome the darker face of the Earth, but only a samurai would know the mysterious mask of the nighlok spells.

Something else was wrong, he knew…this time, regarding Aami. His mind roamed here and there, examining every aspect of nature that greeted him. But there was nothing else in the manipulative air. His thoughts eventually rippled towards Aami again and again. If only he could turn back now and warn her, at least accompany her. In fact, she seemed to worry him. She hasn't been herself at all since she joined the team.

The Indian beauty had been extremely pale and lifeless as far as the expressions in her ever-alert, sparkling eyes. They had lost their usual glimmer for some reason, and it wasn't rare whenever he found them so downcast that they didn't even bother to meet him- or anyone else rather. The more he stared into those beautiful eyes every day, the more he was starting to miss them. And the more he missed them…the more he regretted to think of the day when he may never see them again. It didn't feel right to not see those eyes glisten from the light.

He knew that Aami was much more than a ranger. As much as the rangers tried to include her in anything fun, she would always find some excuse to be by herself. He remembered Mike's words not so long ago.

"_Aami needs to learn how to have fun."_

_Antonio had curiously glanced over to the green ranger, ready to defend his favorite ranger._

"_Why makes you say that?" Kevin had asked._

_Antonio leaped up from his light zord programming. "Yeah." He said._

"_Well, she always finds something else to do, whether it's training or cooking or something else." Mike answered. "I mean, I wish she could take a break for once and hang out with all of us. Ya know? Watch a movie, have some pizza, even go shopping with Mia and Emily."_

"_She's committed to the samurai lifestyle." Kevin said. "Like me."_

"_Well, at least she should smile sometimes." The green said. "How long has it been since Antonio here ever gushed about her smiling at him?"_

_The gold ranger flustered, but Mike's words were true after all. "It makes me feel bad." Antonio had said with concern. "Like she wants to have fun but can't. She has been very down lately."_

"_Maybe she needs time or something." Mike said. "But it's been six whole months since she's been a samurai."_

"_She's one of the best fighters on the team." Kevin said. "Not to mention she's the most caring person on the team. She's our best friend, guys. She would tell us if something was wrong."_

"_Like that time when she was injured on her arm." The forest samurai countered. "It was not a pretty injury. It was painful just looking at it. Then why didn't she tell us?"_

"_Well, Goldy kind of took care of that." Kevin gestured to Antonio. "So it's not like she wasn't comfortable about it or anything."_

_Mike sighed. "She's like a sister to me. She's strong, protective, peaceful-"_

"_Well, it's not like there has to be something wrong. Maybe she's a naturally reserved samurai."_

_Antonio had looked away. "I wish she could be free with us."_

And even though he kept wishing, it seemed impossible. Nothing felt right. It was like he was lost. Since those very visions two months ago that one wintry Christmas night, everything seemed out of place. He was being toyed around by fate. He felt as if there was something more to his mission…as well as Aami's mission… than just the mere acceptance of being the newest samurai rangers. But the way Aami was being treated differently by Mentor, especially around him…..it made him wonder with such curiosity that he could be anyway connected to her. Not that it was a bad thing because she was the newest, but… he just didn't know anymore.

The withers of the last sign of breezes bid him goodbye, invoking the aid of the crispy, newly-blooming leaves. The fallen branches still chilled the atmosphere with that queasy sense of danger he witnessed so strongly, carrying out that pungent smell of familiarity. As carefree as he was, he refused being oblivious in such situations. He was not going to give up easily on something as obvious, but vaguely unusual in terms of descriptions. But still, his attention wasn't upon the suspicious air somehow. It was only aching to see the nature samurai's safe return.

As he continued to thrust his foot exhaustedly over the last step leading to the alleyway that signaled the Tengen Gate, he felt it….

It was a strange sensation. He was being followed but at the same time…it didn't feel like it at all. Antonio raced through the cobblestone path that led to the Tengen Gate. His suspicious eyes widened as he jolted his hands into his pocket and threw out his samurai morpher.

"Gold Power! Huh!"

Instantly, he blazed into his sparkling suit of gold and blue, the sunlight reflecting off of his blinding glistens. His sword drawn, he stood with infinite patience in order to abolish the unusual presence.

'That's strange.' He thought, his grip tightening on his katana blade. But he didn't have time to finish his sentence before his transformation cascaded the entire atmosphere. His katana slipped away from his grip and his samurai suit obliterated into the air. And just as the morpher hit the ground, a glimmering haze blinded the entire world into a blanket of fierce flames. The clouds started to churn and swivel, as if calling intensely upon the power of the sun.

"Antonio!" came Mentor's voice as he rushed outside. He stopped and stared at the ranger with a deathly stare. "Oh no."

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked as he followed, his old wise eyes preventing themselves to express the deathly horror in them. However, it was obvious that he feared the worst.

Antonio could feel the presence taunting him along the way as he whacked his sword in the air. It came and vanished and came again, testing his patience. But it wasn't over, he knew. He stopped running, his feet gripping the earth as if his life depended on it. He fearlessly stopped himself in his tracks, tracing the ground with his glares and attention. And that was it.

Antonio felt the heat rushing up to his moist eyes as he neglected the sudden changes in the sky. The light blue haze of the air fell apart into nothing but the empty blackness, a radiating power shooting through the gold ranger's suddenly-glowing body. The atmosphere drained the life out of him, pulling him into the realm of sudden bolts of irritation and frustration and…purely anger. His blood boiled, and his veins flexed with strength. He closed his eyes, his muscles toning drastically as he absorbed the power of light…the power of the sun….

'_Be the sun.'_ He chanted in his head. '_Be the Sun…..'_

And as suddenly as ever, the chanting became one with his mind and captivated him. It was the only attachment he ever had in his life as a ranger. He felt the strangest feeling overcome him, as if he was being uplifted. The atmosphere began to glow in brilliant gold light, enrapturing the enraged ranger into the world of light just as similarly as it had done the day he first harnessed this power in efforts to protect Aami. His eyes were still closed tightly, as if observing the sun's rays digging deeper and deeper into his skin. He suddenly demorphed, still standing upright and absorbing the sun's incomparable energy.

Surprisingly, it didn't burn him. It didn't affect him in any way other than give him unbelievable strength. It just radiated as if it was a part of his skin. A deathly hollow of nervousness crept over the dangerously silent atmosphere, obscuring every source of vision known to man as the heat merged with him. The winds increased in speed, followed by the violent answers of nature to his unbearable anger. It was like there was nothing more left of the entire world besides the golden saturations that synthesized to form the gold ranger's power.

His muscular body continued to glow in a golden haze until he suddenly thrust his clenched fist behind him, striking an astonished nighlok powerfully in the targeted area and delivering a blast of incomparable energy.

Mentor and Daisuke froze as they could hear the crackles of the ranger's bone-crushing blow against the nighlok, the mooger sending an ear-splitting howl of pain. Antonio knocked the gigantic beast off of him, sending him flipping through the air and sending face-down.

"You destroyed my surprise, Gold Ranger." Taunted the bone-chilling voice of Ryu. "No matter. I'm not here for you anyway and you know it."

But Antonio glowered back, his mind becoming clear and focused as he unclenched his bone-crushing fist. The rage shot through him. He didn't truly know what was happening to him and why he was feeling this way, but he could feel the intensity slamming upon him.

The nighlok glared ferociously in the darkened sky, a tinge of red streaking through the sky. He gave a mocking stare towards the mentor and guardian, who stood near the doorstep aghast from the sight.

"Some powerful symbols, huh?" Ryu spat. "Which was why I was able to interrupt your little 'reunion'."

"You're no match, Nighlok." Antonio said confidently. He wasn't used to seeing himself as confident as he was now. He felt himself becoming more and more serious. "I won't let you out of here alive."

Ji slowly turned towards Daisuke, his hands grasping his cane profusely. Daisuke nodded back, understanding the meaning behind his stare.

"The inner warrior has awakened, Ryu." Daisuke warned sternly. "You will go down!"

"Oh, come on!" Ryu said sarcastically. "The 'inner warrior'? Well, where is he? I don't see him."

Antonio gritted his teeth ferociously, the power within him rising as Daisuke and Mentor exchanged worried glances.

"Should I be scared of a _human_?" Ryu said obnoxiously. "Like I'll meet my end or something when I have a whole army behind me."

"You _will_ meet your end." The Mexican said with a hollow stare. He squinted against the bright day, swirling his katana within his palms.

"Oh will I?" the beast chuckled evilly.

"Send me thousands of moogers, and every last one standing will meet his end." Antonio beckoned ferociously.

The beast cackled. "Yeah right. But that doesn't matter now." He shot daggers at the golden samurai, whispering in his raspy voice. "Tell me where the nature samurai is and I will be merciful enough to think about leaving you alive."

Antonio felt the anger rising up to his weary hues, almost hypnotizing him to take out this nighlok alone. '_Be the sun._' his mind continued to chant. '_Be the sun.' _He never knew why the nighlok was after her in the first place. "Aami is mine." He said defiantly.

"Ugh! Ranger love!" Ryu shouted. "There are millions of other women on Earth, but you chose this peasant?!"

Antonio gripped his barracuda blade, his veins flexing. "Aami is _not_ a peasant!" he yelled. And with that he charged, slicing the beast's arm with his sword. But Ryu lunged away, thrusting the blade towards the ranger.

"Antonio!" Mentor shouted as he was about to rush into the battle. But Daisuke held him back.

The golden samurai felt his flesh tear as a sharp jolt struck the side of his arm. The pain was unbearable, almost shoving through his entire body as some kind of electrocution. But he didn't even feel the pain in his anger.

"What?! You're still fighting?!" The nighlok's sword slipped into Antonio's dark hands and served as a blockade to striking him, the dark blood splattering over its sharp end. "My blade is strong enough to shock you!"

"Hya!" Antonio yelled, clashing swords with the dangerous nighlok, trying to ignore the pain. With difficulty, he yanked out the blade from his arm, groaning and continuing to slice the monster with his efforts. "You can tear my skin apart, but you will never separate Aami from me!"

"Such confidence?" Ryu yelled. "You're weak. You can't even handle me!"

Antonio still whipped around the nighlok, cornering him with the dance of his skillful blades. "Yes…I can…." he said with a deathly crispness in his voice.

In the drenching mud from the blood stains, the cloud of dust evaporated before the bleary sights, an explosion of mud and grime greeting both opponents with its chicanery. All around the two of them, there was the increasing odor of regret, but he ignored the fact as well and huffed through the battle. However, the heat of the day was nowhere to distract their way, for the winner of this battle was easily known to be the samurai. They hit the slick ground with ghastly crash, the nighlok falling over as if he never stood a chance. For Antonio, that meant the victory was his. But he knew it wasn't over yet.

"He's injured, Ji!" Mentor said. "We must make him stop fighting! It's not time-!"

"No, Ji." Daisuke said, wincing. "It's now or never. We must tell him now."

Antonio's eyes scraped over the cloud's descendants upon the misty ground, the lack of the sun's power and energy clearly affecting the sky. However, the sun's rays radiated easily from the samurai's glowing eyes, as if he was possessed entirely by the sun. But no, he wasn't possessed….he was the spirit of the sun himself.

"We can't." Mentor said hesitantly. "He's not ready!"

"Ji, he has become one with the sun's energy. He has even mastered it! How could he not be ready?"

Mentor merely watched as the world's most powerful samurai awakened within the most playful ranger of the group. "He may have mastered it." He said, too occupied with the battle. "But he has a long way to go."

It was a surreal feeling of both experience and anger, the way they watched Antonio leap forward and shove away the nighlok's last efforts, cornering him once more. He flipped through the air, landing before the nighlok with his katana pinned at the millimeter just before his single eye.

"Not bad." Ryu snorted. "But still not good enough!"

He extricated himself out of Antonio's grasp, swinging back at him with his club. But Antonio got back at him. He felt as if he didn't possess this strength, but found rather in the least in the stage of perturbed feels than actually symphonizing the movements in which he seemed to miraculously conduct. He was stronger than the nighlok, which wasn't surprising to him in the least. But he never knew it would feel so…relieving…. In fact, it felt very familiar.

Again, the nighlok swung forward and managed to strike across the ranger's leg. Antonio felt another sharp pain forcing him down, but he didn't feel it as hard as he should have, for he was in a dimension all on his own. He lunged again. Why, he wasn't Antonio Garcia at all… he was the sun's mighty spirit.

"Antonio! That's enough!" Mentor shouted. But Antonio didn't stop. He has gained so much power already. He roared with anger, trying to thrust his blade into the nighlok.

"He's not listening!" Daisuke said worriedly.

Antonio continued to pin the nighlok down, still immune to his cackles. Mentor frantically paced around, suddenly sparking to an idea. He tore out into the middle of the battlefield, holding his arms out.

"Stop, Guzmán!" he yelled.

Antonio felt himself suddenly stop. How did Mentor know his middle name was Guzmán? Instantly, the crimson streak in the air vanished, and the power temporarily exited from his body to his inner being. He felt himself relax and lighten his anger, although he was still fuming. The power didn't leave him, for it still circulated through him. But it had only reduced in strength. Antonio didn't realize why his power was reduced when Mentor called out to him. Antonio stood up slowly and dropped his barracuda blade, sparing the nighlok only because of the fact that he was drying up and already escaping through the Sanzu cracks.

Ji hurried over to the gold ranger, placing his hand on his shoulder. Antonio turned to face his mentor, his expression filled with mixed emotions-from anger, confusion, and anguish to determination and curiosity.

"What is this?" he asked, demanding answers indirectly.

Mentor sighed. "It's time you knew the truth."

* * *

**Author's Note:** In the next chapter, the truth behind Antonio's relationship with Aami will finally be revealed! Stay tuned!

**Pronunciations:**

Guzmán –(goos-MAA-N)

**_Read and Review please!_**


	40. This Is Their Story

**The Prophecy Part I- _This Is Their Story_**

The remains of the battle still wavered before Antonio's hoarse eyes, his fists ready for another round of strikes. He was sitting at the top step of the stairs that led inside the temple his sword thrust to the ground as he clutched it tightly. He was demorphed from his glistening samurai suit, glaring towards the flames as they flared across the dark skies. All the rangers except for Aami have also arrived at the scene, taking in everything that happened as they questioned the mentor and the guardian. But it clearly wasn't so easy for the two prominent figures to explain everything to them without giving away the truth of this unsaid prophecy. The flames taunted Antonio's inability to do something …_any_thing… just to ensure that he was entrusted to his duty. However, they signified the temporary downfall of the moogers their withering presence, somewhat calming his nerves and impatience.

Mentor and Daisuke were still in shock regarding the matter as Emily and Mia continued to enquire the details. Mike was off in a world of thoughts on his own as he observed his surroundings.

"This is not a pretty sight." The green ranger dared to whisper as he stared everywhere at the burnt surroundings.

Kevin simply leaned against the walls of the temple building, his arms crossed with solemn silence. Jayden was the only ranger who even made the effort to go near Antonio and inquire him.

"Antonio, you have to tell us what happened. For the sake of saving the world, at least."

Antonio didn't answer.

The red ranger glanced at his childhood buddy, trying to get him to confess what happened. "Please."

Still, the rangers could not manage to let the trio spill the news. Funny thing was that none of the rangers noticed that within the few hours they arrived, Aami was still not back yet. And it wasn't actually a coincidence that her samuraizer was outdated and couldn't pick up any calls or messages.

Although Antonio was still in a state unbelievable to him, he was the only one who kept his eyes glued to the entrance of the gate in hopes to see those beautiful black orbs of concern. That was when Mike burst out, "Look guys. This silence isn't going to get us anywhere. _Please_… tell us what happened."

Antonio didn't move an inch from where he was sitting.

"Mike-" Mia began.

"I've had enough of all this. I'm sorry, Antonio, but I just can't stand it anymore. You're so different now for some apparent reason, and it's really not helping."

"Mike." Jayden said. "We all how you feel and we feel the same way. But I think it is best if-"

"I know, Jayden." Mike said. "I know sometimes I can be a bit of a rebel, but this time I'm serious." He turned to Antonio. "And as for your silence, Goldy, it needs to end. Soon."

Kevin sighed as he chimed in. "I think what Mike is trying to say is that we're all worried about you, Antonio."

"Yeah." Emily said. "You haven't been yourself at all lately."

The gold ranger let out a heaved sigh, but still remained silent.

"You see that silence?" Mike said, anger slightly rising in his tone.

Even Jayden didn't even attempt to stop Mike now as he, too, noticed the change in his childhood buddy. Surely Antonio's serious attitude was not something to be ignored right off the bat.

"I know your changing perspective isn't going to block you from your duty." Jayden said. "But I also don't think it's wrong for us to be worried about a fellow samurai this way."

"It's like the whole team is hesitant." Kevin said. "Just think about it. What happened to the cocky, playful, informative tech wiz we've all known as the general impression of Antonio?"

"I'm sure there's a reason behind why Mentor and Daisuke are hiding something from us." Mia said. "But we want to know why you also have something to hide."

"And why aren't you focusing on sharing that conflict with us?" Mike said, pushing the boundaries further.

After a long and weary silence as he continued staring into the dying flames and darting his attention to the gate entrance, Antonio finally rose to his feet as if it was the first time he ever managed to pay attention to their questions. He merely chuckled helplessly as he noticed that Mentor and Daisuke didn't attempt to defend his situation either. The rangers were all alert now, staring astonishingly at him and his sudden actions. Antonio didn't care to answer all the questions being aimed towards him or notice the rangers' worried expressions. He merely focused on not taking his gaze away from Mentor and Daisuke, eventually taking fairly small steps in order to reach them and to keep his fixed, questioning look upon them. The two wise men looked back at him with equal correspondence as the gold ranger then spoke the first words he ever uttered through the course of the last few hours.

"It's just funny how although we're working towards the same goal, we are still not clear about each other."

Again, there was silence as he traced the ends of his barracuda blade, not even taking note of the awkward moment. "I know both of you are hiding something from me."

Mentor and Daisuke exchanged glances as the other rangers perked up from the solemn atmosphere.

"Antonio," Kevin said. "Are you aware at all that you're talking to Mentor like this…"

"Yes." The ranger interrupted still not taking his eyes away from his questioning. "I am."

There was unlimited tension in the suffocating air before the wise mentor answered him gravely. "You just weren't ready."

"SO?" Antonio shot back, clearly aware that he was speaking to his mentor and the guardian of the Tengen Gate. "So what if I wasn't ready? I still could have known it!"

"Calm down-" Jayden started firmly.

"No, Jayden." Mentor stopped him surprisingly. "He has the right to ask me."

Jayden held back, dumbfounded, as he noticed Mentor's expression turning graver. The others stared at the word battle between the gold ranger and the mentor and guardian.

"But Mentor-" Emily attempted.

"It is alright, Emily." Mentor said, turning to all the others as well and repeating what he said earlier. "He has the right. Let him ask."

"What _is_ all of this, Mentor?" Antonio asked firmly.

"You need to settle down, Gold Ranger." Daisuke said. "I know you are frustrated with these attacks, but you must bear with us-"

"You don't understand!" Antonio said to everyone surrounding him. "Ryu is back! And he won't take any chances to come after any of you just to achieve his goal."

The rangers' expressions turned to those of surprise and newfound worry.

"And I don't want to see anyone get hurt by this in the future." Antonio said, turning back to Mentor and Daisuke. "I want to know the reason why he is coming after us. And I _know_ you know the reason why."

As soon as he whispered those words, the withering flames started to rise higher from their ashes until they were radiant enough to reveal the uprising smoke in the air. The wind started to blow violently, and the surrounding trees shook ferociously. The sky's radiance started to slowly melt away again, turning the afternoon daylight into a darkening twilight hue. The forces of nature seemed to come together just to answer his question, as if something significant was definitely going to take place soon.

"What's with the crazy weather?" Mike asked cautiously.

Suddenly, moogers swarmed through the Tengen Gate, resisting the symbol powers and invading the silence.

"More moogers!" Jayden said.

"Not again." Daisuke whispered gruffly.

"It's time we took them all out." Antonio said, determined as he swiftly spun his samurai morpher within his grip. "Permanently."

"Go go samurai! Huh!" The rangers all turned to face them, morphing instantly into their samurai suits. The five rangers- red, blue, pink, green, and yellow- readied their blades at hand as the moogers charged towards them. They waited for Antonio to join them. But before the Mexican was given the opportunity to morph, Mentor stopped him.

"Wait, Antonio."

The gold ranger turned to face the two wise men as Mentor quickly nodded to Daisuke, who answered him by grabbing Antonio's hand. "Come with me."

"But I have to fight!" Antonio said.

The guardian pulled the gold ranger along with him anyway, leaving the rangers surprised yet again by the actions they were greeted by. Mentor ordered them to continue. "I will explain everything."

The battle raged on. Despite his protests, Antonio was pulled towards the familiar room containing the single, still flickering candle. Daisuke reached into the folds of his robes and opened the door. The door creaked open, providing a dark, long corridor Antonio wasn't used to seeing or expected to see.

"I have a battle to face." Antonio said again.

"Take the candle." Daisuke commanded.

"But-"

"Don't think. Just do it."

Antonio wasted no time in taking the candle into his palms. The darkness of the corridor still danced upon the walls of the room, but his face was the only thing in the room that was lit from the candle's glow. It was something he didn't really care to notice, but was noticing for the first time. He couldn't even see Daisuke's face anymore as the darkness overwhelmed him.

"Now you know what to do." Daisuke finished. "Do not worry about anything. Have a calm mind and experience your past."

"But-"

He heard the door shut behind him as he stood in the darkness.

Antonio stared in his direction, baffled by his words. "How would I...?" He paused suddenly, realization hitting him and controlling his thoughts and movements. He felt someone take over him as the antique nighlok mirror came to mind. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, holding it in front of his face. No longer did he see his warrior self. The reflections were empty. Strangely, the mirror seemed to wriggle itself away from his grip and soon dropped to the floor, shattering into millions of pieces and eventually losing themselves to the darkness. Another door greeted before him.

Antonio headed towards the door, still confused on how he could have identified it so easily even though the darkness still continued to thrive within his candle grip. He placed his hands over the doors, not recognizing anything that would seem like a doorknob. He pushed hard against the doors themselves, entering an even darker room. The candle's flame flickered brighter than ever as he scanned through the empty room. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

He dropped to the ground and crossed his legs, sitting in a meditation position. His eyes closed tightly, still saturated with the sun's unbelievable energy. The integrated moistures of all the elements seemed to rest at his feet, the power unable to be hidden from his perspective. His position was not so unusual, considering how he had started to meditate more often lately. But oddly enough, it didn't feel right. He was not new to meditation, but it was hard for him to focus at this very moment. A part of him wandered to what the rangers could be doing at this very moment. From the ongoing nighlok attack that just hit the city to the worries of where the orange ranger could possibly be right now, there was not a moment of peace within him. His insides were at war, clashing against whether he should trust his instincts or commit to the truth Mentor would tell him. He let out a sigh. His eyes remained closed, and he didn't dare open them again.

Antonio sighed heavily before the unusual feeling of heat urged deep inside of him, nudging for answers. Again, he concentrated harder. He could feel the entire room getting darker as he gripped the cold, stone floor of the Tengen Gate with his crossed legs. He could feel the fire's warmth closing in on him and making him feel slightly at ease. The fragrance of the incense seemed to block off his connection to the world as he slipped away into meditation. His heart began pounding wildly within the instant he drifted away, but his facial expression seemed more serene than ever. Suddenly, something jolted through his head. At first, he tried shrugging it off and concentrating harder. But he felt his senses becoming wrapped up within the serenity of the atmosphere that the sensation within his head grew worse, evolving eventually into pain. As it got worse by the second, he knew this wasn't something he expected. He was clearly sensing something although he didn't know what. It was like he was trying to remember something, but it was extremely painful in doing so. He then heard it. Faintly at first but more clearly when everything came to focus. It was Aami's voice calling out for help. But he knew it wasn't real. _Was_ it?

Antonio felt the heat returning throughout his body. For a second it meant nothing. But as the seconds crawled on by and the minutes progressed slowly and carefully, the visions only got worse. The pain also got worse. The gold ranger squinted harder as both sides of his head burned intensely. He battled himself. If he stopped now, then the secret would be delayed. He knew he may never be able to know the truth any other time. But what if Aami really _was_ in trouble? Should he let the others know? Was he just going to let his curiosity take over his protective nature? Could he just avoid helping his team fight those moogers? Of course not.

But it was already too late. He was slipping away. His eyes were closed shut, not willing themselves to open anytime soon. He knew this was it as he sensed the world one more time. He hoped to somehow end the battle the rangers are facing. He hoped to relieve the world from this disaster. Most of all, he hoped to let everything go and make sure Aami was alright. The last thing he remembered being permanently stuck on his mind was the chanting of Aami's name before he became one with the spirit of the sun warrior.

_The legacy of the ancient warrior is never as easy to gain. Then again, it is never forgotten. This warrior's legacy will reign forever in the hearts of those who have known them centuries past. He is strong, brave, and utmost resolute when ready to face war. But he too is a human being. He, too, has a prophecy of duty, war, and love. He was the sun's spirit. She was nature's child. Two completely different paths that intertwine and work together to protect the universe. Their journey consists of purity and sincerity- the urge of one to reach the other in the form of two souls always meant to be together. Why, they, too, have a past. And this is their story…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** The prophecy was intended to start from this chapter, but it was extended to after one extra chapter. The next few chapters will focus on Antonio and Aami's secret connection within their past lives (the story of the prophecy). Therefore, the setting, time and place, situation, and names of characters will be different although the characters are the same. Antonio will be known as _Guzmán _and Aami will be known as_ Janu. _Stay tuned to Golden Heart for the secret behind the prophecy!

**Pronunciations:**

Guzmán- (goos-MAHN)

Janu- (Jaah-noo)

_**Read and review please!**_


	41. Man Behind the Mask

**The Prophecy Part II- _Man Behind the Mask_**

_Prajwal…a kingdom no living being on Earth would resist. Its beautiful weather and dancing liveliness is something every corner of the world envies. Its beauty is indescribable although its pride is veiled through isolation. The rural village itself can be considered a whole new world of lush landscapes, beautiful flora and fauna, exotic scenery, and several tinges of ancient history. Its unique appearance and interaction were clearly some things to be modeled, but the true beauty of the village lies within its ruler, or protector. Every aspect of this beauty lies in the hands of the Honorable Chief, strongly believed to be the Spirit of the Sun._

_The eras of the Honorable Chief's family have been considered to be the purest of all the other forms of leadership. The village, although not the grandest in size, has been the heart of the ancient world for centuries. Each generation of Prajwal has thrived with the consent and determination of each of its rulers. Some were powerful, and some were neutral. The last chief, unfortunately, has been proven to be unfit to lead the nation due to health concerns and, hence, passed away and was known as the only chief who served his duty the shortest. However, his son, his one and only successor, was granted the power ever since the age of twelve, thus keeping the family name and duty alive by following in the footsteps of his father, forefathers, and the ones before them from generations ago. _

_Even though being the Honorable Chief is nothing to be taken easily, its impact upon the young chief is strongly emphasized. He was the youngest chief ever to embrace the duty itself. It was not easy for him, judging by his advancements through and through every obstacle he has faced. His education and way of life has been taken over by the duty at hand. But behind every Honorable Chief there is a legacy, big or small. This Honorable Chief possesses the true spirit, one that everyone in the kingdom of Prajwal has awaited for so long. He is not the everyday soldier one would expect to see. This chief is meant to be the ultimate warrior…the true Spirit of the Sun…_

**…_.._**

"I can't do this anymore…." Moaned a voice of one of the village men. "I'm too young to die!"

"Ugh! This is so heavy….." another whiny tone followed. "And you just _had_ to boast to everyone that we're the strongest men alive. This is what you get for being a showoff, Amer."

The sun's wrath shone ferociously upon the village, calculating the mysteries of the weather during what was supposed to be the time of spring. However, its wrath was far more unusual to hit the countryside in such an intense state considering the fact that winter had fallen only a month ago. Still, the everyday life shuffled on through the unbearable weather, commanding two struggling men by the names of Mir and Amer to carry out their orders of lifting a heavy boulder and bringing it to the village chief.

"_Right_. Like I purposely put both of us in a situation like _this_." Answered the owner of the previous voice. "Lift it harder, Mir!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Mir whined.

Sweat trickled harder down their dark faces as they increased their effort tenfold. But it was of no avail. That boulder simply could not be budged. It wasn't until Amer collapsed to the ground that they knew it was impossible.

"No way…. There is no way any mortal will be able to lift it up." Amer confirmed, gripping the ground.

"It's not like our chief is the worst human being in the world or anything." Mir said. "He's the same age as us, he's probably more of a wimp than we are anyway, so I'm sure he'll understand."

"But you've never seen him." The younger man stated. "No one in Prajwal has except the councilmen."

"So?"

"I heard Chief's a good man." Amer pointed out. "Very strong they say. It's been hard for him since he's been Chief at a very early age. And along with all that education he's had and all the village council meetings, conventions, and other stuff-"

"Hey, I feel bad, too. But we're talking about our lives here." Mir said, somewhat nonchalantly as he huffed heavily.

"Well, yeah, but what about our bet?"

"Who cares about the bet?!" Mir exploded. "You said so yourself that you were too young to die. Do you honestly think we'll risk our lives just to carry out this order?"

The second he finished his question, a loud uproar flared up within the village in the forms of booms and horse hooves. The entire village was silent, observing the booms. No one could spot any unusual sight beyond the horizon a few miles outside the village entrance. The uproar seemed to die down as easily as it began. But it wasn't until Amer and Mir joined the overwhelming crowds that they realized the sound of hoof prints getting closer and closer. Before them stood a sea of horses, and upon that sea hung strong gazes of hundreds of soldiers.

As the villagers spotted them, the uproar continued to break out through the heart of the neighboring countryside streets. Men, women, and children flocked for shelter as the warriors just outside the chief's courtyards stood alert, guiding the citizens to safety. And among those fearful villagers were Amer and Mir.

"You just _had_ to say that, too, didn't you?" Amer said in the midst of exploding to hide himself.

Mir frowned. "How was I supposed to know-"

"That the universe would go against your bad mouth?" the angry man finished as they started flailing away. However, it was too late.

"STOP, you heathens!" roared the voice of the opposing army's general.

The uproar had finally stopped, although the enemy's army had already stepped onto the Prajwalan soil. "One more move and your precious _Prajwal_ will turn into nothing but a cemetery ground!" one of the generals spat.

There was complete silence.

"Is this how the invincible kingdom of Zunon receives its welcome?" Boomed a voice of a soldier.

Amer and Mir didn't take any chances in trying to sneak away, but they couldn't help taking a few steps in hopes of succeeding. Before either could take a single step forward, they found themselves almost running into a sword blade drawn only centimeters before them.

"AAHHHH!" Mir exclaimed, jumping onto his comrade.

The nearest soldier, clad in ferocious crimson, cackled at the two before leaning forward and threatened to slice their throats with his blazing sword. The scorching heat stung the crowds of people, radiating the soldier's beckoning glower in his eyes from its light. "Cowards." He spat.

The two friends gulped, swallowing their spit hard. "P-p-please let us g-g-go, s-sir-"

The soldier menaced evilly. "But I haven't even started the torture part of the chapter yet." He faked a sigh, looping his whip ready.

The whole village seemed to surround the ongoing tension, children clinging to their mothers and men grabbing their rifles. But it seemed as if no one, apparently, was in the situation to even move a muscle. They all merely stared at the spectacle.

"Oh I will." The soldier huffed. "I'm not in the mood for you two late in the afternoon anyway."

"Just send me your worthless leader and we'll part on somewhat friendly terms. That is, _if_ I decide to spare you."

The two men gulped harder as they darted their frightened pupils to the surrounding villagers. Amer made the bolder stand of even talking back.

"We have a _great_ leader." He corrected angrily.

Mir also advanced in his step. "Yeah! He'll protect us…." He gave his friend a sideways glance, daring himself to whisper, "Right?"

"You and your doubting mind, Mir…" the former said, annoyed.

"Ugh! Enough with all this talk!" the soldier yelled. "Last chance. Send him to me!"

"No!" Amer yelled back with equal ferocity. The villagers simultaneously followed with torches and rifles standing ready in their arms. The soldier frowned deeply.

"I guess your leader taught you to support him, eh?" he spat, facing the surrounding army of angry villagers and allied generals and war soldiers. "Well, let's see if he actually have the guts to save _you two_-" The opposing soldier aimed his sword for Mir and Amer by beckoning the blade right in front of them. "-and prove his worth and loyalty now!"

A harsh sound of hoof beats answered the hundreds of apprehensive residents' prayers. The crisp air released another warm breeze out to the far eastern Prajwal country, accompanying from the village's desert perspective. Sand dunes within miles away began to churn as the grains of sand were thrust into the air, as if forming a boundary to provoke a caravan. From afar, the tiny silhouette of a figure was riding on horseback, rushing towards the village with no trace of an army. He was too far away to be caught in a better glimpse, but seemed impressive in the mere style of riding such a horse itself. The village residents turned to face the man on horseback, who seemed so keen in taking large strides with his horse in efforts to reach the end of the many miles of the desert. His majestic posture pierced all eyes with its professional look.

The generals geared their horses to face the desert, one of them holding out a palm to stop the hot-headed soldier from carrying out the execution of the two weaklings. "Halt."

The atmosphere held its breath. Each individual hoped, in his or her own kind of perspective, to see that same, majestic stare of confidence that one could point out from even a million miles away.

The general scowled as he swung off his horse, not taking his eyes away from the figure on horseback. "Your leader is very unlikely to show up now. I highly doubt such a chief would risk the comfort of his luxuries just to come riding here."

"What would _you_ know?" Amer spat angrily. "Your little efforts are no match against our leader. Why, if you're man enough, why don't you try capturing our entire village before he shows up?"

Gasps echoed through the scene as the army cried out, ready to attack. However, they were held down by the general's clearly amused expression- a mixture between both envy of their confidence and a frown from the irritable comment.

"I think that's enough…" Mir gritted his teeth at his friend. "Don't push our luck, Amer…."

"Oh really?" The general said boastfully. "So that's what he wants to get you to say. That coward."

"At least he's not much of a coward as _you_ are." The defiant Amer taunted.

"Shush up! Do you want us killed?" Mir whispered again carefully before being interrupted by another thunderous bellow.

Clearly, this was too much of an insult for any general to take in. He fumed, his face flushed and steaming in crimson. "I order the citizens not to take in too much pride upon some inconsiderate buffoon riding on a fat mare!"

Again, a chorus of gasps echoed.

Before he could go on, he was stopped suddenly by another taller general, who was himself baffled by the sight. "Wait, General."

The surrounding citizens observed the rider coming closer and closer that they knew he was in Prajwalan grounds. He was there and they knew it. But as quickly as he was seen by the massive crowds, the breeze swept puffs of sand across the horizon. The sooner the citizens were blinded by its wrath, the sooner he vanished out of sight.

"W-where did he go…?" the general wondered after the winds subsided.

"It's probably a mirage-" a random soldier from the army spoke.

"Why would it be a mirage if everyone can see it, you fool?" The other general shot back. He turned back towards the sand dunes. "Although it _does_ seem to be quite-"

"There he is!" cried the voice of an eight year old boy who grinned his toothless grin.

The army's attention jolted to the sand dunes just to notice the eerie figure on black, sword less and content with simplicity, riding up the steep dunes, one arm on his horse's mane and the other firmly clutching the mare's saddle. There he was…the mysterious man on horseback. His shadow was what caught them off guard at first. Never had anyone seemed so simple and powerfully influential. A crème colored shawl of slight sandstone-brown was wrapped tightly around his face, whipping by with the wind's ferocious hollers and revealing his dark, playful eyes. His stride was immensely shocking, as if possessing the experience no one has ever strongly been able to progress. Curious murmurs roamed throughout the village borders as the man continued to fly across the vast desert with patience. His sleek black horse skidded gracefully to a slow and sudden stop and neighed in its arrival, as if seemingly addressing something to the vast crowds.

The shorter general cleared his throat uneasily, although the latter seemed more keen on admiring such majestic nature of this man who didn't hesitate to bow or cower before such an amazingly large army.

"I have to admit that I've never seen such a daring young man." He pointed out, obviously impressed. "Like a knight without the helmet and the broad swords."

"Oh please, don't start, General." The shorter man whispered, annoyed as he didn't take his eyes off of the man. "We should be _worshipped_, not impressed."

"He looks more like a ninja to me." A soldier pointed out. "Just look at him. No swords. A shawl that hides his face like a mask."

"You kiddin'?" another chimed in. "That guy's darn primitive alright. Like one o' those ancient, 6th century B.C. warriors who ain't had nothing but spears and very limited armor. And look at them fists! Cracklin' like he 'bout to kill somebody."

"SILENCE!" roared the shorter general. "Don't you dare praise my enemy in front of me!"

The man certainly didn't possess any regal appearance to identify himself as a boast chief, let alone a leader. He possessed many qualities that seemed unusual for any boastful ruler these days just with the glaze in his fearless eyes-strong and muscular shoulders exposed by his simple warrior tunic and shield, piercingly mischievous eyes that glistened from the heat of the sun, and an attitude that expressed the ability to remain strong in warfare without showing off or boasting it about. He slid off of his horse with such ease and skill that once again, he caught the taller general by interest with his daring attitude and courageous awareness. His arm snaked its way to the back of his torso armor, as if about to extricate a weapon. However, his personality seemed very unlikely to be so threatening. Why, it was more..._cocky_…

"Stand back, soldier." The short general warned. "You are in no situation to fight us now."

The man tilted his head, not seeming to be amused in the least.

"I'm warning you!" the general said, starting to cower.

The man pulled out a small pocket knife, suddenly laughing at the general's expression from under his mask. His playful eyes glittered with enthusiasm.

"You're _laughing_?" the taller general said in a strange voice.

"Could the great General Sunè be cowering because of a mere pocket knife?" the man's voice rang from beneath the echoing shawl as he stopped chuckling.

The army commanders from afar held their mouths hanging open from the shock. The other majority of thousands also smuggled in a laugh or two, a drift of relief releasing from their burdened situation. General Sunè jerked up from the comment. "How in the _world_ do you know my name?!"

The man's pitch-black hair rippled from the desert breeze. "Oh…I know." He whispered knowingly, a twinkle in his eyes.

The taller general huffed, "And still not a trace of ego I see. You have that inner confidence, don't you? A heart of a dragon."

The man chuckled again, shrugging. "I only fight for what I believe is right. No compliments taken."

"Unusual, I dare say." The general continued, forgetting his mission for a moment. "Although your appearance resembles nothing of your personality... "

"There's no rule that every warrior should always be stern and serious all the time, is there?" the man answered with a glint of strange courage shining amongst his words.

"If only we can see that victorious grin from beneath the mask." The taller general taunted in arrogance and false curiosity.

"Enough talk!" a soldier bellowed. "Who are you?"

"I'm nothing but a humble warrior." The man answered, the same cockiness maintained perfectly throughout his voice. His conduct was far too unusual, especially in front of someone as threatening as the army (and only as partially threatening as the cowardly General Sunè).

"Such arrogance!" Sunè commented.

"No…this is not arrogance." The tall general corrected. "He seems _far_ too valuable as a warrior to possess such a negative quality." He turned towards the man with raised eyebrows. "Do you even know who we are?"

The man took a step forward. "The way of the Zunonians is never a mystery." He replied solemnly.

"Oh?" Sunè asked. "I suppose you know a lot."

The man thrust his arm back rapidly to grab a spear from behind, flexing it over him and sending a soldier to the ground from the sneak attack. The actions surprised the villagers, who mutely stared at the man's ability to sense anything from behind him in such an effortless attempt. The generals themselves were shocked as the fallen soldier yelped and moaned in pain.

"And even if I do," the man said. "I do not have any thought on bowing before someone as tall as a grain of rice with a mind as sinister as a murderer."

"_WHAT_?!" The short general had faced enough of these insults. With an enraged growl, he lunged forward and grabbed a nearby little girl by the arm. He forcibly held out his sword and beckoned the spectators as the girl's cries echoed and reached out for her mother's hand.

"Mommy!"

"Minnah!" a lady cried, held back by a few of the soldiers.

"One step closer and this girl won't live to see her future!" the general thundered.

"General Sunè!" the tall general yelled. "What do you think you're doing?! Let her go! We're not here to hurt any citizen-"

"But we are going to have to if they don't obey us." The general spat, backing away with the terrified girl. "Learn the strategies of war before speaking out insipidly, _General!_"

"Sunè!" the other general ordered sternly. "It is I, General Mizron, who orders you to surrender to my words."

"NEVER!" Sunè cried.

The man showed no hesitation or fear although it was evident that there was a very minute change in the playfulness of his eyes. He gradually took another step forward. The villagers frantically whispered among themselves while others hollered at him.

"What's he _doing_?"

"Who _is_ that guy?"

"He's putting the girl's life in danger!"

"Hey you! Step back!"

"Don't you want to _live_, boy?!"

The hollers got louder and louder by the seconds. "Sir, please get back!" the lady begged as she tried to wriggle free from the soldiers' grasps. "He's going to hurt my daughter!"

Regardless of their hollers and warnings, he continued his stride as the general pressed the blade harder against the crying girl's arm. "Don't come any closer! I'm warning you!"

The man uttered his choice of words carefully and skillfully, his true ferocity unseen beyond his mask. "Being ready to fight a man without knowing him first is an act of ignorance, Sunè."

"It's _General_ Sunè to you!" the general corrected.

The masked man turned to Mir and Amer, his expression ever the same. "You two seem to be enjoying the show. You think this is possible?"

"_No we weren't!_" Mir said quickly, hiding behind his feisty friend.

"What are you blabbering about, imbecile? Get back!" the paranoid general threatened the man.

Mir and Amer watched on anxiously. "Who is this guy?" Amer asked, fascinated.

"Other than a random guy riding on a horse from a desert and stepping up to fight our strongest rival, no idea." Mir answered nervously.

"Whoever he is, he's not your average warrior." Amer muttered.

"He seems very confident that he can take this guy. He doesn't know what he's in for!"

But Amer seemed very confident. "Just wait for it, buddy." He said. "Just wait for it."

"So none of you trust me then?" the man finished dead seriously before springing forward and jabbing the pocket knife into the general's arm. The general hollered from the acute injury as the man knelt low to the ground and delivered a speedy kick. He lunged forward and grabbed the little girl before she hit the ground in the commotion. Instantly, the girl found herself in the warrior's strong, protective right arm as his other hand grabbed hold of the general's seized sword. With a backward leap, he extricated himself out of his opponent's way just before the general was even aware of what happened. The girl saw herself in her mother's grateful arms with a huge grin on her face as the spar between the two fighters ended, point-blank and without controversy.

Sunè's body went flying over to the other side of the army, his voice roaring with pain all the way. His body, cracked by bone and severely bruised, hit a nearby fallen shield and slammed itself next to a horse's hoof. The clamors and yells of the soldiers pierced the air with their intensity before the entire village remained motionless. For a still moment, everyone stared in utter shock at what just happened…right here in the village of Prajwal.

Amer, however, was laughing hysterically. "In yo _face_, _Sunè_!" the excited weakling cried as the army snapped to its senses. The villagers just stood, absolutely dumbfounded, by what was going on. None made the effort to holler out their excitement with this newcomer they have never seen before.

The astonishment of the army was more than obvious as they commanded their horses to back away a few steps. The man's look remained triumphant, yet still humble. He couldn't resist twirling his blade around from the second-lasting battle's victory…against Prajwal's rival. The taller general dropped off of his horse and rushed to the defeated Sunè's blood-drenched body.

"SUNÉ!" General Mizron yelled, throwing his sword on the ground and trying to wake Sunè. His eyes widened. "This isn't possible… He's _dead_!"

"HYAAAAAA!" A soldier suddenly darted towards the man, piercing the air with his battle cry. But the warrior was ready for him. The soldier held out his spear in efforts to attack him, but the warrior dodged out of his way so effortlessly. He thrust his fist outwards and jammed it against the base of the army soldier's futile skull from behind, sending him down with a sharp blow. From the mere punch, the soldier crashed onto the ground, rubbing his head painfully as he drifted into unconsciousness.

General Mizron watched in defeat as one of the army's best fighters lay in the heat of the sun, pale and in pain. He thundered angrily towards the man, "You may have caused the downfall of a mighty general of the Zunon army. You may have easily put down a powerful soldier. You may have even possessed the potential to destroy enemies with a mere touch. But you have no right… _NO RIGHT_… to crave something that our army has sought for centuries."

"I _did_ warn you it isn't always safe to face off with someone you don't know." The man said knowingly. "And never did I say I crave this land. I am a mere defender."

He turned his attention to the tied up forms of an apprehensive Mir an enthusiastic Amer. "Need some help, men?" he asked as if nothing happened.

The two turned the other way and almost jumped at the sound of his clear voice, darting their gazes here and there. "N-no…we're good…" Mir said as Amer nudged him.

"Why be afraid to face freedom itself?" the man asked calmly, gracing the entire face of the army with a disguised death glare. "These cowards…what will they do to you? They won't dare to lay a hand on any friends of mine."

Mir gulped. "F-friends…?"

"How _DARE_ you ignore me?" Mizron bellowed at the man.

The man rushed towards the two men to free them, leaving the shocked generals and soldiers bewildered by such positively beneficial audacity. Through the sun's intricate spells of light, they managed to see him standing before them, not too serious as one would find him to be. There was a certain kind of comfort…actually _friendliness_… in his gaze. Like he was easy to hang around with. Indeed, he was _very_ strong and muscular. His eyes twinkled with a sparkle that seemed too wise for his age, but it was evident enough that he could be no more than twenty eight or so…at least judging by his perfect posture. And as he stood before the two village men, seemingly superior to both of them with his mere form and courageous charisma, the heat of the summer sun cast its rays upon the subtly humored situation of the scene as well as the intensity that just took place.

Mizron fumed, his face crimsoning with embarrassment. "I'm talking to _you_, stranger!"

The warrior knelt forward to help Mir and Amer, grasping the rope tightly. His grip surprised them. Why, they couldn't even dare themselves to merely _look_ at the rope in front of General Mizron while this man…this unusually superior man….was taking his time to untie the hardened rope and to ignore the general without any trace of fear. And in front of so many people! They cast a sideways glance towards the vast army, both smirking evilly as they were welcomed with pleading requests not to say anything that took place earlier.

"Do you honestly want to go as far as _fighting_ me?" the general yelled, drawing his sword.

The warrior sighed, standing up nonchalantly by the general's challenge. ""It is not in my blood to kill anyone unnecessarily." He said. "But if the situation calls for it, I am willing to take on an entire army."

His words struck the nearby people by surprise. Within moments, cheers roared across the village, the gleam of anger flashing amongst the warrior's slit-black hues. The entire village glued its eyes to the scene, yelling and hollering and celebrating with all of its might. More spectators, even those who were hiding, were all gathered around to watch the sudden change of fortunes and fates. Maybe they weren't doomed after all.

"FINE THEN!" yelled Mizron with a sinister tone. "Let's see if you can wipe out an entire army of warfare perfection."

Gasps echoed around the crowds of what were now thousands of people huddled together to catch a glimpse of this 'new guy in town.' The warrior drew his sword as well, his eyes blazing with the heat of the day as an act of acceptance.

"If you were cowardly enough, you would have shown your face and accepted this challenge!" Mizron huffed.

"Mark your words well, General." The man said under the mask as he, too, positioned himself in his stance and ignored the order. _"Mark them well."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is the official first part of the prophecy. Any guesses on the masked man? (Hint Hint... ;D) Updating as soon as I can. Stay tuned for the next chapter, folks! :)

**Pronunciations:**

Prajwal -(Pruj-vull)

Mir- (Meer)

Amer-(Uh-MARE)

Zunon-(Zoo-NUN)

Sunè- (Soo-NAY)

Minnah- (MIN-uh)

Mizron-(MIS-ron)

**Translations:**

_Prajwal_- Sanskrit word meaning "light (from the sun)"

_**Read and review please!**_


	42. Máan

**The Prophecy Part III- Máan**

"You're really stubborn, aren't you?"

The blazing sunlight wriggled through the poignant voice of General Mizron's comment, a tauntingly offensive intrusion to the unmatched atmosphere. The blockade of fast-moving clouds hung in the air as accompaniments to the naturally suffocating air. Shades of the summer breeze graced each corner of the village as the clashing of two swords prepared to commence. Off to one side was the hot-headed general, a sneer splashed upon his face as he sent spit flying to the ground, right atop the fresh soil of Prajwal. Guarding his back and assisting him were the many army soldiers- hundreds of them- all waiting to take out the opponent with ease. As ridiculous as it seemed for so many soldiers to play a major part in taking out the opponent, it surprisingly wasn't illogical.

The other side consisted of only one member- a warrior all on his own- who took up the challenge effortlessly and didn't yet reveal his identity beneath his mask. Nothing stopped him as he stood forward, feet firmly planted upon the ground, amongst the swirling of winds and reality. Sword less and ever precise in his glares, he stood with an odd charm of his own that attracted trust and confidence from everywhere… through the endless mazes of overlapping realms and unsure certainties. He stared cautiously through them all in that unusually cocky game face of his, ranging from infinite universes to elemental symphonies with a mere glance that destroyed the opposing team's hopes of winning. Second by second, the concentrations dawned on him all at once, silencing the pounding of his heart within his chest. There was an embracing warmth in this world that glued him to it, but it seemed so much like a fantasy that it was almost mystical in reality. It was like merely watching this warrior consisted of two emotional situations that were never meant to be but were now- solemn warfare along with the gentle light-heartedness.

It was already pretty much silent…that is, except for the fact that the general was still continuing with his babbles. The world ceased its clamor. Instantly, the warrior was drenched in a wave of humid sunlight as he stood beneath its intense light. The air was dry and lifeless, casting its brilliant radiance of draining energy upon him. Nevertheless his stubborn attitude never dwindled away. Before him was an ocean of hard gravel and stone, forming a very deep, high ridge that limited his movements and emulated fate's decision. The signs of warfare struck him all at once as they summoned more of his unbelievable strength, the victorious gleam in his eyes already sparking. For a moment, he knew he became one with the element of light.

With a near-perfect yet arrogant leap, Mizron held his sword out to beckon this mysterious 'man behind the mask, taunting him with the use of his weapon and preparing to charge at him.

"I think you didn't hear me well." He said with raised eyebrows. "Maybe your silence suggests I'm right."

Amusement danced in the eyes of the masked warrior. "War does not determine who is right - only who is left."

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mir cackled aloud. "Get it?! _Right! Left!_"

The breeze of silence continued to sweep across Prajwal as a few smuggled chuckles darted into the air- whether of Mir's juvenile nature or from the look of annoyance spread across the general's face.

"I pity you all." Mizron huffed. "You're inviting your own misery."

There was an unusual stillness in the air, and the gravel ridge seemed to tremble underneath the opposing teams' feet. But unknowingly, their signal had already been sparked.

"Soldiers, CHARGE!" commanded Mizron.

The army of soldiers waited until the first _bummm_ of the war drum pushed them onwards. The village held its breath as the first round of soldiers lunged forward and charged, clear and steadily in rhythm with the beat of the war drum for their first strike.

Quicker than any normal person could see, the two sides dashed at one another. Their blades clashed, one by one, and surged to the very center to overthrow the single opponent. However, only sparks were sent flying from the force of their futile blows as the warrior easily knelt downwards. Each fighter seeked to overpower the other, trying desperately to seize the opportunity in capturing him at the right strike. Both sides kept their balance as more soldiers charged in. As if by instinct, the man trudged through the wrath, raging on with unknown strength. With a ragged breath, he slammed his steady fist through their bodies, sending a kick forward and making them lose balance. The cheers of the villagers roared on as the man's single-handed blows struck down two at a time.

"This guy's amazing!" one villager shouted.

"Yeah. Pretty impressive, huh?" another answered.

"Go ninja guy! GO!" a third one cheered.

As the soldiers hit the hard ground, the man leaned back through a simultaneous backflip, racing through the air and returning to the next main opponents. Still, their blades weaved through one by one, striking each proliferating opportunity with a burning blow. Seeing that they would not win that way, they leaped back and threw their swords at the opponent, seeking to end the battle quickly. But their opponent saw the attack coming, and with quick reflexes leapt out of the way.

Strikes followed as the blazing swords danced around the man's eye width. However, it was another keen perception to take note of, especially if one was not so used to seeing ten different soldiers go down as quickly as they started to attack. Mizron, in this case, was touched by utter shock and surprise as he somewhat fiddled with maintaining his game face steady with confidence.

"Go get him, you idiots!" Mizron yelled.

The man vigorously tore through the emerging sea of men, slashing through them as effortlessly as he was willed to do. The men attacked from afar as the warrior reached them without striking right away, clashing onto one sword after another before using his mere fists to bring them down. His masked grin of satisfaction was still obvious to the audience of this particular spectacle as he struck down more of them, but there was something else in his slit-black eyes that no one could recognize. There goes a soldier. Here go two more. Wait; there are three more on the other end of the line. It was impossible to keep up with however many soldiers were crashing to the ground for the sake of capturing such a village and such a brilliant fighter.

The opportunities were soon shattered the ground where he had stopped in conducting his swift moves, sending shards of sand through the air. Seeing that he had missed, one soldier jerked back and tried launching forward, but it seemed so surprising that this man, one who was never before seen around the outside parts of the village, was practically throwing himself into battle and dodging every flick of blades possible. It seemed that the man himself couldn't withstand having to be so keen and precise in his dodges that one of the swords whizzed by his head, missing him by fractions of an inch before embedding itself into the ground.

The army was caught in a continuous journey of strikes and slashes as few by few charged in efforts to completely wipe out this mysterious man, possessing the strength of a hundred men that not even the greatest general in the area signifies among battle. The man's amused, yet concentrative glance darted this way and that, avoiding the use of dodging and focusing more on sending his fists straight through the next round of soldiers.

Mizron's face was embedded with sweat, and it wasn't even his turn yet. His expression was clouded from the approaching fear of what he would do when his turn came. With a nervous glare, he kept his guard up. Other soldiers followed swiftly behind, facing the man head on, but the warrior spent his time effortlessly gliding and tearing through the soldiers' bodies in battle with both grace and dynamic power. It wasn't until very few army members remained and didn't hesitate to run away from receiving another coating from this strange man as General Mizron was the only one who remained.

The roars ravaged the eardrums of the highly irritated general as he swung himself impetuously off of his horse and slammed his incensed self onto the ground.

"You think you're so _tough_?" he roared, unsheathing his own dagger.

The man didn't even blink. His sturdy gaze was ever fixed as he stayed in his best fighting stance.

"Taking out all these soldiers at one point isn't enough!" the general continued, raising his sword and drawing it to a fixed point right at the warrior's chest. "It should be _here_."

There was a laughing gaze in those eyes beyond the security of the mask, as if they were so amused at the general's point.

"You don't dare yourself to reveal your face from that mask, but you are audacious enough to go against me and wipe out my entire army!" Mizron bellowed further.

"Those who fear are the only ones who blame others for their own actions." The man said smilingly. "Unless if fear is not your objective."

"Says the masked oaf!" the general thundered back. He swooped forward, sending a wave of blows at him. However, his sword was very easy to avoid as far as twisting and turning at every flick of the general's wrist. Dodging the blows, the masked warrior easily eluded his strikes. The battle turned from a steady duel to a flaming war, mystery substituting flickering of the ravaging shadows throughout every corner. The intensity of the flagrant irony grew within every increasing moment of war as the one who dodged and ducked received most of the energy. Still, the general flared on.

"I suppose you are so fearless that not even death frightens you." Mizron's voice thundered.

"Oh I fear, alright." Came the answer to the general's ponderings as the man picked up the pace faster and stuck him point blank in the center of his forehead.

Shocked eyeballs surrounded the blurs of village as the impetuous commander hit the ground. There was a death glare among the victim's eyes that failed to penetrate the more steady reflections of the victor's gaze. Despite that, the villagers feared the aspect of the opposer's increase in energy, but they cheered on, urging the man to refuse in backing down from the battle.

"I see you were taught to hide like a wimp than really face me!" the ignorant Mizron yelled.

The man kept silent and still graced smilingly towards the battle. "I suppose you are right." He said, still dodging the aims.

At one point, they rose to their peak in energies several feet into the air, fueled with the pandemonium among the jeopardy of clashes. Mizron fought on, oblivious to the upcoming danger as he stepped backward. But the real victor, the one true winner of the duel, finally crossed his reclusive boundary and lunged forward to obliterate the pathway, preventing the danger with his gestures and sparing the moment of destruction for Mizron. However, as the man delivered a final blow by jerking his clenched fists through the general's abdomen, Mizron felt his energy draining away with the forceful tear of his flesh with his own dagger and crashed onto the edge of the ridge.

The villagers screamed in delight, but it was the general's fight the man must reign. It was never easy for any "outsider" to take on a well-known general in the midst of an entire, vastly populated city that placed every one of its residents' burdens upon him to beat the general. He blinked slowly once to manipulate his raging strength to ending the general's life right then and there. But something stopped him. Maybe the way of the warrior was to fight and protect rather than kill at every given opportunity. He sighed and roamed next to the so-called "general turned loser" of the battle.

The general frowned deeply, unable to stand back up and fight. He cowered as the man knelt before him and offered to help him up. But the general only shrugged him away and wobbled on his sword. The roars of the village continued echoing louder, but it seemed as if the man and the general were the only two left still sane on the village grounds.

"You got me. I admit you got me." Mizron said. "Looks like Prajwal is yours."

The man seemed to wait with patience, shaking his head knowingly. "You say I never fear anything, Mizron?"

"Because you don't." the victim yelled, wiping away the trickles of blood that raced from the corners of his mouth.

"But you're wrong." came the answer to his dilemma.

Mizron raised an eyebrow.

"I fear every minute of my life." The man answered solemnly. "I fear the moment when I may break my promise to protect this city."

"You're not the one to boss me around, surely." Mizron said coldly. "You only surprise me. Who in the world ever cares to protect a city they hardly have any idea about?"

The man nodded slowly. "However ironic that may sound, I suppose you're right either way." he says at last. "But every mortal fears _something_."

The general's eyes squinted. "You seem familiar."

"As in how?"

"As in the power you seem to hold."

The man chuckled again as the general widened his eyes and dropped his sword. Those same eyes… he _knew_ he had seen them before somehow! He pointed an accusing finger at the winner of the duel. "You!" He instantly backed away multiple steps with his shaking legs, eyeing him suspiciously. "You can't be-"

"But I _am_." The warrior said confidently.

Mizron shot him an alert glance, but there was nothing about this 'no longer mysterious' man that frightened him anymore. He continued staring blankly at the man standing before him despite the fact that his face was hidden from him and the rest of the world. It was unusual…how he found himself in the middle of a situation such as this one. That powerful sparkle no other person would be able to see… the general could see it. It seemed as if they both shared something in common. "Why is it that the people of Prajwal seem so pitiful enough as to not having any confidence in the strongest warrior I've ever known. These people think you're a mere outsider, but you and I both know…heck the whole _world_ knows…that you are the ruler of the warriors' arts. How could you let everyone in Prajwal just stand there and insult your profession and duty like that? Insult _you_?"

Mizron backed away as the man kept chuckling beneath his mask. "It has been so long, and now I see you like _this_." The general continued. He suddenly backed away even further as the man stared at his flailing form.

"You toy with so many. It's not surprising that you even toyed with me." Mizron spat, holding his sword out. "Stay back."

"I do not toy with anyone." The latter said with a twinkle in his eyes. "It's only fate that toys with us. We are merely players."

The villagers seemed so wrapped up in their celebrations that they failed to hear the conversation the entire time. How fortunate could they have been…attending to one who has disguised himself from the world rather than enjoy the luxuries of his profession and duty itself.

"No wonder you defeated me. I would have no chance…" Mizron finished lamely. He had experienced enough of his boastful attitude now that he was beat down. He turned back and sprinted towards his horse, his sword swinging by his side with a dreary trace of disappointed rust. Every duel had been his until today.

"Someone who dedicated his whole life to roaming on the streets disguised as some mere villager... your power is too incredible. Spare me...please…"

The warrior still didn't answer, but he raised his arm and motioned him to go on ahead. "You could have been blinded by death's light." he said.

Mizron managed a weak bow before turning back and lunging himself onto his horse. "With a frantic murmur to his mare, he took one last look at the 'masked stranger.' He raised his hand in goodbye and wordless surrender before whipping the reins of his chestnut-colored horse and riding away as quickly as he had set foot on Prajwal.

The village roared even more as Mizron and his Zunonian army turned back and retreated. Cheers rang and murmurs danced, but overall, the joy of the villagers was completely unmatched. It had taken a long while for them to calm down and proceed to normality, but certainly not before surging all at once to take their savior's autograph. Hours strode by as casually as they could, but even then the villagers refused to let go of this warrior. It wasn't until sundown that Amer and Mir finally managed to walk carefully over to the man, who was just then slinging himself over his wonderfully groomed horse. They quivered as the now seemingly popular savior turned around and saw them lurking over his eyes and widening their eyeballs. He was soon tackled by compliments and comments before he started. "Hello-"

"_You,_ sir, are freaking _amazing_!" Mir spazzed.

"You should have seen yourself!" Amer followed.

"You were so strong!" Mir exclaimed.

"…and brave and quick and brave and epic and awesome and…did I mention you were brave?" Amer trailed off.

The man blinked solemnly. "Thank you."

"No, sir. Thank _you_ for saving us!" Amer said excitedly.

"This is the first time anyone ever stepped up to that general." Mir explained. "I highly doubt our leader would have done anything about it."

There was a kind twinkle in the man's eyes. "How is that?" he asked questioningly.

"Let's just say we've never before seen him in action." Mir cut him off.

Amer suddenly kicked his friend in the shin.

"OWW!" Mir groaned.

"Just because we've never seen him doesn't mean he's one of those indolent rulers." Amer yelled, turning to the man. "Don't mind him, sir. He doesn't understand our leader."

There was a glint in the warrior's eyes. "I suggest you know so much about your leader, then." He said in amusement.

"Oh…not really." Amer said sheepishly. "I just don't like people to make any judgements about him without knowing him. Not that I think he's the greatest person in the world or anything 'cause I don't know him either. But you never know, I guess…"

The man seemed to grin widely despite his hidden lips from the shawl. "I assure you he will be very glad to know that at least _one_ of Prajwal's citizens appreciates and still believes in him."

"Anyway…" Mir said. "Perhaps now we may get the opportunity to see your true appearance?"

The man blinked again at his words, a somewhat light hearted chuckle following as he unwrapped his shawl and threw it over his shoulders. His sharp features seemed so familiar to Amer that he was certain he at least heard of the man's sharp features through description _somewhere_.

"Um…excuse me but…do we know you?" Amer asked.

The man shrugged knowingly. "If you do, you do. If you don't, you don't."

"Like that helps." Mir said sarcastically.

"But once again," Amer said as he nudged the man in the shoulder. "Thanks, buddy."

"_Aaand…." _Mir exaggerated as he pointed to their boulder that still lay among one of their unfinished businesses. "Thank you in advance for volunteering to carry our boulder all the way to the Chief's courtyard."

"Mir! What do you think you're doing?!" Amer whispered, shoving himself into his friend to attempt in keeping him quiet.

"Why not?" Mir asked. "If this man is eligible enough to take on an entire army, then why should he hesitate to carry a simple boulder all the way to the courtyard? Besides…"

He leaned close to Amer and whispered, "We should test this guy to see if he really _is_ what he seems!"

"He took out an entire _army_ for goodness' sake! How can he _possibly_ be unworthy?" Amer whispered back.

"You never know people these days." The man interrupted, staring at their sheepish faces. The two friends noticed how he wasn't the one to get mad so easily. "If you wish it." He said calmly. "But why would you be willing to even carry-"

"Oh that's a looooooong story." Mir interrupted. "Since _someone_ took up the boasts too far and showed off that he will carry this all the way to the Chief's courtyard…"

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Just _stand_ there and let the ladies laugh at us?" Amer sighed, clearly annoyed.

"You know what? No worries, then." Mir said. "Forget about the boulder. We have a friend to back us up. Right, sir?"

The man laughed. "If you say so."

"We were just preparing for the light festival tomorrow before the Zunon army's _intrusions_ messed us up." Amer practically spat the word out. "It would be an honor if you join us."

For once he couldn't resist grinning at their playful nature. "I guess so… I don't see why not."

"Well let's go, buddy!" Amer invited as the man slid down his sleek horse and tugged it along with him by its reins.

"By the way, what are you called around these parts?" Mir nudged him.

"Guzmán." He said.

"Guzmán?" Mir said, stopping in his tracks. "That name sounds familiar."

"It kinda does…" Amer agreed. "Anything shorter you go by? You know, like a nickname or something?"

"Please…" the man said in that mysterious voice of his. "Call me Máan."

* * *

**Author's Note: **We've finally met Máan (Antonio). Let's see what the lights festival has in store for our favorite gold ranger!**  
**

**Pronunciations:**

Máan- (MAA-hn)


	43. Wonders and Complications

**Wonders and Complications**

"The Festival of Lights!" Amer yelled excitedly as he nudged Mir along.

The beauty of the night sky was tinged with a whispering aroma of wick and tranquility as the lanterns in the darkened shadows stepped out into the open. The streets were busily mingled with the fragrance of primroses and candle wax, adding the usual peacefulness to the calmest part of the streets. From the soothing shades to the heavenly wrath of the moonlight, the streets all flourished with a humble charm of their own. Dark colors accompanied with something different from the light, pastel colors usually worn by the night's luxuries. A haunting look compared to the festival's gentle appearance. Flared out were the sleeves of lantern light among the skies, hanging well below the urge of cleansing the bitter air with festivity.

Máan stared at his surroundings in his silent yet cheerful way, dodging among person after person. It was hard for anyone to recognize him with the night's enchanting spell of blurs and darkness even considering the vast crowds, but one would never hesitate to lose his or her self into his majestically glazing pupils of unknown power. He took his distance from the two woozy friends and followed slowly and cautiously behind, admiring the sights around him.

"Calm down, boy… We're almost there…" Mir said, whining in annoyance. "Why are you _that_ excited anyway?"

A light of amusement sparkled in Máan's eyes as he heard the conversation between the two whimsy friends. The skinnier leaning against the supposedly "wiser" one who spent most of his time smuggling in goods. A sight to see, clearly, by the villagers.

"Because maybe I'll get to find my lady love this year." Amer said dreamily, frowning at Mir's comment.

Máan laughed silently to himself at the innocent one's enthusiasm as they continued onwards. The stillness of the air was pungent and clear, the wind murmuring to the many species of midnight wonders. One would expect to find the city empty at this time of night, but today's special occasion accounts for more than just late-night escapades. Besides, the Festival of Lights is the biggest celebration within Prajwal. Of course there would be a chance for the whole town to gather in hopes from all over. Every year the crowd would drastically increase despite what some say are superstitions and what others would call "destiny's play on life."

The booths lined the streets, selling food and goods, the smell of pastries and other beverages scenting the air. One could definitely expect to find every type of delicious dessert and other treats along the stalls in the leading marketplace. Of tasty tries to lemon pies, it wasn't long until Mir himself started to roam about the booths and smuggle in a few samples here and there. Last but not least was the ceremonial floating of lights by the river, an event mainly for the women of Prajwal. Wishes of any sort regarding marriage, education, or life in general were known to be granted here (although very few proofs exist). Let's not forget the fireworks at the very end.

"Yeah yeah…dream on lover boy." Mir smirked. "You're becoming so feminine lately."

"Silence, Mir." The lover boy cautioned irritably. "And _no_, I am certainly _not_ feminine thank you very much. It's just-"

"Is that so?" Mir asked mockingly as her turned to the solemn Máan. "He's just hampering after the festival since it's considered a 'big deal' around these parts."

"Which is actually quite interesting although you _never_ admit it." Amer frowned at his buddy.

Máan raised his eyebrows curiously. "Why is that?"

"You mean you don't know?" Mir asked, somewhat relieved. "No wonder you seem so reserved. I would say you're better off than _he_ is."

"Mir-!"

Mir rolled his eyes, ignoring his friend's cackles. "You see, Máan-" he leaned over and grabbed (stole rather) another nearby cookie from the booth before whispering, "-they say if you run into your supposed _lady love_ on the day of the Light Festival, it is believed that you have found your soulmate."

Máan lost himself in musings. Soulmates? He knowingly looked away, not finding himself to believe something so sudden and contradictory regarding his minute experience… (well, lack of any experience at _all_ to be precise).

Máan tilted his head. "Soulmate?"

"You don't know what that is, either?" Mir joked before being nudged by a cautious elbow. Amer cleared his throat and dashed towards Máan in efforts to change the subject. "Have you met _your_ lady love yet, sir?"

The warrior seemed to be caught off guard by the question he received. He shook his head.

"You seem disinterested." Amer said, somewhat disappointed that he was the only one actually excited. Máan didn't speak as he continued walking behind them, his eyes darting to the ground in concentration. However, he noticed unusual smoke darting into the sky amidst a row of trees far away. He frowned and stepped away from the two, observing the sight.

"Is there something wrong?" Amer asked as the warrior jolted out of his stance.

"Hm? No, not at all." Máan said, still preoccupied with what he had just seen. Maybe it was better to investigate it himself rather than worry the festive atmosphere for something without any clarity.

"_Finally_. Someone who doesn't believe in this load of superstition." Mir shrugged coolly. "But really now...you seriously need to loosen up if that _is_ the case. Lay low and live life. Soulmates and true loves…they don't exist in this world, bro."

Máan stopped in mid-step, shrugging the observation off. "I never said I didn't believe in these things." He said calmly.

"Oh no…here we go…"

"Then why aren't you 'perked up,' sir?" Amer asked, nudging the rationalist again with his comment during the process. Máan again switched his attention to the smoke for a split second.

"Yeah." Mir whined. "As much as I think all of this is corny, I'm still pretty excited. I mean, come on. _Free_ _food_." He knelt forward and stole a few grapes from another nearby booth. "And it's like you're on 173 Heaven Street."

"I'm just not keen on the idea of relationships…" Máan replied stealthily as he folded his arms.

"You're very different, you know that? You certainly can't be serious." Mir retorted sarcastically, popping another grape in his mouth.

The warrior smiled. "I never said I wasn't."

"So you're willing to admit that you've _never_ seen women before?" Mir asked incredulously. "None of these pretty Prajwalan women appeal to you?"

Máan was not amused this time, but didn't fail to maintain his light hearted nature despite the fact that he wasn't pleased with the comment. He shot him another rapid look. "I respect them."

"Oh really?" Mir snorted. "So you're never gonna, you know, fall in love? Get married and all that good stuff?"

"Oh I will." Máan, again disinterestedly, stated. He flashed him an entertained shrug. "Just not anytime soon."

"So…you've never proposed to any girl before? No one stole this big strong heart of yours yet?"

Amer glared daggers at Mir as he noticed the patience in Máan's eyes gradually vanish. "You know…there's something called 'respecting guests.' You should try it sometime 'cause you're obviously annoying him." He muttered to his blabbering friend.

"Hey! I'm just sayin-woah!"

Mir yelped as he almost ran into a boulder from being his woozy self. The warrior reached out and pulled him out of the way just in time, firmly yet concernedly warning him to watch his step. Although he had helped him, Mir felt the strangest feeling that his savior was actually waiting to take on him. He couldn't help but gulp hard as he once again noticed the warrior's strong… almost _destructive…_ gaze. But it seemed impossible. Why would the warrior who fought for the city ever turn against any one of them? He twiddled with his thumbs as he whispered a meek, "T-t-thank y-you s-sir…"

Máan smiled, nodded, and continued to head on. However, it was Amer who knew and kept silent, smiling all the way. "I won't be surprised if our _honorable guest_ here just happens to slam that very boulder into your face 'cause of your sassiness." He said, taunting his hot-headed friend.

"Any reason you find that realistic?" Mir shot back. He held his hands up defeatedly and swallowed harder as Máan passed by him with ease. "See? Mr. Máan here won't hurt me…right?"

"You wish." Amer chuckled.

And again, the warrior laughed at their innocence. He still seemed distracted until he could handle it no longer. He couldn't just shrug away the appearance of smoke for nothing. His eyes darted to the treeline before he murmured, "Why don't you both go on ahead and enjoy the festival? I'll join you a little later."

Mir breathed a sigh of relief to himself, but Amer frowned. "Please, don't take Mir's words too seriously. He can be a total jerk sometimes-"

"Hey!"

"No, no, I don't mean it that way. You are free to go if you like." Máan assured them, his slit black hues turning serious. "I need to take care of something."

"Oh." Amer said, managing a smile. "Well… sure. We don't mind."

The midnight's reflections danced upon the paths of the gravel roads as Máan turned back the other way, his eyes scanning the festival grounds. The night air was followed by the rhythm of little, eager feet kicking and padding against the smooth grounds. Flowing dresses and soaring capes swished across the harsh grounds, accompanying veiled ladies and piercing-eyed gentlemen who flocked towards the festive attributes. Laughter engaged throughout the emanating air of surprise at each corner, a newer sight appealing to the millions of pairs of eyes that roamed before the warrior. The tenderness of the city welcomed him easily, as if the surroundings held him in their very hearts. Everything seemed so serene to him that the smoke seemed too out of the ordinary. Whether it was a campfire or something, he didn't know. But it logically wasn't possible for the smoke to rise _that_ high into the air even if it was.

As he kept walking until he came to the deeper corners of the festival grounds, he felt the lights dimming. Laughter increased and squeals of delight not farther away greeted him. He maintained a calm attitude until he suddenly felt something…or some_one_…tugging him from behind. He turned around and was surprised by his visitor- a ten year old girl with curly pigtails and a hopeful smile that possessed the radiance of a million glittering stars. In her hands was a tin container and the word, "Donations" engraved upon it. Her smile totally outweighed the glint in her sparkling orbs that seemed far too intelligent for her age. Máan's eyes softened as he knelt forward and eased his mind to disregard the smoke for a small moment.

"How my I help this little princess?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"We are having a fundraiser for school." She explained with a widened grin and a toddler-like voice. "The money goes to poor children. Would you like to donate, sir?"

He smiled widely as he reached into the fold of his tunic and pulled out a copper coin. He frowned before placing the coin in the tin can and noticed the can's contents. There were too many copper pennies, and somehow it didn't satisfy him. "Hmm…a copper coin wouldn't worth so much, would it?" he asked.

The girl shrugged. "But that's what everybody else is giving us." She said somewhat disappointedly. "So many people who don't want to give money to those poor kids."

"I know. People are so heartless these days aren't they?" Máan asked as he pulled out a silver coin. The girl's eyes widened and stayed glued to the coin's sparkling texture.

"You're the _first_ person to ever give us a silver coin, sir!" she said enthusiastically.

He chuckled as he realized this may have been her first time actually seeing something so expensive. It wasn't prevalent for anyone to run into silver coins these days. "But you're saying this goes to orphaned children, right?" Máan asked with fake innocence. "This won't be enough."

He saw the girl frowning again, but this time, he reached in and pulled out three gold coins and placed the total money in her tin can. "How about three gold coins _and_ a silver one?"

Her little eyes turned huge with surprise and lit up from the ecstasy. "_GOLD_ coins?!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

He laughed. "At least I'm not a heartless person, am I?"

"Not at all! Thank you _soooo_ much, sir!" the girl squealed happily in her little voice as she looked up at him with admiration. "You know, you seem like a king."

"A king?" he asked, quite surprised by the remark.

"You have such a _biiiigggg_ heart." She expanded her arms, motioning at him. "Just like the kings and princes in my schoolteacher's stories."

His smile widened. "Your schoolteacher?"

"Yeah!" she said, jumping up and down. "She always tells me about kings who save the entire world from evil."

He chuckled. "I suppose your schoolteacher is a great storyteller."

The girl frowned. "She is. But she's always lonely. She looks like she's happy, but I heard other people say she's actually a maid."

His smile vanished. "A maid?"

"She's only a part-time schoolteacher since it's one of the very few schools we have in this village. She doesn't get a lot of those copper coins, either." She said, slouching her shoulders. "But she's so good at making me learn all those hard grammar lessons."

Máan glanced at her saddened form, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that." he said.

The girl shrugged, but the smile returned to her face. "It's okay, though. She tells me about so many different possibilities, like the treasure called hope. The importance of believing and trusting in God because He will always be by my side and will be my best friend forever. She says He's her best friend, too, and that He _always_ makes her feel happy."

Máan's eyes sparkled again like never before. "Unfortunately, hope is something not everyone has come to appreciate a lot."

She frowned slightly. "I don't get it."

He shook his head, smiling. "You don't have to get it. I just want you to know you're lucky to learn from such a great teacher."

"I think she's here at the festival somewhere." She said, her smile widening. "I have to go catch up with her. Thanks for the donation!"

"No problem." He grinned as he saw her turn back and head towards a large crowd.

It was then that he remembered the smoke as he felt his chest pounding again and shot a glance worriedly towards the row of trees. The smoke was not rising as heavily as it seemed to before. He stopped in his tracks again and slowed his pace. With a leap, he stopped hurrying towards the sight of the fumes and looked around his surroundings.

The row of trees was awfully far ahead. There was possibly no way he would make it anytime soon even if he wanted to.

He started to continue on ahead towards the smoke before he was almost knocked over by a mystery man in pitch black.

"Watch it, village peasant!" the man muttered as he headed towards the crowds.

Máan frowned as he watched the man go and studied his frantic expression. Clearly there was something about him that didn't seem ordinary. Maybe following him was more efficient, but where was the guarantee that such a peaceful atmosphere would be ruined within moments of an unseen disaster? Besides, should he hold back now that it wasn't as visible to him anymore? Could he risk the unusual sight before investigating further just in case? It didn't seem right.

Little did he know of the table-turning events in store…


	44. Strength of Flame

**Strength of Flame**

The breezes swept by in their usual routine as Máan continued searching for the mysterious man in black. He stood completely still for a brief moment, as if though in a silent standoff lingering in his expression. He locked views upon the stranger who rudely addressed him and was so eager to mingle as one with the millions in the crowds. Máan dodged through the crowd, debating whether or not he should continue being paranoid this way before he continued further. He left his gaze ever alert and kept referring back to the clearing of trees ahead just to be on the safe side. He felt the air choking him with a discomfort all on its own. He took a deep breath before sprinting away from the crowds and following the man to the river, proceeding to carry out the not-so-arduous yet complicated task.

As the suspicious man proceeded in walking away, certain rage bloodied his flashing pupils. His murmurs were faint, but it was clear that his voice was fighting to keep itself low from getting so carried away in the midst of muffled expletives. He took a moment to turn back and tried to maintain his cool, soon disappearing around the nearest fork in the road and eventually lost in the aim of the warrior behind him.

Máan came hustling to the river, darting here to there. For a blissful moment, his eyes widened at the panorama. The sighing trees gave way to the parallel, yet magically different universe, as the women of Prajwal lined upon its shores million at a time and released their platters of tiny lamps and candles into the river. Giggles of the women fluttered by, some reflecting their wishes and others just being mere laughs to lighten the heavy air. Opulent sashes and draperies adorned the river's borders as Máan peered ahead at the river's dancing luxury. Children frolicked around the shores and watched on with enthusiastic smiles towards the candles' journey. The river dazzled from the candles' flickers, hiding between rows of dark ebony and navy blue. Despite such wonder, he broke away his distraction and surged along the other sides of the shore.

'_Where could he be?' _he wondered.

Out he ran from the crowds, surging inside and escaping again as he worked to maintain his aim. He saw the man move easily past the crowds, and without hesitance he plunged back into the shoreside. His hoarse breaths menaced at the suspicious surroundings around him. The harsh night was quick to hide even the glares of the moon's swaying arms of silver, blocking away any source of light that may enable him to end his constant search. He swished past the crowds and almost ran into a spectator.

"Excuse me, sir. Have you seen a tall man wearing all black?"

The spectator gave him a curious look before replying, "Sorry, I haven't."

Máan raced through the cobblestone path and started inquiring everyone he saw.

"Excuse me, have you seen-"

"No."

"What about you-"

"You asked me already, sir."

"Hey, have you seen-"

"Nope. Not yet."

The warrior ran in zigzags basing his life upon the guidance of the minute moonlight. His sharp eye kept referring back to the smoke up ahead, but he knew the faster way to approach this situation was to keep on the lookout for the mysterious man in black. With a quickening pace, he returned to the riverside and continued searching. Needless to say that his eyes were always the gateways to his thoughts, and he was sure to mask any discomfort within them just as easily as he would in manipulating his unsheathed sword during battle. Never did he allow himself to bow to anything that would distract him from his silent mission. However, it was precisely then that the impossible took place. Those brave pupils of his finally stopped searching and hiding every emotion they have ever felt. As if all at once, an illusory wave washed over him. Just as he approached another spectator and prepared to ask him the same inquiry, he paused. For the first time in his entire life, he was left speechless as the steady breezes guided him in another direction.

Whether or not from the demure beauty of one's glowing face or from the dims of dancing flames falling gently upon that highlight of smoothened cheeks he couldn't tell, but it was certain that it was almost a dreamy, trance-like sight for him to ever come across. For a moment, he forgot his sole purpose for being there as he glanced out into those manipulative eyes, a pair as equally tinged in darkening midnight black as his own slit ones were.

_Ever opaque, ever clear, ever filled with undecipherable emotion enough to last lifetimes…_

"Um…excuse me…you were asking me something?"

It was best for him to stay away from those eyes, at least long enough until he figures out this mystery. He shook his head and tried to tear away his eye contact, turning back to the spectator. "Yeah…have you seen…"

Well…maybe after one more peek. Another one. Two more. How about a few _more_? Ugh! What was wrong with him? Surely he couldn't be so easily attracted to a pair of eyes at a time of uncertainty like this, right? He needed to focus. But he wasn't as easily able to let them go.

"You're wasting my time…"

He snapped out of the trance. "S-sorry…anyway…have you seen a tall man wearing all black? He has a mask on, too."

The winds whispered by and attracted his attention once again. The warrior looked away quickly, rapidly capturing his breath. He blinked several times to shake away this feeling.

"Sir, I said no."

"O-okay…t-thanks…." Máan excused himself as he went closer to the riverside. He almost stopped himself from going further. He even turned around to go back to his usual mission. But it wasn't easy for him as the commotions all suddenly died down and left him, leading him back to a most ordinary perspective of the world. All he could see were the shores and the same old cobblestoned roads. Where was the magic?

_Why are these mysteries such difficult to read?_

He couldn't resist. How beautiful were they… like the only pair of ebony pools of never-ending happiness that no other soul in the entire universe was granted with! Eyes that danced with innocence like the ballet of a thousand shadows thrust forth into the dimmed candlelight. He actually felt home at last. Surely the eyes were toying with him, but the owner of those amazingly stunning eyes seemed too naïve to toy with even the slightest force of nature. In fact, she seemed so much more to him than just a beautiful soul. He had a strange and lovely feeling but couldn't explain what it was. Time was passing by with such force and yet he just met her. In reality, he felt like he knew her forever. What was this feeling? Her eyes finally blinked. _Blinked!_ So excited was he getting at such a simple, miniscule gesture, standing on the opposite side of the shore, connotations suggesting him to be a very powerful warrior. Yet so easily conquered by a mere expression originating from the face of a beautiful woman? Was he turning so dramatic _already?_

For a long while, his gaze trailed from her eyes to her exquisitely long braid, her silky scarf drapery that rested on her shoulders to the simple, yet captivating stillness of her soft lips. The water glowed brighter as if glitter was sprinkled atop its surface, persuading his already wandering gaze to fly downwards to her fingers, which danced around the waxed edges of a candle held ever tightly in her palms. A beauty in which no word was possessed in describing it… so alluring, yet distant. The strike of a match piercing the twilight's dawn, veiling the curtains of anxiety, and holding the wick in place while lighting its flicker. The sight burned into his vision. The dancing fingers dipped the platter of candles into the frolicking waves, the darkness unable to penetrate the fiery light. And off the platter went, flying in one with the current and taunting his attention in its own embodiment of serenity.

Another ephemeral moment passed by and still Máan was stuck in that trance. The warrior finally managed to drag himself away from the sight due to the pungent sensation of the smoke. His thoughts still lingered over the woman's simplistic beauty. Did it really hurt just for him to leave her behind for temporary purposes? And why did he find himself smiling? He shook his smile away and frowned, quickly starting to turn back the other way with an ache in his chest. Why was he having this strange feeling… in combination with the possibility that he may never see her again? Were his fears really taking the best of him?

The very hypnotic glare he was looking for then came searching into his mind. He sighed at first, taking one last chance to peek at the woman's charming face before rushing towards the grove of trees. His feet hit the ground as he lashed out his dagger just to make sure. The smoke was getting stronger, and his chest pounded harder. Minute after minute passed by as he started running towards the end of the festival grounds to the smoke.

It seemed like an eternity when he ran, almost knocked over by the crowds. Step after step, his pace increased and his pulse raced. Worry had already started to seal him in its capturing lures, and the smoke was already mocking the village with its sinister rapidity. The once clear, midnight sky was now nothing more than infinite shades of gray. It never occurred to him why the villagers were so wrapped up in the event to not notice anything off about the weather.

Máan saw the smoke rising higher and higher into the air, increasing tenfold in volume and creeping over the village with ease. He was almost there. He surged through the cobblestone path and dashed over to the trees…or what was left of the trees. He didn't feel the necessity to recognize splashes of fiery crimson and golden orange, but when he finally saw what was taking place, he was taken by shock. His eyes widened when the forces of nature abruptly persuaded him to skid to a rapid stop. Everything he could see, from the ends of the other side of the forestry world to the enlarged massacres of fate, was lit ablaze. Máan flashed his eyes to the festivities and yanked himself around.

"PRAJWAL, STAND CLEAR!" he addressed the village, confessing the very situation he feared all along as soon as he got the attention. "THERE'S A FIRE!"

For a moment, the entire festivities stopped and the residents all shot worried glances at him. Merciless, ear-splitting bangs of gongs and bells accompanied him as the village officials raced towards the crowds.

"Women and children ESCAPE TO THE CENTER OF THE VILLAGE! Men, START PUTTING OUT THE FIRE!" the leader commanded.

Máan dashed over the flickers of the rising flames and lured the citizens deeper into the heart of the village. The smoke continued to rise and seemed to choke him, but he didn't stop. He ran with the fire's rage, warning the others of the upcoming peril. Residents screamed as if their lungs would burst, voices left only to the night sky.

"RUN!"

"The fire is spreading!"

"The river's too far away from the fire!"

"We won't be able to get enough water in a short time!"

"Save yourselves!"

"Seniors and elderly, away from the festival grounds!"

Women and children started running away from the blazing smoke, relying on each other for support. The men ran in the opposite direction with buckets of water and splashed them against the fire. The banging of the bells got worse as the fire spread quickly. Máan watched in horror as the fire captured the nearby building as its prey and engulfed it to its rage's desire. The remains of the forest collapsed to the ground, trailing even more smoke to fill the warrior's sight. Even the water's immense ability to ease its rage was no match this time.

The cracks of the stage building warned Máan that it was best for him to move out and flee. It was not much of a warning, it seemed actually, as the building started falling apart on its own accord. But Máan refused to escape. Despite the heat of the circling flames and the fires that blazed upon his skin, he immediately took off running into the center of the village streets.

The street signs started burning as Máan raced back and forth in horrified shock. The merciless flames took his life away from him, the gruesome scenes unfolding before his frozen eyes.

"H-HELP!"

He suddenly spotted the little girl who had spoken to him earlier, clinging to her foot in pain as the villagers rushed past her. Her fearful eyes saw him as she raised her hand for help, coughing immensely among the chaos.

"Don't worry! I've got you!" The warrior shouted. He rushed over and collapsed before the girl, picking her up just before another building crashed over her. The girl buried her face into his shoulder in fear.

"You'll be fine!" he whispered, stroking her hair and trying to find a way out of the surrounding flickers of flames. "I promise."

The girl nodded and held onto the warrior as the buildings were rapidly falling apart. Before Máan could take the next step, more buildings collapsed around him until the two were completely surrounded by fiery nothingness. It was impossible for him to make it out of this easily.

"RINA!"

The girl gasped at the voice. "Daddy!"

Máan suddenly spotted the man reaching his arms out for the girl. "Sir! Please…hand her over to me!"

Maan saw that there was a gap between the two collapsed ruins- the only way for the girl to escape. He darted to the girl's father. "Listen… I want you to catch her!" Máan ordered the man.

"But what about you?!"

"I'll only slow you down! Just catch her!"

"But-!"

"JUST _DO_ IT!"

The man got in his stance as Máan whispered to the girl, "Don't be afraid. Your dad will catch you."

The girl fearfully looked at him. "Come with us! Or else the fire will-"

"I'll be fine!" he assured her with a smile.

Within instants, he shoved the girl off the collapsed pedestal, sending her sprawling through the gap just as the rest of the ruins came crashing upon him. He kicked through a pile of rubble and exited when he saw the wood splinters already starting to invade him and hold him back. Smoke rises, bright lights emerge, and terror erupts. Just as the tons of wood raced to end him, he lunged away.

Máan's instincts dwindled for a split second as the father and daughter raced away, not finding the heart to leave but forced in retreating. Máan found himself buried under the tons of burning wood and stone. He roared from the pain, but managed to lift himself out of the blistering heat. His instinct took over, and his vision blurred from the smoke as he bolted through the fires and dashed out of the way. The charred remains of what was supposed to be the stage for the puppet show sheltered him as he tore away and collapsed into the dirt, gasping for breath. He examined the thin layer of ash that was just now covering the ground and blazed branches of the trees' remains.

The warrior winced, but continued on, his heartbeat thundering. He ran, pushing through rough brush, branches and brambles. He ducked and dodged until he changed course and slid underneath another falling piece of wood. He heard a dull thud next to him, only to find a pair of cold, lifeless eyes staring back at him with hands and feet engulfed in flames.

"NOOO!" Máan bellowed as he raged on through the streets. There were still so many citizens rushing for cover, and the fire had somehow found its way in cornering the village at all sides. Now, there was really no way to run.

The village was in ruins. Half of the buildings had collapsed, the streets were ever aflame. Cries of children and exhausted gasps of breaths encircled him. Looking around, he could see the view from his hoarse sight. There was no sight of Mir and Amer as far as he could see.

Then it happened.

Fumes burst with energy into the air as an unexpected explosion sliced through the village. Screams followed simultaneously as another _BOOM!_ followed close by. Wood splintered and stone smashed across the grounds as corpses fell on the spot. Máan glared over the damage as the village soldiers collapsed as well.

He had seen fires, and he had seen collapsed buildings, but the scale of destruction that swept through the innocence of the village was almost too much for him to bear. Huge fires enveloped entire streets by now, the smoke billowing upwards and blocking his vision. Máan tore through and saw that most of the village was reduced to a pile of scrap metal and splinters.

He pushed himself up and commanded some of the bystanders, "Get the water from the river!"

"We can't!" they cried. "The path to the riverside is also aflame! We can't get to the water!"

"Then put out the fire! What good is it if you're just standing here?!" he yelled.

Before he knew it, he heard another crackle. The bystanders rushed towards the riverside as the flames lunged towards him. He shot his glance up and saw another piece of wood getting ready to engulf him in. He fearlessly tapped at the flames on his splinter- pierced arms and tried to escape. But it seemed impossible.

The streets were clusters of frantic human bodies, appearing out of nowhere to escape the flaming heat. The illusive fire tackled the streets and destroyed everything in its path, leaving a trail of flickering orange and blistering heat.

Another distant explosion was heard, and Máan stiffened as he feels the vibrations of the aftermath from the ground. Higher and higher the smoke rose, billowing out in big puffs and seeping through what was supposed to be the midnight sky. It pained him even more that he couldn't find any possible way to dim those fires. If they continued to spread, he knew this village was doomed. The swelling of the weak, ashy ground and besmearing soot were too convincing. He _had_ to stop this fire. And if it meant tracking down the source of the fire itself, then so be it.

He rose to his feet and dodged the flames, emerging forth from the hour-old ruins. The orange flames continued to tear away at the village, emanating from the crimsoned fields and blackened soils. The writhing residents stared at him, dumbfounded by his actions.

"Are you mad?!"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You're gonna get killed!"

"Stand back!"

He had dealt with plenty of fires. He had conquered every one of them in his own way. It was no different for this fire. However obliterating these flames could be for him, his goal was to protect. Máan raced through the flames, jumping over them and almost running into some of them but ultimately dodging them. His anger fueled at a faster rate compared to the anger of the flames, but it was still not easy considering the vast humidity that attacked him once he got further and further into the heart of the fire.

The flames were certainly not happy to see him, engulfing him in various types. But he wasn't something they could conquer very easily. If fire was fire, then man was man.

Máan stumbled past the flames and finally approached it. A whole row of burnt evergreens were lined across vast amounts of flickered remains. Dripping from the remains was strangely …oil….and next to the oil was a container of matches. The fire must have somehow started from the match and crawled all the way towards where the oil would lead its path. Of course!

Máan dived into the flames, attempting to further battle them, when he stopped in his tracks. Lying so close to the flames, yet somehow miraculously escaping their wrath, was a scarf that caught his eyes. He bent forward and ran its smooth texture in his hand, a great contrast due to the rough scrapes of his palms. It was so familiar. Where had he seen this scarf before? It was then that it struck him instantly. His heartbeat stopped. The woman with the beautiful eyes…

* * *

**_Read and review please!_**


	45. Beautiful Eyes

**Beautiful Eyes**

The inferno continued to rise and engulf everything around him as he almost the water pitchers from his hands. Fires danced around him, menacing him with their raging heat. Still, Máan was immune to its beckons and stared at the silk scarf, his chest tightening with anxiety. It never struck him that she could have been a victim. Those eyes came back to his mind… so innocent were they that they didn't deserve this catastrophe. They were never meant to lament…

He flashed his eyes open and concentrated on dodging the merciless inferno, flaring at them while roaming the remains of the smoldering tree branches. His hoarse glare raged as he wrapped the scarf around him and swung about through the fall of ashen branches. The fire crackled earnestly as Máan splashed the water against its core. So unsatisfied was this inferno that it grieved when missing an opponent. So unfortunate it was that its desire to conquer the sight of every shadow was fueled with such abundance, insinuating nothing but further destruction. He stumbled along out of the roots and almost crashed to the ground in his efforts to outsmart the flames. Again, he swung his hand hastily towards the fire, throwing the water point blank onto the rage of the fire.

"AREN'T YOU SATISFIED?!" he yelled, throwing himself over the ring of fire and thrusting the water onto another set of the flames. "HOW MERCILESS CAN YOU BE?!"

Sooner or later the inevitable must happen, and for Máan it was no different. Through the wreath of flames crossed a striking explosion of black. Endless, slit black attire that perfectly matched the empty blackness of spirit. Flashing the reflection of the dimming flames in his unsatisfied pupils was the man in black, glaring beneath his mask. He passed harmlessly through the fires, not surprised or filled with panic in the least, as he spotted the warrior trapped among the flaming rubble.

"HEY! Hey, you!" Máan yelled.

The man took a moment to glance at him sinisterly, as if both praising his supposed "luck" and mocking him of his close defeat.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to leave you here…" the man spoke. He raised his eyebrows. "Not _yet_…"

It was evident that there was a glint of satisfaction deep within the man's dark, soulless pupils, and however tragic it seemed for his anger, Máan desperately tried to make use of it to escape the dangerous debris and get back at him.

"You started this, didn't you?" Máan roared.

"Not bad. You've realized." Came the man's low voice. "But I'm afraid you haven't realized you're doomed."

"If you have enmity against this land, then dare yourself to face me instead of acting like a coward and taking innocent lives." The warrior retorted.

"Oh?" snickered the man in black. "Is that so? Among all the pathetic soldiers I've wiped out within instants and tried catching for years, it seems I've missed you as a target in the process. No matter, now. These flames will take care of the job."

"I'll show _you_ who the target is-"

"Trust me, chap." Came the man's voice again. "I've seen better melodramatic actors than you."

Máan glared as the man flashed him an eerie cackle of victory, but what surprised him even further was when the man suddenly started transforming into a creature just as eerie as his voice. Armor made of what seemed like skulls flashed over the man's body, and what was left of his last trace of human skin withered away into crimson, spongy-like flesh. Beady slits for pupils darted towards the flailing village, enveloping from a dark soot-black to a blood-toned mixture of red and black. It was no longer the man it was disguised as. It was a monstrous _it_, rather.

The beast heaved one last cackle before vanishing into the darkness…as quickly and quietly as he had come. Trails of rising flames accompanied behind him, emerging higher into the air as they charged towards a bewildered Máan. Just at that moment, another flaming branch above the warrior cracked, leaving him stranded on the ground as one of its smaller branches knocked over the only other water bucket he had. The heat roared constantly, the only other sign of its ceasing power being the lowering of its flares. Still, he rummaged through the debris and sent a powerful kick, clasping the remains of the trees and dispersing them out of his way.

Smoke puffed upward, getting closer to him every second. He had to get away from the choking smoke, but he was determined not to let the fire conquer him. He attempted to keep standing, swayed for a second, then broke into a coughing fit as the air up higher was much worse. The smoke was getting thicker, and the once dwindling fire rose to its peak again.

Dawn fast approached Prajwal. Long hours had passed by since the warrior performed his eternal ritual of taming the flames, but it had not been so easy. Burns and bruises, cuts from debris and splinters submerged into his rough palms. Nevertheless, Máan staggered to his feet, leaning heavily onto nothingness as he struggled to remain standing. He stood stagnant and silent, watching the aftermath of the latest uproar of the fire as the mushroom-shaped cloud of smoke drifted away and embers of fire and debris poured upon him like life-draining blisters in the dawning sky.

'_Fire is a natural opponent… impossible to conquer,' _he thought. _ 'It's too much…_ _No matter how hard I try, it keeps getting worse.'_

The incensed haze in his hoarse pupils exploded with boiling fury. He glanced at the half-demolished fields of what used to be acres of fresh grasses and cooling soils. He thought of the million cries that pierced his ears and pleaded with one another to do something. He reminisced the hopeful smile of that little girl who trusted him. Most of all, his weary heart and mind bought back the ephemeral moments of those beautiful, angelic eyes he stared at for so long. Those peaceful orbs that drove him into these risks and endless possibilities within just a few hours. What would those eyes say if they saw him? Would they be proud of his attempts or disappointed in his failures? To what extent would they take him with their simplistic nature?

And then it hit him.

Máan felt the heat rushing up to his body. He felt something suddenly light up inside of him as the sun hid among the smoky clouds. He could imagine the immense energy of the sun and its impact feel the essence of light among his very hands. With a roar, he shot up against the miniscule rays of the sun's subtle hints in announcing its arrival. The heat intensified within his body, encircling him and yet raising the fumes. The atmosphere began simmering in a brilliant light, enrapturing him into the world of light. His fists clenched as he contained all the energy within himself. His veins pierced together in motion, jolting throughout his body. His heartbeat no longer just raced. It collided rapidly, as if some supernatural majesty had conquered over its control. Only his soul and spirit remained unvanquished. As his heartbeat became one with the rhythm of the narcissistic flames' movements, he commanded the aid of the whirling winds with a single beckon. The clouds swirled through the velvet darkness as he glided his arms upward and summoned the sky.

He didn't know what was happening to him, but it felt like it had to lead him somewhere. He trailed his fingers towards the clouds, as if taken over by a controlling power on his own. He didn't know what was happening or why, but he _did_ know that despite how awkward it was, it certainly seemed to make some type of difference. The puffy strata condensed like never before. Thunder boomed through the dawn as the sun hid himself further among the dense clouds.

The fire dwindled little by little as stubborn flames continued sliding close to him. He, too, had no choice but to join the elemental dance. His mind was free and power surreal, but it was evident that it might make a difference. Lightning pounded against the soil, taking its time in withering away the remains. But then again, there was a catch…it was only lightning that greeted the soils. Just before the last of the ultimate roars dwindled away, he heard the branches above him crackling yet again. This time, it was completely lit up.

He shot his glance towards another direction and saw a piece of wood getting ready to engulf him in as well, dangling atop from a smoldering hut. He tried to kick through his surroundings, but the few remaining trees cornered him from all sides. The heat beckoned to blind his sight even in the midst of defeat from the windier atmosphere, but it was such a surprise for him to notice that the element was too focused on taking revenge upon him. The clouds continued to condense, turning so dark that it could have been possible for any type of miracle.

The wooden pieces all creaked hauntingly, threatening to close in on Máan. His vision was getting hazier now. It was completely blurry now. Sweat raced down his bruised cheek as the still flaming rubble started creaking harder. The scarf embraced his rough hands and flexed over his neck, its fragrance far too familiar. It wasn't until he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Hello?"

Thunder roared across the skies as he waited. Someone was calling him, supposedly. The thought seemed too good to be true that he shrugged it away as he endured another coughing fit. The remains of smoke rose and blinded him from the clarity of vision.

"Can you hear me?! Are you alright?"

That voice. Again. Gentle, he could tell, but weary. Slowly he craned his neck to see the source of the voice, only to be greeted by cinders and smoke. Everything was too much of a haze.

He could see a figure in the distance, though still hazy to the eye but obviously trying to capture his attention. A woman, it turned out as far as he could faintly see. Her hands shot up in the air as she waved towards him to capture his attention.

"Can you see me?" the voice continued wearily.

And then… he saw her… a goddess of the flames adorned in a _salwar kameez _who, with her mere appearance, summoned the long-awaited raindrops from the eternal skies. The rain splattered ferociously upon him the second his gaze fell upon the beautiful woman, cleansing his eyes of the smoky haze and bringing back the life into his vision. Water splashed onto the earth and invaded the flames, conquering their wrath and quenching the warrior's thirst for life, as the owner of the most beautiful eyes in the entire world awaited him among the walls of fiery peril. Her long, ebony hair that cooled the wrath of the flickers from her mere sight and fell with dignity in venerable obedience to the slick rain. Her worrisome voice called out to him as an ancient melody sweeping across the land… a darkening sea of stars that endlessly soothed the blankets of smoke and encouraged the harsh trickling of downpour. Who is this beauty that once again intoxicated the rapidity of his breath? Who calmed his pounding heart with those beautiful eyes that defined the emotion beyond perfection?

Máan simply held out his hand to respond to her. He noticed her expression changing as she instantly darted over the splinters of wood, her bare feet stepping cautiously over the rubble. It fascinated him how she kept herself active despite the stress it caused her. Her pale face immediately captured his attention. It was a surprise how she managed to find him and make her way over to him without collapsing from the looks of her exhausted pupils. He kept staring at her as the rain poured harder and diminished the remaining of the flames on the overlay of burnt tree trunks, all but failing to capture the smolders of the wood. The cracks among the woods were so worn out that they finally snapped in patience. However, it didn't bother him that tons of burning loads of wood were about to crash down on him.

The rain guided his vision just as the wood was about to collapse onto his bruised back. He didn't know what came over him as he saw her running up to him. Her long curls wavered in the harsh breeze as she dropped next to his trapped form, grabbing his arm and constantly inquiring him if he was okay. Like clouds of heaven gracing his rough, scraped skin with smoothness too surreal to describe, her hands reached his in futile attempts to pull him away from the impending commotion.

Suddenly, he was lunged away from the collisions of splinters and flames. Their feet hit the ground as Máan grabbed the woman's hand. And as far as the weight of their bare feet could take them, they ran. Wide, glazed pairs of eyes scanned the area. Heavy footsteps slammed themselves into the earth, the pattering of their feet echoing through the dark, musty alleys in rhythm with the rain. Panting and slithering through barriers and obstacles they raced, breaking the patterned layout of the rain-splashing night. The chilly night air threatened to burden their journey, but they ran faster with each step. One foot after another; One hand in the comrade's other.

After what seemed like centuries, their feet skidded to a stop. The warrior hurled himself next to the nearest boulder he could see, somehow managing himself to keep from crashing into the woman as he fell next to her. He hit the unusually cool soil as the last of the flames slowly died away on his skin.

The moment remained ephemeral as a piercing sound interrupted their harsh sequence of panting and catching their breaths. It seemed unusual for the two as they stopped and listened. The air around them felt pungent with pauses, as if it would during the calm before the actual storm. It was too quiet to not be followed by any commotion afterwards. Máan widened his eyes.

_BOOM!_

Puffs of smoke and ignitions burst over them, the smoke and ash creeping dangerously close. Máan grabbed the woman into his arms and pushed both of their weak bodies backward with the last bit of strength left in him, both collapsing together behind the boulder. Her face was buried within his chest with fear as the commotion resulted in a powerful collision. The explosive smoke billowed through the shaking ground in waves of humidity and anguish as their bodies pressed against the jagged edges of the boulder.

The millions of cinders obliterated most of the remaining soil, but the density of the rain convinced the aftermath otherwise. The downpour took over the rest while they clung to the wet soil, his arms firmly protecting her as his eyelids tried to shelter his pupils from the rain's overflow of intensity. He could feel her heartbeat thumping simultaneously with his, fear painted obviously upon her face while she tried desperately to catch her breath. Her shaking fingers grabbed hold of his tattered tunic for support, clinging onto him as the pandemonium passed by. It took the duo several moments for the situation to completely sink in.

That was when he felt that heavenly softness return in the form of her trembling hands, trying to wake him from the lulling raindrops. Slowly and steadily, he opened his eyes and gazed at her fragile form. He had no idea why he felt the guilty need to smile in a situation like this, but he forced his small smile off of his lips. He noticed that he still didn't let her go, but he kept quiet. Misty mixtures of soot and rain rose from his solemn lips, fading into the night as the last of the harsh winds cascaded around both of them. He felt her long hair tickling his arm and couldn't help but relax his exhausted pupils for a moment.

It was a fairly awkward moment for the two of them before she finally let go of him, grasping her temples shakily as the raindrops raced down her cheeks. Máan's eyes sparkled. He didn't know what came over him as his hand suddenly reached out and softly brushed away one of her stubborn curls, earning a bewildered yet worried frown from the owner.

"A-are you okay, Miss?"

He was completely astounded by the connotation behind his own voice. This was the first time he ever felt this emotion. And he called it fear. Fear for this beauty who was now so lifeless and still conscious as a human being could ever be. Fear of the possibility of losing her even though he had only known her for a couple of hours (and that, too, from afar). Fear of irrational worries of what he should call her by or what she would think of him. His heart skipped a beat as he found himself staring into her eyes. He read whatever hid beyond them as if they answered him in realization. Was he really being _that_ melodramatic about this? When was the last contact he had with someone who seemed much more to him than a different person?

The woman looked at him for a swift moment. She, too, noticed him watching her. She could practically hear his heartbeat pounding. This stranger, who was staring at her eyes with such curiosity and affection unlike anyone else, seemed to alert her for once. She seemed a little too shaken, but didn't fail to notice her scarf tied around his arm. She nodded meekly, blinking with innocence.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

She nodded again although he didn't seem so convinced. Thunder flashed across the sky as the woman frowned and leaned heavily onto the boulder.

"Miss?" the warrior asked, panicking. He shook her gently. "Please say something… Miss?"

Her world was spinning violently around her as she was about to speak. For once, she responded to him with a direct look in his eyes, her own pupils wavering weakly. At that moment, the last thing she recalled was the warrior catching her in his arms before welcoming darkness and dreams.

**…..**

"For the last time, I'm _not_ gonna to allow you to get on this wagon."

A man of pleading blue eyes and a somewhat squeaky voice dropped to the ground as his belongings were shoved into him the next following second. "But sir! I have to get to Namur for some urgent business-"

"Well too bad." Came the answer. The gruff voice of an elder man with tiny pupils rang throughout the atmosphere. His stern expression seemed to send the younger man flying away for mercy. "I only allow families to ride in my wagon trains."

"Norahn, I'm begging you-!"

"Don't you say another word..." Norahn threatened. "Don't ruin my patience, Yuri."

"I'll give you two copper pennies!" the man begged. He whipped out his sack of coins and held it up to the owner. "I have to get to Namur at any cost!"

"Then go on foot for all I care!" the owner retorted. "You think you'll be able to buy this wagon ride with two copper pennies for that matter? Is that money of yours gonna provide for me when I lose my job?"

"Fine!" Yuri pulled out another pair of coins. "Two silver-"

"Nope."

"How 'bout a gold-"

Norahn crashed his fists onto the wagon, fuming. "You want me to believe you have a _gold_ coin? Those are too rare these days."

Yuri sent his palms flying towards his head in frustration. "I don't have time for this!"

Meanwhile as the two men went on, one arguing over the other's authority of decision, the story of a certain warrior and his partner in distress slowly started to unfold. Bruised to the bone yet painted with an unusual calmness of his own that in no way matched his condition, Máan stepped cautiously over the earth, pressing the soles of his feet into the lukewarm grasses and carrying the ebony-eyed beauty in his arms bridal style. The waves of heat splashed around the lone prairie as last night's rains washed away the few portions of vegetation available. The wind kissed the last of the chaotic smolders goodbye as mile after mile whispered its welcomes to the duo. However difficult it seemed for him to reach the vague, if even possible destination, he trudged on.

Máan disregarded the lonely distractions of the world and lost himself entirely upon the woman's expression. Her cheeks brushed against his torn tunic as her face settled limply on his chest, lips subtly quivering. One of her hands hung freely and the other rested wearily in her lap. Her hair swung straight down, the long locks calling out to the land left behind as they swayed. Last but not least, her scarf returned to its rightful place around her slender neck, accompanying the breezes as it taunted its silky texture against his bleeding arm. Whether or not it was the feeling of having this everlastingly unique woman in his arms for the first time ever, something about this incident instantly clicked. Again he gently called out to her, hoping that perhaps now she would open her eyes and greet him. But those eyes of hers never opened.

The heat of the sun persuaded the worried warrior to stare ahead every now and then. He had gone on for a while, however, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He squinted his eyes, the heat blazing in his way. He made his way down the last remains of the soil, staying in tune to the distortion of the picture seen by the somewhat small wagon train caravan that he was approaching. Eyebrows raised, he sprinted closer, sheltering the woman in his arms until he came upon the grassy plains.

"Is that…is that a wagon train?" he wondered.

Greeting his view were two horses fastened to a covered wagon…or at least what seemed to look like one. The difference was that this particular "wagon" only consisted of two wheels, but was skillfully fastened to the horses. Turning rapidly with a hope of contacting help in some way, he noted the distant voices of the two strangers. Standing next to the reins was the old man, pulled up along the dirt road not far from where he was standing. A row of other wagon trains followed close by, horses mounted and ready to go. There they were… two bickering forms of human life other than them. With widened eyes, Máan called out, "Hey!"

The tensed surroundings gave way as the agitated wagon train owner stopped and shot a glare towards the last of the prairie breezes. The younger man also turned to face the other direction. Both were immediately silenced as Máan's calm, stern attitude caught them by surprise even from afar.

"You think it's a mirage or something?" came Norahn's groggy voice.

Yuri frowned. "Can more than one person see the same mirage?" he asked. "I mean, all I see is somebody standing out there, calling us."

"Hey! Over here!" Máan yelled again.

"No, this is definitely not a mirage." Norahn confirmed as he started towards Máan. He began with a sprint and worked his way faster until he was running as fast as he could. Máan hit the ground as well but slowed his pace compared to that of before, holding the woman tightly in his arms. Finally, the wagon owner approached the panting warrior.

"What do you think you're doin' in the middle of nowhe-" Norahn stopped abruptly as he saw Máan's bruises and the distressed face of the woman lying in his arms. "Woah…what happened to you two?"

"I'll explain later." Máan said, exhausted. "We need help."

Yuri rushed over to the warrior, gasping. "What happened? Who is she? And who are _you_?"

"Well lucky for you we came along. Nobody stops by this ole prairie no more." The old man said, ignoring Yuri's questions.

"I've been wandering around looking for people for hours." Maan said. "Please give us a ride on your wagon train. No matter how much it costs."

Norahn replied tersely, "We don't allow just anybody to get on our wagon train." Clearly he was unmoved by their situation.

"Yeah. Tough luck, bro." Yuri chimed in. "I've been pleading with this man for hours and he's still stubborn about it. He won't let me get on, and I highly doubt he'll let you, either."

Máan frowned. "Look, sir. We need help. Badly. We were coming from Prajwal, and we had to escape a sudden attack on our village. You have no idea what we've been through."

Norahn gawked at him. "Uh huh…and you expect us to believe that? You think we're idiots or somethin'?"

"Maybe you won't believe us." The warrior said wearily. "But you should at least believe our bruises to let us catch a ride. Like I said, I'll pay you."

"Norahn!" Yuri interrupted. "Can't you see the distress in their appearances? The poor man is strong enough to beat you up for your arrogance but he's holding back. Can't you respect him for that?"

"I don't care if he has the strength of a million soldiers." Norahn replied bitterly. "He is not getting a taste of help from me."

Máan found himself pleading to someone for the first time. He felt his insides being twisted as he gazed worriedly at the woman. He stared daggers at the old man. "If you won't give me the ride, it's fine. But please…" his eyes softened and he motioned to his comrade. "…she's been through a lot...don't hesitate to help her out."

Norahn's eyes twinkled as he saw the worry the warrior held in his sparkling pupils. His glance shifted to the pale, almost lifeless face of the woman lying helplessly in Máan's strong, protective arms. "You prove your points well. But I still don't think-"

"Hey, Nori, ya forgot to hitch up the….Lord have _mercy_, who are they?!"

Norahn gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Leera…." He groaned.

Lurking up behind the old man was a villager with hair tied into a messy sideways bun and a tribal dress that radiated with different patterns.

"What _now_, Leera?" Norahn muttered.

Her almond-shaped eyes widened as she saw the warrior. She rushed up to him. "Oh, you poor things! Lord have mercy, what happened to ya'll?!" Leera's expression melted as she glanced at the woman. "And what a darlin' beauty! Awww, look at that innocence! Those big, tired eyelids. Poor thing, poor thing!"

"It appears their village has been attacked." Norahn stated firmly, ignoring the villager's gasps. "These two have escaped the fires and explosions. They're asking for a ride."

"That's horrible!" Leera glared at the old man. "Well watcha waitin' for? Don't ya have a heart, Nori? It ain't like the world's gonna crash down on ya head if ya let em on. They'll even pay us!"

Norahn sighed. "But we don't even know em-"

"Aw, heck even I don't know _you_ that well and I'm helpin' ya out, ain't I?"

"They ain't even-"

"So what if they ain't from 'round here?"

"But they're not even related. You know I only help out families."

Leera groaned irritably. "Nori, can't ya tell?"

Norahn raised his eyebrows and eyed the duo. "Tell what?"

"Can't ya figure it out by the look on the boy's face?" Leera pointed out again. "She's his wife!"

Máan was caught by the pleasant surprise. _Wife_? He eyed the unconscious beauty in his arms. This was the first time anyone has ever referred to a lady being his "wife." He felt a strange sensation…as if his face was getting really hot. Again, that guilty need to smile returned. He didn't even bother to correct the tribal woman.

"Is she really your wife?" the pitiful Yuri asked the warrior.

"Why of course she's his wife!" Leera gushed. "Don't ya see that boy grinnin' like there's no tomorrow?"

Máan snapped out of his happy trance and widened his eyes, shunning the smile off of his face.

"Look at 'em, they make such a _cuuuute_ couple!" Leera continued.

Yuri started, "But-"

"Oh y'all hush up now. No time to be arguin' 'bout something like this." Leera said. She went back to glaring at the old man. "So you gonna budge or what?"

Norahn fumed within himself. "I-"

"Shut up!" She placed a comforting hand on Máan's shoulder. "From now on, these two are part of my honorary family. This 'ere is my brother, ya hear me? Now let 'em in!"

After several editions of different facepalms, Norahn sighed and shot a glare at the jaw-dropped Yuri.

"Yuri, get these two all hitched up in the train."

"Yes sir."

"And get yourself in there, too." he declared, turning to the warrior. "It'll be a rough ride, though."

"It will be okay." Máan said, smiling gratefully. "Thank you all so much."

"The next stop this train will make will be at Chirran Village. We'll continue on from there to Namur. There you will be able to contact the local healer. For now, you're coming with us."

"But Namur…" Máan began. "It's so far from Prajwal. We won't be able to-"

"It's not like you have to be at Prajwal this instant…unless you turn out to be The Chief himself." Norahn said.

"Either way, no worries." Yuri added, smiling. "I know some people in Namur who can arrange a ride for both of you to return to Prajwal safely. You will be able to go from there."

Leera placed her hand upon the woman's forehead. "She ain't lookin' too good, I see."

"Is something wrong?" Máan asked worriedly.

"Why she's burnin' up!" Leera answered. "I dunno if she'll be able to travel that far now."

"We are not turning back it that's what you're implying." Norahn said sternly. "Nor are we staying for another day. I'm giving them their ride and that's all they get. We're not out of medicine or anything, are we?"

"Looks like we don't have a choice." Yuri said to the warrior. "But don't worry. Once we stop by at Chirran, we'll think of something."

"If ya'll be hushin' up now that it's settled," Leera interrupted, turning to the warrior. "You, boy, bring your lady inside this instant will ya? The darlin' needs all the rest she can get from such a high fever."

And with that being said, Máan followed the tribal woman across the prairie grass to the rows of wagon trains, keeping his hidden smile to himself and staring with unknown pride and happiness at "his lady."

* * *

**Author's Note: **The "man in black" who started the fire was actually one of the very first of Nighlok to invade the world in this story.

**Definitions:**

_salwar kameez- _type of dress including loose trousers worn under a long shirt; mostly worn by women throughout the Indian subcontinent

**Pronunciations:**

Norahn- (Noor-AHN)

Yuri- (YOO-RI)

Chirran- (Cheer-Rahn)

Namur- (Num-OOR)


	46. That Fine Line

**That Fine Line**

The prairies have long been gone by the time the desert sands hit in. Minutes passed to hours, and from hours to days the cycle went. The prairie wagon continued its long journey, stopping between the miles only for a few minutes and continuing along its endless saga from nothing to everything. Along the sand dunes and waves of humidity, the weather settled itself from roaming high temperatures to a somewhat bearable condition in which both the cool breezes and the harsh summer winds blended together in harmony. Days were blazing, and nights were bleak. The one aspect of the journey was how Máan never tired himself from stealing a glance or two of the beautiful woman.

There were so many more emotions, Máan realized, than just generic ones such as happiness and pain. Emotions that have no name or identification. They just naturally occurred to him. Like the tugging of his heart when he anxiously waited for the day she wakes up from her seemingly everlasting dreams. It was a mixture of worry and sadness and enthusiasm altogether, followed with a pinch of gushing whispers to himself as if he was a madman. The unique bravery he gained whenever he stared, unblinking, at her eyelids. Her dark hair sitting calmly over her face and her expressionless pink lips. Having her with him even made him feel safe in a certain way. Then came the sensation when his cheeks would flare as if they were on fire. He never did it often- blushing that is.

The night sky had kicked in one night of their journey and suddenly blanketed the dry, blistering desert with its mellow warmth and lulling absence of light. Although the moon was not clearly visible through the dark skies from the sight of the oasis, the warrior knew it was still there as he stepped outside of his tent to watch its manipulative wrath. As he quickly glanced around he made his way over to the first set of tents. His brows lifted as his gaze fell upon the underlying light of the twinkling stars. Feeling the moonlight softly taunt his tan jawline, he dropped to the ground and gazed earnestly into the desert skies.

The memory of the creature came floating back to his mind. This creature, either a mixture of humans and animals or something alienated altogether, had fast approached his mind whenever it ran out of things to ponder upon. The fiery light that captivated so much of what was supposed to be a thriving village…now left alone as barren ash with only the heart of the village intact. A place of rich farmland that would have reached greater heights after a few more turns of events if it wasn't for the wrath of greedy flames and a foreign creature. Who was this so called beast that tried to attack Prajwal? Judging by how it was so concerned with ending Máan's life, was the village _really_ its target? If it was possible to run into a creature who was not a part of the life forms a human has seen, then could this creature be of any use if connected with the pandemonium that broke out?

Minutes passed before the stillness was interrupted. "Sir?"

"Please, call me Máan-" He stopped as soon as he heard the soft voice. The same voice that stirred him once and still is even now.

He instantly turned around to face her. Next to her was, surprisingly, a sleek black horse, but his eyes only focused themselves on her. They lit up as he saw her standing before him in milky white attire. Again, he was captured by the charm in her simplicity. Her voice, although still its weary self, was like… beyond metaphorical reference. It was clear he was expecting another dose of the magic she cast upon him with her eyes. Today, however, he saw fear. Nothing but fear hiding so skillfully behind her pupils. He was also a little too astonished to hear the tone in her words and glanced at her with concern and ecstasy.

"Miss…! You…I…" he trailed off, not really knowing what else to say. He managed to get out something before his lips found themselves stuck together. Last time he checked, wasn't talking supposed to be simple?

"I-It's great to see you here! How are you feeling?" Wow…did his speech change drastically, too? Where was his dignified manner?

She still wasn't smiling. She flashed him her famous nod, leaning heavily on the horse to keep herself still standing. Máan caught her as she stumbled. "Careful, Miss…"

Again, the woman merely watched him stare goofily at her, as if she expected a more dignified response from him as well considering he was a fighter and all.

"You know…" Máan started timidly. "I just…I just…Miss…"

"Jahnavi." She finished for him. "I go by Janu."

"Ah, Janu…" he whispered, her name tingling on his lips. "Um…thank you…" he let out in an unusual squeak.

However, she didn't answer or respond to him.

He eyed her expectantly, continuing. "…f-for helping me escape the other day."

No response. No smile.

"What I'm trying to say is that I wouldn't be standing here and all if it wasn't for your help and-"

Shakily, she gripped the reins of the horses. She took a deep, broken breath and handed the horse reins over to him with fearful eyes, her fingers struggling to grip them. "You have to leave." She said quickly.

Máan tilted his head in curiosity. It seemed to him this was too sudden of something to say. "W-what?"

"Y-yes." She said, stuttering. "You need to leave. You're in danger. Take this horse and go back. Go back to Prajwal."

Máan frowned, turning serious all of a sudden. "Why? What happened?"

Janu sighed. "T-there's no time to explain." She whispered worriedly. "Please! You must get out of here!"

"Who's back there?!" roared a voice that startled them both.

They gasped. With an abrupt grip, Máan led her behind the nearest row of date palm trees, dragging along the horse. They both leaned against the trunks of the trees, their heartbeats pounding away. The two pairs of eyes distinctly saw Norahn slipping out of his tent to observe the vast dunes of endless sand and the rippling waters of the small oasis pond. A chilling breeze, unusual for any desert climate, suddenly swiped across the air and sent shivers up their spines.

"I could've _sworn_ I heard somebody." The old man grumbled grouchily.

The voice died down after a few moments as the duo behind the date palms stole an awkward glance to make sure there was no sight of the old man. It was Máan's turn to take a deep breath, flashing Janu another one of his curious looks.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" he asked. He surprised himself with his own tone, mainly because it possessed such patience that he never knew he had in him. It wasn't a demanding voice, either. Not terse or ephemeral, but soft and clear.

For the first time since they met, Janu gathered the courage to make eye contact with him. She swallowed hard. "Máan… please listen to me." she pleaded. Clearly she was losing her strength, but she didn't know how else to say it.

"I am." He whispered quietly. He leaned forward. "Who are you? And why are you telling me to leave? What is this danger you speak of?"

She grasped her temples again, pain jolting through her head, but she shook the feeling away. "It's not typically normal for a part-time local schoolteacher to arrive straight into the heart of an attack."

Máan raised his eyebrows in realization.

"Such is the case…with me…" she murmured.

The warrior caught his breath. So _she_ was the teacher the little girl had told him about earlier. A part of him relaxed, but another part of him raced with questions. What attack was she talking about?

"I have heard of the Beasts." Janu continued fearfully. "Fiery, crimson, and destructive."

The warrior was hit with surprise again, but not nearly as much since he had already suspected seeing what these very "beasts" look like.

"The Beasts?" he echoed. "Who…W-What…?"

"Neither men nor animals, but demons who are sent to attack the Chief with their sinister powers." She explained, her heart palpitating.

"What powers?" he asked, pushing further for answers.

She hesitated, but continued. "They seem invincible and are known for their very few weaknesses. But not a lot of people know of them yet. They are a very rare sight."

The warrior suddenly widened his eyes. "Why would they target the Chief?"

"He is the protector of all the kingdoms combined." She murmured. "He is believed to be the Spirit of the Sun himself."

He winced. "What would they…I mean, how would they be able to…?"

"They plot to kill anyone who gets in their way." She finished. "It is even rumored that they were the ones who started the fire at the festival."

He frowned, his fists clenching. Should he take this opportunity to confess his true identity? "Why would they dare to take away innocent lives like cowards?! Can't they just face the Chief instead?!"

"Because it's their motive."

He paused. "What?"

"Their motive." She repeated rapidly. "They want to take over the human race and flood the Earth with their impure Sanzu River."

He dropped to the ground in disbelief. "This is not good." He gritted his teeth, banging against the tree trunk. "Do you know where their next target is?"

"Which is why I'm telling you to escape." Janu breathed. "You have to leave. Go anywhere you wish but don't come back. I will alert the rest of the villagers in leaving the desert."

"I am not leaving." He stated firmly, standing up. "I will hold them off."

She sighed. "I know that you are a dedicated warrior and that you hate running away from all this." She said quietly. "But you must understand that no human has been able to go so close as to annihilating those beasts. They rise again within each and every generation."

"How did you come to know about them?" he dared himself to ask further, ignoring her warnings.

And she told him her story. She told him of all those years she spent alone and forgotten. How at the time she was living in a distant village and witnessed the many slaughters since she was little. How she kept separating herself from her only attachment and breaking her past into millions of pieces by settling in Prajwal.

There was silence. Complete silence as Máan saw Janu embracing the earth with shaken eyes and an even more pallid face. An unbearable silence that left many of his questions hanging in the tensed air. Máan crashed against the date palm, his fist flying to its core in frustration again. It all made sense to him now. The reason why the fire started at the festival in the first place, the cause being the mere fact that he was there. The reason Janu had to struggle to forget such a past because he was unknowingly a part of her misery. Now they would attack here at this very desert…just because he would be here. And because of him, millions of innocent lives are targeted and annihilated each day. It's obvious. His veins pulsed through his body as he held in every bit of his increasing anxiety.

"Of _course_ they would be looking for me."

Janu eyed him suspiciously. "What?"

Máan sighed heavily. Something made him feel the extreme necessity to tell her. "They can't overlook me because I _am_ the target."

"What…what are you saying?" Janu asked tensely.

"I'm saying… _I_ am the Chief."

It all came crashing down on Janu. "T-the Ch-Chief…?"

"Sun Chief Guzmán Hernández." He answered.

Her eyes widened as she felt her heart stop. The Chief? Of the many times she had always wanted to meet someone with such high authority, she never expected him to be standing before her. No way. This can't be true.

"B-but you're…a warrior…"

Máan closed his eyes. "I wish I was." He muttered. "But I was given such high authority that unwanted attention was with me all the way. I wanted to do _something_ for my people besides be locked indoors as if I had nothing to do with the world."

He sighed. "That's why I'm under cover as a fighter. That's why Prajwal and the other neighboring kingdoms never hear anything about the Chief. How _can_ they if they don't know he is disguised as someone among them?"

As soon as he spoke those words, two forms suddenly streaked passed them. The neighing of the black horse caught their attention as they whirled around, gasping. Máan grabbed Janu and pulled her behind him.

"Who's there?" they heard Norahn's voice call out to the night.

Several more followed as Máan quickly stepped out of the bushes to get a better look and took in a sharp breath. Being pursued were two more forms streaking by, taunting him with their grotesque appearance. Shades of black and red splashed through the sand dunes.

The pursuers were clothed in deep red armor, and their weapons fastened themselves onto their sheaths, dripping with fresh crimson liquid that closely resembled blood. Everything as far as Máan could see was engulfing itself into darkness. In the distance before him, he saw it. A vaguely familiar gray radiance of light ascending into the blackness. There was a blast of flammable energy as he ducked, pulling Janu down. Through the debris he squinted, jerking his gaze to the left as the leader of these creatures, it seemed, came darting to the front. Abhorrent swarms of bodies came together as a vast, multiplying army that was waiting to strike. It was the signal that told Máan they were about to be attacked.

He whipped his head around and held Janu tightly by the shoulders, staring directly into her wavering eyes. "Go."

"But Chief-" she started to protest.

"I'll be fine. Just go." He assured her. "Warn the others."

She nodded, getting up to go before he called out to her.

"Hey, Janu?"

She turned around. "Yes?"

This was _not_ going to be the last time he would see her again, he consoled himself, but he couldn't stop himself from whispering. "Be safe."

And with a final glance of goodbye, he dashed out his dagger and darted out of the trees without hesitation. A sharp whistle bore itself into the night air, attracting the attention of the villagers among the tents. Ahead they could see the horizon line emerging after them, also hearing the commotion and slowing to a pause to see what was going on. Their eyes widened as they noticed that the horses were running off in a different direction. Certainly they had not anticipated such turn of events within a short time. Strong winds swirled through the desert air, alerting them even more. Janu pushed herself away from the oasis pond and dashed to the campsite, hoping to warn anyone she could see to escape. But however still everything seemed to be at this sudden moment of shock and confusion, nothing could be clearer to them that the campsites were being attacked. An arrow whizzed passed them and as they lifted their gazes ahead of them. On and on it travelled, disappearing into the sky as the winds blew stronger. A high pitched scream followed by shrills of others echoed throughout the desert just as the arrow disappeared out of sight.

An unusual stillness prepared itself to interrupt between the sequence of happening events, but that one arrow told them all that it was only the first out of the millions to follow. Within another collection of moments, hundreds of arrows soared across the desert sky. The screams and shouts of the Beasts sent the desert roaring with intensity. Within moments, the once quiet night was pierced with clashes of steel on steel.

The leader of the Beasts brushed forth, and raising his sharp club yelled, "MOOGERS! ATTACK!"

And the warrior knew it began.

Máan watched as the creatures darted ahead. He sprinted along the small pond, his long strides gaining more and more ground as he ran. His eyes constantly flicked to the massive army him. To his dismay he didn't even catch a glimpse of anyone else other than the army itself. At least not _yet_. He pressed his feet onto the cushioning sands before skidding to a halt, drawing forth his stance. With a roar of his own, he hurled himself onto the battle scene and sent his dagger flying in the air. The dagger ripped through the first crimson body it could get to, yells evaporating into the mysterious desert night. The bodies wrestled viciously with one another one of the leading beasts fell, causing chaotic ruckus while the other beasts raged on. The warrior whipped around as another beast appeared out of the darkness and leaped at him. Máan bared his teeth and roared again at the oncoming enemy, twisting himself away from its deadly, eager jaws. He snarled viciously, pulsing his fists onto the base of its skull. He punctured its chest with such intensity that it was obvious the beast would tumble over.

More mooger armies rushed forth, some dividing themselves and some multiplying their strengths to charge towards the campsites. Hundreds of villagers stormed out of their tents and grabbed onto the nearest horse they could, attempting to ride away, but more arrows charged and followed another set of flying weapons that it seemed impossible for one to escape such wrath. Within minutes, Máan saw to his horror the many bodies that fell out of the horse saddles, hitting the desert sands with bloodied backs and amputated extremities.

"NOOO!" he bellowed, charging deeper into the battle. He avoided the fatal strikes of their clubs, but a few strikes of his own menacing blows managed pierce through their bodies and invite the gores of blood upon the desert sands. Máan rushed to the middle of the battle, severing the limbs of every mooger he could see. The voiceless cries continued through the night as well as the shrilled yells of the others, but despite the gore the battle drew from the instant the warrior threw his arm up to his tunic and unsheathed another one of his daggers.

"STOP THIS!" he yelled. "You want to fight the Chief? Here I am! Now fight _me_ instead!"

But his voice died away with the many yells and hollers that followed. They kept coming, menacing towards the still-fleeing swarms of villagers. Horses abruptly halted in their places, the flying arrows piercing through some and demanding control over the others. Tents had collapsed by the time from the chaos, and the hot winds continued to flare.

"Let them go!" he roared, fuming at the sight. "_I_ am the Chief!"

They still overlooked him. By instinct, he trudged through the wrath of the impending dangers. He ducked, striding past his direct devastations. With a ragged breath, he sliced his blade through one crimson body after another. The beast grunted, screaming in agony as it tried to keep its balance. Máan clashed with another opponent, distracting it from its victory. Within the blink of an eye, his hustles resulted in another clash as he flipped through the air and sliced the mooger in a sneak attack.

He felt a sharp pain tormenting his further moves from one of the flying arrows but ignored the blood that ran down arm, returning some blows himself. He could still feel the pain rip throughout his body but refused to let go. Smothered in blood within seconds, he dodged the fiery blows and jammed his clenched fists across another beast's jaws, knocking out the last of its energy. With another one of his chicanery-filled swipes of the dagger, he struck the moogers. The blade tore one by one, striking each with concentration and gore. Dodging the blows, he aimed his dagger for the leading mooger.

The series of rhythmical swipes followed as the warrior kept stealing a glimpse of the campsite. His pupils burned from the heat of the manipulative sand that limited him from running any faster. His forehead felt like it was on fire from the emerging hot winds that stung his flesh. On and on he went, clashing every now and then and keeping himself from crying out from the gush of blood. More and more innocent lives soared into the air as bodies crashed into the sandy cushions. Blood mingled with the rough sand that scraped every break-in of skin it could reach. But no matter what kind of incident took place in the night, the darkness had never withered away.

The Beasts were faltering, but they failed to relent. They swished past his attack and knocked him over, but never showed any sign of diminishing tenaciousness. The searing heat from the desert sky soaked into their skin, as the poignant smell of blood accompanied his every stride. A perpetual ocean of arrows cascaded upon the last remains of the campsite, few souls still left standing. Fortunately, not many were left.

"Come at _me_, you beasts!" his voice soared through the endless desert atmosphere at the very few moogers left standing.

Again, they disregarded him. Máan slammed into the earth and skid on his side several feet. His veins boiled with unmistakable rage. He ducked down the moment another beast was nearly on top of him and leaped upwards, clamping down the mooger under its throat with such force that could have easily broken its bone. The mooger let forth a high pitched squeal of pain, life draining swiftly from its form.

It continued about this way for what seemed like forever. This routinely fought saga molded itself to its own advantage, taking away many lives for the price of one. From the grumpy wagon train owner to the loyal horses that brought him such a long way over the course of three days, every once-living being met its end under the supervision of the deadly night.

Soon enough, every beast he could see was scattered over the ground. With a menacing glare, the warrior stared daggers at one of the last beasts left standing…guarding a trio of moogers that remained miraculously intact the whole while. The leader of the Beasts.

Crimson like the others, but armored in silver and covered in a black blanket of claws was the leader. His yellow, beady eyes stared unbelievably at his army, but his mouth was shaped in a smug smirk. The few moogers behind him struggled to stand still, as if hiding something. But no matter now. What else could they do? The warrior had them right where he wanted them, and the remaining villagers had probably already escaped by now. The leader started towards him as the moogers forcibly volunteered themselves to finish off Máan, but even the Chief knew that they would rather roast themselves from the unbearable desert heat at the peak of midnight.

"I'm impressed, Sun Chief."

Máan's glare remained unmoved as the leader threw his club to the side. With a sinister guffaw, the leader started taking slow steps while encircling the warrior, eyeing his tattered, blood-soaked tunic. "I thought someone like you would be so wrapped up in the riches of your world to focus so much on ending the Nighlok civilization. Even when the Sun Chief dynasty had never even known of our existence despite the many murder attempts made upon them."

The beast sighed sarcastically. "Looks like there's still a trace of humanity left in you. Fighting for your people and all. After all, you _are_ human."

"At least humanity is something I take pride in." Máan beckoned defiantly. "As opposed to your atrocious acts that demonstrate nothing but your own cowardice and downfall."

The leader's smirk faded as a glare conquered his expression. His fist…or what seemed to look like one… shoved its way around the warrior's neck in attempts to crush every bit of bone density left in it. "You don't know who I am, do you? The great _Ahriman_ of the Nighlok race."

"Like it would actually matter anyway." Máan spat bitterly as he effortlessly grabbed the nighlok's hand and yanked it away, gripping his blade closer.

"Really now?" Ahriman chortled, resuming his amused attitude. "_Someone_ is angry. But don't worry. We can take care of that."

"Not before you're taken care of first." Máan retorted.

"It's funny how we are alike in many ways." Ahriman said, a low laugh rumbling deep in his chest. "You fight for your kind. And I fight for mine."

"But there's a major difference between what _drives_ us to fight and for _whom_ we fight."

Ahriman frowned. "Oh? And what's that, may I ask?"

"You fight because you want to please yourself. I fight to uplift my responsibility."

"Aside from this boring talk, let's have a deal shall we?" the nighlok taunted, faking a yawn. "You are not as weak as I expected you to be. I am no more superior to you than you are to me. How about accepting your defeat willingly and leaving this world peacefully as I finish you off? A quick death is a likely possibility."

"Never." Máan growled, sending his foot jamming against the nighlok and knocking him down.

Demandingly, Ahriman leaped up and hovered his clawed hand just above the warrior's forehead. "I suppose you've never expected the forehead to be a likely target," he smirked. "Face it, Sun Chief. You were never meant to be the hero."

Máan grabbed his dagger and hurled it at the center of the nighlok's throat, threatening to rip the blade through his flesh. "I don't need to be a hero to finish you off." He muttered through gritted teeth.

"Then I suppose you wouldn't care to know me for my deeds." Ahriman warned, another one of his cackles greeting the air.

It wasn't until a lone scream penetrated the bloodied night stopped Máan from making any move further. The desert winds uplifted his gaze towards the far end of the row of sand dunes, falling upon the trio of moogers. Captured firmly within their grasps was Janu's weak form struggling to stand still, the eyes he loved to see clouded with anguish and pain. His heart gave out at the sight, but was even more paralyzed with shock as he saw a blade sticking out menacingly from her side. Blood gushed constantly from the wound as her eyelids battled themselves to stay open. The once milky white hue of her clothes was no longer the same, but rather drastic now that they were completely stained in blood. Her crimson-bathed palm reached out wearily for help.

"J-Jan-nu?" Máan whispered in devastation.

Another blade was pressed eagerly beneath her chin, enraging the warrior as he jerked himself onward to reach her. But he was held back by Ahriman's blow that caused his body to collide with the ground. In a heartbeat, he found himself lying on the sand, raging inside as he saw a mooger drawing blood from her neck with the tip of the dagger.

"JANU!" he bellowed, silencing the entire biome with his harsh, ear-splitting voice. He watched through moist eyes as the moogers slashed the blade over her throat.

"LET GO OF HER!" Máan yelled as he tried to rush forth, but he couldn't find the opportunity to move any further. He couldn't overthrow Ahriman as the nighlok, captivated with a roar of his own, plunged his club through the warrior's back. Máan's breath was caught in his throat as he felt the club tear through his body through waves of pain. The harsh breezes picked up, carrying the rough sand over him and scraping his wound. Máan felt a sudden heaviness droop over him as he felt Ahriman thrust his foot onto the squirming warrior, pinning him in place.

"Like what you see?" Ahriman mouthed venomously. "I never knew the great Sun Chief would be distracted _this_ easily." He leaned in and whispered in the warrior's ear dangerously, "There's nothing else you can do now."

After another moment of unbearable pain, Máan felt the heaviness lift off of him. Panting, he shot himself up high in a feeble attempt to stand. His vision was getting blurry until he peered dizzily in the direction Ahriman had gone. His eyes were burning from the pain and heat, and he couldn't bare to see Janu. He blinked, trying to distinguish between painful hallucinations and reality.

"Ja-aah!" he groaned, blood dribbling down from his back. Struggling, he climbed to his feet and staggered towards them, dagger clumsily held in a loose grip. It was amazing to him how he still had the strength left in him to stand up despite how badly he was wounded. His vision led him to the moogers as they spun her away from them and threw her body over the dunes. His heart stopped. With unexpected speed he suddenly forced himself to possess, he raced ahead between stumbles and slammed a punch into the broad side of club, obliterating it into pieces. Ahriman tried to send him down with his blow again, but this time he wasn't given such opportunity. With a death grip, the Chief glared as he sent the moogers descending down and rammed the blade through the nighlok's chest.

A blood-curdling scream took care of the rest. Ahriman fell to his doom and hit the harsh sand as Máan doubled over from the pain next to Janu's limp body. Winds started to pick up harder, howling now to the point where even the nighlok's scream transformed to an ephemeral roar with the wind, blocked off from its intensity. Sand started rising into the air from the wind velocity, encircling the bodies of a staggering Máan, a lifeless Ahriman, and a barely-breathing Janu. Everything else seemed so much like an illusion of sand.

Máan felt physical and emotional pain ripping through his body as he tried to wake the woman before him. He had waited for her to wake up before, and she did. But this time, her breathing was stressed and her body showed no sign of movement. The whipping of the summer breezes turned into a much higher rate of ferocity. But Máan was only concerned with protecting the woman lying before him. His strong arms found the strength to take her into his arms as he held in his breath, gasping from the pain. The sands were swiveling around them, ready to take them in. But it was when her eyes slowly revealed the pupils that lay beneath them that he felt like he was reborn again. There they were, the eyes that held in all the pain they could but still enhanced him with their charm. He let out a small smile. This time there was something else among them. Pride, maybe?

Máan squinted slightly as he ducked himself over her to prevent the sands from taking her in. The strong, once friendly moonlight hit his eyes one last time. Another stronger breeze drifted by, but it gave him only comfort as the storm built up its rage. With trembling fingers, he pulled himself into a sitting position and brushed her hair out of her eyes, clutching her close. By now the sands had warned them both long enough, burying Ahriman and the other moogers beneath its wrath.

The orchestra of the sand dunes had played its obvious, brutal lullaby long enough, urging them to eternally rest from their wounds and give into its wrath. The sandstorm churned and battled the night, but it still failed in causing any type of fear within the warrior. He held her closer, wind whipping by him as he felt the last of her ragged breaths upon his neck. The last thing he knew before drifting away was the sensation of his spirit being escorted to another dimension…into another body.

_Rest, brave warrior, soothe your fiery might_

_And seek refuge in dreams that kiss away worries through the night…_

_Welcome your bliss, brave warrior,_

_In Mother Nature's eternally heavenly light… _

And with a strange numbness that connected two different lifetimes and blurred the fine line of differentiation between both, Máan closed his eyes just as Antonio Garcia opened his.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here ends the brief story of the prophecy, roughly and supernaturally experienced by Antonio. I thank all readers for their patience and reviews. Now that everything is the way it should be for the gold ranger, will the other rangers come to know of this prophecy? Where is Aami during all of this? And how will Antonio react once he wakes up and hears of another impending stain in his samurai life? Be on the lookout for more updates! :D

My special thanks to Katestar98 for such helpful feedback. I greatly appreciate it! :)

**Pr****onunciations/Extras:**

_Janu_ (Jaah-Noo)

_Hernández_ (air-NAHN-des)

_Ahriman_ (Aah-REE-munn)- Old Persian derivative meaning "evil spirit"


End file.
